Reencuentros y Sentimientos del Pasado
by Galita-san
Summary: Durante la secundaria, hacia dos años , el se había burlado de ella, de sus sentimientos, ella se limitó a escapar y por sucesos del destino se reencuentra con él en la universidad, cuando todo sentimiento hacia él se ha convertido en odio. ¿Podrá volver a amarlo?, ¿Perdonarlo?, otra duda que la azotara es: ¿Acaso el nunca la quiso de verdad?
1. Prológo

_**Todos estos personajes de esta historia ****pertenecen a masashi Kishimoto** ._

**Capìtulo 1**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y puedo decir que en estos momentos la felicidad para mi es algo tan inalcanzable como el cielo mismo. La había sentido, creí haberla alcanzado pero como si de una criminal me tratará me fue arrebatada y fui castigada por haber sentido algún atisbo de la misma, ¿acaso había recibido un castigo por ser feliz?, o será que...en realidad nunca fue una felicidad real...quién sabe.

En fin, tristeza, dolor y rabia son las únicas cosas que puedo sentir ahora…

Además de que... ¡Odio a Naruto Namikaze!

…quizás se pregunten el ¿Por qué?, pero antes tengo que contarles mi historia, que por cierto...

es una muy larga…

**_…Flashback…_**

**_Dos años atrás…_**

_Mi historia comienza ha inicios de aquel año. Época en que regresábamos a clases luego de unas largas vacaciones, pues __en ese entonces tenía 16 años y cursaba segundo de preparatoria._

_Siempre había sido una chica tímida, despistada, seria e insegura, aunque para los ojos de todos estás actitudes solo me hacían algo que ellos llamaban como ¨un ángel caído del cielo¨. En cuanto a mi familia, para mi padre era la chica perfecta: buenas calificaciones, amable, callada… etc…, cabe mencionar en todo esto que era la hija y heredera de Hyuga Hiashi, una de las personas más importantes e influyentes no solo en Japón, sino en alrededor del mundo._

_Lo tenía todo, ¿qué más podría tener?_

_Nada. No me faltaba nada..._

_…solo amor… me cuesta admitirlo pero necesitaba un poco de amor…_

_Amor de familia, amor de amigos, amor de...no quiero ni decirlo._

_Quizás se deba al simple hecho de que mi madre falleció al dar a luz a mi hermana menor, cosa que provoco que mi padre perdiera la cálida personalidad que lo caracterizaba, recayendo y dedicándose completamente a los negocios. Desde luego esto conllevaba a que yo y mi hermana tuviéramos menos atención, a mi padre solo lo veía por las mañanas cuando íbamos a la escuela, a veces se iba y simplemente no regresaba, por días o semanas. Me sentía sola por ese vació que el dejaba, y también por mi hermana, quién era de pocas palabras, a quién no frecuentaba más que a mi padre, a ella solo la miraba cuando venía de visita en vacaciones, debido a que está estudiaba en un internado en Francia._

_Me sentí muy sola, estaba sola, no contaba con mi familia ni muchos menos con ese amor familiar tan ameno, como muchos dicen que es, pues la verdad es que yo no tenía ni idea de que era eso en realidad…_

_…En fin… concluyo en que lo único que me faltaba era un poco de amor, solo eso. Nada más , ni dinero ni status, yo solo quería amor._

_…y lo conseguí...__o al menos creí conseguirlo..._

_Fue cuando lo conocí a él…_

_La primera vez que lo vi llegaba tarde a clases, era un 6 de enero..._

_- ¡Se me hace tarde! !¿por qué nadie me despertó?! - decía mientras bajaba las escaleras e intentaba arreglar mi uniforme._

_- Disculpe Hinata - Sama ...pero...- decía el mayordomo algo extrañado- pero no lleva zapatos ni la mochila, y consideró que no es muy formal ir así como lo está haciendo…-._

_- ¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué solo me pasa esto a mí?- dije desesperada y enojada conmigo misma por ser muy despistada._

_El mayordomo solo rió por lo bajo. Él podía ser un empleado más pero por sus años de servicio había tomado cierto cariño hacia todos nosotros, incluso pudiendo llegar a ser un cariñó casi paternal._

_Entonces, regrese a mi habitación, me puse mis zapatos y tome mi mochila. Al bajar las escaleras me topé con mi primo, Neji Hyuga o como todos lo llaman ¨El genio de la familia Hyuga¨, quién a pesar de que todos le tengan miedo debido a su fuerte carácter, yo lo considero una de las personas más dulces que existen, pues él puede ser muy amable cuando se lo propone y sobre todo muy sobre protector conmigo, aunque esto lo oculta bajo una máscara, bajo su típico rostro serio y frío._

_- Buenos días Neji-nissan- le salude._

_- Buenos días Hinata-sama, pero umm... ¿no tenía que ir a clases hoy? , por lo que veo… son las 8 de la mañana y ya empezaron, ¿Si no me equivoco?- dijo serenamente._

_- ¡no no no!, ¡porque soy tan despistada!-exclame, sonrojada de vergüenza, mientras salía de la mansión y entraba a la limusina- Maneje lo más rápido posible por favor- le ordene al conductor._

_-Como ordene Hinata-sama-dijo el conductor y arrancó el móvil._

_¨Hinata-sama¨, como odiaba que me llamaran así, ¿no me podían llamar simplemente Hinata sin agregar el sama?._

_Al llegar al instituto salí de la limusina y entre lo más rápido posible, aunque no me sirviera de nada ya que todos los salones estaban cerrados. __Iba tan distraída que no me fije que alguien caminaba delante de mí y, choque con esa persona, ambos caímos al suelo, quedando en una postura muy comprometedora , yo arriba de él y con las piernas cruzadas, trate de reincorporarme, pero simplemente no podía pues de verdad era una postura incomoda y sobe todo porque... al levantar la cabeza mire sus ojos azules, unos como el cielo, los cuales me hipnotizaron al instante...haciendo un simple click dentro de mi, fue algo intenso e inesperado. Nunca había sentido nada parecido y podrán llamarme ingenua o loca, pero de verdad podría llamarle amor a primera vista._

_Y...sí, es fue de esa forma que lo conocí, al estilo torpe y embarazoso de Hyuga Hinata._

_- Umm, disculpa, pero… ¿puedes levantarte?- sugirió él incomodo pues todo mi peso se recargaba en él._

_- L-lo-lo s-siento - tartamudee avergonzada, totalmente sonrojada- N-no f-fu-e mi intensión caerte-te en-encima - continué más avergonzada que antes pues no me sentía capaz de articular una sola palabra sin tartamudear. ¡Que vergüenza!._

_-No importa, yo también tengo la culpa por no verte -dijo con una leve risa entre dientes, algo sonrojado también- me llamo Namikaze Naruto, ¿y tú? -_

_-H-hyuga Hinata -¨¡¿por qué no paro de tartamudear?!¨ me dije a mi misma mentalmente. Pronto quería salir de esa situación así que busqué una forma de simplemente huir, además ...__ ¡Debía ir a clases!_: – Umm…si me disculpas tengo que ir a clases- dije rápidamente y me reincorporé torpemente.

_- Creo no va hacer posible ya que empezaron como hace 20 minutos - dijo Naruto totalmente despreocupado, tal parece que el no tenia ningun inconveniente con faltar a clases.- De hecho acaba de llegar el profesor, pero no preocupes …-._

_¨ ¡¿que no me preocupe?¡, ¡si mi padre se entera que falte a una clase me mata!¨ me dije - Pero necesito entrar a clases, sino mi padre me c-castigara...- dije un poco desesperada y nerviosa. _

_- No te preocupes, nadie se enterara - sonrió ampliamente - si quieres puedes acompañarme a la azotea, yo también llegue tarde así que el castigo no solo es para ti - . Me sonroje cuando su sonrisa mostró su brillante dentadura. Era muy atractivo, no solo por el físico sino por esa cálida aura que emanaba...me transmitía una buena energía, haciéndome sentir muy bien...muy bien..._

_- b-b-bueno - acepté cabizbaja._

_Al llegar a la azotea, primero que nada hubo un silencio algo incomodo para mi, pues prácticamente no tenía idea de que hablar hasta que él rompió el silencio y descubrí que este chico era lo opuesto a mi pues era muy hablador, quizás algo irritante para muchas personas pero a mi me gusto esa característica de él, eso hacia que el ambiente fuera más ameno y lo conociera mejor. _

_Ese día estuvimos hablando sobre cosas triviales hasta que toco la campana del cambio de clases. Fue el comienzo de mi felicidad..._

_Desde ese día, permanecí feliz, ya que a veces nos topábamos y hablábamos, hasta incluso … llegue a enamorarme perdidamente de él, pero déjenme aclararles que entre la razones de mi amor por el no se encontraba nada relacionado al físico ni a las alocadas hormonas adolescentes, en él yo había visto una luz, en él vi...umm, creo que no hay palabra que describa lo que vi en su persona, pero me limitaré a afirmar de que en él creí encontrar el amor que me faltaba… un amor puro y sincero._

_Amor del cuál ya me había resignado a nunca poseer o a siquiera alcanzarlo, pues había un sencillo y a la vez gran problema. A__ él yo no le gustaba. É__l amaba a Sakura Haruno, una chica pelirosa , delgada y muy hermosa, una chica perseguida por todo los chicos. Todo lo opuesto a mi. Debo aclarar que no la odiaba, pues aunque lo deseara, simplemente no podía ,ella no había hecho nada malo y menos contra mí** ¨ - ingenua - ¨ **_

_..._

_..._

**_…Paso el tiempo y ya estábamos a mitad de año …_**

_Era un sábado en la tarde, ese día Naruto me había llamado para reunirme con él, en un parque, cerca de mi casa. Tal gesto m__e pareció extraño, ya que pocas veces hablábamos, podría decirse que a duras penas eramos amigos._

_Finalmente llegue al parque y lo encontré sentado en una banca al lado de una fuente, con una rosa en las manos. Alcé una ceja ante tal imagen, eso era sumamente extraño. En fin, decidí no darle mucha importante al asunto, me encogí de hombros y llegue hasta donde él._

_- ¿Para qué me llamabas Naruto-kun?- le pregunte algo sonrojada. Toda la situación se me hacia muy rara._

_- Umm... bueno… Hinata-chan, dejame decirte que esto no es muy fácil de decir pues ...apenas nos conocemos - dijo un poco nervioso mientras se incorporaba de de la banca.- Pero, ¿sabes?, no me importa. Lo que quiero decirte es que… ¡me gustas mucho Hinata!- finalmente confesó con un leve tono carmín en sus mejilla. Yo le seguí con un sonrojo aún más grande que el de él._

_Pronto me sentí como en un sueño. ¿En que momento me había quedado dormida?, digo, ¿todo eso se trataba de un sueño?, ¿verdad?, pues no había la más remota posibilidad de que mi amor platónico me correspondiera así de la noche a la mañana cuando no había hecho esfuerzo alguno por llamar su atención, ¿no?. En ese instante, al escuchar dichas palabras salir de sus labios solo desee que alguien me pellizcara, pues sabía que al ser un sueño debía despertarme de el mismo algún día y eso dolería más, pues solo sería un cruel recordatorio de que él nunca me amaría._

_Pero...tal parece que no me dignaba a despertarme de ese cruel sueño pues... ¡Por más extraño que suene no estaba soñando!_

_¿Debía sentirme feliz por eso?, ¿Que se supone que debía sentir?, ¿Felicidad?, ¿Satisfacción? y lo más importante...¡¿Que se supone que se debía decir en ese tipo de situaciones?!_

_-¿eh?- fue todo lo que salio de mis labios, atónita. ¡Genial!, ¡ahora el chico que me gusta se me declara y a mi se me ocurre soltar un simple ¨¿eh?¨, ¿acaso incluso se le puede llamar palabra a ese simple monosílabo?._

_-Hinata...créeme...tu me gustas mucho- reafirmó su confesión, quizás había notado la leve incredulidad en mis ojos. Entonces se acerco, tomo mi mano y la acerco a su corazón. -Hinata. Estas palabras que te digo son la pura verdad, verdad que proviene del sitio más sincero de todo mi cuerpo. Yo...te amo- confesó implantando en mi ser una semilla de algo que hasta en ese entonces me era prácticamente desconocido ¨Amor¨. Y no hablo del amor de un pariente o de un gran amigo...hablo de **ese** amor, el amor que Naruto ¨me profesaba¨._

_- y-y-yo-yo - no podía decir ni una palabra, estaba muy sorprendida. ¡¿Qué significaba todo eso?!, ¡A duras penas procesaba que yo le gustara y ahora decía que me amaba!. ¡¿Acaso Dios por fin se acordaba de está pobre hija suya?!._

_Entrelazo sus dedos en los míos y acerco ambas manos entrelazadas a mi mejilla, acariciándola con tanta delicadeza que sentí mis piernas desfallecer._

_- Así que… ¿qué dices?... ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?- me pregunto con una amplia sonrisa mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Me perdí en ese pequeño trozo de cielo reflejado en sus orbes, creí ver en él la sinceridad de sus palabras... creí ver que de verdad me amaba aunque no hubiera fundamento o lógica alguna para tal hecho... creí, y creer no es una palabra fuerte. **¨- ¡Ingenua! -¨**_

_-...-. No sabía que decir. Me había dejado sin palabras y sin aliento con que responder a su cuestionamiento._

_Pronto sus ojos se tornaron opacos y soltó mi mano con algo de decepción -Lo sabía. No te gusto. Aunque creo que es lo mejor... - susurró para si mismo. - ¡Solo Olvídalo!, ¡Olvida mis palabras!, ¡Adiós Hinata! - se despidió bruscamente mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la calle._

_...Fue en ese momento en que cometí lo que el día de hoy llamo,** mi mayor error...**_

_- ¡Espera! - lo detuve bruscamente del brazo. Sonrojandome de inmediato ante mi arrebato. - E-espera y e-escucha mi r-respuesta - dije en una voz casi inaudible, cabizbaja._

_- ¿H-hinata? - soltó algo extrañado y con cierta ... ¿Incredulidad?. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de que me tenía a sus pies?. _

_Me arme de valor y le dije - ¡SI! ACEPTO - casi grité, encontrando un impulso de energía que me ayudo a ser firme en mi respuesta. Quizá me había excedido, quizá todo era muy precipitado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Había aceptado su propuesta. **¨ - ¡Grave error Hyuga Hinata! - ¨**_

_-¿H-hablas en serio?-me cuestiono aún con duda. -No lo harás porque me tienes lastimas, ¿verdad? -continuo. Es ahora que me doy cuenta de que él me había dado todas las oportunidades de huir de ese juego, pude escapar y no sufrir, pero yo.._

_-S-si. Tu me gustas mucho, hace tiempo que siento esto por ti y no te lo había dicho pues creí que tu nunca me corresponderías pero... - una sonrisa se asomo en la comisura de mis labios - tal parece que de verdad, aunque me cueste creerlo, tu siente lo mismo que yo. Yo...también te amo Naruto-kun... - abrí mi corazón finalmente._

_ El dio un respingo ante mis últimas afirmaciones. Me observo aún en shock y fue entonces que pude observar una amplia sonrisa formarse en sus labios. Entonces inesperadamente me tomo de rostró y unió por primera vez sus labios con los mios. Nuestro primer beso. El sello de una nueva relación que comenzaba. Un beso muy tierno ... uno que nunca olvidaré._

_Aunque cabe mencionar que después de ese beso no recuerdo nada más._

_Pero…¿por qué no recuerdo nada más?. L__a respuesta es simple… __¡Me desmaye en sus brazos!._

**_..._**

**_..._**

_Desde ese instante, pase los que considere los mejores días de mi vida, junto a él me sentí completa…_

_Hasta que un día… el peor día de toda mi existencia, día que marco el comienzo de una inmensa agonía de la cual no pude escapar. El día en el que él simplemente llegó y dijo tan fríamente:_

_- Terminamos. Toda esta mentira debe terminar - . Di un respingo. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos ante tal afirmación, aunque el muy tonto se dio el libre derecho de ser incrédulo._

_-¿Qué?-le pregunte escéptica.- Es una broma, ¿verdad?-continúe incrédula._

_- No, no es una broma, de verdad quiero terminar contigo-. Me lanzó una mirada fría y serie. El hablaba en serio y eso era lo que más dolía...no podía seguir mintiéndome a mi misma, desde el principio sabía que todo había sido una mentira, todo debía ser una mentira, él nunca debió ser capaz de amarme._

_- ¿Por qué? - me atreví a preguntar, aunque en el muy fondo de mi corazón sabía la cruel verdad. _

_En ese instante ya corrían las lágrimas por mis mejillas y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar._

_- ¿Por qué?- se escuchó burlona tras de mi._

_Esa voz la conocía perfectamente._

_- S-sakura-dijo Naruto algo sorprendido por la llegada de la pelirosa. - Pensé que no llegarías -_

_- ¿Para perderme esto?, ni muerta - dijo sonriendo - Pequeña Hyuga, ¿que haremos con tanta pureza e ingenuidad en ti?. Debo ayudarte a despertar y bajar de esa nube en la que te encuentras, pues está muy mal vivir engañada - soltó burlescamente._

_- ¿Q-q q-quieres d-decir? - la cuestione, deseando obtener una respuesta a su intrigosa afirmación._

_- Solo déjame a mí contestar a la pregunta que le hiciste a Naruto …- suspiró - ¿Que porque te deja?. Simple. Déjame contarte toda la historia, la cual comienza así: Un día Naruto me dijo que haría cualquier cosa por ser yo su novia, así que le dije…¿ Por qué no sales con la estúpida Hyuga?, así demostraras que de verdad me amas y de paso nos burlamos de la tonta heredera de Hiashi Hyuga. A cambio de tal agonía a tu lado el finalmente se ganaría el titulo del novio de la esplendida Sakura Haruno. Un gran premio, ¿no?, tomando en cuenta el sufrimiento por el que pasó al ser tu novio... -relató, riéndose escandalosamente al terminar._

_Estaba sorprendida. Nunca espere que me hicieran algo así y menos de parte de Naruto, eso sí fue una gran puñalada a mi frágil corazón en ese entonces. En ese instante solo desee de verdad morir. Desee despararecer o si no era mucho pedir, desee poder regresar el tiempo y no caer en tan vil trampa... aunque... para que regresar?, si la vida ya no tenía sentido. Si única luz que creí encontrar en este mundo lleno de soledad y crueldad me daba una bofetada, ¡¿ que podia esperar del resto del mundo?!, ¡¿Que clase de vida me esperaba tras esto?!, !Se habían burlado de mis sentimientos y sueños!_

_Los habían pisoteado... como si de una simple cosa hablarán, aunque, al ser una Hyuga podría admitir que todos somos objetos, objetos cuyo destino es el servir una vida para multiplicar más dinero y no recibir afecto a cambio. Ahora me daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al creer que mi caso sería distinto._

_- ¡P-pero me dijiste que me amabas!- le grite entre un mar de lágrimas, rebajándome aún más ante esos dos, perdiendo todo atisbo del orgullo que me quedaba, rogando porque no me dejará, pidiendo de rodillas un poco de ese amor que el me había jurado. ¨ **Amor que nunca existió ¨ .**_

_- ¿En verdad creíste que te amaba?- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Confirmando rotundamente las palabras de Sakura. Una confirmación que solo se encargo de duplicar el dolor que ya se alojaba en mi corazón de forma permanente. - Pues te digo que no. Nunca te amé, ¿cómo yo?. Naruto Namikaze. ¿Podría enamorarse de la tímida y molesta Hinata Hyuga?, una chica que apenas puede hablar…de hecho…-sonrió con sorna antes de seguir- …pensé que eras algo retrasada, una total vergüenza para tu apellido- finalizó antes de estallar en carcajadas mientras que yo me limite a llorar amargamente ante los ilusos, quienes no se inmutaron de mi dolor._

_Golpe bajo. Burlarse de mis carentes cualidades de una Hyuga._

_…Eso me dolió…dolió mucho…yo que había creído que Naruto era el único en amarme, en amarme con todo y mis defectos, pero... eso no era verdad el amo y siempre amará a ..._

_…Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos…_

_- Naruto creo que te ganaste un beso por decirle todo eso - dijo sakura mientras se acercaba a Naruto para besarle._

___¿Besarle?. ¡Besarle en mi cara !, ¡Eso sí que era intolerable! , ¡Se estaban tomando en serio lo de humillarme!_

_Al escuchar dichas palabras algo se rompió en mi interior. Pronto la rabia sustituyo al dolor y senti perder el control de mis pensamientos los cuales fueron tomando una dirección nunca antes tomada. Sentí por primera vez a eso que le llaman odio. Confirme la teoría de que del odio al amor hay un paso, pues, inversamente se aplica a que del amor hay un paso y ..._

_Naruto lo había cruzado._

_Me limpie las lagrimas y reí levemente. __¿Una Hyuga llorando por amor?, ¡Que ridículo!, ¡Si mi padre me viera se reiría de mi!. En ese instante recordé lo que era una Hyuga. Y un Hyuga no se deja pisotear por los demás. Un Hyuga devolvía las bofetadas, un Hyuga levantaba la cabeza y continuaba con su vida... todo ese concepto hizo que mi perspectiva cambiara en un giro de 360 grados, llevándome a una solemne resolución: Ambos me las pagarían. Aunque no fuera, ni mañana ni pasado mañana llegaría el día en que les devolvería el favor y este al doble de lo que me hicieron pasar. Así tuvieran que pasar años para poder tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarlos, lo haría, pero antes debía cambiar mi actitud radicalmente._

___Entonces me dirigí a ellos antes de que se besaran:_

_- ¡Naruto!, ¡Jamás te lo perdonare!, ¡NUNCA!, ¡Ni a ti y ni a Sakura!, ¡los odio! , ¡y a ti te odio más Naruto por jugar con mis sentimientos! - dije señalándolo ahora con lágrimas de rabia. - ¡Te juró que me las pagarás !, ¡Me aseguraré de que sufras el doble de lo que yo sufrí! - _

_- ¿En serio?, ¿Crees de verdad que me importa si una persona como tú me odia?, ¿Crees que tus amenazas me intimidan? - dijo Naruto entre risas._

_Así que, dominada por la furia que esas palabras tan cínicas me provoco, le di una gran bofetada y me limite a salir corriendo de allí._

**_..._**

**_..._**

_Al llegar a mi casa me encerré en mi habitación para llorar y culparme de ser tan estúpida e ingenua hasta cansarme, hasta que ya no hubiera lágrimas que derramar._

_Pasó una semana y le dije a mi padre que me cambiara de instituto. No podía verlo, no lo soportaría. Por ahora quería distancia pero no crean que olvidaría todo tan fácilmente ... un día le haría pagar todo lo que me había hecho, pero ante... debía cambiar mi carácter radicalmente._

**_…Fin del Flashback…_**

Ya han pasado dos años desde entonces…

…Ahora ya termine el instituto y estoy por empezar la universidad…lugar donde no esperé reencontrarme con ese fantasma de mi pasado. Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

**!Saludos a todos!, aquí soy nueva en fanfiction, este sera mi primer fic así que no sean duros con las criticas hehe, comprendan que soy aun novata y todo eso. Tratare de actualizar la historia semanalmente. Quiero agradecer a StellaWhiteney por ayudarme con este fic :D**

**Editado: 17 de Junio del 2013 (Pequeños ajustes)**


	2. Reencuentros

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**__._

**Capítulo 2**

**¨Reencuentros¨**

* * *

Presente…

...2013...

Han pasado dos años desde ese incidente, desde ese día me volví otra persona…

Ya no soy la niña tonta e ingenua de la que siempre se burlaban, ahora soy otra…

Al irme del instituto deje a la antigua Hyuga Hinata y me lleve conmigo a la nueva Hinata. Como sabrán, al entrar al instituto de suna conocí a mi mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke, un chico malo y deseado por todas las chicas, él es el líder de una banda de renegados sociales, que no tienen vida y se alimentan de la oscuridad de los otros, en síntesis una especie banda llena de emos, pero como todos le llaman ¨La banda de los renegados¨ en la que yo estoy incluida.

Sí, soy una renegada…

Soy depresiva, mi vida no vale nada, me corto, molesto a los débiles, ocupo ropa negra o de colores de tonos oscuros…

Toda una chica renegada o mala…

….

Estoy en mi habitación, son las 6 de la mañana y suena el estúpido despertador. No quiero ir a la universidad. Es para tontos con sueños en la vida, y eso no va conmigo, pero mi padre tuvo que obligarme a entrar en la universidad de konoha, una de la más prestigiosa de todo el país, suerte que la mayoría de mis amigos ¨renegados¨ irán a esa univers…

Dios este maldito despertador no deja de sonar! ¡Ni siquiera me deja pensar!

Ya que, estoy despierta, no me sirve volverme a dormir y me molestaría volver escuchar el despertador.

Me levante y fui al baño , salí a los pocos minutos con una bata y una toalla en el pelo , fui al armario y me puse lo primero que encontré, una blusa negra con manga corta , unos pantalones negros ajustados , una chaqueta negra con tonos morado y mis botas negras .

Me dirigí al baño de nuevo y empecé a peinarme mi enorme cabellera azulada con rayas moradas en las puntas, para después echarme lápiz en los ojos de un tono negro.

Me mire al espejo y todo parecía perfecto para tener el estilo de una chica renegada. Nadie pensaría que esa chica era Hinata Hyuga.

_**La chica tonta e ingenua.**_ No esa chica ya no existía más esa chica….

Está muerta

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, en donde me encontré con mi hermana Hanabi, quién decidió volver a Japón a estudiar.

-Buenos días – dije con voz cansada mientras agarraba una tostada.

- de mal humor nee-chan?- me pregunto hanabi

- no, solo estoy cansada de todo – dije. Como odio que me pregunten cosas que tienen que ver con mi estado de ánimo.

- ¿por qué?– me dijo con curiosidad.

- porque si, Hanabi –le respondí irritada.

- ¿y porque si? Todo tiene un porque, ¿no?-cuestiono.

– vas a seguir cuestionándome Hanabi para no ir a la estúpida universidad? Por qué si quieres me quedo. – dije ya cansada de las preguntas de mi hermana

-Lo siento. Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Nada más – me reprocho – ¡¿es que no se puede saber? ¡- dijo alzando la voz.

- No! Si no quiero decirte como estoy, no sigas preguntando! – le grite – ahhh! Sabes? ya me voy, no quiero estar aquí para que me griten mientras desayuno, ADIOS!- le dije cerrando la puerta

Salí de la mansión y me subí a mi Mercedes-Benz y arranque…

Mientras manejaba, escuchaba música, en lo que recibí una llamada de mi amiga temari…

-Hola temari ¿cómo has estado? – dije con mi tono habitual

-Normal…umm… oye Hina, ¿puedes venir a recogerme a mi casa?, es que mi auto está en el taller y no tengo quien me lleve. ¡Por favor! – me rogo.

-Ya que, estaré en tu casa en 10 minutos – respondí indiferente.

-Gracias Hina, eres la mejor – me dijo.

Llegue a su casa a los pocos minutos, mientras ella salía de su casa.

Temari Sabaku no es una de mis mejores amigas, popular, novia de Shikamaru Nara y también está en la banda de los renegados junto a mí, hermana mayor de Kankuro y Gaara Sabaku No. Este último también está en la banda.

-Hola Hina, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos

- con vida- mentira, a quien queremos engañar estoy muerta por dentro - oye no fumes en mi auto, la última vez que lo hiciste el olor a tabaco duro días- reclame.

- está bien – con voz de niña. A veces temari puede llegar ser un poco infantil.

- ok, vamos – dije mientras empezaba a manejar.

En el trayecto temari me pregunto:

-Oye ¿crees que habrá chicos lindos en mi facultad? – pregunto con cara picara.

- temari tienes novio – le recordé – pero supongo que en la facultad de música hay chicos lindos.

- estoy emocionada! – grito eufórica

-¿Por qué? Por ver chicos lindos y sexys o ¿por qué vas a estudiar música? – le cuestione.

- obvio que lo segundo, aunque no me gusta estudiar para nada –.

- ¿y crees que a mí sí? Mi padre me tuvo que obligar a estudiar ingeniería, tiene la idea de dejarme el cargo de la empresa hyuga.

- bueno eres inteligente y multifacética creo que dejar la empresa en tus manos es una buena idea.

-temari es mucho para mí además no quería estudiar ingeniería y tú lo sabes perfectamente.

- mira, ya llegamos.- dijo señalando la ¨ gran¨ universidad.

La prestigiosa universidad de Konoha.

La universidad era demasiado grande, podía compararse con un palacio.

Al bajarnos del auto pudimos contemplar la hermosa entrada principal con un amplio jardín y una fuente en medio , nos adentramos en la universidad y observamos que también había un jardín pero más grande , este tenía bancas y frondosos árboles , a lo lejos de esto se podían observar los pasillos de la facultad, los cuales eran inmensos .

Después de curiosear la universidad empezamos a buscar a los chicos…

Durante nuestro recorrido por la universidad, todos nos empezaron a vernos, murmurando cosas, en eso se nos acercan una chica que estaba en un grupo alejado, una que la definiría como…

_FRESA…_ esa es una de las cosas que más odio. A las niñas de papa que lo único que saben hacer es comprar…

-Oigan ¿ustedes dos son emos? Saben, me molestan los emos, son muy oscuros y me aterran, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Se cortan y todo eso?- Pregunto con curiosidad. ¡¿Es que acaso no se notaba!? Los emos se cortan! Hasta un niño de 3 años lo sabe. Por dios! ¿No es lo más obvio? O si…se me olvidaba…

Estoy enfrente de una chica tonta, tal vez sea cierto que las rubias son tontas pero ofendería a temari…

La voz enojada de temari me saco de mis pensamientos…

-No es lo más lógico rubia falsa- por eso adoro a temari, somos de pensamientos semejantes pero ella es más directa y no tolera a las personas imbéciles y más si son rubias…

Temari es rubia, pero odia a las rubias, eso nunca lo pude comprender supongo que en el pasado alguien de color rubio le hizo algo para llegar odiar a las personas rubias…

Nunca la entenderé….

-No soy rubia falsa ¡! Además solo preguntaba, no es para que me grites como una bestia salvaje.

Pésimo error acaba de hacer enojar a temari…

-Temari cálmate - trate de calmarla mientras la agarraba de la cintura, dudo que pueda calmarla después de lo que le dijo, pero es mejor intentarlo que no hacerlo – no vale la pena golpear a una rubia falsa que se le miran las raíces-.

-como acabas de llamarme ojos lunas-

Y esa fue la gota que derramo al vaso…

Ojos de luna, hace tiempo que no me llamaban así…. Odio que me llamen ojos luna por una razón…

El me llamaba así de cariño aunque…

Tal vez nunca me tuvo cariño, tal vez me lo decía para burlarse de mí, eso nunca lo sabré…

-Pobre chica no la hubieras golpeado tan fuerte- dijo temari riéndose.

- me llamo ojos lunas, además no fue tan duro, a mi pareció un rasguño pequeño-

- le rompiste su fea nariz y creo que le arrancaste una de sus extensiones rubias - me recordó temari.

- no fue para tanto, no me gusta que me llamen así y lo sabes, además se lo merecía y creo que no le di tan duro solo un golpe, nada, hubiera querido destrózale su cara-.

- si pero creo que si la hubieras golpeado más, estuviéramos ahora en la oficina del rector dándonos una gran reprimenda por pelear en el primer día, tu sabes nos pudo meter en problemas-.

-ya lo sé - sisee- pero si me cruzo con ella de nuevo, dudo en detenerme-

- Hinata-me regaño temari – no debes meterte en problemas, recuerda la última vez y las consecuencias que tuviste.

-tú hubieras hecho lo mismo al igual que los chicos-.

- de hecho le hubiera destrozado su cara pero lo que intento decir es que… ya hemos tenido muchos problemas recientemente, espera un poco más para después ir a golpearla, no sé , al menos e meses.

Para temari soy como su hermanita, ella es mayor que yo y algunos de la banda.

La mayoría de la banda es mayor que yo y por eso en algunas ocasiones me tratan como una niña pequeña, protegiéndome.

-Hmp- es lo único que puedo decir ahora estoy tan enfadada con esa chica. Rubia falsa.

Esa chica me arruino el día…

Aunque todos los días se me arruinan.

- oye… no imites a sasuke, creo que juntándote más con él se te pasan sus costumbres-dijo riéndose- umm Hina…por curiosidad quiero preguntarte…tú y sasuke son… tu sabes…novios?

- solo somos amigos. Recuérdalo – aclare- además, ¿de donde sacaste de que salíamos o que somos novios?, de hecho no hay ninguna prueba que diga eso-.

-¿En serio? Si son amigos por que se besaron en 2 ocasiones?-.

-Temari. Esas veces fueron accidentales- le respondí irritada por su cuestionamiento.

Si era verdad…

Había besado a mi mejor amigo en 2 ocasiones, por pasarme de tragos al igual que él.

Aunque no lo recuerdo mucho, según ellos nos besamos como 5 minutos, pero sigo sin creerlo.

-Sí, pero lo disfrutaste, no lo niegues… – comento sonriendo.

- Estuvimos bajo el efecto del alcohol, prácticamente no lo recuerdo– le dije-así que ya deja de decir que somos novios, porque no es verdad –.

-¿Entonces son amigos con derechos? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tal vez…-dije sin pensar-… ¡Temari! ¡Me vas hacer enojar más de lo que ya estoy!- grite enfadada cuando repare en lo que había dicho.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó pero se detuvo al verse fulminada por mi mirada-…Perdón, no te enojes, solo preguntaba hehe…ya que últimamente se los ve muy juntos-.

-t-e-m-a-r-i te voy a mat… - no pude terminar porque temari me interrumpió.

- Tengo hambre, ¡vamos a la cafetería! –propuso efusiva, jalándome de la mano hacia la cafetería.

A decir verdad la cafetería era muy grande… pero había un problema…

… había demasiadas personas haciendo fila…

- Parece estar muy lleno. Mejor vámonos- dije mientras me volteaba para irme, pero temari me agarro del brazo y me llevo a la cola de la fila.

- Esperemos. Todavía tenemos tiempo -.

- Odio hacer fila- reproche- ¿Sabes?, mejor espérame. Ya regreso. – dije saliéndome de la fila y dirigiéndome hacia una señora que estaba atendiendo a un estudiante, uno que a mi parecer era un chico tonto…así que… sin esperar lo empuje.

- Auch! Por qué me…-no termino la frase ya que lo detuvo mi mirada asesina. Una que usaba para ocasiones que la requerían, como está.

-Cállate imbécil – dije amenazante, sin apartar la mirada de él.

-O-ok no te molestare-tartamudeo con miedo.

Adoraba eso.

No podía negar el cuanto me encantaba el enfundarle miedo a los débiles, ya incluso se había convertido en un deporte o una afición, en parte creo que se debía al simple hecho de mirar a la vieja Hinata reflejada en esos perdedores. Los odiaba.

Termine de ordenar, recibí mi orden y fui donde Temari, entregándole su Subway.

-Ten. Espero que esto te mantenga llena-le dije de mala manera.

-Grachias- respondió masticando.

Luego de un rato Temari dijo:

- ¡Mira!, ¡Allá están Sasuke y los demás! – exclamó, señalando una esquina del pasillo.

Fije la mirada en el pasillo y…

Allí estaban ellos, con su usual ropa negra y oscura.

Ahora finalmente estaba toda la banda reunida:

Con Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Shino, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Temari y yo en total éramos 9 renegados.

Al llegar hacia donde estaban ellos casi de inmediato note el olor a cigarrillo, antes me hubiera dado mareo pero ya estoy acostumbrada…

Me recosté sobre la pared y Karin me ofreció un cigarrillo, el cual acepte gustosamente. Últimamente fumar se me ha vuelto un hábito al igual que beber bebidas alcohólicas.

-¿En qué estas pensado? – me pregunto sasuke con la misma vos de siempre ¨fría¨.

- No sé – respondí con un tono de voz no muy diferente al de él –La vida es un asco -.

…Y era cierto…

La vida para mí es un asco, y aún más desde lo que me sucedió años atrás.

- La vida siempre ha sido un asco, en especial cuando hay chicas molestas – dijo mirando a unas chicas que pasaban cerca de nosotros, murmurando lo sexy o lindo que es.

Siempre era así…

Es que esas chicas no entendían de que él nunca se iba a fijar en ellas, acaso… ¿ninguna de ellas dejarían de ser fáciles?...

Porque de hecho lo eran. Si miraban a Sasuke, le coqueteaban, le decían en su cara que eran solteras y buscaban a alguien con quién divertirse, actuaban como unas auténticas…

Prostitutas.

-Es que nunca se darán cuenta de que no les interesas – dije mientras encendía mi cigarro- son muy…como decirse estúpidas – continúe mientras me llevaba el cigarrillo la boca.

- Aunque al final de cuentas no es tan malo. –Lo mire sin comprender - así tendré más juguetes con que jugar- confesó mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una chica – creo que ahora encontré un juguete con que entretenerme un rato -.

- espero que esta sea diferente- comente ya que siempre las chicas que salen con Sasuke son fáciles y solo busca lo mismo de siempre.

Sexo. ¨¿Es que acaso de eso viven?…¨ pensé, pero la voz de Sasuke me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Siempre son iguales-afirmó mientras se marchaba con una chica.

- …Nunca te comprenderé Sasuke…- murmure para mí misma.

En verdad que nunca lo iba a comprender, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco muy bien y sé que siempre trata a las chicas como juguetes, lo cuales puede desechar cuando se le antoje. Por esa razón nunca acepte una relación oficial con él, por más que me lo pidiera, simplemente me negué y más aún por temor a salir herida… de nuevo.

- Entonces optaron por música ¿verdad?-pregunto Shino.

-Sí, es algo que me gusta a mi.-respondió temari segura – pero Hinata va estudiar ingeniería, su padre la obligo pero… ¿y ustedes van estudiar? -.

-entom….-shino no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sai hablo más rápido.

Eso siempre sucedía. Shino era el ignorado de grupo, creo que por esa razón se unió a nuestro grupo…todos incluyendo sus padres lo ignoraban…

-Arte – dijo Sai. Como siempre. ¨Inexpresivo¨

- Medicina – dijo Karin.

- Karin, recuérdame de no ir nunca al hospital donde trabajaras, no quiero morir al ser atendido por ti – se burló Suigetsu.

-eres un...-

-Karin basta-la detuvo Jugo.

Jugo era un chico bastante extraño, creo que es bipolar.

-…En fin… –.Mire a Temari. - Tenemos que irnos, las clase ya van a empezar – le recordé – Adiós chicos, nos vemos a la salida –me despedí sin emoción alguna, odiaba tener que ir a clases, era un fastidio.

- ¡No quiero entrar a clase es muy aburrido!, ¡no sé ni porque vine! – Se quejó Temari - ¿y ustedes ya se van a sus clases?, ¿verdad? –les cuestionó al verlos tan relajados en sus asientos.

-No- contestaron al unísono.

-Nosotros escogimos el turno de la tarde – se explicó Gaara, que también opto por arte.

- Solo venimos temprano para ver la estúpida universidad y molestar a unas cuantas personas-dijo Karin mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

- Si, para espantarlas con tu deformé cara bruja-susurro Suigetsu pero demasiado claro para escucharlo y hacer enojar a Karin e iniciar una pelea.

Siempre peleaban…

- Esos dos… ¿por qué no se hacen novios de una vez por todas? – me murmuro temari.

-¿!Que dijiste?¡- gritaron Karin y suigetsu al unísono.

-Temari, vámonos ahora - con un tono molesto- Sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar -. Esa era otra cosa que odiaba…

Esperar a las personas. Era terriblemente impaciente…

- ¡Vámonos púes!– exclamó para después jalarme del brazo y empezar a correr.

-¡Temari!, ¡basta!-me quejé mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre, pero era inútil pues Temari era realmente fuerte.-Temari! Suéltame puedo correr sola!- grite.

- Si, pero eres muy lenta- me reprochó.

-¡Vamos a chocar con algui…! - no pude completar la oración pues ya que había chocado con alguien, ambos cayendo al suelo y tirando al suelo un montón de hojas…

…Sin saber lo que vendría ahora...

-¡Lo siento!, ¡no me fije por donde caminaba! – se disculpó la persona con quien había tropezado, mientras le ayudaba a recoger las cosas.

Al oír esa voz di un respingo, me tomó por sorpresa en más de una forma… y más al levantar mi rostro y ver sus ojos…

Esos ojos… los ojos que un día me cautivaron…aquellos que sin duda alguna llegaron a enamorarme…

Lo miré a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos color cielo, hasta que la misma voz me despertó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Te conozco? -.

Me quede sin palabras.

El chico que me destrozo el corazón, está ahora viéndome fijamente sin poder casi hablar al igual yo, pero lo único que él pudo decirme fue _¨ ¿Te conozco?¨…_ Si se fuera acordar de mí…

-Espera… ¿eres tu H-hinata? – pregunto sorprendido.

-Naruto – fue lo único que pude decir en un susurro, pero con tono indiferente. Por qué él me era indiferente ahora.

Millones de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente. Recuerdos de felicidad que se convirtieron en dolor…

Si. Ahora puedo decir que se arruino mi día por completo.

-H-hinata!, ¡Cuantos cambiado!-exclamo sorprendido.

- Las personas cambian-dije sin importancia, ignorándolo por completo y levantándome para irme – Temari se nos hace tarde, vámonos-me dirigí a Temari, dándole la espalda a ese idiota.

- ¡E-espera Hinata!, ¡Necesito hablar contigo!-gritó, intentando así llamar mi atención mientras me seguía.

- Tema, ¿Acaso no escuchas el zumbido de un insecto?. Creo que comienzo a escuchar cosas… mejor vámonos – dije, tomándola del brazo y jalando de el para irnos.

Sonreí. Al verlo no sentí nada. Realmente me era indiferente, no me afectaba… por lo menos de aquella forma, pues al verlo sentía mi sangre hervir de rabia, él era tan irritante, me daba vergüenza el pensar que un día ese vulgar rubio me había gustado.

…En fin… pasado era pasado, ahora me daba igual todo lo que lo involucrara, aquel pasado era muy aburrido… e idiota…no valía mi tiempo…Él ya no me importaba… de hecho… ya nada me importaba…

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo y si llegará a hablarle tal vez explotaría mi ira en él como lo haría con cualquier persona que me desagrada. Como a los débiles, como a todo aquel que me recuerde a la vieja Hinata.

En el veo el reflejo de una Hinata humillada, burlada, una totalmente distinta en la que me esmere en crear… simplemente lo odio. ¡Lo odio!, ¡Quiero verlo sufrir!, ¡Quiero venganza!.

Sonreí. Si me seguía molestando, lo convertiría en mi nuevo juguete. Sobre el que descargaría al monstruo en mi interior. Y más aún en comparación a todos los chicos que tome como juguetes en la escuela. Porque para mí…

… Un juguete es un muñeco…con el cual puedo hacer lo que me plazca… golpearlo, burlarlo…en fin... todo lo que lo que la Hinata de ahora haría como la renegada que era.

-¡HINATA! – el grito de temari me saco de mis pensamientos, a lo que voltee a verla.

- ¿Quién era ese chico? – Pregunto con un tono de curiosidad-porque al parecer conocía tu nombre y tú el suyo-. Era cierto. ¡Demonios!, ¡Ella escucho como lo llame!. – Naruto, ¿verdad?, ¿De dónde lo conoces?.

- Temari. Eso no te importa, pues no lo conozco y ya deja de preguntar tonterías. Ese chico no me interesa y no te debería interesar a ti.- dije fría y molesta por su cuestionamiento.

- Hinata…no te pongas así conmigo, solo preguntaba pues… ese chico… parecía conocerte y querer decir a…-se detuvo pues la fulmine con la mirada-…mejor dejemos la plática para después, ¡adiós! - grito lo último entrando a su salón mientras que yo me iba a la facultad de ingeniería, que estaba a unos cuantos salones de ahí.

Al llegar a mi salón, este estaba lleno, parece que muchos habían optado por ingeniería ese año.

Me adentre al salón y me fui a sentar en los últimos lugares. Pronto sentí todas las miradas en mí, no sabía si era por mi apariencia, pero… sentí el cómo me comían con la mirada y eso me estaba cansando mucho, por esa razón ya irritada me dirigí a ellos:

-¿No tienen otra cosa que hacer o qué? – .En realidad sus miradas me incomodaban, era cuestión de tiempo el explotar y zanjarle puñetazos a los rostros de los curiosos.- Si no quieren un ojo morado, mejor miren a otro lado – les amenacé, a lo que ellos me hicieron caso y empezaron a comentar entre ellos cosas como_¨ Ella es Hinata Hyuga ¨_, ¨_Era una chica inteligente, pero ahora se ha convertido en un fracaso_¨, ¨_Dicen los rumores que se unió a la mafia y fuma hierba con su banda de pandilleros_¨ y otros más. Sonreí, no todo lo que decían dejaba de ser cierto. Aunque…

¿En serio?, ¿En realidad se atrevían a comentar frente a Hinata Hyuga?...de verdad que no me conocían y no tenían ni idea de con quién se estaban metiendo… y peor aún cuando esos comentarios empezaron a irritarme más… ¿es que acaso no tenían otra cosa que hacer?. Solo me estaban recordando que era un fracaso en la vida…

Eso ya era todo…

Creo que a todos los de este salón sin excepción los pondré en mi lista negra.

Sí. Tengo una lista negra, donde anoto los nombres de chicos y chicas que me caen mal para después darles una paliza cuando se me antoje. Como mis juguetes.

Eso me divierte mucho, ya que suplican entre mares de lágrimas que no los golpee, hasta incluso llegan a ofrecerme dinero para no golpearlos, pero eso hace que los golpee mas ya que no necesito dinero de los demás, pues al parecer... supongo que ellos no conocen mi apellido. Soy una Hyuga. No necesito dinero de los demás, eso sería lo más estúpido en la vida, como si yo quisiera más dinero de lo que tengo.

Una voz me saco de nuevo de mis pensamientos. ¡¿Es que está prohibido pensar?!…

-Oye hyuga- me dijo un chico alto, y de ojos castaños, parado frente a mí- me preguntaba si un día de estos tú quisie….-no lo deje terminar ya que lo patee directamente en su entrepierna cayendo al suelo.

-Kiba-kun!-gritaron unas chicas que venían en su auxilio.

Parecía que ese chico era popular. Inmediatamente todas las chicas comenzaron a gritarme. No sabían con quién se metían, definitivamente no…

No perdería el tiempo con ella. Me limite a escuchar y ver mis uñas, como si fueran lo más interesante en el mundo:

-¡¿Por qué golpeaste a Kiba-kun?!-.

-¡me las vas a pagar!-.

-¡pobre kiba-kun!-.

-¡Discúlpate con el ahora!

Me gritaban esas fans locas de ese… humm… ¿Kiba?...Creo que así se llamaba…

-No me voy a disculpar. Además el estorbaba mi vista. – conteste aburrida y sin tomarle importancia a sus amenazas.

-O-oye, no debiste a verme golpeado, hubiera preferido un no como respuesta- siseo kiba adolorido.

-¿Entonces quieres oír mi respuesta?-me burlé-Pues. No-le respondí-¿Contento? Creo que sí, cara de perro-.

Él se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-En fin. Ya no importa, creo que empecé mal. Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka- se presentó, tendiéndome su mano para agarrarla.

-Hinata Hyuga- acepte su mano sin ganas.

Ese chico me resultó molesto y eso que ni siquiera lo conozco…

-umm… Hinata, discúlpame por haberte invitado a salir – se disculpó - pensé que eras como las otras.

Eso sí me enojo así que...

-¡Kiba-kun!-gritaron de nuevo las irritantes fans locas.

Lo volví a patear pero esta vez más fuerte .Creo que lo deje estéril.

Pero se lo merece pensó que era una loca fan de él. ¡Por Dios!,¡¿yo?!. No soy una cualquiera y mucho menos fácil, no soy un juguete como las demás chicas que están detrás de los chicos sexys.

Del típico chico más sexy o famoso.

Kiba Inuzuka. Es oficial. Estas en mi lista negra.

-¡Por qué lo hiciste!-grito un Kiba molesto.

- no soy como las otras chicas y mucho menos una fan tuya- conteste muy irritada- prefiero morirme antes de ser tu fan, así que lárgate de mí vista si no quieres otro golpe-lo amenazé.

Él se levantó apresuradamente y se fue a su asiento.

En eso llega el profesor cerrando la puerta.

- Buenos días chicos. Lamento la tardanza, tuve un pequeño problema pero ya está solucionado-se disculpó.- Antes que todo, quiero presentarme. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y de ahora en adelante seré su profesor guía de este año, además de impartirles las clases de cálculo y química.

Bueno… al menos iría recibir química, mi clase favorita, pensé que quizás Ingeniería industrial llegue a gustarme…

…de nuevo…pues hace 3 años, antes de lo sucedido estaba pensando en estudiar ingeniería industrial, ya que me gustaba, pero en los 2 últimos años me había inclinado hacia música, a lo que mi padre se opuso rotundamente, obligándome a estudiar la carrera de ingeniería industrial, ya que era una clase que según él valía la pena y al le gustaba mucho.

De repente se abre la puerta dejando entrar a…

¿Naruto?

…No… no me digan que va a estudiar lo mismo que yo…

… ¡Oh sí!... se me olvidaba que en la época en que fue mi ¨novio¨ me había comentado que quería estudiar ingeniería por su padre, ya que la compañía Namikaze iba a quedar en sus manos al igual que a mí la de los Hyuga. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que teníamos en común.

_**Flashback...**_

…_**2 años atrás...**_

_Ambos estábamos sentados en el piso de la azotea, lugar donde pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo libre..._

_- Hina-chan… cuando nos graduaremos…¿qué planeas estudiar?-pregunto con curiosidad._

_- umm b-bueno…creo que alguna carrera de ingeniería- conteste- además de gustarme, mi padre quiere que estudie Ingeniería Industrial para así dejarme el cargo de la empresa-me explique con el leve sonrojo que me caracterizaba._

_- ¡¿ENSERIO!, ¡yo también creo que voy estudiar ingeniería industrial porque mi padre al igual que el tuyo quiere darme el cargo de la compañía! -contesto sonriendo- ¡tal vez estudiemos juntos!, imagínate, tu y yo, estudiando juntos, mi lunita._

_-S-si, tal vez- dije sonrojada- parece que tenemos cosas en común Naruto–kun -comenté._

_- Si hina-chan- dijo acercándose para tomarme el rostro entre sus manos y depositar un tierno beso en mis labios, el cùal inmediatamente correspondí pero debido a que el timbre sonó en ese momento, ambos debimos separarnos._

…_**fin del flashback...**_

Creo que fue en lo único en lo que no me mintió.

Pero bueno… ¿qué se puede hacer?, lo voy a ver todos los días en las mismas clases y el mismo salón, ¿qué podía ser peor que eso?-.

-Namikaze, llega tarde-le regaño el profesor molestó por su impuntualidad.

-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar- se disculpó-¿puedo entrar?-.

- Ya que todavía no hemos empezado la clase en sí, lo dejaré entrar. Espero que sea la última vez que llegue tarde.-le dijo dejándolo pasar- Siéntese al lado de la señorita Hyuga- le ordeno a lo que Naruto volteo a verme con cara de sorpresa, acercándose al asiento al lado mío, sentándose.

Ahora puedo decir que esto es peor.

En toda la hora no paro de verme.

Eso me incomodaba demasiado, pero como decía antes, no me importaba nada lo que tenía que ver con él. O al menos eso creía, pues mi sangre estaba que hervía de rabia.

Termino la clase y salí disparada de mi asiento.

Al acércame a la puerta alguien me sujeto del brazo. Me voltee a ver quién había sido el iluso. Rodee los ojos. Era Naruto. Agarrándome le brazo. ¿Quién demonios se creía para detenerme de esa forma?. Lo fulmine con la mirada, aunqu8e este logró mantenerme la mirada.

-Tenemos que hablar Hinata- dijo sin soltarme del brazo y mirándome con un rostro serio.-Es importante y necesito que sea ahora-.

¿De qué quería hablar conmigo?. Él no tenía nada de qué hablarme al igual que yo a él. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ese rubio oxigenado?. Yo no era importante para él. A él le importaba y le importa Sakura Haruno. Siempre había sido así, un perro faldero tras la pelo de chicle.

Era un imbécil.

Para él, yo solo era solo un juguete tonto e ingenuo que él creía desechar en cualquier instante. ¿Qué diablos tenía que hablar?, justamente ahora, después de 2 años sin vernos.

¿Acaso se creía capaz de burlarse de mi de nuevo?. Que iluso. Se nota que no conoce a la renovada y frívola Hinata Hyuga.

_**Para mí, él me es indiferente .El ya no me importa. No me importa lo que tenga que ver con él. Aunque… no estaría mal divertirme un poco…**_

_**El debe entender que nada me importa. Nada en esta vida me importa...**_

* * *

**¿Qué tal el capítulo?. Recuerden que es mi primer fic y no tengo mucha experiencia. Así que no sean duros conmigo.**

**Y gracias por los reviews que han dejado hasta ahora, sin estos nada me impulsaría a continuar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**¡Bye!, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D****  
**


	3. ¿Perdonarte?¿Yo? ¡Nunca!

**Reencuentros y sentimientos del pasado**

**Capítulo 3**

**¨****¿Perdonarte? ¿Yo?... ¡Nunca!¨**

* * *

_Anteriormente_

_- ¿Te conozco? -._

_El chico que me destrozo el corazón, está ahora viéndome fijamente sin poder casi hablar al igual yo, pero lo único que él pudo decirme fue ¨ ¿Te conozco?¨… Si se fuera acordar de mí…_

_-Espera… ¿eres tu H-hinata? – pregunto sorprendido._

_-Naruto –_

_Tenemos que hablar Hinata-_

_¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? Él no tenía nada de qué hablarme al igual que yo a él. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ese rubio oxigenado? Yo no era importante para él. A él le importaba y le importa Sakura Haruno. Siempre había sido así, un perro faldero tras la pelo de chicle._

_**Para mí, él me es indiferente .El ya no me importa. No me importa lo que tenga que ver con él. Aunque… no estaría mal divertirme un poco…**_

_**El debe entender que nada me importa. Nada en esta vida me importa...**_

Estábamos en el patio de la universidad sin dirigirnos las palabras.

Era un momento sumamente incomodo, nadie decía nada pero yo no tenía nada que decirle entonces me voltee y seguí mi camino pero él fue más rápido y me agarro el brazo.

-Espera Hinata-dijo apresuradamente-tengo algo importante que decirte.

-habla de una vez no tengo todo el día – le comente fastidiada mientras le dirigía una mirada fría.

-O-ok- .¡Por Dios! , ¡¿Cuándo va a dejar de tartamudear parecía si hubiera visto un fantasma?!.

- Umm …esto no es fácil de hablar, pero lo hare.-suspiro-Hinata ya han pasado dos años desde que rompimos y fue de la peor manera que pudiese haber sido, pero quiero que sepas que tengo un gran resentimiento conmigo mismo y….

Y siguió hablando, no lo seguí escuchando ¿para qué? Lo hecho, hecho esta y nada va a cambiar.

-Estoy arrepentido.-me miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta o reacción al mirar que no iba a hablar continuo. Según él…está arrepentido aunque eso lo dudo, y mucho...

…en fin…eso ya no tiene importancia ni precedentes para mí…

Pretendí escucharlo, aunque la verdad era que lo estuve ignorando mientras hablaba, durante un largo rato… entonces, saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón una caja de cigarros y empecer a encenderlo, hasta lograrlo y fumar en su cara a lo que le me miro sorprendido.

Era obvio que se iba a sorprender.

¿Quién iba a creer que la dulce y tierna Hinata hyuga fumaria? Creo que nadie.

-¿me escuchaste?-pregunto todavía sorprendido a lo que yo lo mire.

-¿dijiste algo?-de la manera más inocente posible- me distraje un poco.

El suspiro cansado. El odiaba que no lo escucharan al hablar y menos si era para disculparse, él era un poco orgulloso. Yo lo sabía perfectamente.

-Lo que te quería decir era que lamento haberte dicho aquellas palabras, sé que fueron hirientes pero es que Sakura llego y-y no sé qué me paso…- ¿en serio no sabe que le paso? No me digan que quería impresionar al frentona pelo de chicle diciéndome eso.- ¿me perdonas? Por favor.

¿Perdonarte? La otra Hinata lo haría pero yo no

Que imbécil. Yo perdonarlo ni loca.

El me hirió y yo quiero que el sufra de la peor manera.

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Yo?- sonreí con sorna- ¿Es enserio? creo que ni en mil años lo haría Namikaze.-cambiando a una mirada seria y fría.- de hecho no me importa el de sí podría llegar a perdonarte o no, es decir, no siento nada hacia ti ,no te odio ni me importa que te pase, no siento ningún sentimiento hacia ti, me das igual así que no te molestes en venir a pedirme disculpas por que me eres indiferente -conteste tirando al piso el cigarro y pisarlo con mi pie.

-lo siento –arrepentido-si pudiera hacer algo por ti para perdonarme…

-umm…déjame pensarlo, no lo sé, creó que desaparecer de mi vista sería lo mejor que podrías hacer por mí-de repente siento que algo o alguien me rodeo los hombros con sus brazos.

Me fije en ese ¨alguien¨ para apartarlo pero era sasuke.

Tan silencioso... Como siempre.

-oh Sasuke, no me di cuenta que estabas por aquí-voltee a verlo aunque él seguía viendo a naruto.

-dobe ¿qué haces aquí con mi chica?-¿mi chica? Era de esperarse desde que nos besamos accidentalmente Sasuke no deja de decir que soy suya.

Eso me fastidia un poco, aunque no tanto, creo que es por el hecho de que me atrae un poco.

Según Sasuke, èl me desea y le ¨gusto¨, debo admitir que el también a mí pero no quiero entablar una relación ahora y menos con Sasuke pues él es un mujeriego y me asusta el pensar en que podría llegar a traicionarme.

Me da miedo ser de nuevo engañada.

-teme ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto- e-espera dijiste m-mi chica – incrédulo.

-¿eres sordo o qué?, así, se me olvidaba estoy hablando contigo dobe-

-¿¡Me estas llamando estúpido teme!?-grito naruto enfadado.

- si no es lo más lógico…me pregunto si te caíste al nacer- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Teme-siseo furioso.

- En fin...Hinata, tenemos que irnos- soltándome y caminando hacia los pasillos seguido por mí.-adiós usuratonkachi-alzando la mano en modo de despedida.

Al rato de estar caminando por los pasillos le pregunte.

-Sasuke-le llame- porque dijiste que era tu chica si no hemos formalizado una relación-mirándolo a los ojos - sé que a veces nos besamos porque somos amigos con derecho… podría decirse… pero no te pertenezco, ni soy tuya y no sigas con esas estupideces que hacen fastidiarme más la vida-aclare enojada.

- en vez de gritarme debes agradecerme-

-porque…-

- porque el dobe es muy insistente y conociéndote ahora lo hubieras matado a golpes –explico-aunque me hubiera gustado verlo –dijo sonriendo.

- sí, sí, claro ¿a dónde vamos y que vamos hacer?-

- déjame explicarte nos vamos a esa esquina y luego nos besamos-explico como si fuera lo más normal.

- creo que no Sasuke, estoy muy cansada para besos-

- y caricias?- En tono pícaro-

-Peor. Nos vemos mañana -alejándome y tomando dirección a mi auto.

Solo quería irme de ahí de una buena vez, creo que el reencontrarme con Naruto me arruino mi día.

Pero no va arruinar los otros, eso lo tengo por seguro…y si ese estúpido sigue insistiendo en que lo perdone lo voy a convertir en mi pequeño juguete.

Y con ese pensamiento me fui, hasta llegar a mi casa y descansar lo que resta del día.

**Naruto`s pov**

Hinata

Cuanto ha cambiado de ser una chica dulce a una… mala.

En eso suena la bocina de un auto intentando llamar mi atención ya que de tanto pensar en ella me pase al otro carril.

Dios! No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Creo que es porque siento un sentimiento de culpa.

-Hinata-suspire con melancolía. Ella era la chica más dulce que había conocido.

-¿Hinata?-pregunto Sakura confundida.

¡Sakura! se me olvidaba que estaba conmigo, que distraído soy…

-respóndeme imbécil, ¿dijiste Hinata?-exclamo un poco enojada.

-S-si es que hoy choque accidentalmente con ella-dije con un poco de miedo pues cuando Sakura se enojaba era un… demonio.

-¿accidentalmente? Crees que voy a tragarme eso-

Últimamente la presencia de Sakura me irrita un poco. Ella es muy celosa.

Aunque yo debería ser el celoso.

Sakura dejo el instituto poco después de que hinata lo hiciera. La empresa Haruno tuvo varios bajones en las finanzas que tuvieron que cerrar. Su familia perdió su mansión y tuvieron que vivir en una casa más pequeña, su padre trabaja ahora para las empresas Uchiha y Sakura al tener bajo recursos dejo de estudiar y se centró en la carrera de modelaje, aunque eso me incomoda, pues en las pocas veces que la contratan modela para revistas en las que hay chicos con el pecho descubierto intentando seducir a Sakura…aunque a veces creo que es al revés…

A veces me da la impresión que está saliendo conmigo por interés.

-¡Naruto!-la voz furiosa de Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos

-si sakura-con desgana.

-¿me estabas escuchando?-

-Si, claro… ¡oh mira ya llegamos a tu casa!- parqueándome en frente.

-¡por fin!- saliendo del auto- vienes ya sabes para que podam…-no la deje terminar.

-estoy cansado Sakura , mejor otro día- la corte, dejándola con la boca abierta.

- ¿cansado?-mirándome con sus ojos jades que perfectamente podría decir que lucían sumamente enojados-dime ¿con quién me engañas?.

-¿Qué?-incrédulo- Sakura no te estoy engañando-le aclare- y ya deja tus estúpidos y fastidiosos celos, me tienen cansado.

-Bien. No te seguiré molestando con mis estúpidos y fastidiosos celos-dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa- ¡eres un imbécil!-adentrándose a su casa, azotando la puerta de un fuerte tirón

No me inmute.

Era normal pelear siempre con Sakura. Ella siempre buscaba un motivo para tener una pelea por más tonto que fuera el asunto.

En la mañana siguiente….

-¡Naruto!, ¡Maldita sea!, ¡despierta!- grito mi dulce y amable madre tirando la puerta con una fuerte patada-

Como siempre.

-Mama no crees que soy lo suficiente mayor como para estar gritándome en la mañana- poniéndome la almohada en la cara.

-déjame pensar …umm… ¡creo que NO!-tirando de las sabanas.

-solo 5 minutos más-pateándola accidentalmente en la boca del estómago.

Grave error

Kushina Uzumaki o mejor conocida la habanera sangrienta.

-l-lo s-sien-n-to m-madre –tartamudee nervioso.

-Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- la mire con miedo .solo me llamaba por mi nombre completo las veces que se enojaba de verdad.

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de mi madre.

Se escucharon mis gritos por toda la mansión namikaze y el vecindario.

Fin naruto pov

Me encontraba en una esquina escondida del pasillo, fuera de la vista de todos besando apasionadamente a Sasuke donde el oxígeno nos faltó y tuvimos que separarnos.

-llegaras… tarde… a clases- le recordé respirando un poco agitado.

-no me importa-agarrando mi cara y volviéndome a besar aunque este duro poco.

- pero pueden vernos-tras separarnos-volvamos a clases ¿sí?-

-vamos-me dijo tomando mi mano y saliendo de donde estábamos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – se escuchó un grito detrás de nosotros que al parecer irrito Sasuke al ver su expresión.

Me voltee y resulto ser un grupo de chicas intentando llamar la atención de Sasuke.

Sus admiradoras siempre lo perseguían por donde fueran.

-¡espera Sasuke-kun!-grito una chica corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Demonios nunca me van a dejar en paz!.

- si quieres te ayudo-le sugerí, pronto una sonrisa maliciosa surco los labios de Sasuke.

- ¿en serio? cómo?-

-así- mientras lo agarraba de su camiseta y unía mis labios con los suyos hasta convertirse en un beso.

-¡No!, ¡Sasuke-kun!- Gritaron todas decepcionadas.

Algunas cayeron inconscientes y otras quedaron en shock.

-creo que funciono-dijo tras separarnos. Suspiro-tengo que irme a clases.

- claro, adiós ¨Sasuke-kun¨ - dije burlona, enfatizando el kun.

-sí, que graciosa-

-gracias Sasuke-kun-.

-no era un cumplido-dirigiéndose a su salón.

Suspire. Sasuke puede ser serio y muy intimidante pero aun así es...

Amable. Él es muy extraño, demasiado.

- raro- murmure marchándome de ahí pero no pude ya que ¨el Namikaze¨ se paró enfrente de mí, que al parecer está muy furioso.

- ¿que estabas haciendo con el teme?-pregunto rabioso- o ¡¿por qué besaste Sasuke?!-

-eres un fisgón-le acuse- ¡y además eso no te incumbe!- le recrimine enojada - sal de mi camino.

-no hasta que me respondas- ¿que se cree? no puedo darle detalles de mi vida. Si me sigue molestando va hacerme... ahh como lo detesto.

-¿no? cometes un gran error-me miro extrañado. Yo solo sonreí.

-un err...-se cayó al instante después de darle un puñetazo en el vientre.

- m-ma-ldita-siseo desde el suelo sujetando la parte golpeada.- eres una...-lo golpee de nuevo dejándolo sin aire pero esta vez en sus partes.

- ¨Maldita¨ es una mala palabra Namikaze, por eso…-me quede en pose pensativa-por eso se tiene que castigar.

- tú no eres la Hinata que conocía-levantándose del suelo.- eres una…-callándose al instante

-¿una qué?- observándolo desafiante para que terminara lo que iba a decir.

-eres una Hinata destructiva, una sin sentimientos o emociones, una que solo piensa en sí misma-afirmò.

Eso sí que es para reírse. Sin sentimientos, sin emociones, que solo pienso en mi…

¨Creo que esas son las palabras que deberían describirte Namikaze ¨ pensé en decir pero en vez de hacerlo lo golpee tres veces más hasta dejarlo sin oxígeno en los pulmones.

-mald…-lo golpee de nuevo.

-el maldito eres tu Namikaze-dije mientras me disponía a huir del lugar. Si saben que golpee a alguien en la universidad es posible que me arresten… de nuevo.

Solo tengo que decir que solo pase una noche en prisión por conducir ebria y exceder el límite de velocidad y …por agredir a un policía… pero mi padre para salvar su reputación y la mía tuvo que pagar una gran suma de dinero por mi libertad. De hecho estaría ahora en prisión si no hubiera sido por mi padre.

Es uno de los beneficios de tener un padre con poder en Japón y otros estados.

Ya era de noche y me encontraba afuera de mi casa. Horas después de golpear a Naruto me encontré con la banda en un establecimiento casi fuera de la ciudad donde tuvimos una pelea con los Akatsuki, una banda traficante de drogas que también hacen ¨favores¨ a personas a cambio de dinero.

Salí del auto como pude ya que tenía un fuerte golpe cerca de la costilla y en casi toda la cara. El mayordomo se sorprendió al abrir la puerta.

-s-señorita Hinata que le sucedió?-exclamo preocupado.

-solo una pequeña pelea entre bandas-conteste adolorida.

-llame a un doctor-le pidió a una sirvienta que se encontraba a su lado que al parecer se encontraba en el mismo estado de sorpresa.

-no te preocupes-me apresure a decir-solo son unos moretones-

- de acuerdo señorita-inseguro.

-Hinata!-grito una preocupada y sorprendida Hanabi – Q-que te sucedió?

-nada solamente necesito descansar-aclare agotada.

-traigan un botiquín –ordeno Hanabi

-Hanabi no es para tanto, no debería de importarte-

-eres mi hermana y me importas quieras o no.

-si, pero no es tu obligación cuidarme y déjame decirte que estas heridas son insignificantes, no deberías tratarlas, sanaran solas-explique

-tienes muchas heridas y cortes, necesitas curarlas antes que se te infecte-conduciéndome a la sala con un botiquín en la mano.- deberías de dejar esa banda-roseando spray en las heridas.

-Hanabi sabes que no puedo si es que quisiera dejarla, pero la razón por la que me quedo es que me siento libre, libre de hacer lo que quiera. Sin decirme que hacer o no …. Auch!-exclame al echarme spray en una cortada.-

-lo siento – se disculpó – es que te dejaste llevar por la emoción y me distraje – se excusó-

-Pero dime… ¿ahora quienes fueron?-pregunto

-eso no te importa-levantándome y saliendo de la sala- a nadie debería de importarle-susurre a la nada, pero al parecer alguien si me escucho.

-¿A Quién no debería importarle qué? Hinata- se oyó la voz fría de mi padre detrás de mi.

-no te interesa padre.-le conteste de mala manera.

-Hinata no deberías hablarle así a tu padre-me reprendió alzando un poco la voz.- ten más de respeto conmigo.

- yo te hablo como yo quiera!-grite subiendo las escaleras- padre! – adentrándome a mi habitación.

- Hiashi-sama si quiere podría hablar con ella-hablo Neji a sus espaldas.

- por favor-retirándose a su despacho.

Estaba sentada en el sillón de mi habitación, leyendo un libro.

Toc- toc - toc – tocaron tres veces la puerta.

-pase-dije. Espero que no sea mi padre, aunque… ¿qué cosas pienso?, mi padre nunca vendría. Jamás lo haría de seguro mando a Hanabi o Neji para cambiar mi nueva "actitud".

-Hinata-sama- como lo supuse mando a Neji. – necesito hablar con usted.

-ahora no Neji estoy ocupada-señalándole el libro – puede ser …umm…no se mañana o tal vez nunca.

-Hinata-sama debe ser ahora-sentándose en el sofá frente a mí-¿porque se está comportando así?-cuestionándome

-¿así como?-pregunte levemente irritada.

-antes no eras así .eras dulce, educada y tenías principios ¿Qué paso para que cambiaras?

-Neji mi cambio de personalidad y el cómo cambio no te incumbe y ahora sal de mi habitación!-señalando la puerta.

-Hinata! Deja de comportarte como una chica inmadura!-exclamo subiendo el tono de la voz.

-inmadura? Yo no soy inmadura, solo soy realista. A nadie le importo, ni a ti, ni mi familia, ni al mundo! Solo mis amigos me entienden-

-amigos? Llamas amigos ha ese grupo de vagos. Hinata son delincuentes y siempre andan creando problemas. Por ellos fuiste a prisión , imagino que sin la ayuda de Hiashi-sama estarías en prisión todavía.

- no ofendas a mis amigos Neji! Además solo fue un día y no era para tanto solo conducía ebria.-intente defenderme.

-atacaste a un policía, eso es un delito grave sabes que por atacar a un policía puedes estar en prisión mínimo 6 meses.-

- si pero no sucedió!- esta conversación me está enojando- escucha Neji mi cambio de actitud y lo que yo haga no te interesa así que vete.

-no me iré hasta acabar el asunto-

- si no te vas entonces yo me voy- saliendo de la habitación

-Hinata! –Se escuchó el grito de Neji llamándome.

Subí a mi auto y conduje a máxima velocidad toda la noche hasta llegar a mi destino.

En casa de temari….

Me encontraba fuera de la casa de Temari esperando que abrieran la puerta.

La casa de temari es grande, tal vez no era una mansión como la mía o la de sasuke pero es más cómoda.

-Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-hablo la madre de Temari -

-Es que…- buscaba una excusa - es que temari me invito a quedarme aquí una noche- era la más creíble que pensaba.

-si eso dices pasa- permitiéndome entrar.

-Gracias-

-Temari!Hinata está aquí – llamo la madre de temari.

-Hinata? –bajando las escalera-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Temari recuerda que tú me invitaste a quedarme aquí-dije esperando que me siguiera la corriente.

-quedarte aquí?-sin entender-ah ya recuerdo es que a veces se me olvidan las cosas- captando al instante.- por que no subes? Vamos

-claro-subiendo las escaleras.

En su habitación.

La habitación de temari me encantaba era una combinación de morado con negro con poster de sus bandas de rock favoritas.

-Ahora vas a decirme ¿qué paso? – mientras se sentaba en su cama seguido de mi.

- pelee con Neji-comente

- ¿A golpes?-

- después de los golpes que nos dieron los de akatsuki crees que me hubiera pegado.

- no.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que ….

-¿Cómo te ha ido en clases?-de repente.

- bien aunque …-guardando silencio en un instante.-no nada olvídalo

- claro si tú quieres-agarrando una revista.

- estoy cansada de la vida ¿ qué dices tú tema?

Nadie contesto. Acaso ¿no me escuchaba?

-temari- llame pero no contesto. Todavía seguía leyendo una revista.

-Temari!-grite en su oído haciéndole caer de la cama.

-Hinata!¿ Por qué hiciste eso?-hablo una temari enojada desde el suelo.

-es que no me escuchabas.- le recrimine.

-si pero no me hubieras gritado en el oído. Creo que quede sorda.-haciendo un puchero

-no seas dramática tema.- riéndome.

-Hina-chan existe el pelo rosado? Es que esta modelo lo tiene y parece natural.

Pelo rosado natural? No será…

-Enseña esa revista -arrebatándosela. lo que sospechaba …era la pelo de chicle posando casi desnuda con lencería. Al parecer era modelo.

Esa maldita. Se convirtió en modelo.

Como la odio aunque si me fijo bien está posando para una revista solo de Konoha .parece que no es una gran modelo.

Posa para revista de bajo costo. Por fin algo en su vida le sale mal.

-Aquí dice que se llama Sakura Haruno al parecer ira a la universidad de Konoha donde estamos nosotras.

Perfecto.

Ahora podre tener dos juguetes nuevos.

-Hinata!-grito temari sacándome de mi vil pensamiento

-Qué?-

-llevo llamándote por minutos. Y dices que soy la que no te escucho.-

- pues lo eres. Casi no me escuchas por pensar en Shikamaru y sus frecuentes encuentros íntimos.- Temari podía llegar ser muy pervertida

- no es cierto!-sonrojada.-además lo hemos hecho como 5 veces.

- 5 veces? Yo diría como 100 veces lo hicieron-

- shhh! Cállate mis hermanos pueden escucharte-poniendo un dedo en mis labios para guardar silencio.

- todavía no les agrada shikamaru?-apartando su dedo.-parecía que les agradaba

- son como perros y gatos. En fin ¿cómo va todo con sasuke? ya son novios?

- no, no lo somos.-acostándome en un extremo de la cama al igual que temari.

- y que son?

-puedo decirte que tenemos una relación complicada, no somos novios pero nos besamos, así que somos algo así amigos con derechos.

- porque no aceptas ser su novia? Hacen una bella pareja los dos-afirmo temari.- Hina.

- si?

-¿Cómo besa sasuke?-haciéndome sonrojar levemente -Solo por curiosidad…

-¿cómo besa?, pues del uno al diez un nueve.

-¿un nueve?, según las chicas es un maestro en besos y otras cosas.-

- es la opinión de ellas no la mía – asegure- en fin, buenas noches-acurrucándome en su almohada.

-buenas noches-cerrando los ojos.

En la mañana siguiente…..

-tema me prestas ropa-pregunte saliendo del baño con una bata.

-claro agarra lo que quieras del armario- ya lista.

- gracias-abriéndolo y sacando lo primero que vi- oye, ¿podrías salirte?.-señalando la puerta.

-porque?-amarrándose los cordones de su tenis.

-acaso quieres verme desnuda?-

-ni en sueños. Nos vemos a bajo.-saliendo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Al cambiarme me puse a pensar que no había traído mi bolso de la universidad.

-demonios!-exclame ya cambiada. No tengo ganas de ir a mi casa, le pediré a temari una libreta. Ya asunto arreglado.

Ya abajo estaba en la cocina Temari desayunando sola. Por lo que puedo deducir que sus padres salieron temprano al igual que Gaara y Kankuro

-oye nos vamos?-dije entrando a la cocina.

- tan pronto? Por lo menos déjame desayunar tranquila.

- está bien ,esperare hasta que la niña termine su desayuno.- sentándome en una de las sillas de la mesa

- no me llames niña y ya acabe.-saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse afuera

- cómo es que come tan rápido?-me pregunte saliendo al igual que temari.

Al paso de un rato estábamos en la universidad

-llego tarde! –grito temari saliendo del auto adentrándose en los pasillos.-adios!-grito a lo lejos

-si claro adiós.- ¿por qué temari siempre llega tarde a clases? Se distrae con algo o que

Suspire.

Fije mi mirada a mi reloj que marcaban las 7:59.

Acordándome al instante que entraba a las 8:00.

Así que Salí del auto lo más rápido que pude

Adentrándome al pasillo corriendo mientras corría no me percate que Naruto también lo estaba haciendo más adelante de mí sujetando el brazo de cierta peli rosada cuyo nombre es Sakura Haruno.

Empecé a tener pequeños dolores en la cabeza, indicio de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Siempre al escuchar el nombre Sakura me da dolores de cabeza y ganas de vomitar.

Deje a un lado mis pensamientos, y corrí más rápido, pero iba distraída que no me fije que habían recién encerado el piso haciéndome resbalar y caer hasta golpearme la nariz.

Iba muy concentrada en llegar a clases. no me gustaba llegar tarde por lo que siempre me aseguraba despertarme lo más temprano que podía , para llegar temprano.

Así que me olvide del dolor y la sangre que corría de mi nariz y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi salón donde todos se sorprendieron de mi estado.

-s-señorita hyuga que le sucedió? – pregunto sorprendido y preocupado el profesor.

-solo..Me..Caí-logre contestar-no es nada.

-¿no es nada? Señorita está sangrando por la nariz ¿cree usted que no es nada?.

- no es nada-volví a decir ya me encontraba más pálida de lo normal y un poco mareada.

-señor Namikaze acompañe a la señorita hyuga a la enfermería.

-eh? ¿Por qué yo? Puede hacerlo cualquiera-contesto.-

- si lo puede hacer cualquiera pero quiero que usted lo haga y punto.-

Se levantó de su asiento un poco enojado. De seguro por lo de ayer.

Debe odiarme ahora Pero qué cosas pienso de seguro siempre me ha odiado.

Me agarro el brazo y me saco de clases. Lo que me pareció brusco al hacerlo. En el camino no nos dirigimos la palabra.

Llegamos a la enfermería donde esperamos a la enfermera aun sin hablarnos. Estaba recostada en una camilla y el sentado en una silla mirando a la nada.

Paso una media hora y la enfermera aún no ha llegado. Me siento mareada, creo que perdí mucha sangre siento que me voy a….- en eso llega la enfermera sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de sangre que había en mi camisa.

-señorita que paso?-sujetando mi barbilla y revisando si estaba rota.

-me resbale y caí-

-eres muy torpe- hablo el Uzumaki, lo fulmine con la mirada - y como esta?-pregunto Naruto.

-está rota-pasando una toallita por la nariz intentando parar el sangrado-estas sangrando demasiado hay que llevarte al hospital ahora.

-¿¡hospital?!- exclamamos Naruto y yo al unísono.

-¿Es grave?- estaba un poco preocupada no me gustaba ir a los hospitales desde la muerte de mi madre.

-tal vez, depende del daño.-volteo a mirar a naruto-llévala al hospital.

-claro.- dijo y me tomo del brazo para salir de la enfermería.

-Eres muy torpe ¿lo sabias?-pregunto de repente

- y tu un imbécil. –Contestándole enojada -¿Podrías soltarme el brazo? puedo caminar sola.-

- si tú quieres-soltándome el brazo frustrado- además de torpe, eres una odiosa.

Apreté mis puños. Como deseo golpearlo en este instante pero no puedo pues estoy tan débil que con costo puedo caminar.

Como lo odio. Cuando mejore, si me vuelve a ofender no dudare en dejarlo estéril.

Llegamos al parqueo, donde él me dijo que iríamos en su auto pero al intentar contestarle que podía ir yo sola me desmaye.

….

Ya había pasado una hora en que estaba en el hospital, haciéndome radiografías y esas cosas.

Al final el doctor me dijo que era una fractura leve y que iba a sanar en unas semanas. Naruto ya se había ido por lo que me encontraba sola o eso creía hasta ver a Neji y Hanabi en la sala de esperas.

El maldito llamo a Neji y de seguro le dijo lo de mi nariz.

-Hinata –sama se encuentra bien- pregunto un Neji levemente preocupado.

- si Neji solo es una fractura menor.- explique -Ya vámonos estoy cansada- comente con voz agotada.

- si Hinata- hablo Hanabi .-me tenías preocupada- exclamo ya fuera del hospital adentrándonos en la limusina.

-no era para tanto Hanabi – un poco fastidiada. Quería descansar estaba realmente cansada.

- no por la nariz, ayer te fuiste toda la noche y no contestabas tu celular-

-perdón ¿sí? Solo quiero descansar y…-me acorde de algo.

-y…-

-demonios!-grite- deje mi auto en la universidad que estúpida soy!-

-mandare a uno de los sirvientes que lo traiga- extendiendo la mano para darle las llaves.

-está bien – entregándosela.

Llegamos al cabo de unos minutos. Subí a mi habitación y llame a Sasuke para explicarle por qué falte a la reunión de la banda. Aunque demoramos hablando ya que Sasuke me comento que hay una chica que formo un club de fans de él, una cuyo nombre me sorprendió un poco ya que creí que Sakura estaba loca por Naruto.

Sonreí maliciosamente…

… ¿Sakura tras Sasuke?...

Esto puede servirme después de todo. Para vengarme de Sakura y de paso de Naruto.

Ahora conocerán que Hinata hyuga no es un juguete que se puede desechar en cualquier momento.


	4. Planeando la revancha

**Reencuentros y sentimientos del pasado**

**Capìtulo 4**

**¨Planeando revancha¨**

* * *

Nos encontrábamos Sasuke y yo en un almacén abandonado, donde comúnmente realizábamos nuestras reuniones.

-Entonces Sasuke…¿qué dices? , ¿Te anotas en mi vil plan?- Estuve analizando las cosas y creo que la mejor manera de vengarme de naruto es hacerlo también con Sakura-.

-Estas diciendo que conquiste a la hija de uno de los empleados de mi padre, que aparte es una acosadora de mi persona, todo para vengarte de un chico, el cual que sentirá una gran vergüenza por su novia cuando la prensa le humillé por un gran escándalo -pregunto con un poco de ironía- ¿hablas enserio?-.

- Si-conteste firme y decidida. Nadie impediría mi plan de venganza - ¿estás de acuerdo si o no?

- Pensándolo bien me beneficia mucho tu estrategia para vengarte del dobe y la acosadora. Naruto me debe mucho, además esto me será divertido-.

- Sí, será demasiado divertido-sonriendo con malicia- mañana empieza tu plan de conquista.

- ¿Mañana? Es muy pronto, además no recibo órdenes de nadie, soy un Uchiha. YO doy órdenes. Tu plan de vengarte será a mi manera, tu solo escucharas y llevaremos a cabo MI plan.

Me cruce de brazos y lo mire a la cara- yo tampoco recibo órdenes de nadie, además, es MI venganza, tu solo me vas ayudar a llevarla a cabo –suspire-pero tendré que acceder. Muy bien. Hazlo a tu manera, pero ni creas que puedes darme ordenes como si fuera una sirvienta.- volteándome- Supongo que ya tienes una idea.-

Poniéndose a mi lado - seguiremos tú mismo plan pero con ciertos cambios.-

¿Cambios? Mi plan era perfecto. Realmente no sé por qué le pedí ayuda a Sasuke, sé que es de confianza pero a veces en asuntos serios y que tienen que ver con una venganza él siempre quiere llevarla a cabo el mismo. Le gusta quedarse con todo el crédito. A veces me pregunto si ha de tener alguna obsesión con las venganzas…- ¿como cuáles?-cuestione- Solo espero que sean buenos cambios los que tienes en mente –me sentí fastidiada, me molestaba aceptar que quizás Sasuke pueda ser mejor que yo ideando planes que impliquen herir a otros.

-Dices que esa tal Sakura es una modelo mediocre ¿verdad?-asentí. Suspiro- Si tú te quieres vengar de ella de la peor manera posible, ¿por qué mejor no hacerlo con su trabajo?. Sabes a qué me refiero…-.

Capte al instante-Claro que se y se perfectamente cómo hacerlo- me miro con duda, como si estuviera preguntándose mentalmente _´¿cómo?´-_ Tengo contactos – conteste a su pregunta mental.

-Entonces… llevaremos nuestro plan a cabo para el jueves -¿Jueves? ¡Entre más rápido mejor!. ¡No tengo mucha paciencia!. No puedo esperar dos días más, pero qué más da no es el fin del mundo.

-Está bien. Como tú digas- acepte.- Solo espero que esto termine muy mal para ellos- sonreí maliciosamente-.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo- Eso espero – volteándose para irse- Será divertido- y siguió su camino hasta estar fuera del almacén.

-Espero que en este plan no haya inconvenientes. – Dije a la nada mientras imitaba a Sasuke y salía del almacén.

En dos días empezaría mi venganza. Necesito organizar todo para que esto sea perfecto.

**2 días después…**

Estaba jalando a un chico del cuello de la camisa cuando recibí una llamada de Sasuke. Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón mi celular y atendí la llamada.

-_Hinata, esa tal Sakura sí que está loca – _hablo Sasuke_- es muy irritante, además no deja de hablar sobre mi vida y como cree que es, algo que no tiene lógica pues ya que es mi vida y se cómo es.-_dijo un irritado Sasuke_- no sé cómo accedí a esto._

_- _Oye tú me diste tu palabra así que atente a las consecuencias-.

-_ No te di mi palabra solo dije que lo haría, no te prometí nada-._

_-_Pero accediste y por lo que se un Uchiha….-me interrumpió Sasuke.

-_Si ya se lo quieres decir, pero más te vale y esto termine pronto-._

_-_ Si solo son dos semanas, no es para tanto…- Sasuke estaba por reclamar pero colgué. Mire fijamente a los ojos al chico que tenía enfrente. Suspire- Oye, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que… para que todo esto termine, dame tu dinero y te dejare ir.-dije aburrida al asustado chico.

-E-está bien –. Entonces saco su cartera temblorosamente y me la entregó.- Tenla y-y si quieres te puedes quedar con ella-lo solté y el chico se fue corriendo.

Sonreí, que divertido era intimidar a las personas. Era claro que no necesitaba dinero, solo lo hacía por diversión y –Al abrir la cartera pude ver monedas -porque…no tenía cambio en esos momentos.

-Hinata – me llamo alguien tras mis espaldas. Era Naruto-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me voltee a mirarlo-.

- Estaba aburrida-conteste mirando mis uñas disimuladamente.- y él se cruzó en mi camino.

-¿Golpeas a inocentes?-preguntó incrédulo-De verdad estas irreconocible-.

- ¿Qué estoy irreconocible Namikaze?. Pues te diré algo, tienes razón, ya no soy aquella tonta Hyuga. Ahora soy más fuerte y no una debilucha. Odio a los debiluchos, de verdad que dan pena…-.

-Déjame decirte que la otra Hinata si era fuerte, tenía un gran corazón – me miro - Solo diré que venía a disculparme contigo por lo de la otra vez- dijo con ironía -pero sabes no vendré a arrodillarme ante ti para disculparme ya que no eres la Hinata que conocía, además el hecho de Humillarme por ti…. ¿Sabes?, olvídalo.- dándome la espalda continuando su camino.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer.

Naruto sí que era un reverendo idiota. Es más, hizo que mis deseos de venganza se hacen más grandes.

-Prepárate Namikaze Naruto que esto no la vas a olvidar-.

Horas después….

¿Dónde estará Sasuke?

-Vendrá pronto –dijo Itachi, ex miembro de Akatsuki, adivinando lo que estaba preguntándome.

Me encontraba en la sala de la mansión Uchiha, con el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, un prodigio y el orgullo de Fugaku Uchiha. Aunque imagino que no sabía de Akatsuki y en los líos en que se metía.

De pronto se abre la puerta y hace presencia un Sasuke con cara de muy pocos amigos, Cubierto por un tipo de lápiz labial ¿rojo pasión? .Tal vez. Sasuke parecía tan enojado que al verme me miro aún con más furia.

-Necesito hablar contigo-cortante-Ahora-añadió después subiendo las escaleras seguido de mí.

En su habitación se dirigió velozmente al baño para lavarse la cara y quitarse todo ese labial. Quede esperando en el sofá de su habitación viendo un par de libros que tenía en la mesa, Sasuke es un chico muy culto, al igual que yo, ambos leemos libros y tenemos muchas cosas en común. Se diría que seriamos la pareja perfecta pero no lo creo, no es el tipo de persona que busco de pareja.

Saliendo del baño Sasuke se la paso viéndome enojado hasta que hable.

-Sasuke no sé porque te enojas-hable fastidiada por su manera de verme- no es para tanto.

-¿No es para tanto?-contesto con ironía-¿acaso te gustaría que una chica te esté persiguiendo a toda hora del día?. ¡Se la paso besándome por todos lados!. ¡Es la persona más irritante del universo!-exclamo-No sé cómo hace el Dobe para pasar todo un día con ella, corrijo todos los días con esa molestia.

-Te entiendo. Sinceramente Sakura es una gran molestia. No hace nada más que molestar a las personas a su alrededor, pero solo son 2 semanas, soportaras para entonces…-.

-Eso espero porque si me molesta más mandare a los hermanos Sabaku No ha darle una paliza-amenazo Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, pero si lo haces espero que valga la pena-.

-Claro que valdría la pena-.

Al día siguiente….

En la universidad nos encontrábamos en clase de química. Por desgracia mi compañero de asiento es Naruto. Insistí al profesor que me cambiara pero se negó hacerlo.

Tal vez… ¡No! , No puedo hacerlo, me castigarían por sobornar a un profesor.

¡Demonios!

Tendré que pasar todo un año con el molesto de Naruto. Que cosa podría ser peor que tener a tu enemigo al lado…

No se …tal vez que Neji ¨El Genio Hyuga¨ embarace a su novia, no lo creo. Daria todo el dinero del mundo por ver eso.

La irritante voz de Naruto me alejo de mis pensamientos…

-Hinata-voltee a mirarlo inexpresiva-¿Escuchaste las indicaciones del profesor?.

-Claro –cortante-¿Crees que soy sorda para no escucharlo?-.

-No, pero parecías perdida-contesto- ¿Lo haces tú o yo?-.

-Cállate y empecemos-Le arrebate el beaker con agua .A decir verdad no escuche mucho las indicaciones del profesor pero creo que era echar agua al ácido sulfúrico en un tubo de ensayo para probar las reacciones Químicas.

Un grave error. Al parecer supuse mal y lo hice al revés por lo consiguiente hubo una reacción agresiva y nos salpico a Naruto y a mí.

-¡Q-quema!-grita Naruto quitándose su gabacha tirándola al suelo-¡Demonios!-mascullo.

En cambio a mí lo único que pude hacer era echarme el agua del beaker, no funciono del todo ya que ese poco de agua no iba a parar el ardor. Tuve que coger una de las fuentes de agua del laboratorio y tirármelo encima. Mojándome toda la ropa y escurriéndose el lápiz de mis ojos.

Todos me quedaron viendo exceptuando a Naruto que se encontraba intentando calmar el ardor metiendo el brazo en un… ¿balde de agua? De seguro que lo saco del cuarto de limpieza de al lado.

-Señorita, si me disculpa diríjase a enfermería al igual que Naruto.-dijo Kakashi- asegúrense de darse una ducha por prevención.

-De acuerdo –conteste recta. Aunque duraría poco, de verdad me dolían los brazos y parte de los hombros.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos en la enfermería. Había algunos estudiantes de enfermería que nos atendieron. No me fiaba mucho de ellos, apenas son estudiantes que están en práctica.

Pasaron minutos, algunos minutos, me sentí un poco observada, entonces voltee la cara y mire a Naruto sonrojado viéndome fijamente aunque no me estaba viendo a los ojos sino…

-Cuanto han crecido…-murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta lo que de seguro pensó la mente pervertida de Naruto, sin apartar todavía la vista.

Me sonroje al máximo. Seguía siendo muy pudorosa.

-¡Pervertido!-le grite.

-¡Hi-hinata y-yo n-no q-quería d-decir...-no lo deje terminar pues de un golpe en la cabeza lo había dejado inconsciente.

Salí de enfermería todavía sonrojada. Necesitaba irme a casa a cambiarme no podía pasear por toda la universidad con el cuerpo mojado y remarcado, pues esa había sido la razón por la cual Naruto se había dado una buena vista de mis atributos.

Al cabo de una hora llegue a casa. Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación el resto del día.

Estaba acostada boca arriba en mi cama. Pensando.

-¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera? Incluso parecía que le salía baba de la boca. Pervertido. -dije a la nada- _Hormonas_-pensé.

Seguí pensando hasta que…

-Hinata-sama una de sus amigas se encuentra abajo.-hablo una sirvienta detrás de la puerta.

-enseguida voy- ¿Quién será? ¿Karin? No a ella le da miedo Neji, tal vez…

-Hinata!-me llamo Temari-Necesito a una amiga ahora-Tenía los ojos rojos con lágrimas.

Le abrí los brazos instándole a abrazarme. Por poco que me gustara que me abrazaran Temari buscaba consuelo y yo era la única que podía dárselo.

Me abrazo y subimos hasta mi habitación a hablar.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y empecé a preguntarle que le había pasado.

-Shikamaru y yo tuvimos una fuerte pelea-era poco común que pelearan ya que eran muy unidos.

-D-dijo que era muy problemática y se le hacía fastidioso soportarme.-siguió hablando.-así que le grite y le dije que terminábamos y me fui.

-Sabes que Shikamaru te quiere, aunque a veces eres muy agresiva e impulsiva él te sigue amando. Solamente hoy no fue su mejor día. Pronto veraz que te pedirá perdón.-le consolé. Me sentí algo extraña al decir eso, siento que hable como la otra Hinata… Dulce y compasiva .Debe ser que todavía conservo algo de aquel carácter dulce.

- Gracias.-.

Temari pasó toda la noche llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Eran las 9 de la mañana todavía faltaba una hora para entrar a clases. Llegue temprano más de lo normal. Me encontraba en una banca aislada de las otras, leyendo un libro.

En eso siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado, podría decirse que un chico por su olor masculino. Aparte la mirada del libro y me encontré con unos ojos azules. Fruncí el ceño.

-Hola Hinata-saludo sonriente-¿porque tan sola?-.

-No te importa.-dije cortante, volviendo la mirada al libro. No te tenía ganas de gritar ni de molestarme por eso mejor trate de ignorarlo…

-Como tú digas ¨Gruñona¨.-

Imposible. ¡No podía simplemente ignorar eso!.

Cerré el libro de golpe irritada-¿Gruñona? Por qué me llamas así, ¡¨Pervertido¨!.-¿gruñona? No soy ninguna gruñona.

-No soy ningún pervertido-contesto levemente sonrojado.

-Si no lo eres ¿Por qué te sonrojas de repente?. Pervertido.-molestándolo.

-¡Que no soy ningún pervertido!-Grito muy alto captando la mirada de todos.

-Parece que ahora todos saben que eres un pervertido-sonreí con malicia.

-no soy pervertido-siseo furioso.-Gruñona.-.

-supongo que lo pervertido viene de tu abuelo Jiraya ¿verdad?-me burlé.

-Hinata te estas ganado un enemigo-.

-lo siento, pero tengo demasiados, te llamare cuando tenga menos.-Me levante y me fui adentro de los pasillos.

Pasaron las clases y estaba sumamente desconcentrada pensando en mi venganza, dentro de poco se cumpliría lo que más he deseado desde hace 2 años, y me hace feliz pensar que veré la cara de asombro de Naruto al ver que su novia lo engaño con uno de sus amigos cercanos, el pensar en ello me ponía de buen humor.

Solamente faltan 14 días para que termine todo. Tengo que esperar, pero no importa, todo con tal de ver sufrir a las personas que más odio. En ese entonces podré estar en paz conmigo de nuevo.

* * *

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes. he estado muy ocupada por el colegio y no he tenido tanto tiempo de actualizar. Este capitulo es el mas corto que he echo hasta ahora, espero que les guste y no me tiren tomatazos, recuerden que apenas es mi primer fic y no tengo tanta experiencia . Disfrútenlo y comenten :) .**

**Hasta el próximo :)**


	5. Plan puesto marcha

**Reencuentros y sentimientos del pasado**

**Capítulo 5**

**¨_Planes puesto en Marcha¨_**

* * *

_-¡¿Qué quieres más tiempo!?_-Grite por el celular totalmente molesta. –_¡Eso no lo acordamos!,Sasuke, además … ¡tú no la soportas!. ¿Cómo que no esperabas esto? Sasu… argh!_-. Sasuke había cambiado de planes. Según él no había que precipitarse mucho para acostarse con Sakura. Decidí aceptar a regañadientes, digo, él era mi cómplice y no debía exigirle más de lo que podía. - _Está bien. Esperare_-sisie furiosa-_Si Sasuke, estoy MUY enojada._

En el otro lado del teléfono.

_-Hinata_-llamo con su voz habitual. -_No te enojes, no es el fin del mundo, además, como te digo y reitero: no hay que apresurarnos demasiado…quiero divertirme.-esto último lo dijo con un tono malicioso y divertido._

….

_-Como tú digas. Te veo más tarde con los demás. Oye, tengo que colgar. Adiós.-_di por terminada la conversación y colgué. Luego cansada, me lancé sobre el colchón de mi cama, mientras me colocaba boca abajo y dibujaba círculos en el suelo con mi dedo índice, pensativo.

-Umm…Estoy tan cansada-

-¿Se puede saber por qué?-La voz de mi hermana se hizo presente en mi Habitación.- ¿Estas agotada físicamente? …umm… - cerró tras de sí la puerta de mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama.-Pero para dejar las preguntas que sé que te ponen de un pésimo humor, debo afirmar que se nota a leguas que estas mal psicológicamente…-esto lo dijo con un tono de reproché.

-Hanabi, ¿Qué quieres?, y por cierto… ¿no te había dicho que no entraras en mi habitación sin mi autorización?-solté irritada por su intromisión. Odiaba rotundamente que invadieran mi espacio.

-Si, creo que me lo has hecho saber muchas veces…Hinata-nichan.-suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte de nuevo, conocía muy bien a Hanabi, ella era de pocas palabras y solo entraba a mi habitación para hablar de asuntos importantes, más específicamente, asuntos que simplemente me fastidiaban.

-Hinata…me preocupas mucho, considero que tu comportamiento es muy inmaduro.-hablo seriamente.-Padre está verdaderamente preocupado por tu conducta, al igual que todos nosotros-.

Y siguió hablando…de mí…y mis nuevos amigos, que según ella son los responsables de mi comportamiento indigno, comportamiento totalmente indigno de la heredera Hyuga.

-Hinata sé que la ruptura entre tú y Naruto te ha afectado en cierto grado pero… esto de entrar en una pandilla de corruptos para olvidar a Naruto e intentar llamar la atención y hacerte la sufrida no ayuda en nada…-Me quede en silencio, reprimiendo mi enojo por su ultima afirmación en mi ceño fruncido, a lo cual ella atino a seguir.- ¡Solamente supéralo! deja de sufrir por un…-no deje que terminara. Estaba tan furiosa que no pude evitar gritar lo suficientemente alto…

-Cállate!-le grite parándome instantáneamente.- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes lo que es sufrir!, ¡No sabes que se sienten que pisoteen tus sentimientos!, ¡que se burlen de ti!-dije muy exaltada. Acercándome más a ella, tomándola del cuello de su camisa, tal y como lo hacía con las personas de la escuela. La fulmine con la mirada mientras le decía entre diente:- Al Principio era así, quería olvidarlo a él pero después…simple y sencillamente me sentí bien, cambiar me sentó mejor, es así como siempre había soñado ser y ahora lo he logrado, gracias a mi nueva actitud todos me respetan, nadie intenta pisotearme y saben muy bien el lugar en el cual deben estar. También ahora puedo hacer cualquier cosa sin importarme nada, nada me da miedo, nada me reprime como antes. Antes solo era una tonta y una estúpida sumisa que necesitaba de amor para poder sentirse alguien en este mundo, hacia todo lo que le decían con tal de recibir migajas… ¿y que obtuve?, ¡ ¿eh?!, ¡responde Hanabi!, ¡¿Tu sabes muy bien que sucedió cuando abrí mi insensato corazón a alguien?!, ¡Responde!-la azoté con furia, recordando el como Naruto y Sakura se habían burlado de mi hacía dos años.

-…-. Hanabi no respondió a mi pregunta, pero logró sostenerme la mirada.

Sonreí. La había dejado sin palabras.

-… acabaron con todo atisbo de felicidad que poseía en ese entonces-respondí lo que Hanabi no pudo.-Se burlaron de mi… pero ahora ya no es así, todo ha cambiado, los roles esta vez se han intercambiado, ahora seré yo quien les enseñe a esa sabandijas lo que es el dolor y sufrir por un amor no correspondido-afirmé y pronto comencé a reírme a lo que Hanabi solo me vio con horror

-¿Así que planeas vengarte?, ¿Eso es lo que andas tramando?-me preguntó sorprendida

Comencé a reír de nuevo.

-Que predecible soy, ¿no? Hanabi… jajaja…pues sí. Tal y como tú lo dice hermanita…planeo vengarme por lo que me hicieron-.

-Hinata…por favor no hagas algo de lo que despúes puedas arrepentirte-me advirtió.

-Nunca me arrepentiría de hacer sufrir a esos dos. Esto lo hago por decisión propia. Soy diferente por decisión propia, así que sal de mi habitación y deja de cuestionarme.- Le dio una mirada de fastidio, perdiendo todo rastró de la euforia demostrada momentos atrás.

La liberé de mi agarré y ella se llevó las manos a su cuello.

-Uno no debe cambiar para mal Hinata- afirmó mientras se alejaba de mí, dirigiéndose al sofá.-Te transformaste en alguien que no eres-.

-¿Y qué sabes tú?, ¡Argh!, ya déjame en paz y da por concluida esta conversación.-dije mientras me disponía a salir de mi habitación-.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto siguiéndome hasta la puerta principal-¿no me digas que te vas de nuevo?. Sabes que la en la vida no todo se trata de huir.

-iré a caminar un poco al parque. Y no huiré esta vez, para que sepas volveré más tarde.-

Entonces salí al jardín de enfrente. Suspire. Tendría que caminar hasta el portón principal y este quedaba lejos. El jardín era muy amplio pues contaba de muchas flores y faros que iluminaban el sendero en la noche, pasé junto a la fuente y los carros lujosos que la rodeaban, en el otro extremo estaba el camino que daba hacia la salida, pero este usualmente era cruzado en carro para poder salir de la casa, aun así preferí caminar, así que sin más ganas emprendí mi caminata hacia la salida.

Al cabo de unos 30 minutos ya me encontraba en el portón.¡Dios! Hasta ese momento nunca me había dado cuenta de que tan grande era toda la mansión Hyuga. Decidí que no iba a volver a salir sin mi auto.

Para mi suerte, logre convencer a los guardias a que me dejaran salir, pues mi padre les había dado la orden de no dejar salir a nadie a altas horas de la noche, pienso que se debe a mis reuniones con la banda, siempre se dan en esas horas de la noche…

… pero ya saliendo de mis pensamientos, me dirigí hacia al parque…

Camine por varios minutos recordando las palabras de Hanabi. A decir verdad al principio me uní a la banda para olvidarme de él y distraerme un poco, porque siendo realistas cabe decir que el sentimiento de amor no se quita de un día a otro…a mí me costó mucho…hasta que al fin pude sustituir ese amor por odio…

Sonreí melancólica. Recordando el cómo me consoló Hanabi, ella fue la primera persona que supo sobre la humillación hecha por Naruto y Sakura contra mí. Debo admitir que Hanabi siempre ha sido de gran apoyo, aunque a veces me irrite su actitud de chica ¨madura¨, en fin, quitando todos los defectos de ella, esta no dejaba de ser mi hermana y le profeso el cariño usual de una hermana mayor, aunque trate de ocultarlo y no demostrarlo.

Finalmente llegue a mi destino y me senté en uno de los columpios, me dispuse a contemplar las estrellas. La noche era silenciosa y solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento contra los árboles. Cerré los ojos y deje que la brisa de la noche tocara mi rostro.

_Cuanto quisiera vivir en un mundo donde el silencio albergara, uno sin sufrimiento ni dolor, donde uno pudiera estar en paz y tranquilidad, donde el amor no fuera sustituido por el odio, un lugar donde todos fuéramos uno solo…-_pensé.

- Al parecer no soy la única persona que se pone reflexiva en este lugar.-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.-Hinata.

-¿Qué haces aquí Namikaze?-me sobresalté al ver a ese rubio oxigenado justo frente a mí.

- Lo mismo que tu…supongo-respondió sentándose en el otro columpio, justo a mi lado. Hubo un momento de silencio, este resultando sumamente incómodo para mí.

-Este lugar me trae recuerdos.-hablo él rompiendo el silencio-umm… es verdad… -se decía asimismo-…no recordaba que en este mismo parque nos hicimos novios…nuestro primer beso-recordó sonriente.

-Querrás decir el beso de judas-solté sarcásticamente a lo que él solo frunció el ceño-y dices…¿Novios?-solté incrédula y algo divertida.-Si acaso así podría llamarse a lo que fuimos…-solté mientras despreocupadamente sacaba de mis bolsillos un cigarrillo y lo encendía. Inhale y exhalé mientras cerraba los ojos y me deleitaba con el poder de relajación de mi vicio. -Nunca fui tu novia-afirmé algo aliviada al decirlo, pues si, consideraba un alivio el poder decir que no fuimos nada.- Por lo menos desde mi punto de vista es así…-.

El me observó detenidamente, primero observó curioso el cigarrillo en mis labios y luego me miró a los ojos, en estos pude ver algo de reproché. Parecía que le había molestado mi última afirmación.

Suspiré. Ese chico sí que era raro.

-Hinata…-comenzó a reprochar.

-Olvida esas tonterías, esos son solo recuerdos que no valen la pena en este presente, ese pasado no influye en nada. Como dicen…donde no hubo nada, no habrá nada. Solo olvídalo Namikaze. í para mi adentros. Yo mentía por yo nunca olvidaría lo que me hizo…de hecho mi plan ya estaba en marcha. ¨_Solo olvídalo Namikaze…yo me encargaré pronto de hacértelo recordar de la peor manera¨._-Además esos son solo recuerdos que quiero borrar para siempre, pues solo me recuerdan a lo estúpida que solía ser.-dije secamente.-Vaya estúpida…-. Inhalé una vez más de mi cigarrillo.

-Hinata… no sabes cómo lamento mucho lo que te hice…y-yo me arrepiento de eso.-me miro intensamente, es sus ojos pude ver reflejada algo que no supe identificar. Quizás… ¿lastima?.

Chasquee la lengua.

-Lamentarse no ayuda a reparar los errores del pasado.-dije mientras apartaba la vista de sus ojos para evitar no molerlo a golpes, odiaba ver que alguien sentía lastima por mí. Era humillante. –Además…el lamentarse no te sirve de nada pues de igual forma no te perdonare-.

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso.-suspiro pesadamente.-no importa, solo seguiré intentando…

-Eres un imbécil Naruto, creo que tengo que deletrearte que nunca te voy a P-E-R-D-O-N-A-R. Dios…sabía que eras lento pero… ¿qué tan lento puedes ser?-dije totalmente fastidiada.

-No me importa lo que digas Hinata, estoy decidido a lograr que me perdones y sabes perfectamente que siempre cumplo con mis promesas.-. Sonrió zorrunamente.

-Entonces será la primera vez que no cumplirás una promesa.-solté irritada. Como podía él tener la seguridad y total confianza de poder lograr que lo perdone, sí que es un egocentrista...

Entonces me levante del columpio y camine hasta las escaleras del parque para bajar y salir de ese odioso ambiente.

-¡hey!, ¡Hinata! ¡espérame!-trató de detenerme.

Me voltee antes de bajar por las escaleras-ahora que quier….-no pude terminar debido a un inesperado infortunio del destino…

No sé si lo que sucedió fue por broma de Kami-sama pero me encontraba en la acera del parque con Naruto arriba y debo mencionar el hecho de que nuestros labios estaban unidos en un beso. Al parecer al idiota Namikaze se le desanudaron los cordones, lo que causo que al seguirme por las escaleras se enredará con ellos, cayendo sobre mí en la dura y fría acera.

Todavía nos encontrábamos en la misma posición sin poder creer lo estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión al igual que él. Mis mejillas se encendieron y más cuando me di cuenta que él tenía una mano sobre mi busto. Instantáneamente lo empuje haciéndolo a un lado, me levante y salí corriendo de ese lugar sin dirigirle palabra alguna. Dejando a un naruto sonrojado en el suelo.

De camino a la mansión me reproche por no propinarle una gran golpiza a ese rubio oxigenado pervertido. Había actuado como una niña indefensa que solo sabía escapar ante vergonzosas situaciones.

Al entrar a mi Habitación me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba quitar el sabor de sus labios en los míos. Terminando de quitar todo rastro de un beso me acosté en mi cama intentando conciliar el sueño.

No sirvió de mucho ya que el recuerdo de aquel beso me atormento en todo lo que restaba de la noche.

Sentía asco.

En la mañana siguiente desperté con unas cuantas ojeras, apenas había podido dormir.

Llegó la hora de ir a la universidad. Todo transcurrió normal como siempre exceptuando las veces en que me topé con Naruto y mis ideas de querer matarlo.

Seguía siendo el mismo: El chico hiperactivo que solo se pasaba haciendo bromas en clases y no paraba de hablar en todo momento. No se cómo se graduó si sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

Al Término de la clase todos empezaron a salir cuando…

-¡Hinata!-Grito Naruto acercándose a mi persona.- ¿Cuál fue el proyecto que nos dejó Kakashi-sensei en química?

¡Demonios!. ¡No pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo!.

-No sé-conteste cortante metiendo mis cosas en el bolso evadiendo su mirada.-Pregúntale a él.

-Si, pero me va a reprender por no prestar atención en clase- me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Pues empieza hacerlo –dije saliendo del aula.

-No puedo, es que me cuesta mucho prestar atención.-siguiendo mis pasos por los pasillos

-¿en serio? ¡No lo había notado!-exclame sarcásticamente.

El idiota no entendió mi sarcasmo.-¡Tienes razón! Nadie ha podido notarlo, dicen que soy inteligente.

Me pare y voltee a verlo-¿Inteligente? ¿Tu?-sonreí con sorna -Están muy equivocados.- empecé a caminar nuevamente.

-¡_Naruto!_-grito una voz bastante irritante para mí. La chica que creía tener a todos a sus pies.

Sí. La pelo de chicle o mejor conocida Sakura Haruno la persona más superficial jamás conocida.

La única chica que podía sacar lo peor de mí.

-Naruto, te estaba buscando.-le regaño.- ¿y quién es esa?-Señalándome.-¡acaso es tu amante!

-¡Que no te engaño!-

-Tengo nombre.-Hable fríamente. Me volteé y la mire a los ojos, ojos jade que se abrieron más por la sorpresa.

-H-hyuga…-balbuceo sorprendida.- ¿eres tú?

-¿Sorprendida Haruno?-sonreí con sorna.- ¿Acaso he cambiado mucho para no reconocerme?

-De hecho no hyuga. –cambiando drásticamente su voz de sorprendida a una burlesca.-Solo me sorprendí de verte en buen estado luego de lo que paso. Pensé que te habías ido a otro país después de la gran humillación que pasaste, pues un corazón roto no se sana de un día para otro. Huiste como toda un cobarde-entonces comenzó a reír.

-¿Corazón roto?, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿De ese de hay?-. Señale a Naruto incrédula quién solo dio un respingo.-Déjame decirte que lo que sentía por Naruto nunca fue algo profundo, digo, solo tenía 16 años, ¿de verdad creías que pensaba que toda mi vida la pasaría con él?- dije con incredulidad-Y si hablas del hecho de que me fui de la escuela, déjame contarte que ya tenía planeado irme desde antes, es más, ese día planeaba terminar con Naruto para poder irme en paz-mentí. Debía proteger mi dignidad.

-¿Qué?-soltó Naruto algo incrédulo y con una expresión dolida. Supongo que había herido su ego.

Sakura solo se limitó a observarme detenidamente. –No te creo. Yo misma te vi llorar-.

-Pues claro que iba a llorar-dije aburrida-Digo, que chica no lloraría al enterarse que había perdido todo un año de su vida por un idiota, habían pisoteado mi orgullo Hyuga, ¡Yo era quién debía terminar con él!, ¡No él a mí!-exclamé con frustración fingida.

-¿Entonces cuando decías que me amabas no hablabas en serio?-me cuestiono Naruto algo molesto.

-Umm…quién sabe…tan solo tenía 16 años, confundir el amor con cariño o atracción pasajera es algo muy fácil, ¿no?-le respondí mientras me encogía de hombros.- Eso nunca lo sabré, ya hace mucho de eso, no me tengo tiempo que perder para detenerme a pensar en ustedes dos, no vale la pena. Ahora tengo a alguien con quién divertirme…-solté intrigante.

-¿Uh?, ¿Es que acaso alguien de verdad ha querido salir contigo?-se burló Sakura.

-Si. La verdad es que a él le ha costado llamar mi atención, se podría decir que casi se arrodillaba a mis pies….umm …tú lo conoces verdad Naruto, ¿no?-este dio un respingo y frunció el ceño.-Sasuke Uchiha. A veces salgo con él-dije. Parte de mi plan era le molestar a Sakura con eso, sabía que no le agradaría el hecho de que saliera con su ¨príncipe encantado¨, luego la haríamos creer que Sasuke se burlaba de mi para que ella pensara que de nuevo se burlaba de mí, en fin, luego se daría una bofetada a la cara. Eso sería muy divertido.

-¿S-sasuke- k-kun?-soltó incredúlo.

-¿Tu sales con ese teme?-me reprochó el rubio oxigenado. Alcé las cejas.

-Si. De vez en cuando salgo con él y nos divertimos un poco, tú sabes, solo para pasar el rato-Pude ver como Naruto bajaba la mirada y empuñaba sus manos fuertemente. Molestó. De seguro de nuevo herí su ego, quizás él nos e esperaba el ser olvidado tan fácilmente. Sonreí con sorna. Esto estaba más divertido de lo que había pensado.

Sakura irritada.-No me mientas Hyuga-siseo enojada con los puños apretados .Naruto la agarro de los hombros y solamente le dijo.-Sakura-chan cálmate no quiero que tengas problemas.-Sakura de mala manera lo empujo y se acercó más a mí.

Esa pelo de chicle no Ha cambiado más bien ha empeorado. No sé cómo conseguí la fuerza sobre humana al no lanzarme a ella, de seguro ya estuviera con unos cuantos huesos rotos.

-Hinata.-apareció detrás de mí Sai.-Sasuke te busca.-dijo a lo bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara.-

-En un momento estaré allá dile que sea paciente...-Sai solamente asintió.

-…-. Sakura gruño de rabia al saber el nombré de quién me buscaba.

-Oh, lo siento pero debo irme, me busca mi amigo _con derecho-_lo último lo dije en mi mente.-¡Oh!, por cierto, este es Sai-les presente a mi amigo.

Sakura se acercó a Sai y le sonrió extendiéndole la mano.

-Sakura Haruno un gusto en conocerte Sai-_kun_.-atrás se escuchó un carraspeo que era de naruto queriendo hacerse notar.-Y el idiota de atrás es Naruto.

_¨Porque Sakura-chan lo llamo con el sufijo kun y conmigo nunca lo hizo¨ _pensó un Naruto enojado.

-Un gusto Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun.-los saludó con su sonrisa falsa, pues Sai era una persona sumamente seria y carente de emociones.

Sonreí divertida. Sabía que Sai siempre tiene el mal habito de poner apodos, siendo nada delicado al escoger los apodos con que identificar a las personas que conoce. Siempre sin querer termina siendo ofensivo.

-Leí en un libro que poner apodos es algo comúnmente entre amigos. Sakura-chan tú te llamaras… Fea.-una vena apareció en la frente de Sakura al escuchar dicha oración.-

-¿Cómo me llamaste...?-iba a decir Sakura pero la interrumpí.

-Sai, te dije que no tas sincero-le dije con vergüenza fingida mientras ahogaba una carcajada.-Ya vámonos, se me hace tarde.- .Sasuke era impaciente al igual que yo y se iba a enojar mucho si no llegaba de inmediato.

Sai me siguió y nos fuimos donde me indico. Era a las afueras de la universidad, pude ver que se encontraban todos. A mi parecer era otra reunión de la banda.

La reunión no duro mucho ya que todos querían terminarla y salir a una de esas discotecas en las afueras de Konoha.

En la noche…

-¡_Hinata!-_Grito Kiba.

Estaba sentada en el bar de la discoteca tomando una botella de whisky y me encontré con Kiba quien no paraba de Hablar desde hace un rato, puede que esto suene extraño pero Kiba me agradaba, aunque detestaba que tratara de invitarme a salir con él cada…umm…como 5 minutos.

-Hinata saldré un momento-dijo para después alejarse con un grupo de chicas que lo invitaron a entrar en la pista..

Y me encontraba sola… otra vez.

Suspire.

Me tomaba vaso por vaso. Ya podía sentir el efecto del alcohol en mi sangre, pero todavía me sentía consiente y en mis cabales.

El barman me ofreció otra botella, acepte y empecé a tomarla poco a poco.

-Hinata si sigues bebiendo así no habrá persona que pueda pararte.-menciono una voz a mi lado.

-Sasuke, por lo que veo esa chica no te dio una gran… satisfacción –dije sin voltear a verlo sirviéndome más de la botella.

-Hmp.-Sasuke me arrebato la botella y se la tomo de un solo trago.-Solo tu podrías satisfacerme pero te empeñas en ser virgen, yo podría ayudarte con ese problema…-

Me sonrojé furiosamente ante lo último. Reitero lo que había dicho, era muy pudorosa.

-¡Hey! – Me queje disimuladamente, refiriéndome a la botella de whisky que me había quitado.-Quería tomarla.-Hice un puchero como un niña que le acaban de quitar un dulce.

- Hablaba demasiado, sabes que no me gustan las que son de muchas palabras.

-¿Cómo Sakura?.-pregunte con leve rubor en mis mejillas. El efecto del Alcohol empezaba a afectarme.

-Si-respondió Sasuke.-Y hablando de la fastidiosa. Mira quienes llegaron.-Señalo la entrada.

Me fije donde el señalo y mire a Sakura con Naruto.

Ella vestía un vestido rojo corto que se le apegaba demasiado a su cuerpo resaltando su figura y unos simples tacones rojos, Mientras que Naruto iba más decente con una camiseta manga corta azulada con unos pantalones de mezclilla y tenis negros.

Se miraba tan lin… ¡Espera! Me reprendí al pensar en cómo se miraba, eso era irrelevante. _¨Recuerda Hinata… tú lo odias, solo quieres venganza y verlo sufrir junto a le pelo de chicle_¨.

Le atribuí mi actitud al alcohol, digo, ¿yo?, ¿Qué Naruto se miraba bien? Bah!.

-Esperaré un descuido del dobe y me llevare a Sakura a otro lugar-.

-Me parece perfecto.-respondí volviendo a tomar de la botella.

-Entonces, me retiró-se despidió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba en dirección a Sakura, quien de un momento a otro había quedado sola.

De nuevo sola… o eso pensaba…

_-¡Hinata!-_ me llamó una voz. _¨! Demonios! Nunca deja de ser escandaloso¨_ pensé irritada.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-grito por lo alto de la música, acercándose a mí.

-Lo mismo que tu no es obvio.-respondí tomando otro trago.- pasar una noche en una fiesta sin ser interrumpida por un idiota-.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente.

-¿Y qué haces aquí solo? ¿No estabas con tu noviecita?-.

-De hecho venía a preguntarte si la has visto por algún lado-.

-Creo que si la hubiera visto te lo hubiera hecho saber desde el principio para que me dejaras en paz.-fije mi vista en el – Además, supongo que te dejo solo porque tal vez hasta ahora noto lo irritante que llegas hacer _Naruto-kun-_dije su nombre con sarcasmo.

-Eres muy odiosa, ¿sabes?-me comento mientras veía a un grupo de chicas que lo incitaban a bailar con ellas.

-¡No me digas!-exclame sin apartar la mirada.-Creo que es la doceava vez que alguien me llama así-.

-Quizás será porque lo eres-susurro para si mismo.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿por qué esas chicas te comen con la mirada?, Pensé que tu club de fans se había disipado.-refiriéndome a un grupo de chicas que tenían tatuado en el brazo el nombre de Naruto con corazones.

-Eso creí pero hace unos cuantos meses empezaron a perseguirme a cualquier lugar y no han parado de molestarme aunque les diga que tengo novia.-

-Pobre de ellas. No saben el tipo de persona que admiran.-desvié mi mirada dando con la de Kiba que al verme me empezó a llamar a que bailara con él.

Pero como que me encontraba en un estado casi no consiente de lo que hacía. Suspire tomando un último trago y me pare de mi asiento.- Bueno no fue un placer hablar contigo pero tengo que irme.-me fui en dirección a kiba pero al caminar tuve que tropezar con muchas personas.

-Hinata ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto un curioso Kiba al verme tambalear.

-Me siento bien! Como nueva!-exclame feliz. En ese momento me encontraba ya ebria.

…

A decir verdad no pude controlarme. Estaba tan ebria que no tenía conciencia de lo que me pasaba o de lo que hacía.

Solo sé que empecé a bailar descontroladamente, incluso llegue a golpear a alguien accidentalmente. Me sentía fuera de sí, nunca me había sucedido eso al estar ebria.

Luego de que Kiba dejará el establecimiento, continúe con mi ardua tarea de tomar otros tragos, llegando al punto de subirme a una mesa y empezar a cantar cualquier canción que se me cruzo en la mente.

Naruto me observaba entre sorprendido y divertido desde el bar. No me había dado de que este durante todo este tiempo no quitaba los ojos de mí.

Luego de eso recuerdo que al termina de cantar nuevamente baile hasta el cansancio y lo último que recuerda mi mente fue que empecé a quitarme los zapatos, mis medias negras altas provocando a muchos hombres…

Naruto me miraba sonrojado pero pronto frunció el ceño al ver que era boca de otros hombres, estos parecían que echaban baba al solo ver cómo me desprendía de cada prenda…

-Wu! Continua!, ¡Muéstrame esos pechos!-gritó uno.

- !Déjame ser tu dueño preciosa! , !Dejame tocar esas curvas! -.

-¡Sí que estas buenísima!, ¿No quieres que te muestre mi apartamento?-dijo otra voz.

-¿Uh?, ¿tu apartamento? ... creo que no es una buena idea ... jajaja ... pero creo que aceptaría que me llevarás a mi casa-le dije totalmente confundida e inocentemente debido al alcohol en mi sistema.

- !Tus ordenes son aceptadas nena!, !ven aquí! -me respondió el hombre desconocido.

-Solo esperate un poco, aún quiero divertirme... -le respondí mientras seguía bailando.

…Y llegó un momento en el cual comencé a desabrocharme el vestido negro…pero alguien me lo impidió…

Y ese alguien fue Naruto quien estaba muy furioso o eso recuerdo.

-Hinata ¿¡qué demonios haces?!-Grito cargándome sobre sus hombros.

-¡Hey! Suéltame!, ¡Estaba divirtiéndome!-pero no me escucho y me saco de ese lugar.

Afuera algunas personas que aún se encontraban caminando en las frías calles de Konoha nos quedaron viendo extrañados, pero él no le dio importancia y me siguió cargando hasta llegar a un parqueo.

Este me llevo hacia su auto y me coloco en el asiento trasero para después colocarse en el asiento del piloto y empezar a conducir llevándome a un lugar que del cual no conocía.

No le di importancia ya que me encontraba en un estado que no me ponía a pensar muy bien que digamos.

Y lo último que tuve en mi conciencia grabado fue un grito de una mujer enojada con alguien, porque en ese instante me había quedado dormida.

En la mañana…

Me levante con una horrible resaca... además de encontrarme en un lugar que no era mi habitación, ni mi casa pero se me hacía conocido el ambiente.

Este lugar se me hacía sospechoso.

Estaba en una cama así que me apresure a levantarme y dirigirme hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla encontré un pasillo demasiado grande para ser una simple casa pequeña, así que era una mansión y recordando que este lugar se me hacía conocido me dirigí hacia una escaleras que daban a un salón grande con una cuantas puertas al lado.

Definitivamente conocía este lugar…

-Hinata-chan. Veo que ya despertaste -dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Me voltee y me encontré con…

-¡K-Kushina-san!-exclame sorprendida

¡Rayos!

Me encontraba en la casa de mi mayor enemigo, como no pude sospecharlo antes...

* * *

**Hola!, queria dar las gracias a todos quienes leen mi fic! me han encantado los reviews del capitulo anterior!**


	6. En casa del enemigo

**Capítulo 6**

_**¨En Casa del Enemigo¨**_

* * *

_-Hinata-chan. Veo que ya despertaste -dijo una voz femenina tras mis espaldas._

_Me voltee y me encontré con…_

_-K-Kushina-san-Exclame sorprendida._

_¡Rayos!_

_Me encontraba en la casa de mi mayor enemigo, como no pude sospecharlo antes..._

Casi pegué un brinco del susto del encontrarme a mi ex ¨suegra¨ y confirmar que exactamente me encontraba en el salón de la casa de mi mayor enemigo. La persona que más odio, en casa de Naruto.

-¿Hinata-chan te encuentras bien?- la pelirroja me cuestiono por mi extraño comportamiento.

-¿Eh?, ¡AH!, ¡S-si estoy perfectamente bien Kushina-san!-conteste con una sonrisa nerviosa, algo alterada y sin aún poder acostumbrarme a la situación en la cual estaba metida. Digo, Naruto en este duro presente era mi enemigo pero… ¿acaso debía incluir a su madre en el mismo paquete?. Esa pregunta me mataba, al final de cuentas la madre de Naruto durante la época que _¨salimos¨_ se había comportado como la mejor suegra que cualquier chica podría pedir, lo más probable es que está no tuviera ni la más remota idea de lo que su hijo hacia conmigo. Ella no era culpable.

De pronto una amplia sonrisa se formó en la comisura de los labios de pelirroja. Alce ambas cejas, algo extrañada de su expresión.

-¡Qué bueno que estás de vuelta Hinata-chan!-gritó efusivamente mientras que para mí molestia se lanzaba hacia mí, apretándome en un inesperado e incómodo abrazo. Me sonroje como hacía mucho no lo hacía, aún me incomodaba mucho el contacto físico.

-¡K-Kushina-san!-solté avergonzada.

-¡Oh Hinata-chan!, ¡No sabes cuanta falta hiciste aquí!-dijo mientras estrechaba aún más el abrazo.

-¿F-Falta?-cuestioné algo confundida.

- ¡Claro que sí!, ¡Hinata-chan!-.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos?-preguntaba un Naruto soñoliento, quién bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia nosotras.- ¡Madre que haces!- exclamó sorprendido de ver el cómo su madre casi me ahogaba en una prisión humana sin darme la oportunidad de escapar de sus fuertes brazos.

- ¡Hijo mío que bueno que llegas!, ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace que ustedes dos hayan regresado después de tanto tiempo! - Grito emocionada al pensar que yo y su… ejem … engendro que hace llamar ¨hijo¨ habíamos regresado. Que ingenua. Entre él y yo no había nada, pues donde nunca hubo no habrá. -Siempre supe que Hinata-chan era la indicada- confesó con un leve carmín en sus mejillas y una amplia sonrisa de … ¿felicidad?.

- Madre. Estas equivocada, Hinata y yo no som…- Naruto intentó aclarar pero no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que su padre, Minato, hizo acto de presencia.

- ¡Buenos días Hinata!- Exclamo al verme - ¡Qué bien que has vuelto!- . En mi mente algo se rompió al escuchar eso. Sonreí divertida para mis adentros, al parecer todos en esa casa parecieron extrañarme, ¡solo eso me faltaba a mí! , ¡El tener a la familia de Naruto de mi lado!, ¡Bah!, ¡¿Cómo si me interesará salir con su hijo?!.

¡Debía aclarar todo ese malentendido de una vez!

- Kushina-san, con respecto a lo de Naruto y yo, quiero decirle que…- comencé pero me vi interrumpida.

-Yo como Madre siempre escojo lo mejor para mi hijo y todo el tiempo he sabido que eras la chica ideal para el.- dijo con ternura mientras me hacía un mimo en la mejilla, lo cual junto a lo que dijo, nos hizo sonrojar a ambos.- No esa Sakura, siempre he sabido que ella ha estado contigo por interés, ella nunca te tuvo amor.- afirmó con el ceño fruncido al quizás recordar a la rosada esa.

-Pero Sakura y yo todavía…-.

-¡Abrazo grupal!- interrumpió Minato quién extendió sus brazos y jalo a Naruto consigo para estar todos juntos.

Quise morir. Desafortunadamente Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos muy Juntos, chocando nuestras mejillas, casi rozando nuestro labios... ¡eso era sumamente incomodo!

-¡Oh Minato Mira!.-Nos señaló con ternura. - ¡Hasta están sonrojados!-

¡Demonios! _¨Vaya suerte que suerte tengo¨_ -Grite en mis adentros con sarcasmo.

Odie la situación. Todo había sido tan repentino e inesperado, ¿Quién diría que yo y Naruto nos encontraríamos en un ameno ¨abrazo grupal¨.

En esos momentos me comenzó a doler la cabeza, un fuerte y terrible dolor de cabeza…por tres simple razones:

Primero: por un infortunio al despertarme me di cuenta de que me encontraba en la casa de mi mayor enemigo, al que en ese preciso momento quería ahorcar. Segundo: al reencontrarme con su progenitora, está prácticamente se me lanzo encima junto a su padre, quienes ahora piensan que él y yo somos algo más que amigos, aunque en realidad somos algo parecido a enemigos. Y por ultimo esta la tercero a razón de mi dolor de cabeza: Al abrazarnos todos, el rubio oxigenado y yo estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, solo es cuestión de unos centímetros para darnos un beso, por cierto uno no deseado.

Solo esperaba que todo se tratará de una simple pero terrible pesadilla, una de la que quería despertar.

-p-por fav…-intente para esto pero me vi ignorada e interrumpida de nuevo. ¡¿Qué esa familia no conocía el significado del escuchar?!.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo-Menciono Minato a Naruto.

¡Esperen!, ¡¿Acaso Minato dijo orgulloso!, ¡¿Orgulloso?!,¡Hah!, ¡Debería estar muy decepcionado de él!, si tan solo supiera lo que me hizo años atrás.

-Que hermoso momento.-suspiro Kushina enternecida.

-Kushina-san esto…-intente hablar _de nuevo_. En fin. No hace falta decir que fui interrumpida de nuevo por un comentario infantil de Kushina. ¿¡Es enserio?!,¡¿Es que no pueden dejar de hablar estupideces de una buena vez?!

-¡Espero que dentro de poco haya una boda!-exclamo una Kushina ilusionada mientras posaba ambas de sus manos en su rostro. ¡¿Boda?!.

-y después de eso unos hermosos nietos- completo para mi horror Minato.

-¡Sí!, ¡Y quiero muchos nietos! – dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi vientre. - ¡Eso sí!, ¡aun no quiero que lo intenten! – dijo a lo que atinó a reír y a la vez a vernos amenazadoramente a ambos. – Aun son muy jóvenes para tener sexo -.

-¿s-sexo?, ¿c-con H-hinata?- exclamó Naruto entre sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer. Cabe mencionar que un leve tono carmín adornaba sus mejillas, tal parece que aún conservaba un poco de inocencia y pudor con respecto a esos temas.

-¿¡N-nietos?!, ¿s-sexo? -solté ya que no me encontraba en diferente estado a Naruto. Se estaban pasando de la raya, mi paciencia tenia límite y esos dos la estaban sobrepasando. - ¡Esperen!-Grite antes de volver hacer interrumpida.

Disperse el abrazo y me aleje lo más rápido posible de todos.

- ¡Basta de esta locura!-exclame un poco agitada.

-Hina…-intento hablar Kushina.

-Shhh!-La callé irritada.

-Pero…-.

-¡Cállese!-le grité exasperada mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Ya estaba más que sofocada.-Les diré una cosa y espero que logren captarla-fui directa. Iba a ser directa.

-¡Yo Hinata Hyuga nunca fui ni seré novia de su imbécil hijo!-dije casi gritándolo con furia contenida en mis puños.-¡¿Cómo son capaces de creer que nosotros tenemos algo y de incluso imaginar un futuro tan horroroso como ese?!- dije horrorizada al recordar ante la idea de casarme y formar una familia con ese.

- Pero nosotros creímos que habían vuelto -comento una afligida Kushina

-¡Exacto! – Les apunté con el dedo- ¡Creyeron que salíamos!, ¡Dios!, ¡¿cómo pueden pensar que saldría con este…?!-señalándolo despectivamente y con una mueca de desagrado.

-Umm… eso dolió-comento Naruto a lo lejos con un aura deprimente.

-Veo que sus pensamientos erróneos la llevan a cometer locuras del otro mundo Kushina-san la reprendí como una madre a su hija. Esa mujer era muy infantil, de seguro el idiota de su hijo lo había heredado de ella.- Debo decirle que no tengo nada en contra de usted, pero, su comportamiento es infantil e inmaduro. Debo confesare que lo único que siento por su hijo es desprecio- le dije lo más directa que pude.

-¡Diablos!-Susurro a lo bajo Kushina.-Tendré que soportar por más tiempo a la rosada- se dijo asimismo con fastidió. Sentí lastima, digo, el tener a Sakura de nuera debía ser duro…

-Oye, Naruto -le llame seriamente al terminar mi discurso, era hora de arreglar las cuentas con él. Él al acercarse a mi le propine un golpe en la cabeza.-¿¡En qué diablos pensabas al traerme aquí?!-le grite exaltada.

-¡Auch!-exclamo adolorido sobándose la cabeza-Eres mala Hinata- se quejó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Contesta!- lo presione sin detenerme en si aún le dolía la cabeza o no.

-Es que al verte casi desnudarte delante de una plaga de lobos hambrientos me dije que era tiempo de parar eso, así que pensé en llevarte a tu casa, pero despúes analice la situación y supe que no era buena idea ya que tu familia estaría ahí y no me hubiera gustado encontrarme con Neji, así que no tuve otra opción más que traerte aquí.-explico.

-E-espera - le pare - ¿¡acaso estabas diciendo de que estuve casi por desnudarme delante de unos desconocidos?!-dije un poco sorprendida e incrédula.

-Umm… si- Me respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

_¨! Dios mío!, ¡Qué vergüenza!¨_ me grite en mis adentros un poco ruborizada. Bueno trate de olvidar eso y volver al punto de la conversación.

-Pues te digo algo. ¡Hubiera preferido irme a la casa de cualquiera de esos hombres que contigo!-Exclame enojada a lo que él abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Q-que acabas de decir?-pregunto incrédulo.

-¿Acaso estas sordo o qué?, Pero bueno te lo repetiré una vez más: ¡Que hubiera preferido irme con un extraño que al estar aquí contigo!-le respondí.

-¿¡Hubieras preferido a un extraño?!, ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!-grito exaltado por mi actitud despreocupada.- ¡Si te hubieras ido con uno de ellos, ahora mismo estuvieras en una cama con un extraño!-me reprochó.

-¡Por lo menos sabré que ha sido un desconocido en vez de ti! -

- ¿sabes?, ¡Mejor te hubiera dejado en el bar con ese par de lobos hambrientos! -

-Pues que lastima, Tú me trajiste aquí, esa fue tu decisión no la mía,! además nadie me consulto si quería venir a la casa de un completo idiota! -

- ¡Estabas ebria! – Me recordó exasperado - no podía preguntarte nada ya que tú no estabas consiente de todo lo que hacías. Además, deberías agradecerme por salvarte de no ser así te hubieran secuestrado o incluso peor, ¡vendido! – exclamó horrorizado.

-No seas paranoico – le dije irritada mientras rodeaba los ojos.

- ¡¿Me llamaste paranoico?!. ¡¿Acaso no sabes las cosas de las que son capaces de hacer esos borrachos?! -.

-Sí, ya lo sé no tienes que recordármelo en cada oración- le dije aburrida.

-Sí, pero tal vez así entiendas las consecuencias de tus actos -

-¡¿Consecuencias de mis actos?!. ¡¿Acaso te crees mi padre para reprocharme de algo que no era de tu incumbencia?!,¡No te metas donde no te llaman Uzumaki! - ¿Que se creía ese rubio oxigenado?¿ Mi padre? ¡Ni a mi padre le importaría lo que hago!. No debió traerme a este lugar. ¿Por qué permití que me trajera hasta su casa?. Es verdad, ¡la imbécil de yo tuve que pasarme de tragos en una noche de locura!, incluso haciendo cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi paso, no sé, cómo… casi desnudarme enfrente de todos en un bar, de hecho debería estar agradecida… ¡pero no!, ¡no se lo diré!, ¡tengo orgullo Hyuga!, además de que lo odio!, ¡Yo no le debo nada a él!, ¡no podría agradecerle!... ¿o sí?

¡No!, ¿Yo? ¿Agradecerle? ¡Ni que estuviera muerta!

Suspire. Debía salir de esa casa lo más antes posible.

-Mira Naruto, estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo hablando estupideces contigo, así que…-Me vi interrumpida por él.

-¿Estupideces? ¿Le dices una estupidez al hecho de que casi te vas con unos violadores? Hinata, este tema es serio- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Serio? Tu Namikaze Naruto, ¿Serio?, ¡bah!, ¡No me hagas reír!-sonreí con sorna.-Tu estas muy lejos de ser serio, todavía tiendes a ser infantil – Suspire - Me pregunto, cómo fuiste capaz de graduarte con lo tonto que eres- me burlé.

-Oye tampoco te pases, ¡No soy infantil y tonto!-Exclamo enojado.-Además, no fui yo quien se empezó a desnudar ante la mirada de muchos hombres, como toda una cualquiera- escupió con rabia y un tono de… ¿celos?

-¿Una C-cualquiera? – repetí totalmente ofendida.

- ¡Si como me oyes!, ¡Nunca pensé que fueras una fácil! –

- ¡¿Fácil?! -

… Y así emperezamos a pelear, olvidándome totalmente de la idea de marcharme de esa casa…

Enfrente de nosotros aún se encontraban sus padres, quienes nos observaban extrañados.

- ¡Dios!, ¡Estos chicos sí que son inmaduros!, ¡yo a esa edad era más madura que ellos! –Exclamo Kushina, quién había permanecido en silencio al verse perdida entre tantos reclamos y reproches entre Naruto y Hinata, quienes no habían cesado su discusión.

-Si claro, muy madura…-susurro a lo bajo Minato con sarcasmo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Dijo exaltada por el comentario de su esposo.

-N-nada K-Kushina, solo decía que eras muy madura-Hablo con temor a su esposa. Ya que enojar a Kushina no era una buena idea.

-Eso espero Minato-

-Parecen una pareja de esposos-comento Minato para cambiar el ambiente en que estaba sometido junto a su esposa.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritamos al unísono Naruto y yo.

-¿Esposos? ¿Él y yo?-Nos señale a los dos.-Están muy equivocados. Yo Jamás en mi vida me casaría con alguien como él y menos si se trata de un mentiroso cuya razón de vivir es su linda e inocente novia, ¡Solo es un perro faldero! -

-Y tú eres una odiosa y rencorosa, ¡nadie se llegaría a casar con alguien como la nueva tú! - . ¿Odiosa?, ¿Rencorosa?, ¡¿De quién era la culpa?!. Que divertido era que él se refiriera de mí en esa forma.

Me había dolido escuchar eso, pues aunque ya lo sabía, el que _él, _precisamente él me recordará del porque nunca nadie me amaría, dolía. Aunque tratará de reprimir mis emociones a veces me era difícil ignorar tales tipos de ofensas contra mi persona.

Era suficiente. Debía irme de esa casa, no quería recordar cosas que solo me llevarían al poso del cual logre salir y jure nunca caer jamás.

-Eso me alegra el día. Por lo menos sabré que nunca me casare con un tipo parecido a ti - Dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal- Bueno- suspire - Familia Namikaze, es hora de irme y realmente espero no volver aquí, así que…-

-¡Espera!, No quieres…-Kushina me detuvo jalando mi bolso, provocando que este se abriera y dejará caer unos cuantos…

-¿P-preservativos? - pregunto un sorprendido Naruto.

_¡Maldito Sai! - _Maldije en mis adentros recordando cómo Sai me había dado sus… preservativos.

….Flashback…

_Nos encontrábamos en la discoteca, ya era medianoche. Estaba tomándome unos tragos cuando llego Sai, pidiéndome un pequeño favor…_

_-Hinata-chan, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de guardarme estos? -Dijo señalando unos preservativos._

- ¡_Claro que no!_, ¡¿_Cómo se te ocurre?! – exclamé con horror al ver esos preservativos masculinos en la mano de Sai, quién con indiferencia se encogía de hombros - Si alguien me los llegará a ver… - traté de excusarme._

_-Nadie se dará cuenta - Me aseguro – Solo será por unos Momentos -_

_-¿Solo por unos momento?, Dudo que encuentres a alguien con quién usarlos en tan poco tiempo – le dije tratando de esconder mi sonrojo al hablar tan abiertamente sobre la sexualidad de mi amigo._

_-Por eso empecé desde antes.-Dijo guiñándome un ojo-Al parecer un par de chicas me están coqueteando, aunque se ven muy flácidas, pero a quien le importa solo busco pasar una buena noche.-me comento directamente.-bueno, ya debo de irme. Guárdalos bien.- Me dijo, marchándose pero antes dejando unos preservativos en mi bolso._

…Fin del flashback…

-Hinata-chan -me llamo Kushina-¿Para qué quieres ocupar todos estos preservativos?-Suspiro.-No creen que son muy jóvenes para mantener relaciones sexuales, puede ser que se protejan y todo pero apenas tienen 18 años. Ya les dije que quiero nietos pero creo el haber mencionado que no quiero que lo intenten… - dijo una Kushina con deje de decepción mientras se frotaba con sus dedos el puente de la nariz. Totalmente disgustada, al igual que Minato, quién negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba pesadamente.

-Yo no mantengo relaciones… -quise desmentir pero fui interrumpida por Kushina:

-Hinata. Naruto. Realmente no sé qué hacer con ustedes, yo sé que cuando la llama de la pasión se enciende, no hay poder sobre esta tierra que la apague, pero les pido que al menos no lo hagan tan seguido – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la gran cantidad de preservativos. – Sé que un beso da a otro y luego cuando las ropas comienzan a estorbar todo después se torna … -

- ¡Mamá! – le reprendió un Naruto totalmente rojo. - ¡Deja de avergonzarme y deja a Hinata en paz!, ¡No hay nada entre nosotros!, ¡Yo aún estoy con Sakura!, ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! – esto último lo dijo más exasperado que antes.

- ¡Exacto!, ¡Su hijo tiene novia! – le ayude, casi al borde del desmayo por toda esa bizarra situación con los preservativos.

-Naruto, dices que todavía sales con Sakura ¿cierto?- le cuestionó.

-_umm…_Si –respondió.

-Naruto -le llamo firme- sé que la infidelidad se ha dado demasiado en estas generaciones pero no lo pensé de ti. Creí que eras una persona que estaba en contra de los engaños y mentiras, pero por lo visto he estado equivocado referente a ti.-suspiro.- ¿En que he fallado? – suspiró con total decepción.

-Papá, pero yo no he engañado a…-

-¡Naruto!- Kushina le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Como fuiste capaz de engañar a 2 chicas!. A pesar de que Sakura no me cae nada bien, también es una mujer y no permitiré que le seas infiel y peor que me perviertas a la pobre e inocente Hina… umm – su expresión se tornó pensativa. – aunque, Minato, no crees que tal vez estos dos digan la verdad… ambos dicen que no son nada.-

-exacto-dijimos al unísono.

- ¿Entonces esos preservativos con quién los usarías? – me cuestionó Kushina – Si no es mi hijo, ¿quién? –

- Si Hinata. Responde – me cuestionó para mi sorpresa Naruto, quién me fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Qué le importaba?, ¿Acaso se creía con el derecho de reprochar mis acciones?.

- Eso no te importa –

- Es con Sasuke, ¿verdad? – escupió mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo de la furia.

- Te dije que no te importa – lo reté con la mirada – N-no t-te i-incumbre s-si y-yo y Sasuke … - no pude terminar la oración. No se me daba bien el hablar sobre esas cosas.

Me sonrojé. El me observó y me vio por unos instantes con… ¿comprensión? ¿Y ternura?, de seguro que habría notado lo incomoda que me ponía al hablar abiertamente de esos temas, probablemente le recordé a la vieja Hinata… a la tonta y tímida Hinata.

-Ya no digas nada. Tienes razón, tu vida personal no me incumbe. Lo siento por entrometerme – se disculpó con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas mientras giraba su rostro y evitaba verme a los ojos, dando por terminado nuestra pequeña discusión, a lo que Minato aprovechó y dio su opinión:

-¿Entonces son amigos con beneficios? – Dijo Minato, quién a diferencia de Kushina no parecía dar su brazo a torcer - O eso creo que era, pero ese no es el punto. Miren, son muy jóvenes y ser esa clases de amigos no es nada saludable, sé que es la nueva moda de ahora pero…-.

-¡Ya basta con eso!-gritamos ambos recuperando la furia y frustración de que esos dos no nos creyeran.

-No lo nieguen, sé que les debe de vergüenza decirlo en público y estoy llegando a pensar que ustedes dos no le han dicho nada a Sakura -comento con duda lo último.

- ¡Que no lo somos!-exclame enojada.-Naruto y yo no salimos ni somos amigos con derechos, de hecho no somos ni amigos, sino enemigos. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque él me trajo aquí, no por voluntad propia. Que les quede claro, ¿si?. Nosotros dos somos enemigos -les dije enfatizando la última palabra.

-…- Naruto dio un respingo y su rostro pareció ensombrecerse ante mi última afirmación. Este empuño ambos de sus puños y me miró con profunda tristeza e impotencia. Quizás deseando y necesitando mi perdón, pero aceptando en él muy fondo de su ser que eso era imposible. El parecía aceptar finalmente el hecho de que mi corazón nunca haría espacio para él de nuevo, que mi corazón solo le guardaba un profundo e infinito rencor.

-¿Cómo que enemigos?-Cuestiono Minato.- Alguien puede explicarme eso -

-Que su hijo lo haga señor. -le respondí mientras le daba una mirada llena de rencor a un Naruto cabizbajo.- En fin, me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde así… -

-Hinata-chan, ¡tienes que quedarte a almorzar!-exclamo Kushina cambiando el tema en un giro drástico.

-¿A-almorzar?-Balbucee- ¡No puedo! Tengo cosas que hacer, además mañana tenemos examen y…-intente excusar pero me vi interrumpida por Naruto cuyo rostro se había recuperado su color y me miraba con firme decisión. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?.

-Hinata, hoy es sábado por lo cual mañana es domingo -dijo Naruto – ¡No seas tímida y acompáñanos a almorzar! – exclamó con un jubilo y una amplia sonrisa mientras me palmeaba con cariño la espalda, provocando lo que hacía mucho no provocaba en mi … el sonrojarme por su sonrisa. ¡Diablos!, ¡Estaba cayendo de nuevo!.

-Si pero…- intenté idear una excusa más pero, nada. ¡Nada se me ocurrió!.

-Hinata-chan-llamo Kushina con los ojos llorosos como si fuera un perrito abandonado-Soy una mujer de avanzada edad, una a la que en cualquier momento le puede ocurrir un desafortunado incidente, además, es de mala educación rechazar una invitación… - trató de persuadirme. ¡Diablos! ¡Kushina siempre tratando de persuadir! ¡Pero no! ¡No aceptare!. ¡La nueva Hinata no cae en ante persuasiones!. Además, esta es la casa de mi enemigo, no puedo quedarme por más tiempo, me es muy difícil contenerme de propinarle un buen golpe a Naruto, ya tengo demasiado de soportarlo todo los días en la universidad, no puedo verlo más. ¡Lo odio!, ¡Y espero que ese sentimiento nunca se acabe!.

- No puedo… -

-Hinata-chan -Me llamo de nuevo pero esta vez con un aura asesina.

-K-kushina-san-exclame ocultando mi temor hacia ella. Hacer enojar a Kushina es cavar tu propia tumba. Ni siquiera yo me atrevería a provocarla o intentar enfrentarla.

Suspiré. -Está bien-acepte a regañadientes. Por más que lo detestaba tuve que aceptar su invitación.

-¡Sí!-Exclamo cambiando drásticamente de una expresión asesina a una feliz. Sí que era bipolar esa mujer. -¿Saben? Como hoy es una ocasión especial, ¡yo cocinare ~ ttbane! -

_¨NO!¨-_ pensé.

-¿S-segura cariño? –le pregunto inseguro Minato. Todas las personas que conocen a kushina saben muy bien que es un desastre en la cocina, creo que lo único bueno que prepara es el café, eso tomando en cuenta si te gusta el café extra fuerte.- Porque no dejamos que una de las sirvientas lo haga como siempre- sugirió Minato tratando de hacerle cambiar de idea a Kushina.

- ¡Cierto madre!, permítele a papá que le pida a una de las sirvientas que lo haga por ti -apoyo Naruto a su padre.

-¡No! Yo cocinare y punto - les contesto segura de sí misma – además, a Hinata-chan le encanta lo que cocino. Como la otra vez hace dos años. Pues ella aseguro que le había encantado mi comida ¿verdad?-me pregunto con unos ojos ilusionados.

Giré mi rostro apenada. Aún recordaba la primera vez que cocino Kushina para mí, fue cuando Naruto me presento a sus padres como su supuesta novia. Al probar su comida lo único que pensé en ese instante fue escupirla inmediatamente, pero aquella vez los ojos de Naruto me vieron suplicantes, pidiéndome en silencio de que no comentara nada sobre lo malo que era la comida de Kushina a lo que único que pude decirle fue:

_-Está muy bueno Kushina-san, en efecto, ¡sabe cocinar!- había mentido, obteniendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Naruto, quién parecía agradecerme con ese gesto el haber mentido. _

Aquella vez había mentido, pero cabe mencionar que esa mentira no me trajo nada bueno, ya que después de terminar su plato, esta me ofreció más y como en esa época era todavía la amable y dulce Hinata tuve que aceptar por educación y respeto.

Pero ya fuera de mis pensamientos…

-_Umm… ¡_sí! ¡Claro que me encanto! -le mentí nuevamente, reprendiéndome por aún conservar ese lado de mi personalidad.

- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Solo tu entiendes mi abstracto sazón!. Pero bueno, y cerrando está plática, tu Hinata-chan me ayudaras a preparar la comida~ttebane- tomo mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró directo al pasillo que daba a la inmensa cocina.

-¡Hoy prepararemos ramen!- exclamó emocionada mientras empezaba a juntar todas las cosas necesarias. -Hinata-chan, tu solo quédate quieta mientras observas como cocino mi obra maestra, puedes sentarte allí.-Señalo una de las sillas que daban al desayunador hecho de mármol.

A la media hora empezó a hervir los fideos para el ramen, que al dejarlos solos por unos momentos se le empezaron a quemar. Arrugue la nariz, el olor era muy fuerte.

Kushina todavía sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, empezó a rebanar de muy mala manera el cerdo que en vez de cortarlo en rodajas, le quedaron en tiritas de cerdo. Y si hablamos de la sopa la cual quedo un poco espesa, también le agrego demasiada sal.

Y al cabo de unos minutos el supuesto ramen estaba listo solo para servirlo.

En el comedor…

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Naruto con asco viendo su tazón de ramen.

-¡Tu platillo favorito hijo!- respondió Kushina satisfecha por lo que había preparado. – ¡así que a comer! -

Kushina al probar el ramen rápidamente lo escupió al igual que todos, menos yo, solo trataba de tragarlo por educación.

-Q-que delicioso-Mintió Kushina.

-Kushina…-Menciono su nombre Minato.-¿No querrás decir otra cosa?

-¡¿Qué insinúas Minato?! Mi comida es demasiado deliciosa-Grito orgullosa aunque todos sabíamos que mentía pero que se podía hacer, Kushina Uzumaki si tenía un poco de orgullo.

Todos la quedamos viendo fijamente hasta que Kushina dejo su orgullo atrás y dijo:

-¡Está bien! ¡Ya basta de sus miradas!, es probable que mis platillos no sean tan deliciosos pero los hago con amor!-se defendió. _¨¿Amor? Con todo lo que observe, sus platillos estaban cargados de ira¨-_pensé.

- A-a mí me g-gusto m-mucho – dije tímidamente mientras daba una probada más a la sopa. ¡Diablos!, ¡¿Por qué había abierto mi bocota si calladita era más bonita?!.

Naruto me observó intensamente y me dirigió una sonrisa. – No debes mentir Hinata, creí que a ti ya no te gustaba complacer a los demás, creí que habías dejado ese lado tuyo atrás – dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más.

- C-claro q-que n-o lo d-digo por c-complacer a l-los demás – traté de defenderme pero ese maldito tartamudeó parecía volver con una frecuencia que ya empezaba a llamar mi atención. ¿Acaso se debía a la sonrisa de Naruto?. No. ¡Imposible!.

- También creí que habías dejado todo ese tartamudeó atrás, al igual que ese rubor en tus mejillas – continuó mientras que me hacía un mimo en la mejilla derecha, provocando que mi sonrojo se intensificará. Sonrió y añadió: - Sabía que hay cosas que nunca cambiarían, y de que sigues siendo la misma Hinata de siempre. La amable y dulce Hinata –.

_¨La Hinata de siempre¨ _me repetí en mis pensamientos ¨_La amable y dulce Hinata¨. _Pronto reparé en mi sonrojó y en la sonrisa de Naruto.

Sonreí con sorna. Eso no podía ser cierto. Aquella Hinata había muerto. Él y sus sonrisas falsas la habían destruido. Ya nada quedaba de aquella vieja Hinata, y de ser lo contrario, yo me encargaría de que así fuera.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías y no me toques! – exclamé saliendo del trance mientras bruscamente apartaba su mano de mi mejilla con desprecio. Lo vi con furia a lo que él solo me sostuvo la mirada.

- Y a estos dos que les pasa, ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó una Kushina totalmente confundida.

- Problemas de pareja. Es mejor quedarnos callados – dijo Minato.

-¿Saben?, ¿por no ordenamos algo comestible? - Comento Naruto, quién no dejaba de sostenerme la mirada.

-Me parece bien-apoyo Minato, ganándose una mirada asesina de Kushina.

-Pues yo no~ttbane -hablo Kushina.

-Yo tampoco se está haciendo de noche y no puedo quedarme por más tiempo…-Kushina me miro con ojos suplicantes.- Esta bien. Me quedare un poco más -Tuve que aceptar, a pesar de ya no poder soportar respirar el mismo aire de ese rubio. ¿Quién se creía él para tocarme de esa forma?. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía y la última vez que lo había hecho solo había sido parte de sus juegos con Sakura.

-Entonces, ¿ordenamos ramen de Ichiraku Ramen?- Pregunto Minato.

- ¡SI! ¡Por fin ramen de verdad! -exclamo un feliz Naruto, Kushina lo fulmino con la mirada, haciéndolo callar de inmediató. Reí por lo bajo ante ese gesto divertido y este solo me hizo un puchero con disgusto.

_¨¿Es que nunca cambiara?. Se comporta como todo un niño como cuando le dan un nuevo juguete. ¿Es que acaso no piensa madurar? ¿Cómo fui capaz de enamorarme de él?, este siendo tan infantil, hiperactivo y hablador… todo lo opuesto a mi ¿debí estar ciega al enamorarme?. Si. Absolutamente debí estar ciega y cabe decir que demasiado. Aún recuerdo y me cuesta admitir que su personalidad me parecía demasiada adorable con su torpeza, agregando de que lo que más me gusto de él eran sus ojos, los ojos más azules que el cielo, unos demasiados profundos, que cuando te miran solo a ti te hacen perderte en su mirada, haciéndote sentir única, especial, una mirada que te traslada a otro mundo, un mundo en el que solamente… ¡Basta! ¡Hinata!¨-_me reprendí en medio de mi monologo mental. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de él?, ¡Yo lo odiaba!, ¡El me hizo desconfiar de las demás personas!, ¡Sus malditos deseos de estar con Sakura arruinaron mi vida!.

Golpee la mesa con mi puño sin percatarme de que me había dejado llevar por mis pensamientos. Los integrantes de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki me miraron extrañados por lo roja que estaba. También parece que sin darme cuenta había estado maldiciendo a Naruto por lo infantil e imbécil que era. Mi mente me había traicionado y había hecho el ridículo enfrente de todos, por lo consiguiente los observé con horror y los nervios apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

Les dedique una sonrisa nerviosa – Y-yo l-lo que q-quería decir e-es q-que m-me a-agrada m-mucho su hijo – mentí para supuestamente salir del ridículo en el que me había metido, pero pronto reparé en lo que había dicho. ¡Que Naruto me agradaba!. Eso me estresó aún más, y más al ver el como Naruto se reía de mi por lo bajo.

Enrojecí por completo de vergüenza. Pronto llegue al colapso nervioso por lo estresada, fastidiada, avergonzada que me encontraba, por lo que no pude retenerme por mucho tiempo, desmayándome al instante, tal y como solía hacer años atrás.

…

…

Todavía me encontraba en la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki, estaba acostada en un sillón, tratando dificultosamente de abrir mis ojos, pues estos los sentía demasiado pesados…

Se escuchó un suspiro. _- ¿Alguien suspiro?-_me cuestione en mi mente. Entreabrí mis ojos y note a Naruto muy cerca de mí, su respiración chocaba contra mis labios, haciéndome sonrojar inmediatamente.

-Hinata -oí como me llamaba.

Se acercó aún más a mi rostro, con una mano acaricio mis mejillas sonrojadas y con la otra toco mis cabellos azulados, cuyas puntas ahora estaban de un tono morado. Ese pequeño detalle pareció llamarle la atención mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

-No sabes cuánto me gustas.- Susurro, quizás pensando que no estaba despierta. Tal declaración me tomo por sorpresa, pero este no me dio tiempo para reaccionar pues junto sus labios a los míos. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. El beso me tomo por sorpresa, había sido uno corto, uno casi fugaz pero tierno. Ese besarme me hizo sentir un poco ¿feliz?. Pude sentir el cómo este pudo de golpe despertar un montón de emociones que creí haber enterrado hacía mucho. ¿Acaso…?. Mejor deseche esa idea de mi mente. Eso era imposible. Imperdonable.

¡A él no ya lo gustaba!, es decir, ¡Nunca le había gustado!, ¡Él amó, ama y amará a Sakura!, ¡De seguro solo estaba pensando en utilizarme de nuevo!.

Lo aparte de golpe, me levante bruscamente y lo vi un poco sonrojada.

-¡¿Qué hacías?!-le pregunte un poco exaltada. El solo bajo su cabeza, donde pude notar sus mejillas un tanto coloradas.

-Y-yo…-en ese instante llego Kushina muy preocupada.

-Hinata-chan -Me abrazo con fuerza- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? -Me bombardeo con preguntas a lo que yo solo me aparte de ella de golpe.

- Necesito irme -dije saliendo del salón en donde me encontraba.

-¡Espera Hinata!- gritó Kushina tras mis espaldas, siguiéndome hasta la puerta principal, donde intente abrirla pero la voz de está me paro.

-¿Qué sucede?¿Porque estas tan desesperada en irte?.- Cuestiono una triste Kushina.

-Que se lo explique su Hijo. Adiós Kushina-san, Minato-san- me despedí, saliendo de la Mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki, donde pude apreciar la noche, la cual era decorada con una hermosa luna.

Suspiré de cansancio y me dirigí hacia el jardín, saliendo por el portón que casualmente se encontraba abierto.

Empecé a caminar en la calle murmurando maldiciones hacia Naruto. Que de por si me seguía desde que salí de su casa.

- Hinata!-grito a unos cuantos metros de mi.- ¿No quieres que te lleve? -Me pregunto.

-No, gracias. Prefiero caminar hasta mi casa.- lo ignoré, siguiendo mi camino sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba la casa de Naruto quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, muy lejos de mi casa. -Para informarte tu casa queda a muchos kilómetros de aquí – corroboró Naruto mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-Si. No me digas -le hable con sarcasmo – Solo déjame decirte que preferiría irme a pie que subirme a tu auto de nuevo -Me solté del agarre y proseguí mi camino sin voltear atrás.

-¿es en serio?, ¿Te vas a ir caminado? – Continuó insistiendo, aun siguiéndome y posándose al lado mío.- Agregando el hecho de que también es de noche y es muy peligroso que merodees a estas horas - se acercó a mí y me detuvo, de nuevo tomándome del brazo.

-SI. Ya te he dicho que me voy a ir caminado y sé que es de noche, pero se defenderme sola. Dios mío, veo que sigues siendo retrasado para captar algunas cosas. Y para que sepas tomare un taxi, así que te importaría dejarme seguir mi camino sola, antes de que sobre pases el límite de mi paciencia –lo amenacé. - ¿Acaso olvidas de con quién te estás metiendo? -

-No te voy a dejar sola. No con tantos preservativos en tu bolso. -hablo decidido. Detuve de golpe mi caminata ante lo último que dijo, ¿Qué insinuaba?. – Y si quieres puedes golpearme ahora. Soy un hombre y no te tengo miedo – terminó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Dejarás que te golpee? - le dije mientras empuñaba ambas manos, reprimiendo mi ira en ellas.

El tragó duro al ver que se había pasado con sus palabras.

-¡No!, ¡No hablaba enserio!- trató de retractarse con temor a que lo golpeara de verdad… aunque demasiado tarde, porque de todas formas lo iba a golpear…

-Pues lo dijiste demasiado tarde -Le dije alzando mi puño directo hacia su rostro- Ahora nada me detendrá. No tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto lo he deseado durante todo el día -. Sonreí mientras hacía crujir mis nudillos y me acercaba peligrosamente a él.

Entonces, dirigí uno de mis puños hacía su rostro, queriéndome asegurar de provocar mucho dolor en él, pero el detuvo mi puño con su mano derecha. Cerrando su mano alrededor de la mía.

-S-suéltame – le pedí con molestia en medio del forcejeó. Él era muy fuerte y no podía liberar mi mano de la suya.

-No- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Pues…-. Entonces con mi mano libre intenté asestarle un golpe a su rostro, pero este de nuevo con su otra mano libre atrapó mi puño. Frustrada empecé a moverme para liberarme de su agarré, pues me encontraba presa de él y odiaba la cercanía que esto significaba.

Desgraciadamente al estar demasiado cerca de mí, logró capturar mi mirada con sus ojos azules, unos que lo hacían ver muy her… ¡¿pero que pienso?!...humm…que sus ojos lo hacen ver muy _umm… _Naruto.

Aunque… ¡Esperen!, Se estaba aproximando demasiado a mi rostro, no querrá besar…

Entonces de golpe me jaló con ambas manos hacía él y junto sus labios a los míos. Todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la sorpresa de estar presenciando lo que él hacía.

_Naruto me estaba besando._

_El imbécil me estaba besando._

_¨¡Hinata!, ¡demonios!, ¡reacciona!¨ _me grité a mí misma.

Lo intente apartar pero su fuerza era mayor que la mía, pero eso no me importo y seguí luchando hasta lograr finalmente apartarme completamente de él, pero mi libertad duro solo unos instante pues él me tomo de la nuca y me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza e insistencia.

Trate nuevamente de separarme de él y para mi suerte lo logre. Para evitar que este intentará besarme de nuevo retrocedí unos pasos mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi pecho agitado, observándolo con un furioso sonrojó.

¡Era la segunda vez que me besaba en día!

_-¿_T-tu c-como p-pudiste? ¿Por qué me besaste antes?-Le pregunte sorprendida, tratando de evadir el beso de ahora y recordando el que me había dado en su casa.

Entonces se acercó, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y con un fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas se dispuso a responder a mi pregunta: -E-es q-que b-bueno tú me gus…-. No lo deje terminar pues lo hice callar de inmediato, con una fuerte y sonora bofetada, la cual hizo girar su rostro estupefacto hacia el otro lado.

- No digas nada – dije con un tono quebrado mientras miraba al suelo, pero pronto recompuse mi postura y lo miré con más rencor que antes. El solo había alimentado mi odio hacía él.-¿De verdad crees que me tragare ese cuento de nuevo?. Ya conozco esa vieja historia Namikaze. Dices que te gusto para después utilizarme y luego desecharme. ¿Acaso ya Sakura te pidió que salieras conmigo para reafirmar su relación con ella?. Ambos son patéticos. - le dije con furia - Pero, ¿sabes algo?, déjame decirte que no caeré esta vez -cambie mi expresión a una completamente furiosa - ¡Eres un idiota! -le grite y con un puño lo golpee en sus entrañas y con mi pierna le aseste a su zona inferior, provocando que este cayera al suelo.

Me giré sobre mis talones y empecé alejarme de un adolorido Naruto, hasta que al fin encontré un taxi y me monté en él.

…

Naruto, todavía en el suelo, tenía una expresión pérdida, acompañada de un sonrojo en sus mejillas - Me gustas -Susurro a la nada y con un puño golpeó con furia a la acera, provocando una herida en sus nudillos. Se levantó y se fue de vuelta a su casa.

…

…

Ya en el taxi me quede viendo hacia el exterior por la ventanilla, observando a la nada, viendo el como una rebelde lagrima se escapaba de la comisura de mi ojo. Con una mano me dispuse a recogerla y observarla atentamente. Cayendo en la cuenta de que aún Naruto me afectaba. Era patética.

Estaba más que segura de que este quería burlarse de mí de nuevo. ¿Qué no le había bastado hacía dos años?. Que no se daba cuenta que todo intentó por pisotearme de nuevo era imposible, acaso no procesaba que yo… lo odiaba.

¿Qué no era obvia?.

Llegue a mi casa al cabo de dos horas, donde luego tuve que caminar en el gran jardín hasta finalmente llegar a la puerta, donde al adentrarme todo estaba oscuro.

¨_Deben estar durmiendo¨_ pensé.

Camine por el gran salón hasta las escaleras, las subí lentamente hasta mi habitación en la que al abrir la puerta pude divisar que en uno de los sofás se encontraba una Hanabi enfadada, cruzada de brazos, con solo una lámpara encendida, viéndome con una cara de pocos amigos…

-¿Dónde estabas onee-chan?-Me cuestiono mi hermana menor.

En efecto, parecía la típica escena en la que una madre esperaba a su hija que luego de pasar una noche de fiesta llegaba a casa ebria.

Pero este no era mi caso…

-En un lugar.-le respondí cortante.

-Desapareciste como por dos días y vienes y me dices que te encontrabas en un lugar. Creo que eso era obvio, la pregunta es, ¿En qué lugar? O ¿en qué clase de lugar? -Me regaño - Hueles un poco a licor - se paró, se acercó a mí y me olfateó- Además, no te has dado un baño - puso una expresión de asco - ¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Nada. Solamente fui a una fiesta el viernes -

-¿Una fiesta que duro casi dos días? - me cuestiono – Hinata. ¿Con quién estuviste? -. Suspiré. Sabía que engañar a Hanabi no era buena idea ya que no sabía mentir muy bien, por lo que fui directo a la verdad.

-Fui a una fiesta el viernes, pero al parecer me pase de tragos y Naruto tuvo que llevarme a su casa -. Pude notar el como la usual expresión fría de Hanabi se descomponía al mencionar el nombre de Naruto.

- ¡Espera!, ¡Alto!, ¡¿Acaso dijiste Naruto?! -. Asentí - ¡Hinata!-Exclamo enojada - ¡¿otra vez con Naruto?! – casi gritó. De verdad me sorprendía el como el solo nombre del chico que había rotó mi corazón perturbaba a Hanabi.

- ¡NO! - grite demasiado alto.

-Shhh! ¡Baja la voz! - Me reprendió Hanabi.- ¿Acaso quieres que nos escuche Neji?

-No. Pero te dejare algo muy claro Hanabi: Jamás en mi vida volveré con Naruto - Le aclare antes de que se anduviera con malas ideas - El me rompió el corazón y yo le haré lo mismo -Sonreí con malicia al solo imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Naruto al enterarse de que su amada Sakura lo engaño con Sasuke Uchiha. - No te preocupes Hanabi, no pasó nada en la casa de Naruto. ¿Así que podrías irte de mi habitación de una buena vez? - Le pregunte fingiendo una voz dulce.

-Está bien onee-chan. Te creeré. - dijo saliendo a regañadientes de mi habitación.

Al ver a Hanabi ya fuera de mi habitación me dispuse a bañarme, ya que llevaba un día entero de no darme un baño.

Después del baño me puse mi pijama más cómoda que consistía en un par de shorts rojos de puntos blancos, acompañado de una blusa de tirantes negra con una caricatura de osito estampada en el centro. Eso si no ha cambiado… debía admitir que todavía me seguían gustando los dibujos animados, aunque suene cursi de una persona de una personalidad como la que yo decía ser.

Sonreí divertida al llegar a una resolución: Debía poner en marcha mi venganza, cuanto antes.

El día que pase en la casa de Naruto solo reafirmó mi odio y deseos de venganza al mismo. Esta vez sería yo quién se burlaría de él y estaría en primera fila para ver el cómo su corazón se veía rotó en mil pedazos. Le daría una probada de lo que sentía el amor no correspondido.

Entonce con decisión tome mi celular y marque el número Sasuke.

_- Aló -hablo sasuke con voz adormilada. De seguro estaba dormido, aunque eso no me importaba en lo mínimo._

_- Sasuke. Habla Hinata – me presente - Estuve pensando, y llegué a la conclusión de que ya es hora de terminar de un vez el plan – expuse directamente._

_-¿No crees que es muy pronto? – me cuestionó mientras se escuchaba que bostezaba al otro lado de la línea._

_-No. Creo que ya es tiempo de darle su merecido al Uzumaki y a la Haruno - sonreí maliciosamente. – Es hora de mostrarles a esos niños de mami los crueles que podemos ser los renegados -_

* * *

**Aqui esta el capitulo 6! espero que les haiga encantado por que a mi tambien :)**

**Queria decirles que los capitulos los subiré todos los viernes. y lamento no haberlo subido antes es que estuve en semanas de examenes y lo siento mucho pero esta vez sere puntual ;)**

**ummm ¿Que mas? Ah! si! los reviews de antes me han encantado ! ustedes con cada review me motivan mas con seguir esta historia.**

**gracias y espero tener mas reviews! nos vemos en el otro capitulo xD**


	7. ¿Me gusta? ! ¡¿No! ¡¿Si!

**Capítulo 7**

** Una Problemática vida: !****¿Me gusta?! !¿Si?! o ¡¿No?!**

* * *

**Narrador| Naruto**

Furia y frustración es el sentimiento que sentía.

Luego del beso que me di con Hinata… esperen… ¿acaso dije un beso entre Hinata y yo?, lo siento, creo que me he dejado llevar por la emoción del momento, pues como todos saben ese fue un beso de uno. Específicamente, yo le robe un beso a Hinata…

¡Diablos!, ¡¿Por qué siempre actuó sin pensar?!

Continuando con mi narración, pues si, luego del beso que le ROBE a Hinata me dispuse a regresar a casa. Ahora caminaba por el jardín de mi casa, cabizbajo y pateando todo lo que se me interpusiera en mi camino. Estaba furioso, molesto, ¿ya lo había mencionado? ¿no?. ¿Así también como que también soy un idiota?, bueno, creo que eso no era necesario, cualquiera que conoce mi historia sabe muy bien que soy un idiota, y no solo hablo del tipo de ¨idiota¨ al que le falla el cerebro para pensar, más bien hablo también del tipo de ¨idiota¨ que le rompe y pisotea el corazón a una chica dulce por conseguir y cumplir sus egoístas deseos.

Si. Yo soy esa clase de idiota. ¿O de ambos tipos?, creo que Hinata había mencionado que era algo corto de pensamiento… en fin… eso ya no importa, los dejo a su criterio, nunca he sido inteligente, supongo que esa será una de las razones por las cuales siempre tomo las decisiones equivocadas y tiendo a cometer uno que otro tipo de locura. Como la de hace unos momentos. ¿En qué diablos pensaba cuando bese a Hinata?.

¿Qué me sucede?, Se supone que amaba a Sakura no a Hinata…O tal vez estaba ¿confundido?. Creo que sí o… ¿no? ¿¡?

Años atrás cuando rompí con Hinata me cuestione lo mismo y pretendí ignorar tales dudas pues finalmente estaba con Sakura, ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería?, en esos momentos ya no había espacio para las dudas, pero tal parece que nuestro reencuentro solo hace que todo caiga sobre mi estrepitosamente. En un principio lo negué pero creo que el tiempo poco a poco se estaba encargando de lanzarme la verdad de golpe. ¡Como odio el amor en estos momentos!. En un principio mi corazón me decía que Sakura era la correcta, pero tal parece que me ha engañado o sigue sin aclararse así mismo. Fui un imbécil al herir los sentimientos de Hinata años atrás sin saber realmente lo que sentía o no, no tienen ni la más mínima idea de cómo me arrepiento de todo lo que le hice.

¡Demonios!, ¡Ahora que creo que he aclarado mis sentimientos hacia Hinata no puedo estar con ella!, ¡¿Por qué diablos no me di cuenta antes?!, quizás siempre he amado a Hinata, incluso antes de ser ¨novios¨, desde antes que Sakura me propusiera hacerle daño. Quizás solo estaba cegado por la enfermiza obsesión hacia Sakura, pero la realidad siempre fue otra.

Mis ojos miraban a Sakura pero mi corazón a…

¡Diablos que ciego era!

En fin, estuviera o no enamorado de Hinata, era un hecho de que ahora me las estaba pagando muy caro por mi cometido. Porque desde que Sakura y yo empezamos a salir ella no ha dejado en un solo instante de menos valorarme, ofenderme e incluso culparme de infidelidad. Nunca he sido feliz durante nuestra relación, todo se ha basado en insultos, peleas y reconciliaciones que tenían dinero de por medio. Ahora, ya dos años después de vivir engañado y creer que a eso podía llamarle felicidad, me quite las vendas que cegaban a mi vista y me ha empezado a irritar todo sobre Sakura, su comportamiento, su personalidad… simplemente Sakura es insoportable. ¿Cómo me fije en ella primero que Hinata?

Entonces, finalmente llegué a la puerta de mi casa y empecé a abrirla despacio hasta entrar al recinto. Al adentrarme a mi casa, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un gran golpe que me propinaron en la cabeza.

-Naruto!-Grito mi madre muy enfadada -

-Auch!-exclame adolorido por el golpe -

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar a estas horas?!, ¡Es muy tarde! - Nuevamente grito enojada - ¡Pensé que alguien te había asaltado o aun peor … ¡Asesinado~ttbane! -

- Cariño, pero solo estuvo fuera unos seis minutos -comento mi padre a lo lejos.

-Si. Pero una madre siempre se preocupa por su Bebe – dijo mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos de manera muy brusca.

- ¡M-madre! ¡N-no s-soy un bebe! -Intente hablar por la falta de oxígeno que provocaba ese fuerte abrazo

-¡No importa!- estrecho más el abrazo- ¡Para mi tu siempre serás mi bebe!-sentencio

- Kushina estas asfixiando a tu bebe - dijo mi padre al verme azul debido a la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Lo siento bebe!- exclamo preocupada soltándome para después empezar a besarme en mis mejilla y frente. Rodé los ojos y suspiré sonoramente. – Es que a veces mi amor es tan grande que incluso puede llegar a ser asfixiante hehe – se excusó entre una risa nerviosa.

- Claro que es asfixiante – solté con sarcasmo y luego mire a mi madre con rostro cansado y le dije: Por favor, mama ya solo déjame de tratar como un niño… -

- ¡Yo te trato como yo quiero! - Me grito cambiando drásticamente su expresión de amorosa madre, a una de un demonio.

- E-está bien - Le dije temiendo por mi vida – Umm… si me disculpan, me iré a dormir – me despedí ya cansado de las locuras e infantilerías de mi madre.

- ¡Ok cariño!, ¡que duermas bien! - Nuevamente cambio su expresión a una cariñosa.

Eso sí que era algo serio… mi madre era muy bipolar… DEMASIADO.

Entonces me dispuse a subir las escaleras y entre en mi habitación, la cual por cierto, se encontraba muy desordenada, obviamente porque era todo un flojo. Ignorando el estado de mi cuarto, prácticamente me lancé cansado a mi cama, boca abajo mientras reflexionaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida. Acontecimientos que involucraban a Hinata. Ella había vuelto a mi vida para cambiarlo todo… a cambiar radicalmente mis sentimientos…

… ¿Acaso en realidad algo había cambiado en mi corazón?, ¿Había nacido un nuevo sentimiento o este solo ha renacido?, ¿acaso siempre había amado a Hinata?

Esas eran preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza en esos instantes, preguntas que quizás nunca se respondieran y de ser esclarecidas no tendrían más que un efecto negativo en mi porque, digo, si yo estuviera enamorado de Hinata sería más que obvio que mi amor ya no sería correspondido. La amará o no, Hinata ya no volvería a estar conmigo o a siquiera a verme como un buen amigo… _ella me odiaba… _y realmente no la culpaba.

Demonios.

Llegué a una conclusión. Quizás solo debía olvidarme de estás dudas y confusiones, pues solo me harían sufrir y aceptémoslo… he demostrado ser muy egoísta y de pensar siempre en mi felicidad antes que en las de otros. _Años atrás eso quedo más que claro._

¡Diablos!, ¡¿Cómo se olvidan este tipo de cosas si el latir de mi corazón siempre suena como una melodía en repetición en mi cabeza?!

¡Oh!... ¡Tal vez lo que siento por Hinata no es amor sino… ¿lastima?! , ¡Si! ¡Eso es!, ¡yo solo siento lastima por ella!, aunque…

¿El sentir lastima por una persona te convierte en alguien celoso?, pues debo admitir que cuando veo a Hinata con Sasuke u otro empezó a sentir una furia que recorre por mis venas, una furia que me dice que Hinata siempre ha sido y será mía.

Suspire.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al decirle a Hinata que me gustaba, pues… ¡Qué demonios!, ¡Aún estaba muy confundido y dije esas cosas sin pensarlas siquiera!, Hinata tiene razón y lo repito: Soy un idiota.

Sakura siempre había sido mi único y primer amor, _al menos eso creía_, pero dos años atrás, cuando todavía salía con Hinata, todo comenzó a cambiar, me di cuenta de que de verdad era feliz a su lado y quizás deba mencionar que durante toda la etapa de nuestro noviazgo no deje de sentir odio por mí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Porque sí. El muy imbécil a pesar de admitir ser feliz a su lado aún mantenía fiel y ciegamente el plan de Sakura, todo por salir con la que llamaba infantilmente ¨El amor de mi vida¨.

Después de terminar con Hinata de la peor manera posible, me sentí vacío, nada de lo que creí que era importante importaba, todo parecía haber perdido su significado y valor. Al salir con Sakura el cambio fue radical en comparación de mi noviazgo con Hinata, pues mi Hina siempre demostró tímida pero efectivamente el amor que sentía conmigo, ella era honesta, amable y tierna, todo lo que un chico pudiera pedir en una chica y que un idiota como yo lanzaría por la borda, pues chicos cortos como yo se fijaban en chicas como Sakura, superficiales y huecas. Todo lo opuesto a Hinata.

Suspire cansado de nuevo.

También estaba un pequeño detalle que me carcomía desde hacía días: Hinata me confeso que lo que sentía por mí nunca fue algo profundo, por lo que iba a termina conmigo el día en yo rompí con ella.

¡Eso había sido un golpe bajo!, aunque pensándolo mejor…quizás solo lo decía para proteger su orgullo, ¿o hablaba en serio?.

¡No sé qué hacer o siquiera que pensar!

_¨Lo único que puedo hacer es solo pensar en el beso que le robe a Hinata, el que me dejo casi sin aliento. Sus labios tan dulces y suaves, esos labios que siempre extrañe y anhele con volver a probar¨- _Pensé.

Con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

**A la Mañana siguiente…**

Me levante alrededor de las siete de la mañana, todavía pensando en mis sentimientos hacia Hinata. Me di un baño, me cambie de ropa, me revolví más el cabello y baje a desayunar.

¡Todavía seguía muy estresado por todo lo de la confusión!, ¡No logre dormir casi nada anoche!, pues me levantaba cada media hora soñando o mejor dicho teniendo pesadillas en las que Hinata me rechazaba tal como yo lo hice años atrás y se iba con Sasuke… ¿Acaso eso se volvería realidad?. No. No lo creo.

-_Umm… _Naruto, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?-Pregunto mi padre al verme entrar a la cocina.

- Iré a clases -le conteste con pesadez mientras me sentaba en el comedor.

- ¿Tienes clases un domingo? - Me pregunto nuevamente con duda

- ¿Domingo? ¿Hoy no es lunes? – pregunte totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Si ayer fue sábado que día crees que es hoy?, solo usa la lógica hijo- dijo mientras terminaba de tomar su café y tomaba el periódico.

- Creo que tienes razón padre hehe – dije entre una risa nerviosa y tratando de hacerla lo más despreocupada posible: - Solo bromeaba –

- Claro hijo mío, te creeré si eso te hace sentir mejor - Suspiré.

Pensar en Hinata me había dejado aturdido.

¿Cómo una persona era capaz de hacer que me comportará como todo un idiota?.

-_Umm… _Papa ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le cuestione con algo de duda.

-Ya la hiciste, pero bueno ¿qué quieres saber?. Soy todos oídos –. Tomo su periódico, lo doblo y lo coloco sobre la mesa mientras se recargaba en la silla, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia mí, tal parece que había notado la seriedad del asunto puesto que yo no era un chico que soliera involucrar la opinión de mi padre en algo.

-Etto… Es que bueno _umm…_¿Te agrada Sakura?, digo, como mi novia.- Le pregunte directamente a lo que mi padre dio un respingo de sorpresa, mirándome algo extrañado.

- ¿A qué viene eso?, Tu sales con Sakura desde hace dos años, creo que a estas alturas lo que yo opine no importa – respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¡Sí!, ¡Claro que importa! – Exclame sobresaltado pues estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Me miro más extrañado que antes -Es que… uh, uh, bueno – me rasqué la nuca algo nervioso y titubantes - Bueno solamente contesta a mi pregunta –

El suspiro – Hijo, si te soy sincero Sakura a diferencia de tu madre yo no odio a Sakura ni anda por el estilo, pero debo admitir que ella no es para ti. Tú madre y yo siempre hemos pensado que está contigo solo por interés, además de que te agrede tanto física como psicológicamente, siempre te menos valora, te ofende y es muy superficial. Mi opinión es de que Sakura no es el tipo de persona que yo y tu madre buscamos para ti - Contesto serio mientras negaba con la cabeza, tal parece que se lo había llevado guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo - Sakura siempre te ha mirado con otros ojos y no hablo de una buena forma -

-Pero ella tiene su lado cariñoso…- la defendí aun no creyendo mis propias palabras.

-No para ti. Sino para otra persona, específicamente a aquel chico a quién tu llamabas amigo-rival, nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Por esa razón Sakura no es la chica indicada para ti –

Bufé ante lo dicho sobre Sasuke. Eso era cierto, Sakura-chan, Sasuke y yo, de pequeños habíamos asistido a la misma escuela, los tres podríamos habernos llamado algo parecido a los mejores amigos, aunque debo mencionar que la presencia de Sakura no era grata para Sasuke, pues antes solo éramos él y yo, pero de un día para otro Sakura apareció diciendo que ella era la chica para Sasuke. En resumen, Sakura apareció como una más de sus fans, aunque ella era la más obsesiva, liderando el club de fans de el mismo, obsesión que no evito que yo cayera como tonto a sus pies, deseando día con día desde mi infancia de tener una oportunidad con ella.

- Entonces ¿Quién? - le cuestione ya sabiendo cual iba ser su respuesta.

-Tu madre y yo siempre hemos pensado que Hina…-

Lo interrumpí de inmediato: - ¡Ya se! ¡Siempre Hinata!, ¡Es que… argh!- solté irritado de que mis padres siempre tomaran a Hinata como referencia de la mujer perfecta, es decir, no es qué pensará lo contrario pero era solo que odiaba el que me recordarán lo tonto que había sido al dejarla ir.

-Naruto. Hinata es la más indicada para ti, incluso fueron novios, realmente no sé porque siempre te alteras cuando hablo de ella – me dijo mi padre con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Nunca lo fuimos!, ¡Nunca fuimos novios! – Grite sin pensar, negando rotundamente lo dicho por mi padre - ¡Hinata y yo nunca fuimos novios! – reafirme, a lo que mi padre se quedó estoico y boquiabierto.

- ¿Que nunca salieron?. Naruto. Explícame ahora que tratas de decir con eso –soltó con el ceño fruncido.

-Etto…-

¡Demonios! ¡Se me había escapado!. Se suponía que _nadie _debía enterarse de mi pasado oscuro.

-Sabes padre, será mejor que hablemos en tu despacho. No quiero que mama llegue y se enteré de lo que te diré -le pedí, aceptando en el fondo que ya no tenía otra salida más que contarle toda la verdad a mi padre, ya había cometido una indiscreción que claramente no paso de desapercibida por mi él, era ahora o nunca, pues mi padre no me dejaría en paz hasta lograr sacarme información.

- Como tú lo prefieras hijo mío – dijo con cautela y cierto recelo en su mirada.

**En el despacho…**

- ¿Ahora si me dirás que es lo que querías decir con que Hinata y tú nunca fueron nada? – comenzó mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón detrás del escritorio y empezaba a servirse un vaso de whisky.

Suspiré y me dispuse a contarle desde el principio mi larga y complicada historia de ¨amor¨ con Hinata: _- Todo empezó un día cuando Sakura… -_

…

Le había contado todo. Absolutamente todo a mi padre, con lujo de detalles. Desde la propuesta que me hizo Sakura y del cómo empecé en base a engaños una relación con Hinata, terminando tal relación de la forma más fría y baja que cualquiera podría hacer, todo con el fijo propósito de convertir a Sakura en mi novia.

Mi padre no interrumpió mientras hablaba, solamente me observaba con una expresión que nunca olvidare, una expresión cargada de: tristeza y decepción.

-Padre, créeme que realmente estoy muy arrepentido. Yo nunca desee hacerle daño a nadie, solamente me deje llevar por mis sentimientos – trate de excusarme aun cuando sabía que eso solo me hacía caer más bajo.

La mirada de mi padre se endureció.

-Pero lo hiciste. ¿Sabes Naruto? – Cuestiono con molestia reflejada en su rostro - Espero que Hinata nunca te perdone. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, no sé qué hicimos tu madre y yo para que fueras de esta forma…realmente no lo sé y duele… – su rostro se tornó sombrío – Solo espero que la vida te muestre las consecuencias a tus actos, sé que quizás no es lo correcto, pero de verdad espero que aprendas bien de esta lección - dijo con unos orbes en los cuales de verdad note el deseo que de alguna forma yo fuera castigado por mis acciones.

Era duro el saber que habías desilusionado a tu padre, muy duro y más el comprender que tu viste la opción de que todo fuera diferente.

Baje el rostro - Padre lo siento si no he sido el hijo que tu desearás - me disculpe sinceramente -Hacerle daño a Hinata no era mi intención y sé muy bien que no tengo excusas para salir de esta, sé muy bien que fue una total estupidez el haberle hecho caso a Sakura pero, ¡es que la amaba!, ¡Como quisiera que pudieras entenderlo! –

Mi padre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me fulmino con la mirada - ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarle a eso amor Naruto!, ¡Lo que tú tienes con Sakura es solo algo enfermizo y vació!, ¡Debes saber que el amor nunca surge en ese tipo de circunstancias! … el amor es, el amor es algo especial, algo que nunca sacrifica u obliga al otro a obedecer órdenes en contra de su voluntad, el amor no pide una demostración de amor, tal como Sakura llamo a eso que le hiciste a Hinata. El amor no se edifica en la mentira y engaño. El amor no se _compra_. Lo que tienes con Sakura no es ni será amor hijo mío, y como padre debo encargarme de enseñarte bien los conceptos básicos - Tragué Saliva al oír esa dura afirmación y más el ver a mi padre fuera de sus cabales, algo nunca visto en él, tal parece que el _amor _era un punto débil para él, seguramente porque su concepción del amor estaba muy ligada al amor que sentía hacia mi madre, un amor puro. ¿Amor puro?...

No daría mi brazo a torcer: - Padre… tú no lo entiendes, yo de verdad amaba a Sakura – dije desesperado por limpiar mi imagen ante mi padre, algo casi imposible pero como siempre nunca me rendiría, así tuviera que caer bajo.

Mi padre suspiró de cansancio y se froto el puente de la nariz. :- Entonces ¿ya no la amas? - Me cuestiono – Pues tu dijiste que ¨amabas¨ a Sakura, ¿acaso eso ha cambiado? -

-Bueno… ¡no! ¡Sí!, ¡No lo sé!, ¡estoy muy confundido! – solté totalmente frustrado y sin saber que decir o hacer antes ese repentino cuestionamiento. ¿Si aún amaba a Sakura?, pues…

De pronto unos gritos se escucharon afuera y llamaron tomaron por completo la atención de mi padre y yo…

- ¡Maldita rosada!, ¡¿quién te crees de entrar de esa manera a mi casa?!- Se escuchó la voz de mi madre sumamente fastidiada. Ella no ocultaba su desagrado hacía con Sakura.

- ¡No es para tanto suegrita!-Se oyó la voz despreocupada de Sakura- ¡Oh!, ¡Por cierto!, ¿dónde está su Hijito? – pregunto escandalosamente, como siempre hacia.

-No lo sé. Tal vez con su padre -Respondió mi madre de muy mala manera y seguramente a regañadientes pues era mi novia.

- ¡Naruto!, ¡Idiota!, ¡ven acá! - Escuche el cómo Sakura me llamaba ¨Cariñosamente¨, como siempre.

Mi padre suspiró y carraspeó sonoramente, llamando así mi atención que segundos atrás se había esfumado con la llegada de Sakura.

-Naruto, auqnue se me difícil de admitir, te busca tu novia y es de mala educación hacer esperar a un invitado – dijo a lo que asentí algo apenado mientras hacía además de salir por la puerta del despacho pero alguien abrió a la misma bruscamente.

Era Sakura, quién con mucha educación había invadido el espacio de trabajo de mi padre. Este solo frunció el ceño y sonrió tensamente a Sakura.

- ¡Naruto!, ¡Amor! ¡¿Porque no me llamaste ayer?!- Me reprocho.

-Estuve muy ocupado -me excuse ya cansado de que su saludo siempre estuviera lleno de reproches y regaños.

- ¡Imbécil!, ¡No me importa lo que hagas!, ¡Cuando te digo que tienes que llamarme tienes que hacerlo!- me grito mientras me daba la espalda molesta – Dios mío, lo que tengo que aguantar al salir con este idiota, oh…cuanto necesito un trago – entonces fue donde mi padre y le quito su vaso de whisky, tomando un trago del mismo sin consentimiento ni educación alguna – Ahhh…Vaya que está delicioso señor, tiene muy buen gusto – halagó descaradamente a mi padre quién solo sonreí tensamente, pues su educación no le permitía el reprochar nada. _(Nota de autor: Que atrevida esa Sakura! como la detesto!) _

-Si. No me digas – dijo mi padre con sarcasmo sin ser percatado este gesto por Sakura, quién solo se volteo hacia mí y me abrazo impulsivamente.

- S-Sakura n-necesito-to oxigeno - intente separarme de sus brazos por falta de oxígeno. Concoía a Sakura y sabía que su fuerza era incluso de capaz de romperme los huesos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Bebe! -Exclamo Sakura soltándome del fuerte abrazo. ¿Bebe? ¿y qué le pasaba?, ella nunca me llamaba de esa manera, al parecer estaba feliz por algo, pues incluso estaba portándose muy bien en comparación a otras veces. ¿Qué había sucedido para que estuviera de buen humor?, ella siempre se caracterizaba por mostrar ese malhumor y solo se mostraba feliz y radiante cuando le compraba zapatos o bolsos de marca o importados de otros países, objetos que costaban prácticamente un ojo de la cara de un ciudadano promedio pero que yo compraba fácilmente al tener acceso a una tarjeta de crédito que mi padre me brindo para emergencias. Y sí. El complacer era una emergencia pues podía terminar mal si no obedecía a sus caprichitos de vez en cuando.

- En fin. Sakura, ¿A qué se debe tu inoportuna y desagradable visita?- Pregunto mi madre irritada y sin tacto en sus palabras.

_- _!Oh!,!Casi lo olvidaba!, ¡Gracias suegrita por ayudarme a recordar la razón por la que vine urgentemente aquí!. ¡Naruto! -me llamo Sakura melosamente mientras se acercaba a mí y me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos. Sabía exactamente lo que venía luego de ese gesto: – Es que estuve viendo algunas tiendas y vi algo que me encanto, así que pensé: Tengo un novio demasiado cariñoso conmigo que sería capaz de regalarle a su novia un hermoso presente y me pregunte ¿Por qué no?, recuerda que tú eres mi pequeño Naruto-kun – dijo con una voz tratando de denotar inocencia, una inocencia que ni en mil años podría compararse con el bello timbre de voz con el que Hinata solía nombrarme, ¨_Na-naruto-kun, t-te amo¨ _recordé en esos instantes, siendo invadido por ese viejo sentimiento de nostalgia que solía apoderarse de mi cada que recordaba a la vieja Hinata.

- Interesada - murmuro mi madre mientras disimulaba toser. Sakura solo volteo a verla sin inmutarse de su acusación para nada injusta.

- ¡Kushina! – le reprendió mi padre, pues como dije anteriormente su educación no le permitía tratar hostilmente a Sakura.

-Tratare de olvidar eso –se dijo Sakura asimismo sin perder la sonrisa ni un momento.

- Espero que no, me encargaría de repetírtelo si fuera necesario -comento mi madre, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de mi padre.

Sakura nuevamente se dirigió a mi quién solo tenía un gesto de fastidio en bruto: - ¿En qué seguíamos bebé?, ¡Oh sí!, Es que mira, si tú me compras esas joyas seria la novia más feliz del mundo, te juró que nunca te volveré a pedir nada – rogó mientras hacía un puchero, tratando de hacerme caer en sus redes. Hacía mucho que ese gesto no me conmovía, yo le obedecía a sus órdenes simplemente por miedo a meterme en conflictos con ella.

-Mentirosa, arovechada, metida – comenzó a enumerar mi madre entre murmullos recelosos.

Sakura finalmente cansado se giró hacia mi madre con ambas manos sobre su cintura: - Suegrita será mejor que se calle o cierre la boca porque si no, nos contagiara a todos con su enfermedad y no me contendré aunque su comportamiento sea un daño colateral de la menopausia – soltó irritada.

-¡Upss!, Lo siento!, ¡Es que estoy muy enferma!- exclamo con sorpresa fingida y sarcasmo – Es que solamente la presencia de una persona interesada me enferma y hace que mi proceso de envejecimiento se acelere pues posee un aura deprimente y asquerosa, pero que se le va hacer si dicha persona no quiere irse´ttbane -Menciono encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara que Sakura estuviera ahí para escuchar todas las indirectas y ofensas que le lanzaba.

Sakura solo reprimió un gruñido de enojo. Se giró hacia a mí y siguió ante el intento de convencerme de comprarle unas nuevas joyas.

-Por favor Naru, ¿No quieres ver a tu novia feliz? - Pregunto con esos ojos jades llenos de hipocresía.

-Está bien -Acepte cansado y fastidiado de tener que satisfacer los caprichos egoístas de mi novia. ¿Por qué ella siempre era muy superficial?, Es decir… nunca parecía importarle o detenerse en los sentimientos de los demás, solamente era ella y su mundo, no había lugar para nadie más. Nunca la he visto haciendo algo bueno por alguien o incluso por mí, su supuesto ¨novio¨, de hecho ni siquiera se toma la molestia de recordar o regalarme algo para nuestros aniversarios, de hecho creo que ni siquiera se acuerda del día en que ambos iniciamos nuestro noviazgo, un día prácticamente inolvidable para mi puesto que ese fue el día en que deje ir a Hinata para siempre… Si. En definitiva Sakura no es una persona a la que puedo amar.

Suspire cansado. Ese día iba hacer muy largo.

…

…

-Ya estoy exhausto Sakura - le comente mientras ella caminaba con las manos vacías, en cambio yo iba cargando con todas las bolsas de objetos que había comprado para ella.

Nos encontrábamos en un centro comercial, uno de los más elegantes y caros del país, lugar que no cualquier frecuentaba.

-¡Tú no te quejes! ¡Solo no dejes caer las bolsas y te prometo que no te meterás en problemas! ¡Son cosas muy preciadas!- Exclamo mientras entraba a otra tienda y yo esperaba afuera, aburrido.

-¿Cómo si de verdad me importara lo que llevan dentro estás bolsas?. Basura. -Murmure solo para mí. ¿Por qué eso me pasaba a mí?. Se supone que las novias normales no maltratan a sus novios, ni los cambian por otros objetos como ropa, zapatos y bolsos importados, ¿no?, o al menos eso quiero creer en medio de este mundo lleno de superficialidad.

Horas después…

….

Me encontraba sentado esperando a Sakura, quièn estaba detrás del vestidor probándose unos cuantos modelos.

- ¿Naruto? – me llamo una voz conocida.- ¡Naruto! ¡Hola! - Saludo con emoción.

- ¿Eh? – gire la cabeza para encontrarme con… - ¡Ah! Ino! ¡-exclame emocionado, levantándome de mi asiento para luego abrazar a mi amiga.

Ella era Ino Yamanaka, ex mejor amiga y ahora enemiga de Sakura. Razón: Sakura esparció un rumor que acusaba a Ino de haberse acostado con todos los del equipo de futbol, ¡Incluyéndome a mí!, ¡Por Dios_!, ¡Sakura siempre había sido muy dañina y muy mentirosa!, ¡y yo nunca pude fijarme en ese pequeño detalle! _

Me separé del abrazo y empecé hablar con Ino.

_-_Naruto cuanto has cambiado! Ya no pareces ese chico infantil de la preparatoria.-comento Ino emocionada. Suspiro.-Recuerdo las veces en que te castigaban todo el tiempo. Que días!-

-Y tú! ¡También has cambiado! –la halagué pues en verdad que su apariencia había cambiado, para mejor, pues ahora su figura parecía más trabajada, así como también su cabello rubio, el cual estaba más largo. Ella había sido sin duda una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, razón por la cual Sakura inició una enemistad con ella, pues aunque me cueste aceptarlo pero Sakura es envidiosa.

- ¡Si! ¡Ya me lo han dicho pero gracias!. Oye me entere que estas estudiando en una de las universidades con más prestigio en el país. Me alegro por ti -

-Sí, aunque me costó algo ingresar, lo logré finalmente, pero tu ¿Qué estudias? –dije avergonzado al recordar que incluso Hinata había mencionado lo dudosa que estaba de que yo fuera aceptado en una universidad, pues la verdad es que lo que había dicho no se alejaba de la realidad pues yo nunca tuve una ni fui de ¨excelentes calificaciones¨.

- Estudio modelaje aquí, pero creo que me trasladare a una en Francia pues muchos agentes de allá me han llamado -Me comento.

-Sakura también estudia modelaje – dije sin malas intenciones, lo que no evito que Ino frunciera el ceño al oír el nombre de mi novia- umm… pero no le va tan bien que digamos – dije para relajar el ambiente.

-¿Es enserio? ¿La frentuda como modelo?, ¡bah!, ¡No me hagas reír!- Dijo burlándose de Sakura.

-¿Cerda? - Sakura apareció tras nosotras con otra bolsa para que yo cargará.

-¡Oh! ¡Frente de marquesina no me fije que estabas ahí!

- ¡Que no soy frentuda! ¡Cerda!.-

-¿Cerda? Si fuera una cerda no sería una gran modelo, en cambio tú dudo que llegues ha destacar, por lo menos no en el buen sentido, porque tu frente si destacará y opacará a incluso tu fea nariz -Nuevamente se burló.

- ¡Maldita!, ¡Ven acá para que te destroce tu horrendo rostro! -Le grito Sakura a Ino captando la atención de todos en la tienda, pues parecía poseída.

-Señoritas –llamo el personal de la tienda. – Disculpen, pero pueden dejar de hacer demasiado escándalo, asustan a los clientes, principalmente la rosada –

En el ojo izquierdo de Sakura apareció un tic, molesta por el último comentario del señor.

-¡Pues no importa!, ¡además nosotros ya nos íbamos! -Menciono Sakura mientras salía de la tienda con porte orgullosa -¡Naruto!-Grito llamándome desde afuera.

Suspiré mientras a regañadientes salía, obedeciendo como el esclavo de siempre.

**Ya afuera…**

-¡¿Qué hacías hablando con Ino?! ¡Te prohíbo hablar con ella! – soltó en cuanto pusimos un pie fuera del local.

-Sakura. Ya cálmate. -Alcé un poco la voz. - Ino es mi amiga, no puedo dejarle de hablar así como así…-le explique extrañado y algo irritado.

-Si pero…-Sonó el celular de Sakura – Espera. Tengo que contestar, no estorbes imbécil…- dijo mientras me hacía a un lado, descolgaba el celular y empezaba a hablar.

¡¿Estorbar?! ¿Yo? Que se vaya al…

-¡Naruto! ¡Vámonos!.¡Tengo que decirte algo importante en la cena!-Grito emocionada caminando en dirección a la salida luego de colgar su teléfono.

-Está bien –asentí, siguiéndole el paso.

¿La cena? ¡No la había invitado a cenar!. Aunque… qué puedo hacer si se lo menciono, de seguro me va a gritar para después golpearme. Prefiero los golpes de Hinata, son más…

¡ALTO!

¿Acaso soy masoquista o qué?. Los golpes de ambas no son preferibles, ¡son muy dolorosos! Y trauman… ¿acaso me gusta el dolor?. Quizás.

**En la cena…**

Mi madre al enterarse de que Sakura iba a quedarse a cenar, inmediatamente y obviamente se dispuso a echarla de la casa, pero mi padre como buena persona la invito a pasar, ganándose unos cuantos regaños y golpes de mi madre por dejarla entrar y ¨destruir la paz de la familia¨.

Suspire. ¿Por qué preferían a Hinata? Y ¿Por qué prefería a Hinata?. Se supone que ya había aclare que solo le tengo lastima o ¿No?...

-¡Naruto!-Me gritó Sakura, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.-¿No vas a felicitarme? – pregunto con un rostro de emoción contenida.

-¿De qué?-le pregunte curioso a lo que ella me golpeó en la cabeza, teniendo que sobarme la zona lastimada pues dolía.

-Maldita-susurro mi madre con los puños cerrados, queriendo masacrar a Sakura por el maltrato infringido hacia su "bebe".

-¡Idiota!, ¡Te dije que estaba emocionada porque recibí una llamada de una de las revistas más famosas!, y ¿qué crees?, ¡conseguí un nuevo contrato!, ¡Esto será una buena oportunidad para mí y mi felicidad! –

-¿Eh?, q-que bueno!- traté de sonar emocionado aunque muy en el fondo no me interesaba para nada lo que pasaba o no pasaba en la carrera de modelo de Sakura.

-¿Eres un idiota de nacimiento o qué? ¿No puedes escucharme aunque sea un minuto? Siempre andas perdido, como en otro mundo al hablarte. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien en el mundo sea tan tonto? – Suspiró – Eres tan irritante que lo único que provocas en mí es desesperación. ¿Qué no puedes ser un novio normal? – se preguntó asimismo con rostro cansado.

Sonreí ante la ironía que me provocaron esas palabras._ ¨! __Al contrario tú eres quién me desespera!. ¡Soy yo quien pide una novia normal_¨-pensé

-L-lo siento, es solo me quede sin palabras de la sorpresa, pero… ¡felicidades Sakura! ¡Me alegra que hayas encontrado finalmente un buen contrato!- fingí de nuevo emoción. Como si en realidad me importara su contrato, desde hacía unas semanas había perdido todo interés en Sakura, ahora últimamente mi mente giraba en torno a … ¿Hinata?.

Debo admitir que desde mi reencuentro con Hinata todo cambió, mis ojos se posaron en ella y tal parece que no tenían intención alguna de dejar de hacerlo. Desde que la volví a ver desee volver a ser como antes, o al menos tener una relación amena con aquella chica que siempre había catalogado como ¨Tímida¨ y ¨Dulce¨, aquella chica quién ahora daba una apariencia que difería en casi 360 grados con respecto a la Hinata que creía conocer. Ahora todo en ella llamaba mi atención, ya no me daban celos los modelos con quien trabajaba Sakura, sino los ¨amigos¨ de Hinata, específicamente Sasuke, no soportaba verla con ese teme mal nacido, verla besándolo de una forma en la cual nunca me había besado… h-hacer lo que hace con él. Ahora dolía saber que mi tierna Hinata ya era toda una mujer, en el sentido literal pues… ¿Qué podía pensar si ella iba por allá con tantos preservativos en su bolso?

Solo pensar en que Hinata había sido de otro hombre, que este la había tocado como yo nunca lo haría, que ese hombre podría ser Sasuke… Oficial. Ya se me había arruinado la cena por completo. ¡Aún recordaba cuando yo era su novio y ella decía que era virgen y esperaría hasta el matrimonio!, ¡¿Acaso había mentido?! O… ¡¿Acaso su cambio era tan radical hasta ese punto?!

-Saben. Estoy muy cansado, así que me iré a dormir.- me despedí algo irritado, olvidándome por completo de la presencia de Sakura mientras ya salía por la puerta.

-¡Naruto! ¡No puedes dejarme sola con tus padres!- me trato de detener.

-De hecho yo tengo demasiado trabajo por hacer, así que también me retiro- comento mi Padre saliendo del comedor, mientras con una sonrisa tensa se dirigía a su despacho a trabajar.

-Entonces quedamos nosotras dos Sakurita.- menciono mi madre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡P-pues yo también tengo que irme!. Mañana tengo una sección de fotos, así que bye bye – dije saliendo por donde mi padre y yo habíamos salido, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal marchándose inmediatamente temiendo de que si se quedaba mi madre pudiera hacer le daño a su rostro.

…

…

**En mi habitación…**

Estaba acostado en mi cama. De nuevo pensando en Hinata…

¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella?. Eso era demasiado cansado. ! Demonios!, es aburrido repetirlo pero, ¡estoy un poco confundido o ¿no?!

Si estuviera confundido nada de lo que había deliberado durante el día sería cierto. Mis propias afirmaciones me delatan, creo que la respuesta es más que obvia, solo que no puedo evitar negarme a la misma. Durante todo ese día había caído en la cuenta de muchas cosas. No era feliz con Sakura y Hinata ocupaba mucho espacio en mi mente. Era obvio y lógico el llegar a la conclusión que estoy apuno de decir ahora:

… Estoy enamorado de Hinata…yo amo a Hinata…

No sé si siempre la ame o es algo nuevo, pero lo único que diré es que en este presente yo estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado de Hinata. No sé cómo sucedió pero esa es la verdad.

Si. Definitivamente no estoy confundido, lo que siento por Hinata no es lastima sino pura atracción y cariño. Amor.

Amo todo de ella. Sus ojos perlas, similares a la luna, sus labios rosados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su largo y azulado pelo. Pero no solo su físico me deslumbra, sino ¡TODO!, su personalidad o su antigua personalidad, pero ¡la amo!. Aunque ella me odie, pero si, estoy enamorado, aunque parezca una locura decirlo debido a mis acciones en el pasado. El corazón es mentiroso y engañoso, ¡¿Cómo no pude verlo antes?!, ahora el remordimiento destroza mi corazón al saber que la perdí para siempre, duele el saber que el único sentimiento que guarda y guardará hacia mí es el odio. Ahora duele verla con otros o Sasuke pero…

¡Demonios! ¡La amo tanto que haría todo por ella!

¡Ya no me importaba nada!, !Hablaría con ella! ¡No me importa si me rechaza pero se lo diré!, !Aun así, ¡juró que conseguiré que ella vuelva a confiar en mí!, ¡Recuperaré su amor!. Así como me gane la aceptación de Sakura años atrás en base a mentiras y engaños, me ganaré el amor de Hinata, aunque esta vez será distinto, pues me he aprendido que el amor solo surge y puede desarrollarse en la verdad.

Estaba dicho. Al día siguiente hablaría con Hinata.

…

…

Ya había llegado el día. Hoy debía asistir a la universidad y encontrarme con…_ella. _En esos momentos ya me encontraba en el salón de clases, ella aún no llegaba y estábamos esperando al profesor de química.

-¡Chicos!. Busquen a sus parejas y prepárense para la práctica de hoy- anunció el profesor mientras entraba. Hinata iba tras él. Suspiré de alivio, esta vez había llegado a tiempo para mi suerte, pues ella solía llegar muy tarde y recibir reprensiones de parte del profesor y eso no era bueno pues podría llegar a ser expulsada de la clase, por consiguiente, ¡Ya no tendría la oportunidad de estar a su lado por toda una hora de clase!, ¡No saben cuan feliz me pone el saber que es mi pareja de laboratorio y que estaré junto a ella aunque sea un rato!

En eso Hinata toma asiento a mi lado y me queda viendo de muy mala manera, ¿estará molesta?. ¡Oh sí!, no recordaba que la última vez que la vi yo la había… besado sin su autorización. Tragué duro pero luego sonreí. No importaba el precio, pero el haberla besado había sido fantástico. ¡Definitivamente la amaba!.

Se sentó a mi lado ignorándome por completo, escuchando las indicaciones del profesor. En eso me detuve en su rostro, sus facciones, esa mirada de concentración…

…realmente era bella…

Aunque su aspecto haya cambiado, siempre se verá hermosa. Siempre será mi linda y tierna Hinata. Qué raro suena decirlo, de verdad me estaba volviendo algo cursi pero…en fin, era un chico enamorado.

Suspire.

Sin entender nada de lo que había dicho el profesor empecé a añadir a un tubo de ensayo un químico que estaba justo a mi lado.

Nuevamente suspire.

¡Que adorable se veía Hinata con su gabacha!, !Estoy seguro de que será una gran ingeniera! ¡Una profesional!, ¡Una ingeniera Hermosa que tendrá a todos babeando a sus pies!.

¡Esperen!. ¡Todos querrán tocarla! ¡Y abusar de su confianza!, pero…

¡No lo permitiré!, sé que mi comportamiento puede parecer un poco posesivo, sin embargo…! ella es mía!, ¡Aunque ella no sepa pero es mía!, no permitiré que estén tras de ella mientras ella cargue consigo preservativos en su bolso, unos que supongo han de ser para una noche de locura.

¡Diablos!, ¡Cuanto dolía saber lo experimentada que se había vuelto Hinata!. Dolía el saber que posiblemente se le haya entregado a otro hombre… o a muchos?. En fin, no tenía idea de lo que era de la vida sexual de Hinata, pero sea como sea me encargaría de que que parará.

_¨¡Sé que tal vez no sea el primero pero seré el último!, ¡Me encargaré personalmente de que así sea!¨_ pensé con determinación mientras la observaba mezclar unos compuestos en el beaker.

Sonreí tensamente. ¨_Me pregunto, ¿siempre llevará los preservativos consigo?. Digo, no es bueno estar haciendo todo tipo de cosas con cualquiera, sería mejor hacerlas conmigo, porque yo la conozco, ella me conoce, antes habíamos entablado una relación, ¿por qué no ahora?¨_pensé sin realmente estar pensando en lo que decía. ¡Patético!

_¨¿¡Que cosas piensas imbécil!?,¡Ya estás pensando en hacer cosas pervertidas con Hinata sin siquiera ser algo!, ¡Que depravado! ¡Maldito seas abuelo!. ¡Ni siquiera he hecho cosas así como para poder siquiera imaginarlas!, ¡ni con Sakura he podido hacer nada! ¡Solo nos hemos dado a duras penas roces en los labios! ¡Ni siquiera sé si se puede llamar a eso un beso!. Sakura al besarla siempre da excusas como:_

_¡NO! ¡Mi cabello se va a desordenar! ; ¡Mi labial se va a arruinar! ; ¡Me acabo de cepillar los dientes! Y otras excusas de los más torcidas y sin fundamentos, solo le faltaba decir que no porque no se había maquillado!. ¨ _me reproche y debatí en mis adentros irritado.

- ¡Naruto! -Me grito Hinata dándome un golpe en la cabeza - ¡¿Qué es lo que haces Idiota?!, ¡¿es que no escuchaste al profesor?! –me pregunto sumamente molesta, refiriéndose a la sustancia que estaba derramando sobre…mi mano.

- ¡Demonios! – grité exaltado de percatarme de mi error, el dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos había provocado que olvidara completamente lo que hacía, añadiendo así más de la cuenta un químico del cual no sabía si era peligroso. Me alarme. - ¡Dios!, ¡¿Es peligroso? - Le pregunte alarmado y con profundo miedo.

- ¡Lastimosamente No! – respondió Hinata con un deje de decepción y fastidio. Acaso había dicho… ¿Lastimosamente?, ¡¿Acaso quería verme quemado?!. Si. Se me había olvidado que me odiaba a muerte. Aunque ya no me importaba, recuperaría su cariño, así tuviera que pasar por encima de su duro carácter, de hecho, creo que ya no me importaría el que ella me maltratará, ¡todo por estar con ella!.

¡Que idiota era y siempre había sido!, a veces creí que era un masoquista en el amor, primero tras Sakura quién me repudiaba y ahora tras Hinata cuando me odiaba y su carácter era totalmente diferente a una tierna chica. ¡Estaba loco!, ¡Algo malo debía haber conmigo!, ¡Tal parece que me encantaba que me tratarán mal!

-¡Uzumaki!, ¡Hyuga!, ¡Concéntrense en lo que hacen o considérense reprobados en mi clase! – nos reprendió un ya molesto maestro de química. Hinata y yo tragamos saliva, pero luego esta me dirigió una mirada de lo más escalofriante.

-Esta me la pagas Uzumaki- amenazó entre diente.

Tragué duro.

Después de ese incidente decidí concentrarme más en la clase para evitar sulfurar más a Hinata.

**Horas después… Fuera de clases**

-¡Hinata!-la llamé con firme determinación, algo que me había tomado mucho tiempo pues de verdad sopesé durante todo el día de si en realidad lo que estaba a punto de hacer era correcto o no. Pero al final llegué a una resolución y no daría vuelta a mi palabra. Lucharía por el amor de Hinata.

Entonces ella volteo a verme con una mueca - ¿Qué quieres Uzumaki? – preguntó con puro fastidio y cansancio.

-Necesito hablar contigo – le pedí. La mire dudar - ¡Es urgente! – añadí, ¡de verdad debía decirlo!, ¡era ahora o nunca!, ¡No todos los día tenía una descarga de sabiduría y descubría quién era el amor de mi vida!, ¡era Uzumaki Naruto!.

Se acercó a mí y me miró con una mueca más intensificada, fulminándome y tratando de intimidarme con los ojos. Tragué duro. No me dejaría llevar por sus amenazas silenciosa.- ¿Qué cosa están urgente rubio oxigenado? – Se aproximó más hasta quedar cara a cara. Mis mejillas se encendieron por tenerla tan cerca, nunca había sentido algo así, era nuevo.

Entonces me dispuse a hablar pero ella me interrumpió: – ¿No me digas que se acabó todo el Ramen del mundo?. ¡Oh!, ¡Discúlpame!, ¡Olvide que el ramen no es tu comida favorita!, déjame rehacer mi pregunta: ¿Acaso vienes porque ya no tienes chicle rosa que mascar?, pues déjame decirte que yo no tengo de esos, pues son algo fluorescentes y sosos. No te preocupes, existen otros alimentos con el cual puedas suplirlos, aunque… ¡Olvídalo!, dudo que encuentres algo que te guste porque todo tu raciocinio esta enmarañado de ese pegajoso y viscoso chicle llamado ¨Sakura Haruno¨, una vez que lo mascas no hay poder en la tierra que te lo saqué de la cabeza, es comprensible para chicos sin gran coeficiente como tú que dependen de otros para poder sobrevivir en esta sociedad. Patético. Tu cerebro no da para nada más que el ramen y ese chicle asqueroso – escupió con sarcasmo y burla en su tono de voz.

Fruncí el ceño. Si tan solo tuviera la mínima idea de que todos mis pensamientos y suspiros giraban alrededor de ella, mi luna.

- E-es más urgente que todo lo que mencionaste anteriormente – traté de obviar lo que dijo y proseguí con mis suplicas, entonces se alejó de mí y cruzó de brazos dispuesta a escucharme. - Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más privado - Le sugerí un poco Nervioso.

- ¿No puedes decírmelo aquí?. Tengo que ir con mi amigo ¨especial¨ a arreglar unos asuntos con Akatsuki. – dijo irritada, haciéndome caer en la conclusión de que hablaba de Sasuke. ¡¿Sasuke?!, ¡Eso sí que era un golpe bajo, incluso dolía más que su sarcasmo!, ¡Es que para ella todo era Sasuke… Sasuke aquí, Sasuke allá!, ¡argh!, ¡Como deteste en esos instantes a mi ex mejor amigo–rival!

¿Cómo pude siquiera considerarlo mi mejor amigo en la otra escuela?, cuando solo me humillaba y robaba los suspiros de otras chicas, especialmente de… Sakura, a veces incluso le coqueteaba solo para fastidiarme, ¡vaya amigo!. ¡Primero a Sakura y ahora por obra del destino a Hinata también!, ¡Demonios! ¡Él siempre tomaba lo que quería mientras yo solo me disponía a luchar por lo que deseaba!, tratando de llamar siempre la atención de todos, algo que casi siempre quedaba en un intento fallado. Creo que esa fue una de las cosas que me impulso a hacer lo que hice con Hinata, solo quería demostrarme a mí mismo que de verdad podía conseguir lo que quería…de que era capaz de alcanzar mis metas, algo que estuvo completamente errado pues he aprendido que una meta no puede considerarse cumplida si se obtuvo en base a engaños, a eso no se le puede llamar una victoria si otros sufren. Eso me convertía en alguien incluso peor que el mismo Sasuke, pues él no mentía, solo usaba sus encantos…!y vaya que le resultaban bien!.

Pero bueno, ese no es el punto…

_-_Umm_…_ ¿qué te parece de si vamos al patio? – propuse a lo que ella aceptó con un suspiró.

Entonces, ella me siguió hasta el patio de la universidad, lugar donde me reencontré con ella. Vaya, era toda una casualidad que se tratase del mismo lugar, donde me expreso su profundo odio y de que nunca me perdonaría, que irónico era pensar que ahora en ese mismo lugar le declararía mis sentimientos…

Entonces, pasaron unos largos minutos de silencio incomodo desde que estábamos ahí… y yo no todavía no me atrevía hablar con ella. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, ella solo me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y ¿quién no lo haría?, si yo le había pedido de que quería hablar de algo urgente con ella y ahora la estaba haciendo esperar sin decir palabra alguna.

Suspire. Esa situación era sumamente problemática. Que irónico era, hasta ese momento nunca había comprendido o experimentado lo que de verdad significaba la expresión de Shikamaru, el genio de mi antigua escuela, al mencionarla cada vez que había algún problema, pero era cierto… la vida era demasiada problemática.

-¿Akatsuki? ¿No es una mafia?-Le pregunte para calmar la tensión del ambiente.

Ella me miro con una expresión fría para después cambiarla a una fastidiada.

-No idiota. Akatsuki, es una banda enemiga con la cual en unos minutos arreglaremos unas cosas - Dijo tronándose los nudillos.

Me dio un poco de escalofríos al verla con sus puños alzados, no podía evitar intimidarme o no tenerle miedo al verla en esa posición.

-¡Oh! ¿Y no te harás daño? – Exclamé tratando de disimular mis nervios- Eres una chica y por lo que escuche de esa banda…- Hinata me interrumpió.

-¿No me digas que eres un machista?. Eres un ignorante ¿lo sabías?, demasiado diría yo, pero para que sepas puedo defenderme sola, además tú mismo sabes que soy muy buena con los puños. - Hubo un tono amenazador en su última frase por lo que yo solo le sonreí tensamente.

-Si de eso ya me he enterado. Cambiando el tema… quería hablarte de algo importante- comencé ya seriamente. Era momento de ser serio.

- ¡Por fin!- exclamo con alivio - Ya me tenías cansada de tanto esperar, ¿y sabes?, a mí no me gusta que me hagan esperar…- Sonrió maliciosamente - Tristemente no te puedo dar un par de golpes debido a que necesito estar en buenas condiciones para tener una conversación un poco brusca con los de Akatsuki. ¡Pero ya habla!, ¡Que es lo urgente que debes decirme! ¡Ya debo irme! – exclamó molesta e irritada de mi silencio.

_¨ ¡Bien! ¡El momento ha llegado! ¡Tienes que decírselo!¨ _me anime.

Con mis mejillas sonrojadas la mire directamente a los ojos.-H-Hinata! Sabes desde hace tiempo que siento que algunas han cambiado, y bueno es posible que creas que sea una de mis otras mentiras pero es la verdad.-Ella me miro expectante.-Quería decirte que…-

_¨Dale! Tu puedes! Eres Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! Nadie te puede parar! Tu puedes! Tu puedes lograrlo! Solamente suelta todos tus sentimientos sin importar lo que opine!, ¡solo desahógate! Y… ten un poco de esperanza! _

_¿Esperanza?. Hay que ser realista, Hinata nunca me perdonara, incluso me lo repite constantemente... Pero no es malo tener esperanzas, digo nunca se sabe que puede suceder en la vida. _

_¡Ya tome mi decisión! ¡Se lo voy a decir cueste lo que cueste!_

_¡Bueno aquí voy!...¨_

-Hinata! Desde hace unos días me he dado cuenta de que …-Dude un poco pero lo pude decir finalmente.-¡De verdad Te Amo!.- solté las palabras mágicas, palabras atoradas en mi garganta finalmente-Hinata...créeme...yo te amo- reafirmé mi confesión. Entonces me acerqué a ella y tome su mano y la acerqué a mi corazón. -Hinata. Estas palabras que te digo son la pura verdad, verdad que proviene del sitio más sincero de todo mi cuerpo. Yo...te amo- volví a confesar, siendo esta vez completamente sincero al expresar dichas palabras de amor.

Ella me miro con ojos sorprendidos, sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar haciéndola ver algo muy tierno.

-¡Si! ¡Aunque suene loco pero Te amo! ¡Y no es una mentira! – exclamé con alivio pues consideré que la peor parte ya había pasado. Ahora todo estaba en manos de ella. -Después de haberte lastimado años atrás me sentí una escoria, demasiado culpable para poder analizar mis verdaderos sentimientos, la conciencia me remordía todos los días, llegue a pensar que lo única que sentía por ti era lastima pero… ¡no es nada de eso! ¡Sentir lastima por alguien no hace a una persona celosa!, ¡No provoca que un simple gesto despierte un sin número de reacciones en todo tu cuerpo y alma!. ¡Eso es lo que siento por ti!, ¡Realmente Te amo incluso si dices odiarme! -Le confesé totalmente desesperado por conseguir que ella creyera mis palabras.

-Y-yo no sé qué decir -Dijo un poco nerviosa - Esto es un poco repentino -

- ¡No importa!. Solamente dime que es lo que sientes, ¿acaso tú ya me has olvidado en estos dos años? - Pregunte un poco esperanzado aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Obviamente me iba a rechazar ¿Quién confiaría en mí?, después de todo ella me dijo que iba a terminar conmigo antes que yo años atrás, eso significaba que lo que sentía por mí no era algo profundo como lo que yo sentía por ella, ¿no?. Pero… ¿y si solo lo dijo para defender su orgullo?

Entonces ella pareció sopesar mis palabras durante unos minutos, que para mí fueron como una eternidad.

La mire sonreír.

Entonces, se acercó más a mí y me estrecho entre sus brazos, un abrazo tan diferente a Sakura. Le correspondí sin dudarlo, estrechándola más contra mí, aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaban sus cabellos, sintiendo nostalgia de ese olor que años atrás me llevaron a enamorarme sin darme cuenta de ella.

-¿Sabes Naruto?... yo nunca te pude olvidar, no sabes por cuánto tiempo tuve que reprimir mis sentimientos hacia ti, es posible que parezca que te odie y te aborrezca, incluso te he llegado a ofender duramente pero… ¡Yo solo lo hice para parecer más fuerte que antes!, ¡Para demostrarte de que no estaba a tus pies cuando en realidad moría por ti! – Confesó provocando un respingo en mi- No tienes idea e cuanto sufrí cuando años atrás dijiste aquellas duras palabras, yo casi morí pues…te amaba tanto- mi rostro se ensombreció al escuchar eso, el saber cuánto daño le había hecho solo provocaba que sintiera que no merecía siquiera estar entre sus finos pero fuertes brazos. – Me alegra saber que por fin te dieras cuenta de quién te ama de verdad, de quién ve más allá de lo simple y ve al valeroso Uzumaki Naruto. Yo amo todo en ti, tu valor de nunca darte por vencido, de nunca dudar de ti mismo, amo tu sonrisa…esa sonrisa que puede iluminar incluso a la persona más oscura…eres especial, tienes un don, un don que se había visto opacado por tu obsesión por Sakura, no sabes cuánto alivio me causa el saber que por fin estás libre de esas ataduras que ocultaban al verdadero Naruto. Al Naruto que amo- confesó con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Me quede estático ante esas palabras, nunca nadie se había referido a mí de esa forma. Nunca. Ella realmente miraba más allá de lo superficial y podía encontrar puntos positivos incluso en medio de todo el daño que le infringí. Ahora ella parecía hacerse un espacio más en mi corazón ante esas palabras. Definitivamente el sacarme a Hinata sería más difícil del corazón si ella seguía sorprendiéndome de esa forma – Naruto-kun, yo te perdono por todo lo que me hiciste- Me dijo, sorprendiéndome… y demasiado.- Te amo! Y me hace feliz que sientas lo mismo por mí! – finalizó su revelador e impactante monologo.

¿Me amaba? ¡Me amaba! ¡Si! ¡Al parecer de verdad había olvidado todo el mal que le provoque dos años atrás!. ¡Todo parecía tan raro y extraño!, ¡Pero no me importaba!, ¡Ella decía que me amaba y yo le creería sin importar lo que mi mente me dijera!. Hinata nunca sería capaz de mentir en cuanto a sentimientos se refería, ella siempre estuvo de mano con la verdad. Esa posibilidad estaba totalmente descartada, ella en realidad me amaba y yo le correspondía.

- ¿Es enserio!? ¿De verdad me amas? –pregunté como un niño emocionado, no había lugar para la reprensión, ¡estaba tan feliz de saberme totalmente libre de una culpa que cargue por años!, ¡Y por si no fuera poco Hinata todavía me amaba!, ¡¿Por qué Dios era tan bueno con este mentiroso?!.

- ¡Por supuesto que te amo! ¡Yo nunca te mentiría! – reafirmó efusivamente.

Separe un poco el abrazo para verla directamente a los ojos ante mi próxima proposición: - Hinata ¿Me darías otra oportunidad? – pregunte inseguro. - Te prometo que luchare por ganarme de nuevo tu confianza, por ganarme de la manera correcta todo ese amor que injustamente sientes por mí, te prometo retribuirte todos estos años de dolor. Terminare con Sakura y así podremos estar juntos de la forma correcta, porque eso es lo que tú te mereces, quizás solo así pueda retribuir aunque sea un poco el dolor por el que te hice pasar. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres empezar de nuevo? – propuse mientras extendía mi mano hacia ella.

-¡Sí!-exclamo emocionada mientras tomaba mi mano y luego me atraía hacia ella y me envolvía nuevamente entre sus brazos. Me abrazo – Claro que te daré una nueva oportunidad. Los humanos cometen errores y nosotros debemos ser comprensivos entre nosotros en la medida posible… eso es lo que pienso…Naruto-kun…–dijo mi nombre de una forma algo extraña, por una micra de segundo casi imperceptible pude escuchar una leve risa con un deje de ¿Malicia?

Separe un poco el abrazo ante la sorpresa - ¿Por qué te ríes? – pregunte inocente, sin saber y queriendo conocer la razón de tal risa. Quizás algo le había parecido cómico y yo solo quería compartir. -¿Por qué te ríes con malicia?, ¿No estarás engañándome?, ¡¿eh?! – bromee mientras la tomaba de una mejilla y la apretaba levemente con reproche fingido.

Carraspeo nerviosa.- ¿Malicia? ¿yo?, ¡E-estas alucinando! –pareció tomarse a mal mi broma pues la observe algo inquieta ante la misma. Entonces ella me volvió estrechar entre sus brazos. – Yo nunca te haría daño Naruto-kun…nunca…- juró, sin saber yo que tras esas vagas palabras y ese simple abrazo, Hinata realmente estaba sonriendo, nuevamente…con malicia.

En fin... era un tonto…era fácil hacerme caer en un juego que yo mismo invente dos años atrás.

…

Suspire mientras caminaba de regresó a mi casa, debía terminar con Sakura. El problema era… ¿Cómo romper con ella sin salir lastimado?, en fin, eso no importaba, bien merecido lo tendría. De ahora en adelante haría y daría todo de mi por Hinata, así tuviera que enfrentarme a mis mayores temores: Sakura.

Suspiré de nuevo.

El atardecerse ya había hecho su presencia y mi vida aún seguía siendo problemática.

* * *

**...continuara... Que planea Hinata?, acaso sus palabras no son sinceras?... **

**!Todas las respuestas en el proximo capitulo!**

**Hola!, Bueno aquí está el capítulo 7!, lamento la demora cuando dije que actualizaría todos los viernes hehe, espero haberlos retribuido con este capítulo algo largo y que habla desde la perspectiva de Naruto. Este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora!, solo espero que los haya entretenido y no haya parecido muy largo hehe saben que soy novata y es mi primera vez que escribiendo un fic.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que hasta el momento me han dejado un bellisimo review, reviews que me ayudan a darme animos para continuar con mi historia.**

**Hasta la conti :)**


	8. La Venganza

**Capítulo 8**

**"La venganza" **

* * *

Me encontraba acostada en sobre mi cama, eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y aún me encontraba esperando la llamada de Sai, esta con el fin de saber si todo estaba listo, pero el muy idiota todavía no se me había dignado llamarme, eso era intolerable y más porque él sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba que me hicieran esperar.

Y se preguntaran del porque Sai me llamaba, pues es fácil, él simplemente se unió en mi venganza contra el infantil Uzumaki, según el sería: _"Una agradable experiencia entre amigos planeando una dulce venganza con el fin de unir nuestros lazos_"… sin embargo sonó muy cursi pero él es…Sai, el que lee libros para "tratar" de interactuar con personas. Las cuales se sienten ofendidas por algún grosero comentario de Sai. Estaba cansada.

Suspire.

Trataba exhaustivamente el despejar mi mente un momento pero un pensamiento me cruzo por la mente: ¿Qué sucedería después de completar mi venganza?

Esa pregunta sembró un poco de duda en mí, pero luego decidir desechar esa idea. Obviamente después de mi venganza en contra de Naruto, iba a seguir con mi vida. Era más que obvio. La vida continúa…

Me reprendí a mí misma por pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Mejor pensaría en que finalmente el día de mi venganza había llegado. El día en que ajustaría esas cuentas pendientes, cuentas que no me permitían seguir con mi vida. - Naruto lo que te espera...-Sonreí maliciosamente y pronto empecé a reírme sola en mi habitación, no pudiendo casi contenerme pues la dicha me llenaba, el solo imaginar el como él se sentiría para el final del día era gratificante, maléfico, una sensación agradable…- Ya quiero ver tu cara de idiota Naruto cuando te enteres en que cabello tu chicle rosa se enredó...- dije-Eres tan tonto, y pensar que aún que tratas de engañarme de nuevo, aun cuando te mueres por tu rosadita. Eso solo fue una motivación más-dije algo irritada mientras fijaba la mirada en el techo, recordando lo sucedido hacía una semana. –Tonto. Fue tan fácil engañarte-

…_.Flashback…._

_-¡¿Es enserio?! __¿De verdad me amas?__– exclamo Emocionado._

_- __¡Por supuesto que te amo! ¡Yo nunca te mentiría! – reafirme efusivamente. Obviamente mintiendo.__ Había tomado una decisión en el instante en el que él se me ¨declaró¨: Le seguiría el juego. Ya vería a donde llegaríamos con sus mentiras. _

_- __Hinata ¿Me darías otra oportunidad? – Preguntó con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos -__Te prometo que luchare por ganarme de nuevo tu confianza, por ganarme de la manera correcta todo ese amor que injustamente sientes por mí, te prometo retribuirte todos estos años de dolor. Terminare con Sakura y así podremos estar juntos de la forma correcta, porque eso es lo que tú te mereces, quizás solo así pueda retribuir aunque sea un poco el dolor por el que te hice pasar. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres empezar de nuevo?.-Pregunto nuevamente emocionado mientras me extendía su embustera mano._

_La tome mientras en el muy fondo de mi corazón deseaba con todas mis fuerzas gritarle todo lo que en realidad pensaba de esa cruel segunda confesión. Porque si rememoró un poco atrás, él había utilizado las mismas palabras: ¨Hinata. Estas palabras que te digo son la pura verdad, verdad que proviene del sitio más sincero de todo mi cuerpo. Yo...te amo¨, ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de pensar un poco más. ¡Que idiota!_

_¡Vaya idiota! Porque se creyó todas mis palabras. Sí que era tan pero tan idiota. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que lo perdonaría? ¿Es que no entendió con todas las ofensas que le lanzaba desde que nos reencontramos? ¿Y con los golpes?. ¡Mi repudio hacia su persona era obvia!_

_¡Sí!-exclame emocionada, seguido lo atraje hacia mí, estrechándolo en un abrazo tan falso como sus palabras._

_Reí en mi interior. ¿Acaso no miraba que estaba fingiendo? Siempre me habían dicho que era pésima engañando y que me delataba fácilmente, pero este perro faldero se la creyó tan fácil. ¡Que ingenuo! Suponiendo hipotéticamente que de verdad dijera la verdad y me amará, solo esperaría a ver su cara cuando se enterará de mi venganza, le rompería el corazón de una u otra forma. O Sakura o yo. Me daba igual, el resultado sería el mismo: Destruirlo._

_Pues eso es lo quería desde un principio, ver a Naruto sufriendo por Sakura pero al parecer todo había cambiado ya que él decía que me ¨amaba¨. Ya lo comprobaría. Naruto Namikaze prepárate, ¡porque vas a sufrir! _

…_Fin del flashback…_

Sonó el teléfono interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.- Aló.-conteste con pesadez.

-Pechos grandes…- Gruñí enojada por ese sobrenombre que me daba Sai en ocasiones.-ejem- carraspeo un poco - ¡Perdón!. Hinata, ya está todo listo para la tarde solo falta que sean las cinco para burlarnos de la ¨pelo de chicle¨ o como yo le digo la fea cara de….-Le interrumpí.

-Si ya se de quien hablas Sai, e hiciste bien en informarme porque ya iba a ir a tu casa para darte unos buenos golpes ¿Sabes?-.

-Lo siento, pero no me hubiera gustado llamarte en pleno acto Sex…-Nuevamente le interrumpí.

-¡Y-ya cállate! ¡No t-tienes que decirme que estabas haciendo! -Grite un poco exaltada. Hablar de temas muy íntimos me ponía muy nerviosa.

-Oye Hinata. Todavía no me has devuelto mis preservativos…-Se quedó callado durante unos segundos.- O ¿acaso los usaste todos?... No pensé que eras tan atrevida Hina-

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Q-que c-cosas dices?! Eres un pervertido! ¡Asqueroso ya cállate antes de que te mola a golpes!-

-Sí, sí, ya cálmate, solo quería decirte que si por lo menos me dejaste unos cuantos -

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – entonces colgué antes de que volviera a hablar.

Entonces pude escuchar unos pasos subiendo las escaleras. Suspiré. Cuando ves la vida con fastidio simplemente todo es fastidioso...

-¡Hinata! ¡Ya deja de gritar!.-Exclamo mi hermana entrando en mi Habitación.- ¡Es que no sabes que hay personas que quieren dormir! ¡Por dios! ¡Eres escandalosa! -

- Ya cálmate Hanabi. No es para tanto - le dije mientras jugaba con un oso de felpa que tenía un parche en el ojo como toda una niña.

_¨Qué infantil¨-Pensé _

-¡Para mí sí! ¡No he dormido muy bien últimamente! -Me reprocho molesta.

-Quien te manda a estar hablando tan noche con el chico que te gusta. -Le reclame.-Además, son como las 7 de la mañana y deberías tomar en cuenta que a esta hora deberías estar despertando! – Hanabi pareció tragar saliva ante mi última afirmación.

-Sí pero…-

-¡Sin peros!, ¡ahora vete de mi habitación! - La corrí.

-¡Espera!. Quería hablarte sobre lo que estas a punto de hacer.- me detuvo ee cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Me froté la sien.

-Hanabi si crees que con una charla tuya harás que cambien de opinión solo estás perdiendo el tiempo. No daré un paso atrás, quiero completar mi venganza y nadie lo impedirá.

-Está bien. Si tú lo dices -Se dirigió a la puerta –Pero solo quería decirte que: la venganza no es una buena solución para tus problemas. Eso solo es una cadena que continuará sin fin, eso no será vida para ti pues te la quitará por completo y terminarás olvidando lo más importante- finalizó y salió de la habitación.

_¨¿Y a esta que le pasa? Solo viene a molestarme y a estropear mis planes._

_¿Acaso no me comprende? Es doloroso saber que la persona que más amas venga un día y te traicioné de la manera jamás pensada, engañándote, expresándote palabras dulces y cargadas de un amor que jamás existió, aplastándote y humillándote como si de una enemiga te tratará, rompiendo tu corazón en millones de trocitos y dejando una gran cicatriz que tal vez nunca se cure… solamente dejando odio de por medio._

_Solamente quiero hacer pagar a Naruto y a Sakura por todo lo que me hicieron de la peor manera: Dañando sus corazones como lo hicieron conmigo, quiero ver sus expresiones de dolor y humillarlos ya que ellos decidieron meterse con una hyuga demasiado rencorosa._

_¡Espero que sufran por todo lo que me habían hecho! ¡Hare caso omiso a las tontas palabras de Hanabi!, ¡¿Qué la venganza no es buena?!, ¡¿Acaso está loca?! ¡Es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida!, ¡El hacer sufrir a otros!, ¡Definitivamente saldar cuentas es lo mío!¨_

Nuevamente sonó el teléfono.

-Aló -Conteste fastidiada. Estar contestando llamadas cansaba.

-¿Hinata-chan?-respondió un parasito de cabellos rubios. El Namikaze. - Llamaba para saber si sigue en pie nuestro encuentro de hoy -Pregunto Naruto con cierta emoción en su voz. Muy feliz. Entrecerré los ojos ¨¿Qué_ se traerá entre manos?¨ _me pregunté con recelo en mi mente, pues desde que ¨arreglamos¨ nuestros problemas no ahí instante en el que no desconfié de sus acciones. ¿Quién podía garantizarme de que si no me vengaba antes este me saldría con algo? ¡Eso sería inaceptable!

Entonces, cambie mi voz de una fastidiada a una de fingida emoción: -¡Si! Por supuesto! Jamás me lo perdería Naruto-_kun.-_conteste con una sonrisa maliciosa. .-Recuerda a las cinco en el parque de siempre.-

_Si se preguntan ¿Por qué en un parque? Pues verán que será en el mismo parque donde sucedió todo, donde todo empezó y donde todo terminará._

-Claro que lo recuerdo ¿Sabes algo Hina-chan?.-

-¿Qué? -Tantas preguntas me sacaban de quicio.

- Te amo –dijo con un tono de voz que me provoco una migraña instantánea. ¡Hipócrita!- Y ¿tu?-Pregunto después de tal confesión. _¨Claro que no¨ _dije en mi mente.

-_Umm… _Yo también te amo- le conteste con emoción fingida mientras que por dentro estaba por vomitar al decirle tales palabras. ¿Amarlo? Después de todo lo que me había hecho. Ni crean que era tan tonta.

-No sabes lo bien que se siente repetirlo, se siente como si fue la primera vez…- decía pero pronto se escucharon unos gritos por el otro lado de la línea.- Oye Hina, tengo que colgar. Mi madre me está llamando y sabes perfectamente que ella puede llegar a ser muy agresiva en ocasiones. – Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Claro que conozco muy bien a tu madre, ya colgaré. Te veré hasta en la tarde Naruto-Kun- me despedí con la voz más dulce que pude emitir.

Colgué, luego decidí ducharme para ir a casa de Sasuke.

…

…

Estaba peinándome cuando inesperadamente Temari entro a mi habitación.

-Oye Temari, ¿Cómo entraste? -Le pregunte curiosa y totalmente despreocupada de su inesperada visita.

-¡Fácil! Demasiado podría decirse, solamente entre por la parte de atrás de tu casa ya que es la parte menos resguardada – se explicó mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Sabes que pudieron descubrirte – dije saliendo de mi Habitación.

-Pero no lo hicieron, además tu familia me conoce –decía mientras seguía mi camino hasta la cocina.

-No les agradas, hasta incluso dicen que eres muy mala influencia para mí. Aunque la verdad es que no hacen nada ya que ni les importo. No tienes de preocuparte definitivamente -le comente con un deje de tristeza- Pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Quería me hablaras de tu antiguo amor Naruto Namikaze ¿verdad?. Pensé que no lo conocías. Creí que me considerabas tu amiga, pero veo que estaba equivocada - reprochó.

_¨¡Demonios! ¿Quién le comento sobre eso?¨_

-¿Cómo sabes de eso? -Le pregunte un poco molesta.

-Bueno sabrás que tengo muy buen oído así que un día que iba saliendo de clases escuche una plática muy interesante entre Sasuke y tú… Sobre una venganza a alguien llamado Naruto -

_¨! Maldición! ¡Solo eso me faltaba! ¡Ahora Temari sabe sobre Naruto y yo! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No quería que conocieran esa parte tan miserable de mi pasado!¨_

- Admito que solo escuche que hablaban de Naruto, por lo que me entro mucha curiosidad así que le pregunte a Shikamaru, ya que me entere que antes iban a la misma preparatoria y buena sabrás que me conto lo demás ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿y qué es lo que planeas? -

-¿Porque no quería que supieras esa parte de mi vida tal vez?-con sarcasmo- Te dije que no lo conocía ya que quería olvidar esa parte de mi pasado-suspiré-Aunque ha vuelto. El tener a Naruto cerca solo revivió el pasado. Al verlo solo siento odio hacia él si es lo que quieres saber, es por eso que he estado planeando una venganza junto a Sasuke. Mi odio es tanto que cada vez que lo veo solo quiero ver sufrimiento en su vida, que el brillo de su mirada se opaque, que su corazón lastimado se haga pedazos. Lo quiero destruir – Temari quedo boquiabierta ya que por más difícil que fuera creerlo ella entendió mal mis palabras de odio hacia Naruto.

- ¡¿Así que todavía amas a Naruto?!.- Exclamo sorprendida, llegando a esa concusión de inmediato. ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! ¡De hecho creía haberme pasado un poco al expresarle mi odio hacia Naruto! ¡¿Cómo podía siquiera considerar eso?! ¡Estaba loca!.

- ¡No! ¿¡Qué te pasa?! ¡Yo lo odio! ¡Solo quiero verlo sufrir! ¡No lo amo! – desmentí inmediatamente antes de que me diera un ataque al corazón.

- ¡Qué bien! Yo que pensé que todavía lo amabas pues tanto rencor me hacía pensar que quizás hubiera algo oculto-confesó, yo quede atónita ante ese pensamiento- Pero ¿me contaras tus planes? Quisiera saber un poco de lo que traman Sasuke y tú –pidió.

-Está bien. Pero no lo repetiré dos veces –acepté a regañadientes.

Entonces le conté mis planes de venganza a lo que ella se emocionó tanto que llegó a gritar al final. Era rara. Me preguntaba de si Temari sería sádica, pues siempre se había comportado de una manera tenebrosa, para luego cambiar a una que otra emoción como ahora lo hacía. ¿Acaso es bipolar? ¡Creo que sí!

-¡Qué bien Hina!- Me felicito emocionada. - ¡Quisiera grabar ese momento con mi cámara! – exclamó en un puchero. Sí que era sádica al querer guardar tal momento.

-Si tú quieres… pero será mejor que no. No quiero llamar tanto la atención con un montón de personas.- Encogí los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.- Se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a casa de Sasuke por un video así que ¿vienes o te quedas? -

-¡Por supuesto que tengo que ir!, quiero ver todo lo que han planeado para hoy -Sonrió maliciosamente.- ¿Existe una posibilidad que le dé una paliza a Naruto?. Nadie se mete con alguien de la banda y debe salir ileso –pidió mientras se sonaba los nudillos.

- No. En mis planes de hoy no está herirlo físicamente, quizás otro día pero nuestro objetivo hoy es su corazón. Y cuando llegué el momento de darle una paliza debo advertirte que yo seré quien se la dé, ¿entendido? Naruto es mío-la amenacé. Solo yo podía golpearlo, ¡Nadie más!.

-¡Que egoísta eres!, ¡solo déjame….-no la deje terminar:

-No se habla más del asunto, ¿te queda claro?. NARUTO ES MIO-

-Que posesivo y raro suena eso…-murmuró a lo que yo solo la fulmine y ella calló.

Miré mi reloj.

-Y salgamos pues se nos hace tarde - le dije un poco apurada.

- Bien. Como tú digas – entonces a regañadientes salió de la casa seguida de mí. Nos fuimos caminando a casa de Sasuke pues la de él quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la mía.

_¨Espero que el video que grabamos nos sirva para algo. Seria fascinante ver a Sakura llorar por cierta cosa que cometió, La inocente Sakura será vista ahora como toda una… mejor me guardo esa palabra pero es que no puedo evitar pensar de esa manera con Sakura, ella es toda una… cualquiera por decir, y muy ilusa. ¿Cómo pudo creer que Sasuke saldría con una chica como ella? Pues obviamente __**¡NO! **_¨ pensaba mientras caminaba junto a Temari, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Completamente feliz. Estaba Feliz porque por fin vería ver sufrir a Naruto pero de pronto…el sentimiento de culpa me embargo por completo…

¡Diablos me era inevitable!

_¨¿Y si me arrepiento? ¿Puedo ser capaz de olvidar todo y perdonar a Naruto? ¿Naruto en verdad me ama?¨_ Eran las preguntas que abarcaban en mi mente_, ¨¿acaso es posible que todavía quede rastro de la antigua Hinata? ¨_

El sentimiento de duda me azoto:_ ¨¿Acaso para Naruto no signifique nada?¨-Me pregunte._

_¨Qué bipolar soy¨ -_Pensé con respecto a mis cambios drásticos de humor y pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía dudar de lo que estuve segura por muchos años?, debía ser una broma.

- ¡Hinata!- sentí que alguien me golpeo el hombro.- ¡Reacciona! ¡Acaso no puedes dejar de ser tan despistada! - Me grito Temari después de haberme golpeado agresivamente- ¡Llevo minutos hablándote y tu ni caso haces!. Eres muy problemática - Sí .Una completa versión femenina de Shikamaru solo que shikamaru no es agresivo ni impulsivo. Solamente es… solo es Shikamaru pero bueno eso no es el punto.

- ¡Tema! ¡Deja de ser agresiva!- Le regañe – Además, te dije que no volvieras a ser tan impulsiva – la reprendí cansada de su forma de ser.

- Si pero tú no me escuchabas y me desesperaste hasta cierto punto. ¿¡Que querías que hiciera?! ¡Es inevitable no golpear a alguien que no te escucha! – se ¨defendió¨ convincentemente.

Rodé los ojos.

- Bien. Te lo dejo pasar esta vez o sino…veras lo que te pasa – Le amenace con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

- ¡Hina! ¡Cambia tu rostro! ¡Cámbialo! ¡Me das miedo! - Exclamo ocultándose los ojos con las manos ya que mi sonrisa la afectaba.

- Como digas - Cambie mi expresión a una seria - Ya llegamos - le avise.

Tocamos la puerta hasta que una de las sirvientas nos hizo pasar a la sala de esperar de Sasuke.

-Ya al fin llegas Hinata…. - recibió Sasuke mirándome fijamente para cambiar su visión a Temari. Hizo una mueca -… y la chica problema – con fastidio.

-¡No soy una problemática! ¡Al menos soy una de las mejores de la banda no como Karin que está en la banda solo por ti! – Dijo enojada e irritada, cruzándose de brazos.- Eres un mal agradecido, yo que te he ayudado en demasiadas ocasiones y me pagas así, llamándome chica problema. – Dijo dramáticamente. - ¿Sabes? Ahora dejare de protegerte en las peleas contra akatsuki, y me iré lejos, tal vez me una a una banda musical olvidando todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y la violencia entre pandillas -

Sasuke solo tosió disimulando su risa puesto que las escenas dramáticas de Temari le parecían muy divertidas y tontas. Sasuke nunca se hubiera reído delante de todos, es más casi nunca le había visto reír sinceramente. Él era una persona muy reservada.

– ¡Hpm! Puedo protegerme solo, no soy un niño. Soy el líder de una pandilla y una muy peligrosa –respondió orgulloso de lo que decía.

- Si ¿y? Necesitaras a la agresiva de la banda si no quieres ser un líder de una banda sin personalidades distintas… o ¿Si? –

- Temari, ya cállate y no me metas en tus berrinches, eso solo me arruina el día- Ordeno con su voz normal y Uchiha - ¿A que vinieron? – Pregunto sin interés –Supongo que por los videos -Adivinando por lo que veníamos.- ¿Saben? ya lo vi y me pareció de lo más divertido -sonrió de lado - Sera divertido ver al Dobe sufrir –sonrió maliciosamente. Si había algo en común entre todos los miembros de la banda era el sadismo.

- Je je bien por ti Sasuke - comente seria y tratando de no pensar en él contenido del viedo.- ¿Me los puedes dar ya? Serán las cinco dentro de dos horas así que no tengo más tiempo que perder -

- Aquí está. Ten cuidado, si lo pierdes debo decirte que no tengo otra copia.- Me entrego un CD, el que contenía un video muy valioso y que sería fundamental para que se completaran mis planes.

Me dirigí a la puerta junto a Temari.

-Recuerda Sasuke-mencione por si las dudas- Debes estar dentro de dos horas en el…-Me interrumpió.

-No tienes que recordármelo-Comento secamente.- Me ofende que me trates de comparar con el Dobe, ¿acaso no sabes soy más inteligente y no tiendo a olvidar mis compromisos? –dijo con fastidio.

Hice una mueca.

- Lo siento, pero el estar todo el tiempo con Naruto me provoco el hábito de recordarle las cosas a todos – me excusé molesta de que ese rubio me pegará sus mañas.

-Pues quítate ese hábito. Se vuelve insoportable -Dijo saliendo afuera con nosotras - Te perdonare si me das un beso –sugirió con una expresión coqueta.

¿Un beso? ¿Por qué ahora todos parecían querer besarme? ¡Ya estaba cansada! ¡Cansada de recibir besos de dos hombres eso me hacía parecer una…! Argg! ¡Y no soy como Sakura! ¡Todo por culpa del atrevido de Naruto! ¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora solo faltaba que me besara un vago!

Aunque… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Sasuke y yo ya nos hemos besado antes! ¡No es nada nuevo! No sé de qué me quejaba tanto si usualmente era por voluntad propia.

Demonios!

¡Estaba pensando igual que Naruto! ¡Definitivamente me estaba volviendo tonta! Pasar tiempo con el me afectada más de lo que uno se pudiera imaginar.

-Está bien -Acepte.-Pero cierta persona rubia puede vernos así que.-me gire hacia Temari.- ¡Temari voltéate!

-¡Diablos! ¡Yo que quería ver el beso!.-Se giró dándonos la espalda.

Sin previo aviso Sasuke me agarro con una mano la cintura y con la otra el rostro.

Nuestros alientos chocaban uno contra el otro. Cada vez él se acercaba más hasta casi rozar mis labios pero una llamada nos interrumpió.

-¡Demonios!-Murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo. Saco del bolsillo su teléfono y acepto la llamada.-Alo'.-contesto fastidiado.- Sakura hora estoy haciendo algo más importante.-respondió sin soltar mi cintura.

Bufe molesta.

¿La rosada? ¿Qué quería? Siempre molestando en el mejor momento. ¿Es que no tenía una vida? Bueno… se trataba de Sakura, la presidenta del club de fans de Sasuke. ¿Qué esperaban? Era una acosadora de él desde la infancia, incluso lo idolatraba.

Si fuera Sasuke ya la hubiera mandado a matar, ¿Por qué? Porque Sakura era la persona más fastidiosa número uno. Debería estar en el libro de los records Guiness como:

_¨La persona más fastidiosa del mundo; o la fan número uno de Sasuke Uchiha o aún mejor:_

_La persona más falsa y fastidiosa del mundo.¨ _

Rompería el record de la más odiosa también pero lastimosamente a nadie se le ha ocurrido ponerlo como un record.

Pero no importaba, porque Sakura iba a sufrir y demasiado que no soportara volver hacer otra cosa solamente llorar por un amor que jamás existió ni existirá, hablábamos de Sasuke Uchiha ¡Por favor!.

_¨Sakura Haruno prepárate porque jamás volverás a sonreír¨_

Como dice el dicho: ¨_El que ríe de último ríe mejor¨_

_¨Sera un gran espectáculo ver a Naruto llorando por Sakura_…¨-Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un beso de Sasuke.

¿En qué momento me había tomado el rostro? Me había vuelto más distraída que antes. Me vi obligada a corresponder el beso aunque ya estuviera cansada de ellos, la verdad es que no sé del porque en un principio acepte ese tipo de libertades con él, supongo que fue debido a mis intentos de olvidar a cierta persona…olvidar los besos que este dejo en mis labios…

Cabe mencionar que fue un beso largo y apasionado pero no había amor, mientras que los de Naruto iban con sentimiento…

¡Esperen! No piensen que los besos de Naruto iban con amor de parte de mí sino…

¡De parte de él!

Aunque he de decir que los besos de Naruto eran suaves lentos y tiernos, mientras que el de Sasuke era más desesperado, porque hablamos de Sasuke y él no tiene sentimientos hacia mí.

¡Este beso era muy diferente al de los de Naruto! ¡Aunque fueran robados eran más tiernos! Por ejemplo:

Los besos que me daba antes de que sucediera todo eran más lindos, tiernos y ciegamente creía que había amor de por medio y…. los disfrutaba, me dejaban sin aliento … y…

¡Dios! ¡Yo ya no lo amaba! ¡Era una idiota al estar pensando en Naruto! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

_¨Comparar besos ¿Tal vez? ¨–_ respondió la molestosa voz de la conciencia.

_¨!Cállate! ¡Conciencia! No te he pedido que me respondieras!¨_

¡Definidamente estaba loca! ¿Por qué le gritaba a mi conciencia que ni siquiera era una persona en sí? Obviamente el estar al lado de Naruto te pasaba su estupidez.

_¨Bueno… Hinata, solamente deja tu mente en blanco y no pienses mi misma¨_ dije a mi misma.

El beso dilato unos segundos más para después separarnos por falta del vital oxígeno.

Respirábamos agitadamente.

- ¿Chicos? ¡Como que ya se han dilatado!.-Grito Temari desde atrás.

Tengo que irme, así que suéltame Sasuke.-Le dije todavía cerca de el

- Como quieras.- respondió soltándome y dándome un beso fugaz.- Adiós.- Adentrándose a su Casa.

-¡Te veré en el parque!.-dije para después marcharme a mi casa.

**Afuera de la residencia Uchiha…**

-Oye ¿Qué trae ese cd?.-Me pregunto una interesada Temari.

-Algo muy importante.-Le respondí sin darle especificaciones.

-Claro como tú digas.-Comento un poco desilusionada por mi respuesta.

-Bien! Tengo que alistarme así que adiós!-Me voltee y seguí rumbo a mi casa.

-¡Hyuga! ¡Crees que te dejare ir así como así!.-Me grito acercándose a mi lado.-Después de tu venganza quiero ser yo la que se entere de todo. Hinata tendrás que contarme todo detalle -

-¿Eh?.- Dije extrañada.-¿Por qué?

-¿Como que porque? Vas a ver Naruto y obviamente que después de todo tengo que estar al tanto.-

-¿Qué? Pero no es la gran cosa para ti.-Le comente.

- ¿Y? ¡De vez en cuento tengo que ser activa en cuanto a sucesos! Siempre tengo que enterarme de todo.-

-Pero será mejor que no lo sepas… esto es una venganza no un chisme más que contar-

-¿Qué no lo sepa? ¿Un chiste más que contar? Hinata te dije que cuando todo sucediera tendrás que contarme todo no me importa que si es una tontería, solo quiero saber, y si no quieres será a las mala.-Dijo tronándose los nudillos.

-E-está bien.- Acepte asustada por el comportamiento bipolar de mi amiga.-Pero espero que no grites ni molestes.-

-¡Bien!.-Exclamo emocionada.-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Vamos!.- Me agarro del brazo y me llevo a grandes paso a mi casa.

-Esto iba a ser muy estresante.-Pensé molesta.

**Residencia Hyuga… **

**Específicamente en mi Habitación**

Mi habitación parecía todo un desastre o eso creía, Temari le dio un arranque de curiosidad por el video, por lo consiguiente me forzó a mostrárselo y al hacerlo se emocionó.

-Temari…-Sisee enojada.

¡Maldición! Estaba por perder la cabeza! Estaba perdiendo tiempo.

-Oh!¡Por dios! Esto pareciera un video…-No la deje continuar.

- ¡No lo digas! ¡No es un video porno para que sepas¡ ¡solamente es un video que tomamos para enseñárselo a Naruto! - exclame totalmente fuera de mí, extremadamente abochornada, sonrojada y exaltada.

-Si, pero aún sigue siendo uno… Esa chica sí que es extraña ¿Pelo rosado? ¡Será falso! ¡Obviamente se lo tiño de ese color!, además no parecía su primera vez es toda una fiera en la cama, creo que ni yo con mi experiencia lograría realizar esas acrobacias. Pobre Sai, el pobre debió quedar adolorido –

- ¡Por favor deja de hablar de eso! ¡o al menos no me hables detalles porque no he visto el video!

-¿Entonces como sabes que lleva?, digo, Sai pudo enviarte una copia de Barney y sus amigos y tú ni te enterarías, ¿acaso confías mucho en Sai? – se burló.

Observe mi reloj para disimular mi sonrojo, pues la verdad que no había visto porque eso me parecía algo asqueroso y depravado. Suspiré. Faltaba menos de media hora para mi encuentro con Naruto.

-Espera…¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto? ¿y porque tanto drama por un simple video?, no es como que no lo hayas hecho-dijo con despreocupación, eso provoco que me sonrojara más y me pusiera inmediatamente nerviosa.

-Eh…es-es q-que no me gusta v-verlo d-desde esa p-perspectiva-mentí pues en realidad nunca lo había hecho, digo, esa cosas pervertidas no cabían en mi vida, me parecía algo estúpido hacerlo sin amor de por medio. Si. Aún conservaba ese tipo de ideas cursi, pero en fin, una tonta no desaparece así como así del mapa, ¿no?. A pesar de pertenecer a una banda donde para los excesos no hay límite yo conservaba mi virtud.

Me adentre al baño para echarme lápiz en los ojos y note mi anillo de castidad, el cuál escondía tras mi blusa en una cadena de cuello simple y que no llamaba la atención.

-¡Oye! ¡Hinata! Espero que en los últimos momentos no te hayas arrepentido por lo que va a suceder.-Se escuchó la voz de Temari desde afuera del baño.

¿Arrepentida? ¿Era una broma? De hecho estaba desesperada de que sucediera de una buena vez!

-¡Estás loca!¡Mas bien seria que estoy ansiosa! Y ¿Por qué estaría arrepentida?.-Le cuestione. _-Umm_ Porque quizás tus sentimientos hacia el hayan cambiado. ¿Quererlo tal vez? –Contesto de brazos cruzados y los pies sobre la mesa. - ¿Si Mis sentimientos han cambiado? ¿Tratas de decirme que todavía siento algo hacia él? Como ¿Amor?- escupí incrédula. - Si lo miras de esa forma… Mira, El estar cerca de él en clases posiblemente te hicieron a volver a quererlo…- -El único sentimiento que le puedo profesar a él es odio. Si, únicamente es odio.-Le dije cortante.

-Claro como tú digas. Esperaba que no cambiaras tus sentimientos pero por si las dudas te pregunte, porque he visto en casos en que uno se arrepiente y es muy tarde para remediarlo –me advirtió.

-¡No me voy arrepentir! Además, solamente eso sucede en las películas de amor, no en la realidad -

Salí del baño y me dirigí a hacia Temari.

-Escucha Temari, Lo que siento hacia Naruto es odio. Odio y nada más.-Le aclare de nuevo- si quieres saber cómo nos fue, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que vuelva ¿Entendido?-

-Bien. Me quedare solo por curiosidad –dijo arrastrando las palabras pues se notaba que se moría por ir.

-Bueno… eso es todo así que… ¡adiós!- Les dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi para bajar las escaleras.

-Hinata! ¿No Olvidas algo?.-Pregunto Temari a lo lejos acordándome enseguida que había olvidado el video.

-Demonios casi lo olvido!-Me adentre a mi habitación tome mi cámara y salí por última vez de mi habitación para ir a mi destino.

Hacer sufrir al perro faldero junto a su rosada.

**Parque central Konoha…**

_Habían pasado unos minutos desde que me encontrará esperando a Naruto… ¿detrás de un árbol?_

_Pues verán… dentro de mis planes está el provocarle un infarto al rubio oxigenado, lo cual implicaba mi posición tras ese árbol, solo me aseguraba de no perder a esas dos personas de vista pues formaban una parte fundamental de mi venganza… quiero que todo sea una sorpresa, por eso mejor no les contare pues será más especial si todo sucede de repente, sin previo aviso._

_Me encontraba firme en mi decisión de vengarme de Naruto pero he de admitir que al paso de los minutos me azotaron las dudas. ¿Y si me arrepentía?...era el momento de dar vuelta atrás, acabar con todo y… _

_¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me cuestionaba demasiado? Yo odiaba a Naruto y solamente ese sentimiento abarcaría en mí respecto a Naruto… y más aún ahora porque cabe mencionar el hecho de que el nuevamente finge amarme, ¡él quiere burlarse de mi nuevamente!, ¡Yo no lo permitiré!…aunque me pregunto…_

_¿Acaso no se sentía ni un poco mal al mentirme?¿Acaso él era un ser sin sentimientos? O ¡¿qué?!, ¡¿Su sed de mi alma no se sacio dos años atrás cuando se llevó todo lo que yo representaba?!, ¡Tanto era su odio por mí!. ¡Era despreciable!_

_Sé que el esconde su verdadero yo dentro de la apariencia del chico infantil e idiota, porque nadie puede ser tan tonto, solo si padece de alguna enfermedad…y vaya que tipo de enfermedad, una enfermedad que pide y pide de la manera más egoísta el succionar el alma de aquellas personas que dieron todo por él. Un clásico ejemplo sería mi misma. Como una de las víctimas de su criminal corazón lo puedo decir de Naruto es que sus radiantes sonrisas pueden iluminar el día más oscuro, pero a cambio consumen tu vida lenta y dolorosamente, reclamando y cobrando segundo a segundo de la felicidad brindada. Dejando un solo profundo vacío. _

…

_Realmente provocarle dolor en la misma medida de como lo había hecho conmigo hace dos años. Rememorarle en lo más profundo de su ser, en cada célula de su cuerpo del cómo me había humillado y pisoteado, que sintiera y conociera el verdadero dolor de perder todo lo que pensaste ya tenías. Él tenía que pagar junto a la modelo de clase baja…_

_Suspire Nuevamente. _

_Se estaba haciendo tarde y el Idiota aún no había llegado, razón por la cual mi mente no dejaba de pensar y pensar más y más, casi pudiendo provocarme una combustión instantánea. ¡Estar a la expectativa de lo que haría me enloquecía!. ¡Realmente él era un Idiota! ¡¿Por qué el estúpido de Naruto no podía ser puntual!...aunque, debo de aceptar que esto era de esperarse de él, porque Naruto… era Naruto y él siempre llegaba minutos o horas tardes por algún problema que tal vez no tendría sentido alguno, por ejemplo:¨Se acabó el ramen por lo que tuve que ir a comprar más¨ ; ¨Lo lamento pero me quede dormido¨. Puras excusas que no toman ni una micra del ingenuo de un humano promedio como para clasificarlas como estúpidas. Naruto era demasiado fastidioso._

_Incluso, cabe decir que Sakura era más puntual que Naruto, pues ya hacía desde hace unos minutos ella y Sasuke estaban paseando por el parque como supuestos ¨Novios¨._

_Desde mi posición podía ver claramente el cómo por fracciones de segundos casi imperceptibles, el rostro de Sasuke se descomponía en una mueca de total fastidio. Estaba de más el mencionar que él ya no podía fingir más su irritación por Sakura y sus tontos berrinches de niña chiquita, ya que la rosada no dejaba de hablar de su nuevo ¨Empleo¨ como modelo en una ¨Famosa¨ revista de impacto internacional, aunque…sin saber en realidad que se trataba de una revista médica que hablaría en su próxima edición (con Sakura en la portada) sobre de las enfermedades de trasmisión sexual y de cómo evadirlas al igual que: ¨ La Sífilis¨. La sorpresa que se iba a llevar Sakura al ver su ¨Hermoso¨ rostro con sífilis puesta en la post-producción de su sesión fotográfica, ahora su rostro manchado estaría en los estantes de las tiendas y centro comerciales más importantes del país, siendo así la burla de todo el país y creo… que del mundo de las modelos…pues su reputación se mancharía pues el articulo hablaría sobre su experiencia entorno al tener sífilis. _

_Debo decir que por primera vez en mi vida me sentí feliz de ser una Hyuga, pues gracias a la influencia y contactos de mi padre pude contactar a la revista y arreglar ciertas cosas para Sakura. En fin, no había sido nada difícil conseguirle el contrato._

_Y eso que eso era apenas una parte de mi venganza en contra de la rosada…ahora la última y más importante etapa era: Romperle el corazón. _

Entonces, una voz me despejo de mis pensamientos.- ¡Hinata! - me llamó Naruto efusivamente mientras buscaba si quiera un rastro de mi persona. En el instante en que empezó a gritar mi nombre me dispuse a enviarle un mensaje a Sasuke, comunicándole la llegada de la segunda víctima.

_¡Bien! ¡Ya es hora de que empiece el show!_

_.-_ ¡Oh! Naruto-_Kun_, pensé que no habías llegado aún.- Dije saliendo de mi escondite mientras fingía una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Hinata!- saludó pero pronto su rostro se tornó algo avergonzado- Lo siento por retrasarme, _Humm_…la verdad es que me quede dormido, lo siento.-Dijo rascándose la nuca mientras se reía nerviosamente. ¨ _¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre poniendo excusas tontas! ¨ _- ¡Pero lo bueno es que ya llegue! -Exclamo emocionado. - ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba. Ten.- Me entrego un sobre que decía; _Para: Mis ojos luna. _

Sonreí con melancolía al recordar del cómo me llamaba en aquella época.

- Puedes abrirlo ahora si quieres -Comento levemente con las mejillas sonrojadas -Espero que te guste -

Entonces tome el sobre y lo abrí lentamente.

Ha decir verdad me sorprendió ver lo que contenía el sobre…

Naruto todavía conservaba el anillo de noviazgo que usábamos como muestra de nuestro supuesto y tonto ¨Amor¨ en aquella época.

Entonces recordé el día en que me lo había obsequiado…

Fue un día en el que las diminutas gotas de lluvia no cedían a parar…

_¨Me encontraba en casa de Naruto cuando la lluvia había hecho su presencia en el lugar, mientras ambos hablábamos de nuestra relación y de vez en cuando nos dábamos unos tiernos besos._

_-Hinata-chan sé que es algo precipitado pero como te he dicho, tú me gustas mucho y bueno… solo quería entregarte esto - Dijo sonrojado pero con una sonrisa que sencillamente me robaba el aliento. Saco de una cajita negra unos anillos de oro en el que estaba grabado: Luna y sol.- Pensé que esto nos podía representar a ambos pues tu sabes, mi cabello parece…-no lo deje terminar pues emocionada me lancé a sus brazos sin previo aviso para después darle un beso en los labios, perdiendo la timidez en ese instante._

_-¿Te gusto? -Pregunto Naruto mientras estrechaba aún más el abrazo que yo había iniciado._

_-¡Me encanto!-Exclame. Pero mi rostro empezó a sonrojarse por lo atrevida que había sido.-Y yo N-n-naruto-Kun.-balbucee roja como un tomate. Iba articular una palabra cuando unos labios hicieron callar los míos en un beso.-_

_- ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!-Grito para volver a estrecharme entre sus brazos.- Hinata-chan… Ya que mis padres no están por que no vamos a mi habitación y…-No termino de pronunciar sus palabras ya que yo al captar sus palabras erróneamente me desmaye escuchando así lo que verdaderamente iba a decirme.- …Miramos una película.-Susurro terminando la oración anterior. ¨_

…_._

-Hina-Chan, dame tu mano…-tomó mi muñeca y me quito el anillo de mis manos, colocando el mismo en el dedo cordial para después besarme la muñeca con sus labios, lo que ocasionó que diera un respingo y un calor subiera a mis mejillas. Me aparte de él, pues sentí que había invadido mi espacio personal.

Me había quedado impactada por tal acto. Simplemente fue un dulce gesto. Pero no importaba, debía ignorarlo, nadie me detendría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

-Oye! - Su voz me hizo reaccionar inmediatamente.- ¿Qué hacías detrás de ese árbol escondida? –Pregunto divertido.

.- Ah! Si es… me da vergüenza admitirlo pero estaba espiando a una pareja dándose cariños. ¡Debiste verlos!, ¡se veían tan tiernos y enamorados!, ¡tal vez sigan ahí! ¡Vamos! -Le sujete la mano y lo conduje entre los arboles hasta llegar al sitio indicado.

Era una especie de un lago pequeño el cual estaba rodeado de bancas, una de esas bancas estaba siendo ocupada por Sasuke y Sakura…quienes se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿No lo puede ver?.-pregunté despreocupada.-Se ven tan tiernos besándose enfrente de todos. Sin pena o vergüenza alguna.-

-P-pero ¿Q-qué demonios sucede aquí?-Pregunto incrédulo por lo que observaban sus ojos.

Sonreí Maliciosamente. El show ya había empezado.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué vas hacia ellos?-Le pregunte inocentemente.- No miras que esa pareja se está demostrando su amor. Sería de mala educación interrumpirlos-sonreí ante lo último.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué diablos haces con Sasuke?! -Grito Naruto furioso ya frente a la pareja.

-¡Naruto!.-Exclamo sorprendida Sakura levantándose rápidamente de la banca ante la llegada de Naruto.- Y-yo…-trató de excusarse pero tal parece que su cabeza rosada no podía formular ninguna excusa.

-¡Dobe!...Vaya nos descubriste, ¡pero que bueno verte de nuevo! No crees que te hubieras apresurado más , ya me estaba cansando.- lo saludó Sasuke con despreocupación total, ganándose una mirada perpleja de Sakura y una mala mirada de Naruto. Entonces se apartó del lado de Sakura y se acercó a mí.

-¡Maldito!-Siseo enojado Naruto mientras tomaba a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa.- ¡Eres un bastardo!.-

-¡Naruto! ¡No¡ ¡suéltalo¡.-Grito Sakura. Naruto lo soltó de mala manera pero antes, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.- ¡Sasuke-kun!.-Sakura se acercó preocupada a Sasuke.- ¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke-kun?.-Le pregunto. Sasuke divertido alejo a Sakura y se levantó posicionándose a mi lado ante la mirada de incredulidad de Sakura.

Me acerque más a la mirada estupefacta de Naruto.- ¿Que tal Naruto? ¿Qué tal el peso de los cuernos sobre tu cabeza? Pues supongo que el peso es demasiado...y dime ¿Cómo se siente que te engañen ante tus ojos? ¿No sientes…_ umm_…dolor tal vez? Ya que por lo que veo Sakura prefirió a Sasuke en vez de ti, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste cobardemente para ganarte su atención. Que desperdicio de tiempo ¿no?…-se burló Hinata ante un Naruto que la miraba perplejo-Y en cuanto a ti Sakura, debo mencionarte que lastimosamente también fuiste engañada-me dirigí a la rosada con lastima fingida.

-Si Sakura-corroboró mis palabras Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Terminamos. Aunque en realidad nunca fuimos nada-soltó sin más y con una despreocupación que claramente desestabilizó a la chica de ojos jade.

_- ¿Por qué? – soltó incrédula y con lágrimas al borde de salir de sus orbes._

_- ¿Por qué?- repetí burlonamente._

_-¡¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí Hyuga?!-soltó con rabia hacia mí. - ¡No te metas en donde no te llaman!-_

_- ¿Para perderme esto?, ni muerta - dije sonriendo - Pequeña Rosadita, ¿qué haremos con tanta pureza e ingenuidad en ti?. Debo ayudarte a despertar y bajar de esa nube en la que te encuentras, pues está muy mal vivir engañada - solté burlescamente, repitiendo una a una las palabras que ella misma había usado para burlarse de mí años atrás. Naruto y Sakura abrieron los ojos estrepitosamente al escucharlas, tal parece que hasta ese momento fueron conscientes de que se trataba todo eso. Mi venganza._

_- ¿Q-q q-quieres d-decir? - cuestionó, deseando obtener una respuesta a mi intrigosa afirmación._

_- Solo déjame a mí contestar a la pregunta que le hiciste a Sasuke …- suspiré - ¿Que porque te deja?. Simple. Déjame contarte toda la historia para que no te pierdas, la cual comienza así: Un día Sasuke me comentó sobre una loca que lo acosaba y que su nombre era Sakura, entonces yo le dije: Oh! Vaya! Que coincidencia! Casualmente es la chica que se burló de mi años atrás!, entonces le propuse …¿Por qué no sales y engañas a la estúpida de Sakura?, así lograrás quitártela de encima, yo arregló ese asunto pendiente con ella y Naruto, y de paso nos divertimos un poco. Un gran premio, ¿no?, tomando en cuenta el sufrimiento por el que pasó al ser tu novio... -relaté, riéndome maléficamente al final. _

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó incrédula nuevamente, tal parece que su cerebro no procesaba que la había engañado. Había caído en el mismo juego que ella misma había usado conmigo años atrás, supongo que herí su ego.

-Oh sí, me faltó mencionar que eres la persona más irritante para Sasuke u que desde ahora te pide que te alejes de él.-Esto sorprendió a Sakura.

-Exactamente-corroboró Sasuke fríamente. Parte de mi venganza era mostrar a un Sasuke totalmente indiferente, tanto así como para no siquiera ser el que dijera lo que pensaba, siendo yo su vocera lo hacía más cruel.

-Hinata ¿Tu sabias de esto?- me cuestionó Naruto, quién había permanecido en silencio viendo con tristeza mis acciones. Sonreí de medio lado al verlo. Su expresión de dolor se intensificó.

- ¿Qué si sabía?-Sonreí con malicia.-¡Que no lo quedó claro!, ¡Que lento eres!, Pues te lo diré con todas sus letras para que tal vez así logres captarlo: ¡ Yo lo planee todo! ¡Todo este tiempo estuve engañándote! Y Sakura…-Me dirigí hacia ella.-Tu Sasuke-kun nunca te amo. Te detesta, No sé por qué creíste que se iba a fijar en una… cualquiera.-Solté sin medir mis palabra.-

-¿Cualquiera? ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera! ¡Y Sasuke-kun si me ama!, ¡él me lo dijo!, ¡No creeré en lo que me dices!- dijo aun incrédula. Que ilusa era.

-¿En serio eso te dijo? y ¿Tú de tonta le creíste? ¡Por favor!-Exclame.-Sasuke nunca te diría esas palabras. ¿Verdad Sasuke?- Le pregunte a Sasuke que se había quedado fuera de la discusión por unos instantes.

- ¿Qué dices? Perdón-se disculpó mientras hacía ademán, fingido, de haber estado distraído- me quede distraído por una par de chicas que pasaban, pero bueno… Si quieren Saber. Yo nunca ame a Sakura, solamente fue un Juguete por un tiempo.-afirmó mientras le sonreía burlescamente a Sakura.

.-S-sasuke-Kun p-pero yo creí que ¡me amabas!.-Grito esto último con los ojos llorosos, causando que en ese instante empezará a derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

.-Me importa.-Dijo pasando sus brazos por mis hombros.-No te amo y no puedes obligar hacerlo. Eres simplemente _in-amable. No sé si esa palabra exista o no, pero eso es lo que eres para mí- Sakura soltó un gemido de dolor – Realmente no sé cómo fue que creíste que te amaba -__dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Pues te repito por si las duda que no. Nunca te amé, ¿cómo yo?. El líder de la gran banda de los ¨Renegados¨. ¿Podría enamorarse de la superficial y molesta Harunosa Sakura?- sonrió con sorna antes de seguir- Una chica cuya familia perdió su dinero por ser un bando de ladrones. Una vergüenza para la sociedad, tal y como tú y todo lo que representas es.- finalizó antes de estallar junto a mí en carcajadas.- Nos sabes cuánto asco sentí al besarte-confesó con repulsión. – No sabes cuantas veces tuve que besar a Hinata para borrar el rastro de tus asquerosos besos, de hecho leí recientemente en una revista tu experiencia con la sífilis. Solo Espero que no me hayas contagiado-dijo con seriedad pero a la vez burla, no pudiendo contener las ganas de estallar de nuevo en carcajadas, pero debía mantener la compostura._

_ -¿D-de que h-hablas? ¿Q-que re-revista?-_

_Entonces saqué una revista de mi bolso y se la extendí. Claramente pude captar su expresión de asombró al leer la portada. Tanto ella como Naruto dieron un respingo, aunque Sakura fue el más afectado puesto que en ese instante apretó los puños fuertemente y golpeó el suelo con rabia._

_-¿Ustedes están tras eso verdad?-preguntó lo obvio._

_-¿Qué come que adivinas?-dije con sorna y superioridad._

_-Fue algo tan fácil…-comentó Sasuke mientras suspiraba aburrido._

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke-kun?!-le reprochó entre un mar de lágrimas, mezcladas con el dolor y la rabia palpable en sus orbes- ¡Te entregue mi virginidad!.-Grito alterada. Asustando a las personas que merodeaban por el parque. Y sorprendiendo a Naruto quién aún permanecía callado, como pensando y analizando toda la situación - ¡Solo quería que tú fueras mío! ¡Y yo de ti! ¡La pareja perfecta!-confesó totalmente fuera de sí -¡Siempre lo soñé!, ¡Desde que te vi en la escuela!, ¡Desde siempre!-

-Lastima rosada.-Le dije - Pero Sasuke no es de una sola mujer.-Sonreí.- Además debo comentarte de que nunca te entregaste a Sasuke sino a alguien parecido a él-

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron Naruto y Sakura estupefactos.

_-._Lo que escucharon. Sakura, si quieres ver quien fue el primer hombre en tu vida. Ten.-Le entregue una cámara que contenía el video.

-¡Demonios Sakura! ¡Nunca lo hiciste conmigo!, ¡Todo porque tú decías que esperáramos!, ¡y te entregaste Sasuke así a la primera! ¡Qué mal debe ser para ti el saber que no era él pero déjame decirte que espero que aprendas la lección!.-Exclamo Naruto más que furioso.

-Tú cállate imbécil-lo callé, dejándolo atónito- No quiero defender a Sakura, pero tú tanto como ella son dos seres repugnantes que se merecen lo peor, así que no te sientas en el derecho de humillarla también- solté mientras le dirigía una mirada de desprecio, provocando que este bajará el rostro y se mantuviera así, cabizbajo y con los puños apretados fuertemente. Reprimiendo su miserable rabia consigo mismo.

- ¡No!- gritó Sakura mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas- ¡No! ¡Me acosté con Sai! ¡Diablos!.-Sakura se alteró más y empezó a sollozar, ya no pudiendo articular palabra alguna. Sonreí observando la escena, eso era revitalizante, el verla hecha añicos tal y como yo lo estuve años atrás por su causa. - Sasuke-kun no me ama-Se repetía una y otra vez.

Listo. Ya había rendido cuentas con Sakura…ahora solo faltaba él siguiente…

Quería ver que tanto sufriría ese chico que afirmaba ¨amarme¨…

-Parece que estabas viviendo un engaño Naruto-_Kun_-me burlé a lo que él se limitó a verme con un rostro que parecía suplicar._- _¿Verdad Sasuke-Kun?. Esto es lo que le queda a aquellos ilusos que piensan que pueden ir por la vida sin recibir su debido castigo por sus acciones. Naruto-kun, lastima pero caíste y muy grande en esta. No sabes cómo disfrute segundo a segundo el engañarte estos últimos días, aunque no sabes lo irritante que fue soportar todas tus estupideces, pero bueno, creo que eso era lo menos que podía hacer si Sasuke también soportaba a Sakura. – Le confesé con sorna mientras me acercaba a Sasuke- ¿Sabes Sasuke?Creo que te ganaste un besopor ayudarme.-Repetí las mismas palabras que Sakura le había dicho a Naruto aquella vez, entonces me acerqué lentamente a Sasuke…

-¡No lo hagas!-gritó desgarradoramente Sakura mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de terror.

Naruto nos miraba con tristeza y dolor mientras se podía escuchar: -No…por favor…no lo hagas-pedía mientras en su rostro podía ver el cómo contenía sus lágrimas.

Entonces con mis labios ya estando a centímetros de los de Sasuke me detuve: - Mejor no, hagámoslo en otra parte. Ya que yo tengo _respeto_ hacia los demás y no soy de ese tipo de exhibicionista.- Me aleje luego de lanzar esa indirecta hacia Sakura y Naruto, cuyos rostros mostraban un poco de alivio.

-Hinata- Me llamo Naruto con la voz un poco quebrada.- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-preguntó estúpidamente pues la respuesta estaba más que clara. ¡Creía haberlo explicado explícitamente! - No sabes cómo me arrepiento de lo sucedido en el pasado…-dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba sombríamente- No tienes ni la menor idea de cuan feliz me sentí al pensar que ya me habías perdonado, incluso me habías dado una oportunidad…-

-¿Enserio? ¿Te creíste todo lo que te dije?-pregunte incrédula y con deje de burla- ¡Naruto! ¡Nunca!... ¿sabes? ¡Nunca en mi vida te podre perdonar! ¡Eso es algo lógico dado lo que me hiciste! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de creértelo? Después de haberme pisoteado y humillado ¿creías todavía que iba a perdonarte y darte una oportunidad? .-dije incrédula, pues si, aún me costaba el comprender el cómo me había creído tan estúpidamente pues, ¿Cómo era posible que lo perdonará así como así?- ¡Y peor aún! ¡Que pensarás que te amaba!, ¡Por Dios! ¡Si ahora que he crecido no puedo ver nada que me atraiga en ti! ¡Eres simplemente irritante y estúpido! ¡Soso y literalmente carente de un coeficiente decente!-continúe mientras comenzaba a carcajearme incontroladamente, ya casi salían lágrimas de mis ojos ante eso, de verdad Naruto era un imbécil, ¡el rey de los imbéciles! Y sinceramente no había precio por pagar para poder ver el rostro que en esos momentos tenía. Era la representación de lo más bajo, su rostro solo mostraba la humillación en bruto, tal y como siempre añore en todos esos años de agonía por no poder vengarme y cerrar ese capítulo de mi historia de una vez por todas.

Entonces recordé que me había entregado una carta. La saque y la empecé a leer en voz alta.

-¡Oh Sasuke-kun si aquí tenemos una bella carta de amor!, miremos que dice este regalito tuyo: ¨_Querida Hinata¨. ¡Vaya! ¡P_arece que sabes escribir Naruto!.-me burlé mientras el apretaba los puños.- A ver_...¨la primera vez que te vi fue una experiencia única, aún puedo recordar lo dulce de nuestro primer encuentro…¨_ …humm…sinceramente no concuerdo con esa línea Naruto-kun, consideró a ese encuentro algo más ¨Amargo¨ que ¨dulce¨, pues recuerdo que nuestro primer encuentro involucraba el estar los dos en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en la espalda, además de que tartamudeaba mucho en esa época y eso a ti te irritaba ¿no? Porque me parece que ya me lo habías comentado…cariño sí que estamos mal si lo ves de esa forma - negué con la cabeza mientras Sasuke no paraba de carcajearse a mi lado, pues él también estaba leyendo la carta detrás de mi- Naruto-kun, si en realidad quieres conquistar el corazón de una chica no deberías mencionar esos recuerdos tan traumáticos- dije con cansancio fingido-Entonces prosigamos…¨Tus ojos son como la luna¨ ¨Déjame ser el sol que ilumine tus días más oscuros¨ y más Blah, blah, blah. Basura, basura, y más basura. Simplemente deberías dejar de escribir, la literatura no es lo tuyo. De seguro que en preparatoria tuviste que pasar con la nota mínima ¡Lo NOTO¡.-decía tratando de reprimir una risa traviesa, ya estando casi en mi limite-¡Ah!-exclamé-¡Solo mira aquí!, escribiste mal ¨_Corason¨-suspiré- _Idiota, ¿acaso no te han enseñado que es con z?...uh, ¿pero qué cosas pregunto?, era de esperarse eres Naruto… y una persona como tú siempre dice y comete estupide…-no pude continuar pues la voz de Naruto me lo impidió.

-¡BASTA! –Grito ya hartó de mis buras.- ¡Hinata! ¡Deja de hacer eso! -pidió

- ¡Bien! ¡Como tú digas!-exclamé con fingido despreocupación- Así que…como está carta no lleva ningún sentido especial…-La agarre y la partí en trozos lenta y descaradamente frente a su paralizado rostro, dejando que el viento se llevará los restos de esa blasfemia que hacía llamar ¨Carta de amor¨.-… Es mejor que no exista más. Y este anillo también es basura.-Entonces me lo quite y lo tire al suelo pisándolo como si de nada especial se tratase.- ¡Este anillo ya no sirve! ¡Su significado y valor han muerto! Porque déjame repetirte que los únicos sentimientos que siento hacia ti son: ¡Odio y repulsión!, ¡Así que ya bájate de esa nube llena de ego que te hace pensar que siempre estaré a tus pies! ¡Pues lo estuve! ¡Pero ahora ya no y tampoco en el futuro! -Exclame con repudio para después dejar de pisotear el anillo y sonreírle de lado mientras él se limitaba a bajar la cabeza y mirar al suelo, específicamente a los objetos en este. Lo había humillado.

-…-Naruto no dijo nada. Permaneció callado. Totalmente destruido. Había perdido a Sakura y lo había humillado como nunca nadie se había atrevido en su vida. Supongo que la parte que más le dolía era el haber perdido a la rosadita pues siempre significo la luna y el sol para ese ser sub-desarrollado y dependiente.

- Veo que ya es tarde.-Comente al notar la oscuridad del cielo.- ¡Bien! ¡Ya es hora de irnos Sasuke!-anuncié- ¡Es hora de que te de tu beso lejos de este tipo de humanos bizarros!.- Me voltee y empecé a caminar hacia la salida del parque junto a Sasuke pero la voz de Naruto me impido continuar:

-Hinata ¿Sabes que siento exactamente ahora?-preguntó con la mano sobre su corazón.

-No-respondí indiferente mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Pues puedo sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, uno que se expande segundo a segundo, impidiéndome rotundamente el poder expresarme coherentemente. Simplemente me quita el aliento…la vitalidad. Un trozo de mi alma parece querer esfumarse junto al dolor, pues no lo soporta. Es insoportable.-Admitió dejándome sorprendida pues conocía muy bien esa sensación.- Me duele saber que a la persona que más quiero me odia y únicamente desee dolor y soledad para mi… es como que te claven mil puñaladas al corazón y no tengan la intención de parar, creando una cadena de dolor que no parece tener fin y cuyas réplicas se repiten en cada latido de tu corazón…aunque parezca que este ha muerto aún siente, ¡vaya que siente!...-confesó mientras ambos permanecimos en silencio unos segundos-¿Quieres saber porque te digo esto?-pregunto-Solo quería hacerte saber lo que siento, para asegurarte que tu venganza ha sido un éxito por si lo dudabas. Lo lograste Hinata. Me rompiste el corazón, me provocaste un dolor que no se irá por un buen tiempo, tal y como lo merezco luego de lo que te hice, por eso que no te reprochó nada. No tengo el derecho ni las agallas para hacerlo-dijo mientras yo solo trataba de mantener la compostura. – Supongo que este es el fin de nuestra relación. Hablando en todo ámbito, pues ya nada queda entre nosotros. Nuestras deudas han sido saldadas. Ya he pagado por mi error. Ya todo terminó y esperó que logres encontrar la verdadera felicidad a lado de alguien que de verdad te traté como realmente mereces y que logré ver a tiempo la gran persona que eres-dijo con una sonrisa de melancolía. –Realmente espero que seas feliz Hinata…y vuelvas a ser aquella Hinata que se robó mi corazón…-esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de pasar frente a nosotros y desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

_¡Diablos! Sus palabras… ahora me sentía un poco… ¿Culpable?_

_¡NO! ¡Hinata! No debía dejarme llevar por la emoción, solamente estaba así porque tal vez ya había finalizado con ese capítulo de mi vida, y todo cierre lleva consigo melancolía y sentimientos sombríos. Es completamente normal, o así quise convencerme de que era._

_Aunque cabía mencionar que no me sentía…feliz…ni satisfecha. Solo había: Vacío y más vacío. No había nada y eso la convertía en una situación frustrante de por sí._

-Hinata, debo irme. Pero antes- me sacó la voz de Sasuke de mis divagaciones. Entonces me sujeto de la nuca y me dio un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndome un poco por lo inesperado. Se separó de mi:- Tenia que reclamar mi premio.-Dijo para después retirarse, dejándome sola.

Baje el rostro un poco sonrojada pero después un pensamiento me invadió.

_¨¿Por qué no me siento feliz? Ya logre lo que quería. Hacer sufrir a Naruto y a Sakura…¨_

_Entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia Sakura, quién permanecía varada en el parque, sola y con la mirada perdida…¿Sakura?… eh…ella si que no me inspiró ni un poco de culpa o lástima, mi venganza contra ella fue simplemente perfecta, si fuera posible la repetiría en mis próximas vidas y no me cansaría de ver su rostro lleno de desesperación…nunca me compadecería de ella. Creo que nadie lo haría._

_¡Se lo merecía por ser estúpida!_

_Suspire._

_Tanto pensar iba hacer colapsar mi mente, pero lo que no podía realmente sacar de mis pensamientos el hecho de que ahora no estaba feliz…_

_¡Bah! Solo pensaba tonterías. Regresaría a casa, Sacaría a Temari a patadas, me tomaría un baño y celebraría toda la noche comiendo dulces y viendo mi serie preferida…La vida continuaba y yo ya tenía un camino que seguir._

Con en ese pensamiento retome mi camino y me perdí en la oscuridad de la fria noche…

* * *

_**...CONTINUARA...**_

**¿Como se sentira Naruto? ¿Hinata estara arrepentida? ¿Podra haber algo entre ellos después de tanto daño mutuo? ... pues en los próximos capítulos lo sabrán con mucha mas drama entre esta pareja.**

_**HI! por fin el capitulo 8!, espero que no me tiren tomatazos, tal vez no sea lo que esperaban pero bueno...aun soy novata en esto y prometo mejorar capitulo por capitulo. **_

_**Espero que puedan dejarme reviews pues estos me motivan para seguir.**_

_**Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente**_

_**PD:¡Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito!**_

_**PD2: pues me han preguntado que si habra algo entre esta pareja. y pues por supuesto que es 100% ¡NaruHina! solo que le agrego drama ha esta pareja y ¿Habra lemon? Temo decirles que no puesto que apenas es mi primer fic y no me siento preparada para escribir uno! lo siento si los decepcionos pero es que todavia conservo mi mente inocente. :)**_


	9. Un Capitulo que se cierra

**Capítulo 9**

**_¨Un Capítulo que se cierra_¨**

* * *

Junto a mi venganza selle por siempre y di por terminado ese capítulo de mi vida que me había quitado el sueño por casi tres años. Ese capítulo tenía nombre y era: Hinata y Naruto.

Dos nombre que nunca debieron ser escritos juntos ni debieron relacionarse entre sí pero que por estragos del destino había sucedido. No hablo de una historia de amor…más bien todo lo opuesto.

Estaba realmente feliz…o eso deseaba con fervor sentir en esos momentos…

¡Rayos! ¡Debía estar más que emocionada pero sinceramente no estaba a gusto con mis hazañas de hace dos días!

¡Rayos nuevamente!

¿Por qué no estaba satisfecha? ¿Por qué sentía un poco de culpabilidad?

¡Espere!… ¿Acaso dije culpabilidad?

¡Tonterías! ¡No sentía y no debía sentir culpabilidad de nada! ¡No había nada malo que yo no hubiese hecho! ¡Solo cobre el saldo de viejas deudas y castigue a quienes se burlaron de mí! ¡Definitivamente no había espacio para culpabilidad! ¡¿Acaso estaba loca como para sentirme culpable o mal por la infelicidad del rubio estúpido de Naruto?!

¡Bah!

¡Solo tonterías de la mente! ¡Solo esa vocecilla de la estúpida Hinata que aún se siente en deuda con el mundo!

¡Ya me encargaría de hacerla callar!

Suspiré en mi soledad.

Debería sentirme feliz, digo, debido a que lo que más anhelaba se había realizado con resultados más que esplendidos. ¡Ni un error había en ese maldito plan! ¡Perfectamente calculado! Pero... ¿¡Por qué me diablos tenía que sentirme así!? ¡Todo este dilema de mi cabeza solo bloqueaba los sentimientos de realización que creí llegar a sentir!

¡¿Por qué?! ¡Mi venganza contra el rubio y la rosada había sido perfecta! ¡Incluso Sakura se había quedado en shock debido al impacto! Hasta cabe recalcar que se había quedado toda la noche en ese parque, sin embargo… ¡Ese no era el punto! ¡El punto era que mis emociones estaban descontroladas y fuera de toda lógica! Al principio me había sentido feliz para después pasar a ¿Resentimiento conmigo misma?

¡No! ¡Nunca lo aceptaría ni toleraría! ¡Bah! Solo vivía pensado en tonterías sin ningún sentido común. Debía calmar mis emociones.

_¨Hinata. Solamente relájate, bloquea tu mente y presta atención en clases que no lo has hecho en un buen rato¨ _Pensé un poco estresada por mi situación.

Estábamos en clase de física con el ser más bizarro y extraño que había visto… ese que se hacía llamar ¨Profesor¨ ante toda lógica retorcida, ese hombre de edad mayor y de apariencia ridícula que solamente hablaba de la juventud de estos días. ¨_Patético¨_

Entonces fije mi mirada a la ventana, observando los pétalos de cerezos desprendiéndose uno a uno por cada ráfaga de viento que el clima otorgaba ese día. Era hermoso, pero… una lástima ya que llevaba el nombre de Sakura. ¨_Pobre árbol…¨_

Mierda. Eso solo dirigió mis pensamientos de nuevo a Sakura y a…Naruto.

¡Esperen! ¡No debería de estar confundida!. Naruto siempre había sido un mentiroso. ¡Tal vez solamente fingía tristeza! O si no fingía ¡Tal vez yo solamente le había sentido un poco de lastima¡ ¡Si! ¡Era eso! ¡Lástima! ¡Solamente lastima¡

Sonreí para mis adentros, creyendo por fin haber aclarado todo…pero de pronto me vi interrumpida.

.-Señorita Hyuga ya que usted prefiere prestar más atención afuera por que no pasa a enfrente a realizar estos ejercicios aplicando la ley de Biot-Savart. Supongo que para distraerse ha de entenderle.-Dijo el profesor señalando el pizarrón con unos cuantos ejercicios de campo magnético.

.- ¡Bien! Si usted quiere.-Le respondí fastidiada. Me pare de mi asiento y fui a realizar ese complicado ejercicio.-¿Contento Gai-Sensei?

Terminado ya, me volví a mi asiento, pensando orgullosa que estaba por dejar al profesor boquiabierto por ese ejercicio que apenas había explicado y que había dado por hecho que no hubiera podido realizarlo. Solo unos cuantos diferenciales que con una perfecta integración habían de resolverse. Listo.

Me senté y me dispuse a seguir pensando…

¿Lastima? ¿¡Era enserio!? ¿Había siquiera llegado a pensar en eso? ¡Por favor! ¡No sentía ni una lástima hacia Naruto! ¡No tenía porque! ¡No debía! Él me había hecho añicos el corazón sin remordimiento alguno y yo simplemente le devolví el favor. No sentía lastima. De hecho en esos momentos junto a una nueva resolución concluía que… ¡realmente me sentía feliz! ¡Sí! ¡Feliz! ¡No debía tener lastima hacia ese perro faldero! ¡Ja! ¡Ahora nada ni nadie me arruinarían el día!

Por las siguientes clases había estado prestando más atención y hubiera seguido en ese ritmo si no hubiera notado un pequeña detalle, un estúpido, insignificante pero un detalle que… ¡diablos! … ¡¿Por qué diablos?!... ¡no podía ignorar que la clase ahora estaba en absoluto silencio! ¡Y OBVIAMENTE eso solo tenía una explicación! ¡Un nombre! ¡Ya saben a qué me refiero!

Fije mi mirada al Namikaze.

Estaba con la vista perdida en un punto del salón, sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo que lo caracterizaban y se notaba que estaba algo apagado y perdido en su propia mente puesto que estaba callado, y digo, él era el más ruidoso de todo el salón_- exceptuando Lee -._ ¡Era extraño ver eso en él!

Sonreí para mis adentros. Era así como lo quería…destruido. ¡Ya quería ver si podía llegar a sonreír de nuevo! ¡El no merecía felicidad! ¡Por eso me encargue personalmente de arrebatársela!

Pronto suspiré con molestia al caer en la realidad.

Él era un idiota y lo más seguro era que estaba así por Sakura. Supuse que no había podido superarla porque ella era su vida. Su estúpida razón de ser. Él la amo, la ama y la amará. Solo era un imbécil cuya vida está tras la falda equivocada.

¡Cuánta rabia me daba su maldita dependencia! ¡Él que esa maldita obsesión me arrastrará consigo! ¡Siendo yo un papel secundario en su historia de ¨amor¨ con la rosada!

Suspire mientras apretaba fuertemente el lápiz con el que escribía.

Ya deseaba irme. Recordé que teníamos una reunión de la pandilla después de clase. Era mejor de tarde pero no, Karin tenía que estudiar medicina, y tenía que visitar algunos centros por eso la reunión se había pospuesto.

.-¿Entendieron la explicación?-Pregunto el profesor después de haber vuelto a explicar el tema debido a que algunos no entendían nada.

_¨Estoy cansada¨ _

.-¡Bien chicos! Nos vemos en la próxima clase. ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Olvidaba decirles que habrá prueba sorpresa de este tema mañana! -Dijo Gai-Sensei.

Algunos rieron por lo que dijo el profesor no tan inteligente.

_¨¿Prueba sorpresa? Pero si ya lo dijo… Idiota¨ _

Me pare de mi asiento con mi bolso para salir pero una voz me llamo.

.-¡Hinata-chan!-Me llamo Kiba acercándose a mí. Al estar a mi lado me pregunto.- ¿Quieres que vayamos por un café? Note que estabas algo soñolienta. Yo invito- ofreció con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

.-_Umm. _Bien. Ya que tú invitas…-Le conteste algo insegura.

Debía hacer mención de que durante algunas clases hablaba con Kiba, por lo que podía considerarlo como un amigo o eso ¿creía? Pero aun así me parecía fastidioso e irritante ya que él me veía con otras intenciones…no era tonta para no verlo.

.- ¡Excelente! ¡Vamos!.-Exclamo emocionado.-

Salimos del salón para luego caminar por los pasillos de la universidad.

Kiba no paraba de hablar sobre lo increíble que era pertenecer a una banda como en la que estaba yo aunque el solo comentaba en que quería entrar en una.

_¨Si supiera lo doloroso que era entrar¨ _dije en mis adentros.

Pues sí. Era doloroso entrar, ya que te hacían varias pruebas para ver tu resistencia y en que eras realmente bueno. Era duro, aunque gracias a Sasuke yo obtuve ciertos privilegios…

Pobre Kiba, si acaso llegaba a entrar obviamente perdería su ¨Hermoso¨ rostro y sus fans locas querrían dejarlo por ver en qué estado estaría, ya que todas eran superficiales y de seguro unirían a otro club de fans, quizás al de Sasuke. A este paso mi pobre amigo llegaría al millón de seguidores. Que fastidioso debía de ser para Sasuke el tener a miles de fans persiguiéndole a toda hora del día. Sasuke me daba lástima, lo acosaban en la universidad, por Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr,…y toda red social existente en el planeta. Sus fans no tenían vida, como por ejemplo_ umm _Sakura, quién era la presidenta del club de fans del Uchiha. Esa sí que no tenía vida y aun peor, desde ahora su vida ya no tenía ni sentido alguno... Al igual que la de Naruto, ambos habían perdido a sus respectivas obsesiones. Eran tal para cual. Simple fanáticos que no conocen el concepto de lo que es el amor.

Obsesivos, maniáticos y …sádicos.

Como Naruto, quién luego de haberse burlado de mí hace dos años aún planeaba burlarse de mí. ¡Pero él era un mentiroso! ¡¿Creía que me había engañado con sus palabras de amor del otro día?! Pues no era tan tonta para creerle a ese… ¡Oxigenado! El fingía estar depresivo por qué YO no lo amaba, le creería si fuera por Sakura pero ¿Yo? ¡No nací ayer! ¡Él nunca me amo ni me amará!

.- ¡Hyuga!-Se escuchó una voz gritando a mis espaldas.

Me voltee y mire a… Sakura corriendo hacia a mi sumamente enojada.

.-¡Hinata!.-siseo con rabia. Estaba toda desaliñada, con ojeras y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, el pelo todo descuidado y se notaba pálida.

.-Hpm ¿Qué quieres ahora Haruno? ¿No te ha bastado?.-Le pregunte con sorna -

-¡Eres una desgraciada! ¡Mira!.-Grito señalando una revista médica.- ¡Me arruinaste la vida! ¡Eres una perra! - Todas sus palabras estaban infundidas de rabia hacia a mi.-

- ¡Oye! ¡No la llames así! -Hablo Kiba que se había quedado callado por el momento.

Sakura le ignoro.-¡Mi carrera ahora está destrozada! ¡Todos van a creer en esta… cosa!-Me tiro la revista en el rostro. En la cual se podía apreciar en su título:

_¨ Lucha y sinceridad contra el sífilis¨.-_Leí en voz alta para que se captara la atención de los estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo cosa que funciono. Haciendo enojar más a Sakura.

-¿Tienes Sífilis? –Pregunto Kiba sorprendido, alejándose de ella a una distancia prudente.

Todos se alejaron más.

-¡Cállate! ¡Estúpida!.- Se notaba que estaba histérica. Obviamente porque la había dejado en ridículo -¡Por tu culpa Sasuke no está conmigo! ¡Déjalo en paz! –

Alcé una ceja de incredulidad.

-¡No puedes darme ordenes! Además te pasa por ser una facilona. Y dime…- sonreí divertida- ¿Aún crees que de verdad Sasuke te ama?-

-¡Pues si! ¡Todos me aman! -Contesto segura de sí misma. _Pobre ilusa._

-No seas tan ingenua. Abre los ojos de una vez o te quedarás ciega por la eternidad. Sasuke solo jugaba contigo al igual que yo. Siempre te engaño. No hubo instante en que Sasuke no comentara conmigo ofensas sobre ti Rosadita. Así que solo déjame preguntarte ahora que pareces estar más tranquila: ¿cómo se sintió perder tu virginidad con alguien que pensaste que era Sasuke? Porque déjame decirte que en el video parecías toda una fiera experimentada con Sai y... ¡ah! ¡Se me olvidaba decirte algo más! ¡Y quiero que todos escuchen!, ¡Tú engañaste a Naruto!, ¡Tenías novio y aun así te acostaste con otro!. ¡Eres una cualquiera Sakura! -

Enojada me propino una bofetada, marcando mi mejilla.

-¿C-como te atreviste?- le cuestione con los ojos abiertos estrepitosamente de la sorpresa mientras tocaba con mi mano la mejilla lastimada.

-¡Cualquiera eres tú! ¡Quién se besuquea con alguien sin tener compromisos de por medio y que se pasea con ese cara de perro! ¡No creas que no sé en lo que andas! – refiriéndose a Sasuke y a Kiba. - ¡¿Es que acaso que desde que Naruto te botó te tomaste en serio el papel de basura?! -

-M-Maldita, ¿Cómo te atreves? – siseé molesta mientras me remangaba mi blusa.

Furiosa le agarre el brazo y se lo torcí ligeramente, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Maldita! ¡Te dolieron mis palabras! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Es porque sabes que no miento! ¡Basura! ¡Eso eres y será por siempre Hyuga! -se soltó adolorida mientras aún se mostraba valiente al decirme tales palabras -¡Ya veraz!.- Entonces me jalo de la camisa para acercarme más a ella y me dio un puñetazo directo en la nariz. La Haruno sí que tenía agallas y fuerza bruta, no mentiría.

-¡Arggg! Demonios –solté adolorida mientras me tapaba la nariz y después observar en mis dedos el cómo caían gotas de sangre - ¡Y una mierda tú! ¡Eres una cualquiera! ¡Por eso Sasuke nunca se fijaría en ti! – Grite furiosa.

Ante hacer la mención de Sasuke noté que se descoloco y no le tomo segundos el abalanzarse sobre mí, cayendo ambas sobre el frio - _y_ _duro- _suelo. Intensificando nuestra pelea.

- ¡Estás loca! -Le grite mientras trataba de bloquear lo más posible sus puños. La muy maldita me daba golpes certeros.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Te odio!, ¡te odio! ¡Te odio! -Repetía enojada -¡Me separaste de Sasuke-Kun!-Grito mientras golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza impregnada en sus puños - ¡Pelea maldita! ¡Pelea! ¡Yo te quite a Naruto y tú me quitaste a Sasuke! ¡Es hora de que saldemos nuestros problemas! ¡Pelea maldita perra!-

Sonreí con malicia– Si es eso lo que quieres… ¡Peleemos!- Fastidiada y algo… adolorida la empuje y le empecé a dar golpes más fuertes que los de ella, acompañado de arañazos de parte de ambas. - ¡Pero que conste! ¡Esto es porque tú me golpeaste primero y por burlarte de mi! ¡La verdad es que no te guardo rencor por quedarte con el rubio tonto! ¡No sabes cuánto te agradezco el favor de quitar a ese parasito de mi vida! – me aseguré de dejarle en claro eso. ¡Mi venganza era por su burla! ¡No por Naruto! ¡El me valía un pepino y medio!

-¡Ha!-

Golpe tras otro, uno más fuerte que el otro, más doloroso y bofetadas que dejaban palmas marcadas en las mejillas de ambas. Las dos nos estábamos desahogando mutuamente luego de dos años de rencores acumulados. Fue revitalizante.

_¨¡Auch! Sakura era muy fuerte, se tenía sus garras escondidas¨_ pensaba mientras recibía fuertes golpes de la rosada.

-¡Hinata! - Exclamo Kiba que nuevamente se había quedado observando la pelea.

-¿Hinata?- cuestiono un recién llegado Sasuke, algo incrédulo por lo que veía, no es que nunca me hubiera visto pelear…era el lugar donde peleaba. Se suponía que para nuestra banda estaba prohibido armar tales escándalos y llamar mucho la atención por riñas.

-Sasuke-Kun…-Murmuro Sakura deslumbrada mientras paraba abruptamente sus golpes. _Pobre enamorada¨ _pensé con aburrimiento.

Aproveche su distracción para empujarla y darle un golpe directo a la nariz.

-¡Auch! -exclamo adolorida.

-Me la debía Haruno-dije mientras me tapaba la nariz, de la cual la sangre no parecía querer dejar de salir. Me levante restándole importancia a mi adolorido cuerpo aunque fue lentamente, tratando de no hacer un mal movimiento para no sufrir más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo.

-¿Te sientes bien Hinata?-me preguntó Sasuke algo preocupado por mi estado, haciéndose a mi lado y quitándome las manos de mi nariz, para poder ver mejor el daño.

Tal parece que ese inocente gesto fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Sakura.

-Hyuga…-siseó entre dientes mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí, asestándome otra fuerte y sonora carcajada a mí ya lastimado rostro.

-¡Ya basta Sakura!-intentó detenerla Sasuke, pero esto solo aumentó más su rabia contra mí y entonces volvía a abalanzarse sobre mí.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!- repetía insistentemente entre lágrimas de rabia mientras me abofeteaba innumerable veces. Intente defenderme a tal agresividad pero se me hacía casi imposible en mi posición. Yo en mi defensa trate de empujarla pero ella empezó a arañarme al igual que yo a ella, dejándonos más lastimadas que la vez anterior, aunque esta vez no duro mucho ya que Sasuke me separo de ella tomándome por la cintura, apartándome de la rosada, al igual que… ¿Naruto con Sakura? ¿Qué hacia él con la rosada? ¿Acaso ya la había perdonado? Sabía que el…Vaya, que rápido, sí que era tonto…

-Hinata ¿Estas bien? -Me pregunto Sasuke nuevamente.

-¿Tu qué crees?-Le conteste malhumorada -¿Podrías hacerme el favor de soltarme? -Le pedí enojada. A lo que él lo hizo sin ninguna delicadeza-Gracias por ser tan tierno -Le dije con sorna.

Estaba enojada. Me habían dado unos golpes de mala muerte, eso nunca me había sucedido… hasta hacia ese momento. Me dolía el rostro y para rematarlo todo el idiota de Naruto esta con su amor rosada desvalorando a si a mí venganza. ¡Perfecto! ¡Tal parece que lo bueno no podía durarme!

-¡Naruto! ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame! ¡Todavía no he acabado -Grito Sakura furiosa intentando soltarse del agarre de Naruto mientras este evitaba los golpes que le daba Sakura a sus brazos.

-¡Pues yo si he acabado! –sentencie más que harta de toda esa situación. Fije mi vista donde Naruto que sostenía aun a Sakura. Eso solo intensifico más mi rabia-Y miren aquí… quien lo diría-solté con ironía y sarcasmo en mi voz, junto a incredulidad- Parece que Naruto te perdono más rápido de lo que me imaginaba, veo que al final de cuentas no terminaste sola Sakura, pero dime… ¿para qué quieres a Sasuke-kun si ya tienes a un bufón para ti sola, no seas egoísta y deja a Sasuke para las demás simples mortales -Solté burlona intentando camuflar a mi enojo.

Naruto solo aparto la mirada ¿triste? ¿Decepción?

¡Bah!

¡Si no sabía del porqué de su estado no me importaba! ¡Lo que el hiciera o estuviera sintiendo era lo menos importante! Él no me importaba. Y si él no me importaba significaba que no debía pensar en él, no debía perder el tiempo ya que la vida era corta y no podía malgastar mi tiempo en él y sus sentimientos más que si estos no involucren el sufrimiento que deseo. El iluso habría de estar feliz por estar con su rosada, que más daba, mi venganza no había tenido el efecto que deseaba, ¿pero que podía hacer si Naruto era tan ciego?

- ¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Haz algo!-Exclamo Sakura llamando la atención de Sasuke aunque el solo la quedo mirando restándole importancia a esa pelo de chicle.-¡Sasuke! ¡No ves que ella nos quiere separar! ¡Yo me entregue a ti! ¡Tú deberías estar conmigo! No con ella…-

- ¿Separar? Pero que yo recuerde solo salíamos, no éramos ni novios, además…-Sonrió burlón- Que no se te olvide de que no te entregaste a mi sino a Sai, por lo visto lo confundiste conmigo Sakura. ¿Eres ciega o qué?- se burló.

-¡Pero me entregue pensando en ti! ¡Eso es lo que vale! - aparté mi mirada con asco y algo de pudor al imaginarlo- ¡Yo te amo! ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Tú me amas!… solo te quiero a ti, a Naruto no…¡Nunca lo quise!-Dijo Sakura haciendo que Naruto ocultara sus hermos.. ¡Ojos! con su flequillo.

¨¡_Que estaba pensando! Y este teatrito como que me aburrió…¨-_Pensé fastidiada por la situación

-¡Tsk! Nadie me ama.-se dijo Naruto chasqueando la lengua con ironía y aburrimiento. Como si ese concepto ya lo tuviera bien arraigado en su mente. Sonreí divertida.

_Aunque era verdad lo que decía o eso creía…_

-Naruto como el amigo que una vez fui, te digo que Sakura nunca te amo, eso es cultura general, solamente eras un juguete, nada más. Nunca debiste dejar a Hinata por _esa_-Dijo Sasuke seco y frio volteándose para irse, dejando a Naruto sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos por esas palabras.

-¡Pero…Sasuke-kun, no te vayas, yo…- Una voz interrumpió sus palabras de desesperación.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios sucedió aquí!?.-Grito histérica la rubia directora.

Al parecer los rumores de una pelea empezaron a esparcirse ya que la directora de la universidad hizo de su presencia.

-¡T-tsunade-sama! -Exclamaron con temor algunos estudiantes que estaba expectantes a la pelea.

-¿Tsunade-oba-chan? -le pregunto Naruto un poco asombrado.

- ¡Que no me llames así!-Le grito jalando su oreja.

¡Esperen! ¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí? Extraño…

-¡Auch! -Exclamo Naruto adolorido -¡No es mi culpa de que seas vieja!-

Y más gritos de dolor provinieron de Naruto. Esa mujer sí que emanaba temor.

-¡Ustedes dos!-Nos señaló Tsunade a Sakura y a mí -¡¿Por qué armaron un alboroto por todo el campus?! -

-¡Por que esta me quito mi vida y a mi hombre! -Le grito Sakura histérica.

¿Su hombre?Sinceramente Sakura estaba fuera de sí.

-Yo no tengo a ni un hombre y no ando atacando a quien yo quiera-Le dijo Tsunade.

-Si pero…- Le interrumpió.

-¡Cállate! -Le grito asustando a todos - Tu vete de aquí -Le dijo a Sakura. Puesto que Sakura no pudo ingresar a la universidad todo gracias a su intelecto. ¨E_n una revista publicaron que iba a entrar y finalmente ni pudo pasar el examen de __admisión . Que vergüenza_¨ Pense. Su mirada se fijó en mí -Tú y tu.-Nos señaló a Naruto y a mí - Vengan conmigo a mi despacho -

-¡Pero yo no hice nada! -Exclamo Naruto.

-¡Ahora! -Volviendo a gritar.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Demonios! Mi padre me va a matar – me dije a mi misma entre risas tensas mientras caminaba junto a Naruto detrás de la furiosa y proporcionada directora.

¿Por qué siempre me tenían que echar la culpa de todo? Ella me ataco, no yo. Bueno… ¡en defensa propia!

Entramos a su despacho silenciosamente.

Nos sentamos en las sillas y esperamos que ella hablara, aunque dudaba que ella empezara ya que desde que entramos se sentó en su silla giratoria y comenzó a beber Sake.

Era toda una Alcohólica e irresponsable persona que se hacía llamar nuestra directora de facultad. ¿De verdad tenía permitido beber sake en la universidad? Lo dudo mucho.

- Y bien… Alguien que me diga ¿Que sucedió afuera?-Pregunto observándonos fijamente.

-Pues …-Comenzó hablar Naruto con voz decaída - Yo iba camino a la cafetería cuando escuche que unos estudiantes hablaban de una pelea y bueno… me entere de quienes eran y...-Relato sin apartar la mirada de Tsunade. Se notaba que estaba demasiado agotado y de que tenía noches sin dormir. Pobrecito, la rosada le quitaba el sueño. ¡Iluso! - Y luego al llegar escuche ofensas por parte de ambas y cuando vi que estaban por tomar la pelea por la fuerza fue cuando sujete a Sakura para detenerla y empezó a decir cosas junto a Hinata…-Esto último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza.

¨_Sujete a Sakura¨- _Repetí sus palabras en mi mente enojada al recordar la escena de la parejita N# 1 de Konoha. ¡Qué asco!

¡Perfecto! ¡Me habían arruinado el día! ¡Arg! ¿¡Por qué Sakura era tan ¨perfecta¨ ante los ojos de ese ciego?! ¡Diablos! ¡Quería golpear a alguien en ese mismo momento!

-¡Hinata Hyuga! ¡Estamos hablando con usted!-Grito Tsunade golpeando la mesa, sobresaltándome.

-¿!Que?¡.-Le conteste irritada. Su mirada asesina me intimido.- ¿Qué quiere?-Le pregunte ya más calmada.

-¿Qué diría tu padre acerca de tu comportamiento agresivo en el campus? Por lo visto eres todo lo contrario a como me habían dicho que eras- dijo con decepción e incredulidad.

-Pues esa Hinata que le describieron era otra, la Hinata que solía ser…la tonta…-le respondí con el ceño fruncido al recordar lo que solía ser para todos ¨La niña perfecta¨ ¨La bien portada, responsable cariñosa¨_ y sumisa…_

-Para mí no -Comento Naruto con voz seca pero firme.

-¡Pues que lastima! ¡Ya no nunca la volverás a volver a ver pues está muerta! ¡Tú la mataste! -Le dije irritada y con sarcasmo.

¨_yo la mate…¨ _repitió Naruto con melancolía en su mente.

-Bien, Bien, Las peleas de pareja para más tarde –dijo con aburrimiento, causándonos un respingo a Naruto y a mí- Chicos, no quisiera hacer esto pero por su bien tendré que hacerlo-Suspiro –Hinata por ser tú la involucrada en la pelea estarás suspendida por una semana y tu Naruto iras todos los días a su casa a darle tus apuntes -Dijo sorprendiendo a ambos nuevamente- No quiero reproches porque si no serán dos semanas más –dio por hecho amenazando.

- ¡ESTA LOCA!-Le grite parándome del asiento -¡No! ¡Me niego de esta idiota idea! ¡No soportaría estar con ese! -Dije lo último despectivamente. Naruto apretó los puños ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

- ¡Serán Dos!-Exclamo.- ¡Tres si no te callas! –amenazó.

Me senté a regaña dientes.

-¡Bien! Hinata ve a curarte esas heridas y tu Naruto si quieres acompáñala. Ahora salgan de mi vista.- Nos paramos y salí directo a enfermería, ignorando a Naruto por completo.

….

Caminaba por el parqueo que estaba vacío sumida en mis pensamientos.

¡Dos semanas! Estaba muerta, Neji me daría un sermón y mi padre me gritaría y me llamaría fracasada para darme otro sermón

-Idiota…-Me dije. Saque las llaves de mi auto y cuando iba abrir la puerta aparecio Sasuke.

-Hinata -Me llamo -faltaste a la reunión.

.- ¿Y? estuve en la enfermería por una hora curando mis moretones ya luego me cuentan de que hablaron- con indiferencia.

-Si tú quieres, Pero necesito hablar contigo ahora-

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-Le pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Quiero que me des mi paga por tu ¨Venganza¨ -Me dijo asombrándome.

-¿Cuál? Tu solo aceptaste por diversión, no acordamos nada -Le dije.

-Sí, pero cambie de opinión –comento -Quiero que aceptes a salir conmigo…de verdad-

-¿Es una broma? ¿Hablas en serio? -Le cuestione incrédula. ¿De verdad Uchiha Sasuke deseaba formalizar una relación con alguien? ¿Qué sucedía con el chico que no deseaba estar amarrado a ninguna mujer?

No podía ser verdad. Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, él no me gustaba…bueno, tal vez un poco pero me parecía extraño que fuéramos más que amigos… con él era diferente que como había sido con…ejem…Naruto…que es la clase de persona que conoces y sientes que nunca podrás verla como solo un amigo pues…pues porque así lo dicta la naturaleza de las personas…pero a Sasuke no lo veía de esa forma, me era imposible, él era…Sasuke. Sentía que desentonaría una relación de novios con él.

-Hablo en serio Hinata - Dijo tranquilamente - Es que me gustas y bueno… no eres como las otras chicas de fastidiosas así que… ¿Qué dices?- admitió… ¿sonrojado? ¿De qué me había perdido?... ¿?

-Yo… Yo- Apenas podía articular esas palabras. ¿¡Sasuke y yo?! Pero… ¡NO! No estoy lista para una nueva relación…- Sasuke yo aún no me siento lista para una nueva relación, creo que será mejor si lo dejamos…-no me dejo terminar.

-¿Acaso cuando dice que no estás lista para una nueva relación te refieres a que aún te persigue el fantasma de tu ex? ¿Acaso… sigues amando a Naruto para no aceptar mi propuesta? -Me pregunto haciendo que respingara.

Me reí ante sus palabras.

-Sí que eres gracioso Sasuke, claro que no lo amo. Él nunca fue nada serio para mí, nada más que un error producto de mis locas hormonas de la adolescencia, nada que no se arreglé con un poco de madurez-Respondí sin tomarle importancia, con naturalidad- Lo pensare Sasuke, es que bueno… no estoy tan preparada para un nuevo paso y…-

-Piénsalo y luego me respondes. Porque no voy a estar esperando por ti por siempre -Dijo volteándose y siguiendo su camino.

-Engreído- Susurre adentrándome a mi auto y saliendo de ese lugar. –Aunque…quizás no sea una mala idea…Él me gusta-me dije a mi misma, pensativa de la propuesta de mi amigo. En realidad creía que era hora de continuar con mi vida, en lo que a vida amorosa se refiera.

**Pov´s Naruto.**

El dolor y la tristeza eran mi única compañía en estos momentos. Sé que sonará ridículo que llore por ella y por el no poder tenerla conmigo cuando fui yo quien dio termino a nuestros días felices.

Suspire.

Estaba demasiado cansado de mi vida. Había escuchado la plática de Sasuke y Hinata en el parqueo de la universidad y… prácticamente me partió el corazón…nuevamente. Tal parece que eso planeaba suceder con más frecuencia de lo que creía capaz a un corazón en soportar.

Hinata no me amaba y creo que nunca lo hizo. Pero me lo merezco por ser demasiado imbécil. Nunca debí dejarla ni herirla, en lugar de eso ambos debíamos estar juntos y quizás…amarnos incondicionalmente, limpiamente, sin rencores ni desconfianza de por medio. No me cansaría de autoproclamarme el estúpido más estúpido de todos.

Debo decir que desde la venganza de Hinata, había estado en un estado calificado como depresivo, ya casi no comía ni dormía y eso preocupaba a mi madre y a mi padre, pues siempre había sido revoltoso y energético pero ahora solamente quería hacer… nada. Era horrible el sentimiento de un corazón roto, ahora ya comprendía a Hinata aún más, no puedo siquiera imaginar la agonía que sintió al ser dejada y burlada por mi años atrás, pues consideró que su situación fue peor. Debo decir que hay una gran diferencia de dolor en ser rechazado de golpe como le pasó a Hinata a pagar con una venganza tus acciones del pasado, como me pasó a mí. Supongo que dolió más para Hinata…ella me amaba y yo…

Soy una persona realmente repugnante. Mi existencia es un completo fiasco. Hinata tenía razón al referirse de esa forma a mí. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a herirme profundamente, por eso no podía odiarla. Nunca la odiaría. No tenía el derecho a hacerlo cuando yo tracé este mismo destino para mí en el maldito momento en que prefería a Sakura en vez de a su incondicional amor.

La persona que más quería me odiaba y quizás nunca me amo. La persona que era una obsesión y creía mi supuesto amor me engaño y nunca sintió algo hacia mí. Estaba destinado a nunca a ser amado por una mujer.

Me odiaba por hacer sufrir a Hinata en el pasado ahora mis hazañas del pasado ya están saldadas, quebrándome por completo.

Suspire nuevamente.

Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Y por si no fuera poco el maldito de Sasuke a quién llame una vez amigo-rival se quería robar a la persona más importante para mí y lo más terrible era que Hinata lo iba a pensar. Y por mas quiera no voy a poder evitarlo. Aún sus palabras resonaban en mi mente como estacas _¨ Aunque…quizás no sea una mala idea…Él me gusta¨_ había dicho Hinata con respecto a la propuesta de salir con Sasuke.

Sería mejor que la olvidara, solo me ocasionaba más daño al pensar en ella. Llámenme cobarde, pero yo solo quería auto protegerme.

Llegue a mi casa, y los gritos de mi madre resonaron por la casa. Al parecer Tsunade-Obachan la llamo pero no le di importancia, solamente subí a mi habitación como lo hacía desde hace dos días.

Encerrarme en mi propia soledad y tristeza hasta ahogarme en ella.

…

…

_¨ ¡Este anillo ya no sirve! ¡Su significado y valor han muerto! Porque déjame repetirte que los únicos sentimientos que siento hacia ti son: ¡Odio y repulsión!, ¡Así que ya bájate de esa nube llena de ego que te hace pensar que siempre estaré a tus pies! ¡Pues lo estuve! ¡Pero ahora ya no y tampoco en el futuro!¨_ resonaban una y otra vez esas palabras de Hinata, dichas con repudio hacia mi persona luego de haber hacer añicos la carta que con tanto esmero había escrito para ella, una carta en la cual había tratado de impregnar mis sentimientos de hace dos años con los de ahora…sentimientos que nunca cambiaron…pues yo siempre la ame…

No pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, No podía conciliar el sueño pensando en Hinata además agregando el hecho que dentro de unas horas estaría en su casa para dejarle los apuntes.

Estaba demasiado desanimado para verla. No podía mirarla a los ojos otra vez, sus ojos solo me recordaban a aquel fatídico día en que lo nuestro finalmente quedó claro…el día en que me dejo más que claro de que lo nuestro ya no tenía solución y que nunca sería.

Fui un estúpido al hacerle eso hace dos años porque si no le hubiera obedecido a Sakura en vez de estar como estábamos estuviéramos todavía juntos cumpliendo 3 años de novios pero no. Yo y mi estúpida obsesión hacia Sakura. ¡Maldita la hora en que me topé con ella!

Gire la cabeza y mire el calendario que estaba en la pared.

8 de Agosto…

¡Mierda! Estuviéremos cumpliendo los tres años justamente ese día, pero no, yo me encargué de que en vez de eso cumpliéramos dos años de haber roto con ella. ¡Qué imbécil era! ¡Rompí con ella justo el día de nuestro primer aniversario! ¡Una razón más para que me odiara!

Me tape hasta los ojos con la sabana, en ello intentando conciliar el sueño pero fue imposible. El recuerdo del pasado me inundo…

Recordé el día en que había tomado esa maldita decisión…el día en que cometí mi mayor error…

…_**Flashback…**_

_Caminaba por las tiendas del centro comercial buscando un regalo de aniversario para Hinata. _

_Cumplíamos un año de nuestro noviazgo y estaba sumamente feliz. Esos últimos meses habían sido maravillosos junto su lado. Ella era una excelente persona, inteligente y muy buena cocinera. Era perfecta para mí, hasta incluso era hermosa y le encantaba el rammen… Bueno, no tanto como yo pero lo soportaba._

_Exactamente no sabía que comprarle pero con el paso que veía tantas tiendas me había decidido por un collar en forma de luna y con el sol grabado para que se complementara con nuestros anillos._

_Quizás pareciera cursi pero era para Hinata. Ambos éramos tan jóvenes que no había límites en lo infantil. Todo era válido en el amor, nada era cursi, no había espacio para limitarse._

_-¡Naruto!-Se escuchó la voz de Sakura detrás de mí._

_Me gire con una sonrisa para saludarla con un abrazo pero en vez de eso recibí un golpe a cambio._

_-¡Idiota! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Me pregunto exaltada. _

_- Nada malo que yo sepa-Le conteste adolorido sobándome mi cabeza._

_-¡Estás haciendo algo malo! ¡Se suponía que íbamos a burlarnos de Hinata hoy y tú pareces que te has tomado en serio el papel de novio!-soltó Sakura de golpe, bajándome de la nube en la que me había subido estrepitosamente. Llevándome a la realidad que había olvidado ante tantos sentimientos encontrados a lado de Hinata._

_-¿Hoy?-Pregunte confuso para captar en unos instantes a que se refería- Sobre eso Sakura…hay algo que quiero decirte…-comencé, buscando las palabras correctas para terminar con todo ese bajo plan de herir a Hinata. Luego de reflexionar había caído en la cuenta de que nadie valía tanto la pena como para romperle el corazón a una chica como Hinata. Era bajo. Perdería la esencia de lo que era si lo hacía. No podría volver a llamarme Naruto Uzumaki. _

_-¿Qué?-incrédula. _

_-Creo que no deberíamos seguir con este absurdo plan…-Me interrumpió._

_-¿Absurdo plan? Naruto ¿acaso estás diciéndome que ella te gusta? -Me dijo sorprendida y sin poder creérselo. Supongo que hería su ego. _

_- Etto… yo…- no sabía que decir y entonces la expresión de Sakura cambio. Me sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, capturando mis ojos con una suavidad que me deslumbró en el instante. Entonces me sujeto del cuello de la camisa, acerco mi rostro al suyo y junto sus labios con los míos en un beso. No duro mucho pero logo hacerme perder un poco la razón. Logró desestabilizar todo en mi mente, todos mis planes, resoluciones de lo que era bueno o malo…todo se había esfumado, dejando el anhelo de hacerla mi novia. De verdad creí que eso era amor._

_-Naruto es que tu… ¿ya no me quieres? -Cuestiono con una expresión de inocencia y ¨tristeza¨_

_-S-Sakura-chan y-yo te quiero -Le respondí rápidamente. Muy seguro de mis palabras en esos momentos._

_- Y ¿harías cualquier cosa por mí?- Volvió a cuestionarme pero seductoramente. _

_Embelesado por su belleza dije - Claro Sakura-chan. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, aunque eso incluya el…-comencé a decir con tristeza al saber lo que tendría que hacer, pero no daría vuelta atrás…pensé que quizás Hinata lograría perdonarme al darse cuenta de que lo mío con Sakura era más fuerte que nada. Creí que algún día comprendería lo que me llevo a hacer lo que haría. De que comprendería de que lo mío con ella había sido nada más que…sucesos que el tiempo dejaría en el olvido pues nunca trascenderían a más._

_-¡Bien! Nuestro plan sigue en pie para esta tarde ¡Quiero que la hagas llorar! ¡Te veo luego futuro novio! - Dijo para luego marcharse entre la multitud de la gente. _

… _Y como sabrán sucedió lo que sucedió…_

… _**fin del flashback…**_

Suspire.

Recordarlo me hacía sentir estúpido por aquella decisión errónea, pero bueno, me deje llevar por una locura y cuando ahora que quería emendar aquello me daban mi merecido.

Hermoso ¿No?

Me destape y mire la hora.

Cuatro y media de la mañana.

Pensé en intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero decidí en ir a caminar al parque.

El parque en que sucedió todo. Él parque que parecía verlo todo y sabía el cómo sucedieron las cosas, el parque que conocía a la perfección mis sentimientos, más que mi mismo.

…

…

Había llegado a mi destino.

Ahora estaba en el parque sentado en uno de los columpios con una expresión de pensativa y perdida en el horizonte.

Las lágrimas no evitaron salir de mis orbes.

Me era difícil olvidarla. Le hice sufrir y ella me hizo sufrir, ambos sufrimos.

¿Cómo es que algo tan bello como el amor podía ser tan cruel con ambos?

¡Demonios!

No podía retroceder el tiempo y evitar todo esto. Haría cualquier cosa por evitar hacer sufrir a Hinata en el pasado, pero no podía existía una máquina que controlará el espacio y el tiempo.

Esta situación era todo un dolor de cabeza.

Sonreí. Sintiendo repentinamente una ráfaga de aura positiva a mí alrededor.

Ya que no podía dar vuelta atrás, me bastaría con rememorar los buenos momentos…conservarlos y ser feliz con ellos pues era lo que me quedaba… usaría mis recuerdos tal como una máquina del tiempo…

…_**Flashback…**_

_Salíamos de ver una película de robots del futuro, algo tonto y repetitivo pero no teníamos nada que hacer aquella tarde más que pasar el tiempo juntos._

_Cumplíamos tres meses de haber salido._

_-Hina-Chan esa película era un dolor de cabeza. Dilato casi toda la tarde-dije con cansancio- Pero si vemos el lado bueno pasamos casi toda la película dándonos cariños –le dije mientras le dirigía mi sonrisa coqueta y sensual. _

_Espere su reacción. La conocía tan bien. _

_- N-Naruto-Kun n-no digas eso –tartamudeó Hinata sonrojada - P-pero la pase bien -Comento con un sonrojo casi llegando al color tomate._

_Era tan linda cuando se sonrojaba. Simplemente adorable. Siempre la hacía sonrojar intencionalmente pues solo despertaba ternura en mí. Hacia mi día más claro._

_Le sujete el rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso, queriendo trasmitir en este lo que sentía en esos instantes por ella._

_Me encantaba el sabor de sus labios, sabían a fresa, o así lo percibían mis labios enamorados._

_Nos separamos con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas ya que casi toda la gente que pasaban nos miraban enternecidos. No hace falta decir que Hinata parecía un semáforo de roja pero con los segundos que pasaban se fue calmando._

_Entonces caminamos por las calles vacías tomados de las manos, obviamente con una Hinata sonrojada. Parece que aún no se hacia la idea de que éramos novios. También era mi primera novia pero supongo que su timidez lo hacía más difícil para ella._

_-Hinata-chan ¿Quieres al parque de diversiones? Acaban de abrir uno nuevo cerca de aquí -Le comente._

_-C-claro N-naruto-Kun -Respondió a lo que fuimos a ese parque._

…

_Era de noche y ya habíamos subidos casi todos los juegos. Nos encontrábamos sentados en la hierba lejos de todo el bullicio de la gente, en donde nadie pudiera vernos._

_Nos dábamos besos cortos pero tiernos y satisfactorios._

_-N-naruto-Kun c-creo que es hora de irnos -Dijo Hinata al separarnos._

_-Un poco más -Le dije haciendo un puchero para volver a besarla, profundizando el beso, volviéndose este apasionado y diferente a los que nos habíamos dado hasta ese momento._

_Duramos minutos sin separarnos pero el aire no nos llegaba a los pulmones por lo que desgraciadamente tuvimos que separarnos._

_Respirábamos agitadamente, pero le reste importancia y la volví a besar apasionadamente. Era adicto a sus labios. No podía separarme de ellos. Ellos, despertaban en mí nuevas sensaciones. _

_Entre besos la acosté en la hierba sin dejar de besar sus labios para luego pasar besos por su cuello haciéndola respingar instantáneamente. La sentí tensarse cuando mis traviesas manos no parecían querer permanecer quietas._

_-E-espera N-naruto-Kun - Me paro al colocar sus manos sobre mi pecho como barrera. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, entonces me sonroje al saber que me había dejado llevar -E-es que n-no e-estoy lista- me dijo nerviosa con su sonrojo y esquivando sus ojos de los míos. Abochornada._

_Le sonreí tiernamente -No importa. Esperare hasta el momento en que estés lista para esto. Además…yo tampoco lo he hecho. Tu eres mi primera en todo -Le comente esto último a su oído._

_-G-gracias Naruto-Kun - Me sonrió con amor y yo le devolví el gesto…_

_Esa misma noche cuando iba a dormir no deje de pensar en lo hermosa que se vería en…_

_¡Callé a mi mente pervertida en esos momentos! ¡Él estar tanto tiempo con el abuelo pervertido me pegaba sus mañas! ¡A esa conclusión había llegado cuando note que mi mente dejaba de ser tan inocente!_

…_**Fin del flashback…**_

Sonreí ante ese maravilloso recuerdo.

Fije mi vista al cielo.

Faltaba poco para ser las cinco.

Me pare del columpio y camine por el parque, recordando cada uno de los buenos momentos que había vivido al lado de Hinata. Habían sido tantos…

Mis pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos, pues detrás de unos arbustos se escucharon murmullos de dos personas, pero había una que reconocía perfectamente…

¿Hinata?

Me acerque más a ellos por lo que pude ver y escuchar lo último.

-¿Entonces qué dices?-Le pregunto… ¿Sasuke?

Que hacían esos dos a esas horas.

-Estuve pensándolo y…- Suspiro -Acepto ser tu novia -Le respondió dejándome frio y estoico en mi sitio, quebrándome el corazón una vez más ante la confirmación de mi mayor temor, de que ella rehiciera su vida con alguien más…de que lo nuestro quedará en el olvido…para siempre, perdiendo valor cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos.

Sentía que el aire escapaba de mis pulmones, que me costaba respirar y aún más cuando vi con mis propios ojos el como la sujeto de la cintura y la beso.

Ambos se besaban…las lágrimas pronto salieron de mis ojos, los cuales parecían haberse congelado en esa imagen.

Debía dejar de ser egoísta por primera vez en mi vida, creo que era lo mejor, pero Sasuke…

Suspire.

Ahora podía decir que la había perdido…para siempre, aunque creo que lo nuestro nunca tuvo futuro. Nunca pudo ser…ni debió ser…

Todo lo que comienza con una mentira nunca acaba bien. Nada estable es capaz de ser soportado por pilares levantado en base a engaños y blasfemias. Algo como lo mío con Hinata… nunca pudo ser…ni debió ser…porque fue algo que comenzó por un simple capricho de Sakura.

El capítulo de mi historia con Hinata nunca debió ser escrito y por lo visto las leyes de la naturaleza se encargaban de cerrarlo como toda una bofetada devuelta para mi.

* * *

**¡Y este fue el capítulo 9! Pues ahora va a ver más Naruhina aunque haya puesto a Sasuke con Hinata, pero tenía que ponerlos juntos para que suceda lo que tendré planeado. Espero no haberlos decepcionado en este capítulo.**

**Al menos ¿podrían dejarme un Review? :D**

**Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo :D**

**Ah! y karlosgoyo ¡Gracias por la sugerencia! Tenia algo planeado un poco diferente pero lo tomare en cuenta :)**

**Bye **


	10. Decisión: ¿Luchar? o ¿Perderla?

**Capítulo 10**

_**¨ Decisión: ¿Luchar? O ¿Perderla? ¨**_

* * *

_**5:00 AM**_

Apenas había conciliado el sueño. La imagen de Sasuke y Hinata en el parecían no querer dejar mi mente. Entre las pesadillas que me atosigaban recalcaba una en la que Hinata se casaba con Sasuke y formaban una familia muy unida...lejos de mí, donde en cambio yo vivía desamparado y estático en el pasado, torturándome a mí mismo con remordimiento día a día.

Hacía una media hora había observado a Hinata besando a Sasuke y… había que ser realista, los dos se complementaban e incluso había notado en la mirada de Sasuke un gran aprecio hacia Hinata…algo que nunca había sucedido antes y que me atormentaba el siquiera pensar que este la viera de forma especial, de una forma en la cual estúpidamente yo no pude verla años atrás…o quizás sí, pero que se vio opacada por una estúpida obsesión.

Suspire.

Era triste y doloroso a la vez… Por una estupidez había perdido el amor de Hinata y mis cuentas se pagaron con una venganza de su parte, un golpe directo y certero a mi corazón, ella había sabido jugar bien sus cartas. Me encontraba dolido y pensaba que no había forma en que mi situación mejorara, porque de una u otra forma Hinata ya no estaría conmigo y eso era lo único que anhelaba.

Tenía que admitir algo, era realmente desolador decirme esto pero… Hinata no era para mí, nunca lo había sido ni lo sería, por tal razón debía borrar todo lo escrito de nuestra trágica historia y ¿Cómo?

Empezando desde cero. Centrarme en mis estudios, esforzarme y tal vez… tal vez así lograría sacar a Hinata de mis pensamientos diarios. Sé que al comienzo iba a ser duro pero con el paso del tiempo iba a superar esto.

Con estos pensamientos volví a cerrar mis ojos, los cuales debían de estar rojos de tanto llanto por que… Era un Humano y tenía el derecho a llorar, debía admitir que a pesar de ser hombre no era de piedra sino de carne y hueso, con sentimientos incrustados a mi alma. _¨Cómo desearía ser carente de sentimientos¨ _sin embargo, estos deseos nunca iban a realizarse ya que al parecer a mi tonta existencia le es inevitable tener mala suerte.

Me oville más en mis sabanas para hacia evitar el frio de la madrugada.

_Dos Horas después._

_**7:00 de la mañana**_

-¡Naruto!-Resonó un grito por toda la casa. Era el grito de mi madre. ¨ ¡Raro! ¿No?!¨

-K-Kushina creo que todavía debería descansar…-Se escuchó la voz de mi padre intentando calmar a mi madre, que según yo escuchaba subía por las escaleras.

-¡Naruto!-La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a mi madre echa una fiera mientras yo estaba acostado, hundido en mi depresión, con un corazón aún más roto por lo que mis ojos desgraciadamente fueron testigos en la madrugada y por lo que mi mente no dejaba de resonar como eco en mis pensamientos, las palabras de ella: _¨Estuve pensándolo y… acepto ser tu novia¨_ Realmente sus palabras provocaron que la fisura ya abierta en mi corazón aumentará su longitud por más imposible que sonará, esto tomando en cuenta el dolor que ya sentía desde su _venganza_, pero me lo merecía por ser un ¡imbécil!¡canalla!¡idiota! Me merecía todo tipo de ofensas que pudieran existir en este mundo. ¡No podía dejar de repetírmelo en mi mente!

-¡Namikaze Naruto! Saldrás de esa cama a tu manera o… - Trono sus nudillos - Como a mami le gusta… A su manera -Dijo amenazadoramente. En ese momento nada me importaba, solo quería dormir y jamás volver a despertar. Quería solo desaparecer…

Obviamente eso no podía ser ya que mi madre me tomo de los pies y me llevo a rastras al baño.

Estaba loca.

-Kushina ¿no crees que exageraste? -Dijo mi padre observando el como mi madre me metía bruscamente a la tina con agua caliente, aún con mi pijama puesta.

-¡Ahhhhhh! -Grite despertándome al instante y saliendo rápidamente de la tina de agua caliente -¡¿Usted está loca?! -Le pregunte exaltado y adolorido. Mi madre me miro con malicia.

-Vuelves a llamarme loca y no habrá rammen para ti durante un año -Me dijo maliciosamente, muy segura de que su amenaza surtiría efecto…pero estaba equivocada.

¡Nadie podía prohibirme el Rammen! Era mi fuente de vida, era lo vital para mí. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que supe que había perdido a Hinata: mi verdadera fuente de vida.

-Está bien, así habrá más para ti-Le respondí sin darle crédito a su amenaza, provocando al instante el desencajamiento de las mandíbula de mis padres. Alcé ambas cejas para después cambiar a un semblante de fastidio -¿Puedes irte madre? O ¿también querrás bañarme? – con sarcasmo.

.-Naruto…- Siseo enojada pero le cerré la puerta en su cara, poniendo el seguro para así evitar que abriera la puerta y me diera un golpe.

Suspire pesadamente.

Hoy iba hacer un día realmente agotador…

…

…

Ya me encontraba en clase de estadística, impartida por la profesora Kurenai, quién era realmente hermosa pero no se comparaba ni de cerca con mi Hinata…

¿¡Mi Hinata?! Ni siquiera éramos novios y nunca fue mía, porque ni quisiera habíamos llegado a hacerlo. Y bueno, tal vez en algún momento de nuestra relación había pensado en hacerlo con ella pero esa idea la había descartado rápidamente. Ella era muy inocente y no debía corromperla…ni corromperme a mí mismo y aún más al tomar en cuenta a la sociedad de hoy en día…

¿Qué clase de cosas pensaba? Si incluso Hinata me había confesado un secreto dos años atrás y era que portaba un anillo que guardaba su más preciada promesa en aquellos días, ella quería esperar hasta el matrimonio. ¿Matrimonio? ¿¡Matrimonio?! _¨Hasta el casamiento, solo contigo Naruto-Kun¨ _Resonaban esas palabras de hacía dos años. ¡Diablos! ¡Ella pensaba casarse conmigo! ¡Eso había sido casi una indirecta más que directa! ¡¿Tanto era su amor por mí?!

Y pensar que ella se olvidara de la promesa que ese anillo portaba en su dedo anular, pensar que …se convertiría en toda una experta y activa mujer en cuanto a lo sexual se refiera, pues… ¿Qué propósitos guardan tantos preservativos para una noche?. La respuesta no era graciosa. No para mí. Solo pensar que el cuerpo de Hinata había sido tocado por cual hombre se le interpusiera…era demasiado para mí. Mi Hinata no era mía, no lo fue ni lo sería. Supongo que ella había de preferir el acostarse con cualquier desconocido a su suerte que con la escoria de su ¨ex¨-novio.

Y ahora que Sasuke era su novio… No podía siquiera imaginar la clase de relación que llevarían si con solo ver los besos que se daban me dejaban estupefacto. Ellos parecían tener esa llamada flama de la pasión y supongo que sin ningún anillo interponiéndose en su camino la habían de pasar más que bien. Para mayor desgracia mía, por supuesto.

Suspiré amargamente. Yo solo era el pasado amargo de Hinata, nada más que una piedra en el zapato, ya no el chico con el cual ella deseaba casarse. ¡Y pensar todas las cosas que pudimos hacer de estar juntos!

Demonios. Mi mente pervertida estaba despertando de su largo sueño.

¡Maldito mi abuelo y sus necesidades! ¡Si fuera Tsunade-oba-chan ya lo habría dejado!

Aunque…

¡Ese no es el caso! ¡Imbécil!, además ¿Qué hacía pensando en ella? ¡¿Acaso no había decidido olvidarla y centrarme en mis estudios?! ¡Ya la había perdido y no tenía caso pensar más en ella y en lo que pudo ser!

¿Por qué me distraía con facilidad? ¡Ah! ¿Sera porque soy un idiota? ¡¿Un idiota rompe corazones?!

¡Por supuesto!

Pronto recordé algo.

¡Maldición!. Tenía que ir a casa de Hinata, y prestarle mis apuntes. Me encontraría con el pesado de Neji y su hermana mitad demonio Hanabi, sé que tendría cara de ángel pero solo era un disfraz porque por dentro esa pequeña era el mismo demonio o eso era lo que pensaba ya que antiguamente cuando era el novio de Hinata me amenazaba e incluso me había hecho algunas bromas pesadas. Aunque mi posible abucheo por parte de los Hyuga no terminaría ahí, porque bueno… Hinata me echaría luego de darle mi cuaderno, pero era de esperar, viniendo de la nueva Hinata ¿Qué cosa podía sorprenderme de ella? Era orgullosa, rencorosa, prejuiciosa, mentirosa y… y ¡Hipócrita!

¡Hipócrita! Ella tenía algo especial… ¿Persuasión? Si era eso. Era realmente persuasiva, incluso era capaz de hacer que personas como Sasuke salieran de su frio cubito de hielo. Ella era realmente ¿Malvada?

Quizás. Quizás en estos dos años había perdido la dulzura de su carácter. Ahora cabía recalcar que tenía muchos defectos pero sabía que muy en el fondo aún se encontraba la Hinata verdadera, la Hinata que amaba, en algún rincón de ese frio corazón.

Sinceramente no sabía porque me hacía ilusiones tontas… Era realmente tonto el pensar que Hinata cambiaria. Ella había dejado en claro que la antigua Hinata solamente era una tonta niña llorona. Concepto del cual estaba en total desacuerdo, la Hinata de antes para mí era algo cercano a un ángel…no como la actual, la cual podría acercarse con un demonio: Era una completa _bully_ con todos los débiles, estaba metida en una pandilla de quién sabe que, totalmente desligada de sus vínculos familiares, fumaba, bebía alcohol, y…por más que odie decirlo…ella era una fácil.

Pero en fin…aun así yo le seguiría amando…pues a través de esa dos bellas perlas aún veía reflejada a _mi Hinata. _

_¨Mejor_ _dejo de pensar¨_ -me dije cansado. Estaba cerrando los ojos poco a poco, dejándome llevar por mi sistema. Finalmente me quede dormido en clase.

-…-

-Naruto… ¡Tsk! Que problemático -Se escuchó una voz despertándome.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez reflejada para luego detenerme a observar a mi alrededor, encontrándome con…

- ¿Shikamaru?-¿Qué hacía ahí?- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Le pregunte al que era mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria.

-Estoy aquí desde siempre pero me la pasaba dormido en clases y nadie se había dado cuenta -Me comento con despreocupación.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué estas estudiando? -Nuevamente le pregunte ya que me parecía más que extraño el que no lo haya notado o es que realmente era demasiado distraído. ¿O acaso el asunto entorno a Hinata ya me tenía cada vez más distante de mi entorno?

-Ingeniería, pero estoy en otra aula, así que no te preocupes, el ser distraído no dura por siempre. Conociéndote de seguro no te has dado cuenta de que la clase ya termino-Dijo adivinando en parte mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué?! -Grite sobresaltado mientras me levantaba bruscamente, saliendo inmediatamente del salón, dejando atrás a un extrañado Shikamaru al recordar que debía ser puntual al llegar a casa de Hinata.

-Problemático…-Susurro Shikamaru.

…

¡Diablos!

Me había quedado dormido y ni nadie había tenido la gentileza de despertarme, aunque era de esperarse, suponía que todos pensaban que el escandaloso del salón no habría venido a clases ya que en el transcurso de las clases todo estaba en silencio cuando normalmente era yo el que hacia mayor ruido y era reprendido por los profesores por mi comportamiento infantil.

¿Infantil? … Hinata me llamaba infantil.

Entonces, corrí por los pasillos sin notar a las personas que caminaban por los mismos, pronto choque con alguien y ambos caíamos al suelo estruendosamente.

-L-lo siento. No me fije por donde caminaba hehe – me disculpe con cierto deje de dolor mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

-N-no importa - Me contesto tímidamente.

La observe detenidamente. Toda esa situación me era similar a cuando…conocí a mi Hinata.

Extrañamente esa chica de cabellera se parecía o me recordaba un poco a Hinata, a la antigua Hinata pero con la gran diferencia de su cabello y de sus ojos violetas, lo que en realidad me recordaba a Hinata era el carácter tímido y un poco sumiso que aparentaba esa desconocida. Aunque algo en ella se me hacía un poco conocido pero…

¿Qué podía decir? Era Namikaze Naruto y el olvidar los rostros de las personas era una de mis especialidades.

-S-soy Shion -Me dijo de repente sin haberle preguntado. Fruncí el ceño levemente extrañado.

Sí. Era muy diferente a la antigua Hinata o no tanto solo que ¨Shion¨ era… ¿¡Shion?! ¡¿Acaso dijo que nombre era Shion! ¡Ella era la chica rara que me acosaba en primaria!, aunque ahora que lo pensaba acoso no era cuando le gustas a alguien.

-¿Shion? ¿Eres tú?-Le cuestione dudoso.

-¡Espera! ¿N-naruto-Kun? -

-¡Sí! Sabía que eras aquella niña que me acosaba en primaria -

-¿Acosaba?... ¡N-no te acosaba! -Me grito sonrojada - E-era una niña y solamente me gustabas y quería hacértelo saber a diario…-Susurro esto último casi para sí misma.

-¿Estudias aquí?-Le pregunte curioso. Sé que sonaría extraño pensar que todos mis antiguos compañeros o conocidos estudiaran en el mismo lugar. Era raro.

-¡S-si! ¡M-medicina!-respondió en un apenas entendible tartamudeo.

-¡Qué bien! Salvaras vidas y…-decía pero súbitamente recordé que Hinata me esperaba en su casa y… ¡Llegaba tarde! - ¡Oye! ¡Discúlpame pero tengo que irme ahora!-me excusé rápidamente mientras miraba la hora - Debo ir a ver a Hinata-Chan así que… ¡adiós! -Le grite mientras empezaba a correr hacia el estacionamiento.

-Hinata-chan…-Susurro Shion con un deje de tristeza.

Logré escucharla, a lo que solo atine a fruncir el ceño, sin entender nada.

…

…

Estaba nervioso.

Iba ir a casa de Hinata y no quería verla porque sabía que si lo hacía la herida en mi corazón solo dolería más. Era estúpido decirme esto pero…

Mi corazón era frágil y muy sensible en cuanto a amor se decía. Primeramente con Sakura creí experimentar un sentimiento profundo hacia una persona, sin embargo solo me estaba engañando, porque con Hinata era distinto, realmente diferente, una explosión de emociones y… y…

¡Era ridículo! ¡Me estaba volviendo cursi! Pero tristemente era la verdad.

Suspire.

Solo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la casa de Hinata. Debía prepararme mentalmente para siquiera mostrarme sereno ante su presencia.

Maneje los más lento posible para no llegar lo más rápido pero estaba retrasado y debía cumplir las órdenes de Tsunade-oba-chan o sino…

Me quebraría los huesos para verme agonizar y echarme en cara lo irresponsable que fui.

¡Demonios! ¡Mi abuela era una abusadora!

Suspire Nuevamente.

Pronto ya me encontraba frente a los inmensos portones de la residencia Hyuga.

-¡Tsk! Nadie me había dicho que había guardias -Me dije. Porque antes los Hyugas usaban intercomunicadores pero por lo visto habían cambiado su manera de proteger a las herederas. Supuse que se debía a que las empresas Hyuga día a día aumentaban los ceros a su cuenta bancaria, convirtiéndose en los últimos años en una de las familias más reconocidas internacionalmente en el mundo de los negocios, incluyendo a las Namikaze y sin faltar mencionar a los Uchiha. Estas eran las tres compañías más importantes en todo Japón. Hinata era la heredera principal de los Hyuga, por lo que la protegían, y aún más cuando ella pertenecía a una banda de agresivos. Hinata debía tener que cuidarse de maleantes que quisieran matarla o secuestrarla…

Hasta ahora ella parecía haber corrido con suerte. Aunque, considero que influye el hecho de que Hinata era demasiado fuerte, incluso mi cuerpo había experimentado sus fuertes puños…era la sensación más horrible que había sentido en toda mi vida. Supongo que los puños dirigidos para mi incluían una dosis extra de fuerza puesto que era la persona que más detestaba en el mundo.

Volviendo fuera de mis pensamientos…

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto uno de los guardias que estaba al lado de la ventanilla del auto -Muéstreme su identificación- pidió severo.

¿Identificación? ¡Ni que fuera a robar!

- No traje mi identificación Je je je-Le dije con despreocupación.

-Pues, sin identificación no hay paso, y ¿Quién es usted?-Me pregunto nuevamente. Estaba nervioso, la mirada que ese guardia me daba era realmente abusiva.

-Yo…Yo…-Estaba aterrado, parecía un gorila que en cualquier instante iba a sacar un mazo e iba a golpearme con él. Era una de las personas más intimidantes que había visto en mi corta vida.

-James. Tenemos un sospechoso afuera-Llamo a alguien por el radio comunicador- ¿Podrías venir a identificarlo? Bien. Te esperamos, mientras lo mantendremos detenido.

- ¡¿Detenido?!-Grite exaltado. ¿Había dicho que detenido? Eso era una mala broma ¿no?

-Señor, por favor no se exalte -Dijo el guardia calmado.

-¡¿Qué no me exalte?! -Salí del auto enojado e incrédulo. ¿Qué se creían? Era Namikaze Naruto no un roba niñas. ¡Tal trato era una ofensa a mi apellido! - ¡Todos están locos! ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Debo ver a Hinata! -

-La señorita Hyuga no espera a nadie que yo sepa caballero -Hablo una voz refinada -¿Quién es usted? y ¿Por qué busca a la Señorita Hyuga? Y ha armado un gran escándalo por querer entrar-cuestiono serenamente el que parecía ser el mayordomo de la familia Hyuga. Un hombre con clase y que lo demostraba con su forma tanto de hablar como de vestir.

-Namikaze Naruto. Y no he armado tal escándalo, solamente quiero pasar…-Le respondí fastidiado.

El mayordomo al escuchar mi nombre abrió los ojos estrepitosamente, quedando inmediatamente en shock, perdiendo esa compostura que parecía propia de su persona.

-Caballero ¿U-usted es Namikaze Naruto? -Me pregunto entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

-¡Perdón! ¿No lo había dicho antes?-Nótese el sarcasmo en mi voz.

-Namikaze Naruto…-Siseo el Ingles furioso. ¿Cómo pude notar que era inglés? ¡Ah! Por su acento británico. ¡Ja! Mis oídos no me engañaban.

Inesperadamente en ese momento el tal James me sujeto bruscamente del cuello de la camisa, perdiendo todo atisbo de cordura en el instante.

-¡Usted es el que rompió el frágil corazón de la señorita Hinata! –Me reprochó enfadado-He esperado este momento para romperte la cara -Alzo su puño preparado para darme un gran golpe en la quijada pero… se detuvo a centímetros de mi rostro, haciéndome tragar duro por lo cerca que estuve de recibir un golpe certero. Me soltó debido a que ese no era el comportamiento de un educado Mayordomo.

-No tiene caso que te golpee. Solo eres un niño malcriado. No vales la perdida de mis modales, solo eres escoria -Me dijo dirigiéndome una expresión de desprecio que solo me hizo bajar la cabeza humillado. Pronto el mayordomo se volteo y dispuso a irse. Aunque no se lo permití.

¡No era momento de sentirme mal! ¡Tenía una tarea que hacer!

-¡Necesito entrar! ¡Debo ver a Hinata!-Grite tratando de llamar su atención.

Él se volteo y me miro con recelo: - Déjeme comunicarle de que el señor Hiashi Hyuga hace dos años dio la orden de no dejar entrar terminantemente a esta casa a Naruto Namikaze…por razones personales-

-…- No comente nada. Sabia la razón del porque lo había hecho, seguramente todos estaban conscientes de lo que yo y Sakura le habíamos hecho a Hinata. Era un golpe más para mí. El saber que no sería nunca bienvenido por la familia de la chica que amaba. Definitivamente había perdido a Hinata y a todo el paquete completo.

-Conozco a la señorita Hyuga desde pequeña, pero desgraciadamente tuve que regresar por asuntos personales temporalmente a mi amada Inglaterra, de eso ya hace dos años, pero…cuando volví…el comportamiento de la señorita Hinata cambió radicalmente, el brillo que la caracterizaba había desaparecido de sus bellos ojos…ella siempre fue para mí como una hija y el verla devastada, destruida, si son palabras que puedan abarcar el dolor que vi en su semblante fue…no tengo palabras para describirlo y más aún cuando supe por otras voces la razón de tal agonía…sentí rabia contra un desconocido por primera vez en mi vida y he de decirte que no fue una sensación agradable-

-Si pero…-No sabía que decir. Había dañado mucho a Hinata en esa época y no hacía falta repetírmelo en cada instante como en esos momentos.

En ese momento caí en la magnitud del daño de mis acciones. James sufrió por Hinata y supongo que su familia también…mi obsesión por Sakura hizo pagar a terceros. Era un completo patán. Realmente era escoria.

¿Cuántas noches te hice llorar Hinata? ¿Cuántas lágrimas tuviste que derramar para expulsarme de tu vida? ¿Cuántas para llevarte consigo a _mi Hinata_ y crear a la ¨fuerte¨ Hinata que afirmas ser?

-Lo detesto, su persona me aborrece, no debería llamarse hombre por hacer eso- atacó sin cuidado de sus palabras, con un odio contenido palpable.

-….- eso golpeo mi orgullo. Realmente era poco hombre.

- Señor. Tiene que irse antes que les dé la orden a los guardias para que lo escolten hacia su auto- amenazo.

Pronto desperté del trance en el que repentinamente me vi sumido. ¡Fuera hombre o no debía darle mis apuntes a Hinata personalmente!

-¡Eh! ¡No me voy hasta que no haya hablado con Hinata!-Les grite montando un escándalo en plena calle.

_¨Qué vergüenza_¨ pensé al ver que todos los que pasaban por esa calle me miraban como si me tratase de un lunático.

-James déjalo entrar-Interrumpió una voz que especialmente conocía.

-¡Señorita Hanabi…!-Exclamo James sorprendido- ¡Pero son ordenes de su padre…!-

-No me importa. ¿No les avisaron que ese de ahí iba a llegar hoy? Mi hermana quiere verlo ahora-

¿Hanabi? ¡Por Dios! Había crecido demasiado. La última vez que la había visto era del tamaño de un Chihuahua. Pero no literalmente.

-De acuerdo, déjenlo entrar - Dio la orden un James a regañadientes, molesto.

-¡Por fin! -exclame aliviado. Subí a mi auto y conduje directo a la residencia Hyuga. Aunque me pregunte del como James y Hanabi habían llegado ahí. El camino a la mansión Hyuga era demasiado extenso para recorrerlo a pie.

No le di importancia ya que ya me encontraba en las puertas de la mansión.

No sabía que debía hacer. Tocar o simplemente entrar.

La segunda me pareció tentadora pero opte por la primera.

Toque y espere a que una de las sirvientas abriera… Entre, ya que nadie parecía querer abrir.

Entonces, me adentre a la sala pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho ya que cierta persona que me odiaba estaba presente en el salón.

-¡Pero qué demonios…! -Exclamo exaltado Hiashi Hyuga mientras bruscamente se reincorporaba del sillón en el que parecía leer unos informes.- ¿Qué hace esta rata en mi casa?- cuestiono al mayordomo totalmente de sus casillas, sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada, como si me tratara de un simple… ¿rata?

¡Wow! ¡El gran Hiashi Hyuga me había llamado rata! Va directo a la lista de los sobrenombres despectivos en contra mi persona. Desde que me rencontré con Hinata estos caían como lluvia del cielo.

-H-Hiashi-Sama-Le dije con miedo infundida en mi voz.

-H-Hiashi-Sama-Se escuchó la voz de James tras mi espalda.

-Ordene CLARAMENTE que Naruto Namikaze no podía ni caminar enfrente de esta casa-Dijo Hiashi furioso -Nunca lo perdonare por hacer llorar a mi Hija-

-Señor respecto a eso…- Me interrumpió nuevamente.

-Sé que en el pasado no le prestaba atención a mis hijas, que quizás era un mal padre pero… lo que le hiciste a ella, la cambio por completo. Me cambio por completo, me ha enseñado una importante lección y es: No dejar a mis hijas a la suerte de cualquiera que se les acerqué-su semblante se tornó sombrío: -…Si tan solo hubiera estado presente como un verdadero padre para mi hija no hubiera permitido que ella se involucrará ni mucho menos que mocosos abusadores como tú y esa Haruno se burlaran de sus sentimientos -afirmó con arrepentimiento e impotencia en su voz mientras apretaba ambos puños fuertemente. – Todo por un juego infantil de dos mocosos despreciables- su voz retomo la furia y carácter del principio. Me dirigió una mirada de desprecio a lo que yo solo baje mi rostro, humillado _de nuevo_.

-Lo sé pero yo…pedí disculpas -Susurre lo ultimo

-¡Eso no soluciona nada! –Grito el furioso primo de Hinata, Neji, quién se había recién llegado a la sala. ¨_Lo sé pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer que pedir disculpas?¨. _-…Namikaze Naruto – siseó mientras me observaba detenidamente- …nunca creí volver a ver tu rostro, tal como el cobarde que eres supuse que nunca te atreverías a pisar esta casa, pero creo que me equivoque. Eres un cínico- escupió con rabia impregnadas en cada palabras. –Y pensar que creía que eras un gran chico para Hinata-sama cuando no dejabas de ser un playboy, un simple perro faldero- No me sorprendió la mirada de desprecio ni la ofensa a mi persona que me dirigió al verme. Ya me había quedado más que claro que no era bienvenido a esa casa.

Se sentía como una segunda venganza. Durante los últimos años había continuado con mi vida pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, tratando de ignorar mi pasado con Hinata y ahora que me reencuentro con ella todo me cae estrepitosamente. Realmente el karma existe.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -Dijo una voz que se unía al salón - Trataba de dormir pero este gran alboroto me despertó -Comento Hinata – Realmente en esta estúpida casa no se puede vivir en paz- con fastidio.

Baje el rostro tapando con mi flequillo mis ojos.

Ella no recordaba que iba a llegar… solamente ella quería dormir. De seguro quería soñar con el estúpido de Sasuke.

Pronto la mirada somnolienta de Hinata se fijó en mí. Percatándose hasta ese momento de mí presencia.

-Naruto-Me llamo mientras se formaba una mueca en su rostro. Ella encontraba recostada sobre un sofá. Solo atine a observarla tímidamente -¡Llegas Tarde! -Me grito para luego coger un cojín y tirármelo directo al rostro. El golpe fue tan brusco que caí de espalda.

-¡Hinata!-Exclamo Hiashi sorprendido ante la agresividad de su primogénita.

-¿Qué?... El llego tarde, tenía que pagar-Le respondió sin ninguna preocupación mientras sonreía de medio lado -¡y TÚ! ¡Imbécil!-Me señalo -Sube… en unos minutos estaré arriba -Me dijo para marcharse hacia la cocina.

Me levante del duro y frío suelo para dirigirme hacia a fuera de la sala y encaminarme hasta las escaleras que me llevarían a la habitación de Hinata.

Percibía las miradas atentas del mayordomo, casi todo el personal de la casa y la infaltable familia Hyuga: Hanabi, Neji y Hiashi. Eran miradas cargadas de sentimiento, la cual suponía que era odio. Se sentía que me clavaban cuchillos en las espaldas por lo que subí más a prisa y me dirigí a grandes pasos a la Habitación de Hinata.

Era algo que nunca había experimentado, escalón a escalón que subía caía sobre mí el peso de mis acciones a través de tan filosas miradas. Si las miradas mataran…

….

Pronto ya me encontraba en la habitación de Hinata.

Su habitación estaba más… Distinta. Todo era más… Negro y morado. Aunque aún conservaba algunos de sus peluches y algunos retratos.

Pronto mi mirada se concentró en una bolsa que parecía de regalo, de una tienda muy fina. Fue inevitable no toparme con la tarjeta de quién parecía habérsela obsequiado.

¨_Para ti, mi hermosa Hinata. No puedo esperar a que lo uses conmigo. _

_Te desea. Sasuke¨_

Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula, sintiendo celos y rabia por la forma en que Sasuke se dirigía a mi dulce Hinata. Todo parecía tener cierta connotación…

Molesto tome la bolsa y me dispuse a ver el contenido.

Me sonroje furiosamente.

-¿L-lencería?-balbucee al ver con mis propios ojos lo que parecía ser un despampanante conjunto de lencería…muy sexy y que probablemente fuera para…

Suspire. Todo había cambiado a excepciones de algunas cosas. Pequeñas cosas.

La última vez que había entrado a su habitación había sido el día antes de…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Hinata que llevaba consigo en su mano un embace de Nutella…

Pronto guarde las prendas en la bolsa, no más así no evite que Hinata viera que tenía la bolsa en mano.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?-con recelo. Tal parece que aún no había visto el regalo de su ¨novio¨.

-¿E-esto?-le señale la bolsa.

-Siiii-con fastidio.- Si que eres retrasado-

-P-pues es tuyo. ¡Me dijeron que te lo entregara!-

-¿Quién?-

-U-una de las señoras de servicio-respondí.

-Damela-exigio y prácticamente me la arrebato de las manos.

Me dispuse a observar detenidamente su actitud entorno al regalo. Primero tomo la tarjeta, la leyó y sonrió. Golpe bajo para mí. Aunque debo admitir que al ver el contenido de la bolsa su sonrisa desapareció por completo.

Hinata palideció. Y rápidamente guardo la bolsa en el armario. Se notaba nerviosa. En cierto sentido me recordó a la vieja Hinata cuando se avergonzaba por algo. Sentí nostalgia y añoranza.

-E-entonces…¿Qué temas dieron?.-Me pregunto tratando de disimular, sentándose en un sillón mientras comía. Se miraba tan tierna. Realmente envidiaba a Sasuke por tener a Hinata. Se miraba realmente hermosa con ese pantalón corto y esa chaqueta negra que la protegía del frio aire y su cabello que estaba adornado con un lazo en forma de calavera.

Aun siendo un poco oscura se miraba tan hermosa.

Suspire con cara de tonto. Hinata que me miraba extraña me lanzo un cojín.

-¡Naruto! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Estas sordo?! -Me grito - ¿¡Qué temas recibieron!?

-¿D-de que Temas?-Le cuestione saliendo de mis pensamientos casi pervertidos.

-Del Tema de que corazón se escribe con z y no con s -Me respondió fastidiada - Eres demasiado tonto. Deberían internarte en un centro para personas con especialidades mentales como tú.

-Sé que soy tonto pero no tengo retrasos-

-¡Si! Sí que bien…- Contesto ignorando mi repuesta -Entonces… ¿Me das tu cuaderno? Creo que es lo único que voy a poder ocupar hoy, ya que supongo que solo copiaste y no entendiste nada-

- Tienes razón, no pude ni prestar atención el resto de la clase debido a que no me encuentro estable, creo que por lo menos emocionalmente -

-¿Emocionalmente? Sabía que no has superado a Sakura. Me dijo mientras pasaba de reojo mi cuaderno de… ¿En qué momento me lo quito? ¡Bah! Eso no importaba en esos momentos -Supere a Sakura, pero no te supero todavía a ti, pero creo que pronto lo hare. Sasuke y tú se miraban acaramelados a las cinco de la mañana -Le comente sacando a relucir el tema de Sasuke Uchiha, con cierto recelo que… ¡Diablos! ¡No pude evitar escapar!

No sabía exactamente el por qué le comente que los había visto, supongo que estaba enojado con ellos, agregando el hecho de que era impulsivo y no sabía medir bien mis palabras

¡Detestaba a Sasuke! Y me odiaba a mí y un poco a Hinata por estar con Sasuke. Estaba celoso.

-¡Nos espiaste! ¡Eres un acosador! -Me grito furiosa. Se levantó de golpe - ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos ahí?-

-¡Solo paseaba! ¡Y no soy un acosador! –me defendí mientras comenzaba a retroceder unos pasos puesto que Hinata se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, se notaba que estaba molesta.

-¡Eres un maldito…!- y Hinata empezó a decir palabras impropias de una dama. -¡Te odio! ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Te detesto maldito…!-

Debía admitir que se miraba hermosa enojada por lo que no pude detener el impulso y deseo de besar sus labios rosados. La amaba tanto.

El amor era impulsivo…

Sujete y tome con mis manos su rostro mientras la acercaba más a mí y finalmente posaba mis labios sobre los suyos. La bese. Ella no forcejeo al principio debido a la impresión pero luego empezó a intentar apartarme.

Hinata era fuerte pero no más que yo. Gracias a esa ventaja pude seguir disfrutando unos segundos más de sus labios, pero el oxígeno era vital para nuestros pulmones por lo que a regañadientes tuve que liberar su boca de la mía, sin soltar su rostro, apresándola entre mi rostro y el suyo.

-Eres…un…atrevido-Me dijo agitada, nuestros alientos chocaban, lo cual solo me sumía aún más en el hechizo de su esencia. Hinata me fulmino con la mirada: - No vuelvas a besarme nunca en tu vida… - Ignorando su amenaza la volví a besar, dejando sus palabras en su boca. Me gustaba besarla, era como estar en el paraíso, pero Hinata me empujo levemente, rompiendo el beso.

-¿C-como…? - Apenas pudo decir Hinata.

Sonreí.

Aun podía tener algún efecto en ella.

Aprovechándome de su impresión volví a tomar posesión de sus labios, hasta que para mayor impresión mía Hinata empezó a corresponderme, colocando sus brazos sobre mis hombros y atrayéndome más hacia ella, tomándome de los cabellos. Quise desfallecer de felicidad, a lo cual solo profundé más el beso, volviéndose este más apasionado hasta que…

¡Hinata me mordió la lengua!

¡Diablos! ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

-¡AH! – exclame adolorido mientras me separaba bruscamente de ella y casi brincaba de dolor con la lengua de fuera, tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Hinata no se había moderado al morderme. : - ¡Ah! ¡Hinata! ¡¿Acaso planeaba arrancarme la lengua?! – le reproché, tratando de articular bien las palabras ante mi adolorida lengua.

-Humm…ahora que lo mencionas no habría sido una mala idea. Así nunca volvería a escuchar esa irritante voz que tienes para decir pura tonterías nunca más en mi vida- soltó divertida- Eso te pasa por meter tu lengua donde no la llaman-con sorna ante mi persona que aún no superaba el dolor de su agresión. – Tu mismo sabes que ahora tengo novio, así que no te sientas que tienes libertades conmigo. Aunque estuviera soltera, ni así desearía que me besarás…me das asco, ahora mismo debo lavarme la boca-dijo con asco fingido mientras entraba al baño.

Pronto caí en la realidad.

¡Esperen! ¡La bese! ¡Que imbécil! Ella estaba con Sasuke aunque Sasuke no me importaba en ese instante! ¡Solamente importaba lo que me había dicho antes!: ¡No podía olvidarla!

Jale de mis rubios cabellos frustrado. No sabía que hacer…

¿Cómo se podía olvidar a alguien? Ni yo sabía como pero… ¡Ahhhhhhh!

-Tengo que irme- Tenia que consultar algunos asuntos con mi almohada. Cogí mis cosas y me marche de la mansión Hyuga sin despedirme de alguien, dejando en esa mansión a una Hinata extrañada sorprendida e impactada… y furiosa.

….

_Residencia Namikaze Uzumaki…_

Hacía más de tres horas que estaba encerrado en mi Habitación.

Estar acostado en mi cama no ayudaba en nada. Mi cabeza parecía querer explotar en cualquier instante.

La frustración y el miedo estaban apoderándose de mí. Quería olvidarla pero no perderla.

Pensé que había cerrado el capítulo de mi historia con Hinata pero no… ella estaba en todo. En mi mente, hasta en mis sueños.

Suspire cansado. Últimamente se me daba el hábito de divagar sobre mi vida en mi cama.

No quería estar sufriendo por un mal amor. Debía superarla de una buena vez, sin embargo los malditos sentimientos existían.

Tocaron a mi puerta.

-Pase…-Dije hundiendo más mi rostro en la almohada.

-Naruto ¿Por qué estas deprimido´ttbanne? No has comida Rammen en toda esta semana y eso…nos preocupa de sobremanera- habló mi madre con un semblante serio.

-No se… que me pasa -Le conteste volteándola a ver.

-Si sabes, lo que pasa es que no quieres decirme nada -Dijo enojada al pensar en que confiaba en ella.

- Es que… -Suspire -Lo que sucede es que Hinata está con Sasuke y… y-yo.-

-Y tu…-Me ínsito a continuar.

-Y-yo la quiero… y-yo la amo-Gire mi rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_¨ ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Mi madre lo sabe ahora!¨ _-Pensé apenado.

-¡Eres un estúpido Naruto! -Me grito mi madre en vez de consolarme -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar luchando por ella! -

-¿No escuchaste? ¡Esta con Sasuke! -Exclame.

-¡¿Y?! ¿No quieres a Hinata-chan? -Me cuestiono - Si la quisieras estuvieras ahora mismo pensando en algo para que ella se volviera a enamorar de ti-

-¡Claro que la quiero! Pero…no sé qué hacer…yo le hice mucho daño, ella me daño mucho, nuestra relación prácticamente se ha basado en odio y yo simplemente no sé cómo olvidarla –le conté con tristeza.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Acaso quieres perderla para siempre y que se vaya con otro que no seas tú?-

-¡No! Pero yo…-

¡Mi madre tenía razón! ¡Era un idiota! Hinata era la chica ideal para mí y debía luchar por ella.

Sé que me hizo daño pero yo antes le había ocasionado lo mismo así que las cuentas están pagadas y no podía dejar a Hinata en brazos de Sasuke.

Si no podía olvidarla debí luchar por ella y ganarle a Sasuke en vez de perderla y reprocharme todos los días lo imbécil que había sido. Además ella me había querido un día ¿Por qué no ahora?

Sonreí.

-¿Sabes? Por primera vez tienes razón. No perderé esta vez, le ganare a Sasuke y tendré a Hinata para mí-

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora para festejar a comer rammen! ¡Tu padre y yo te esperaremos en el comedor! -Exclamo mi madre saliendo de mi habitación pero pronto se asomó por mi puerta. – Por cierto Naruto ¿Te escucho rara la voz? ¿Estás enfermo o algo? –me cuestiono algo extrañada.

Me sonrojé levemente al recordar la razón del porque casi arrastrará la voz para hablar.

-Jeje es que me tropecé y me mordí la lengua. Solo es eso jeje- dije con despreocupación.

-Pero que niño tan torpe…-mi madre negó con la cabeza mientras salía de mi habitación.

Sonreí con decisión al estar solo en mi habitación. La determinación parecía fluir nuevamente por mi sistema. Esas simples palabras de mi madre me hicieron salir de ese agujero en el cual me había sumido innecesariamente.

Tenía una ventaja. Al besar a Hinata, está al principio se había quedado impactada y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era señal de que ella sentía algo por mí, aunque fuera lo más mínimo.

Ella afirmaba que fui su gran amor y un amor así no se olvida de la noche a la mañana.

Hinata Hyuga, desde este momento prometo luchar por ti y nunca perderte.

¡Juró traerte de vuelta Hinata!

¡Yo Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto nunca rompo las promesas! ¡Y esta no es la excepción!

* * *

**¡Y este fue el capítulo 10! Espero no haberlos decepcionado en este capítulo.**

**Al menos ¿podrían dejarme un Review? :D (acepto tomatazos )**

**Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo! :D**

**Bye**


	11. Promesa

**Capítulo 11**

_**¨Promesa¨**_

* * *

…Furia…

…Asco…

…Asombro…

Eran sensaciones y sentimientos que estaban todavía impregnados en mí y que eran filosos como una estaca, resonantes en mi cabeza.

¿Era posible?

¡Naruto me había besado! ¡Él! ¡Él rubio oxigenado!

¡Por Dios!

¡Todavía sentía el sabor de sus labios! Era tan… tan…tan ¡Arg! ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Era un atrevido!

Ese era un sentimiento… pero no podía describir el otro sentimiento que provoco en mí ante su arrebato. Era entre escalofríos o algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica pasando a través de todo mi cuerpo luego de sentir el roce de sus labios a los míos, además del hecho de que mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte hasta el punto de parecía querer salir de mi pecho. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué me sucedía?...recordaba haber sentido eso antes.

No.

Ahora era más intenso que dos años atrás…

Suspire cansada y agite mi cabeza a ambos lados, jalándome los cabellos.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarme eso? ¡¿Por qué tenía que besarme?!

Aunque… ¡Ja! Recordé algo positivo de toda esa escena: ¡Le mordí la lengua!, no había precio en el mundo que cubriera el timarlo de esa forma ¡Él de verdad creyó que estaba correspondiéndole a su gesto! ¡Pero vaya sorpresa se llevó! ¡Ahora solo espero que ni se atreva a volver a acercarse a mí de esa forma porque si no, no respondería a daños mayores a su traviesa lengua!

Él no debía aprovecharse de mí de esa manera, ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía engañarme de nuevo? ¿Qué era un juguete con el cuál pasar el rato? : Pues debería de recordarle que no volvería a caer en sus engañosos trucos y vaya que lo hice…obviamente por las malas. Yo era Hinata Hyuga, nadie debía utilizarme ¡Solamente yo debía aprovecharme de los débiles!

Reí levemente en medio de mi solitaria habitación.

Si Naruto pensaba que con un simple beso me derretiría por él estaba muy equivocado. Muy muy equivocado.

¿Acaso no aprendió anteriormente?

Realmente era un masoquista. Mi venganza fue buena… ¡No! Más que buena, fue… fue ¡sensacional! ¡Impactante! ¡Increíble! ¡Inteligente! ¡Fríamente calculada para acabar con su ego!

Incluso había acabado con la ya mediocre carrera de Sakura. ¿Quién haría algo bien planeado estratégicamente? ¡Yo! ¡Solamente yo! …bueno, tal vez Shikamaru pero… ¡No! ¡Él nunca lo haría! ¡No tenía las agallas ni la frialdad que yo poseía! ¡Él no era malo! ¡No conocía el verdadero dolor!

¡Aunque es no era el punto! ¡Diablos! Me sentía frustrada y ¿Por qué mencionaba a Shikamaru en medio de mi monologo mental? Me estaba volviendo loca por culpa de ese rubio oxigenado. Realmente me urgía dejar de pensar en él y todo su circo de emociones. Además, ¡no debería estar todavía acostada en mi cama a estas horas pensando en ilusos! ¡Eran las diez de la mañana y todavía no había desayunado!

Aunque la verdad era que no tenía nada que hacer desde que me suspendieron… supuse que debía limitarme a divagar entre mi solitaria mente…

Pronto me cayó como balde de agua fría cierto recuerdo. También en mis pensamientos se encontraba el regalo que me había mandado cierta persona.

¿Lencería?… Sinceramente ¿Ese era el gran obsequio que me había mandado a entregar?

¿Lencería? ¡¿Era enserio?! ¡¿A quién se le ocurriría algo así?! ¡Oh sí! ¡A mi adorado novio Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Acaso no era tan dulce con su novia? Realmente era un bonito conjunto.

¡Arg!

¡Maldito Sasuke! ¿Qué tal si mi padre lo hubiera abierto? ¡Pensaría muy mal de mí! … bueno… Ya pensaba mal de mí pero esto era peor ¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepte salir con él? Sasuke era un adicto al sexo. Aunque no debía culparlo por sus últimas acciones ya que el pensaría en tener una noche de pasión y lujuria con su novia, una de la cual él no sabía que era virgen y que ocultaba tras un collar un anillo de castidad…

Suspire cansada. Era toda una abusiva, fumaba, bebGía alcohol, pertenecía a una banda problemática y… opuesto a todo eso, también era virgen. Irónico ¿no? Ese era el único rasgo de la antigua Hinata que nunca podría quitarme y que quizás no deseaba olvidar.

Suspiré más pesadamente. Mi cabeza iba a explotar de tanta divagación…

Mejor me levantaba e iba a ver qué estaba haciendo Temari y Gaara. Esto obviamente después de desayunar.

No había hablado concretamente con Gaara desde hace tiempo. Éramos buenos amigos pero con las clases y los últimos sucesos no había podido entablar una conversación decente con él.

Suspire pesadamente…nuevamente. Naruto realmente estaba alterando mi vida y rutina de los últimos dos años.

Choque mental.

Recordé que debía ver a Naruto hoy. ¡Bah!

¿Cómo si no me bastará con conocerlo lo vería en la puerta de mi casa nuevamente?

Sonreí. Solo le pediría su cuaderno y me encargaría personalmente de que se largara al instante. ¡Excelente idea Hinata! ¡Lo evitaría a todas costas y si llegaba a ver un percance no tendría más opción que golpearlo ya que suponía que insistiría en entablarme una conversación pues él era irritantemente hablador y de seguro que me irritaría su presencia tanto que lo golpearía de todas formas.

Emocionada con esa idea me aliste para salir a casa de Temari y de paso ir a tomar un café a Starbucks.

Tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación antes de que saliera.

.-Hinata-Sama. Sasuke-san la espera en el salón.-Aviso una sirvienta tras la puerta.- ¿Le digo que bajará en seguida? -

.-Umm Si.-Le respondí algo dudosa y pensativa.

¿Qué quería Sasuke?

¿Ver a su novia tal vez? Eso era obvio aunque cabía mencionar que por momentos toda esta situación me fastidiaba, Sasuke desde que empezamos a salir no dejaba de mandarme indirectas por mensajes de texto. Era un calenturiento. Teníamos apenas casi cuatro días de ser novios y él ya está pensando en seguir al siguiente paso de una relación.

El solo pensar en hacerlo con Sasuke provocaba que se me subiera la sangre a la cabeza.

No debía pensar cosas pervertidas. Era extraño y más aún para mí que solo con pensar en tener relaciones me escapaba por desmayar.

Sabía que era normal para todos tener sexo a esa temprana edad, no les daba pudor en hacerlo con alguien que no era de su confianza o que les produjera amor puesto que hoy en día empezaban a tener relaciones con extraños sin importarle su nombre o género.

Pero…

¿Qué tal si uno era un psicópata? ¿Qué tal si uno tenía herpes? O ¿Sida?

Ya a nadie le importaba, solamente a mí y a otros que eran contables con los dedos.

Esperaba que Sasuke no quisiera tener _eso_ conmigo hoy. _Ni nunca._

¿Aunque pensaría lo mismo con Naruto? Bueno, debía admitir que en una época tonta de mi vida estuve cerca de tener _eso _con Naruto. ¡Malditas hormonas!

…_Flashback…_

_Era un sábado en la noche en la ciudad de Tokio. Las calles estaban fríamente vacías y la lluvia no se hacía esperar como todos los días en invierno._

_Naruto y yo habíamos ido a un concierto de mi banda favorita de rock en un club cerca de los límites de Tokio, pasando las horas casi daban las once y no había llegado a casa aun._

_En esos momentos me encontraba dentro del auto de Naruto en las afueras de la mansión Hyuga, en el asiento del copiloto hablando de trivialidades debido a que con el bullicio del club no habíamos entablado una verdadera conversación._

_Todo era ¨perfecto¨_

_Exceptuando la lluvia y el problema de haberme vestido con un short corto y una camisa que al mojarse se apegaba a mi cuerpo resaltando partes que no eran bonitas de mostrar… bueno, por lo menos para mí. _

_¡Ah! ¡También estaba el problema de que no había traído una sombrilla por lo que existía una gran posibilidad de pescar un refriado al día siguiente!_

_Pero no eso no me importaba. Con solo estar así a solas con él no me importaba que el mundo se destruyera en ese instante, con tal de pasar un tiempo juntos valía la pena enfermarse. Era el hechizo de amor en el que me encontraba sumida._

_.-Entonces le dije a Shikamaru que el rammen siempre iba a ser mejor que la barbacoa ya que él pensaba que era mejor ¿Puedes créelo? ¡Todos aman el rammen!-dijo esto último alzando la voz mientras me relataba su día, siempre de forma literal, infantil y excesivamente detallista. Mi ¨novio¨ era una de esas personas que no sabían diferir ente una conversación sustancial a una innecesaria, Naruto siempre hablaba cosas que muchos tacharían cruelmente de ¨tonterías¨, cosas sin trascendencia , pero para mí eran relatos que simplemente iluminaban mi día, de cierta forma llegue a pesar que ahí era donde nos complementábamos pues yo solía ser más profunda. -¿Y tú que hiciste hoy mi ojos luna? Me comentaron que cierta personita bajo en Matemáticas…-_

_Me sonroje más de lo que estaba. Era cierto que había bajado en clases por estar pensando en mi rubio revoltoso ¿Pero que podía hacerse si estaba completamente enamorada de él?_

_.-B-bueno e-es q-que el profesor no e-explica bien.-Logre excusarme con mi típico tartamudeo, era vergonzoso decirle que él era el que interrumpía a mis pensamientos en clases._

_.- ¿Es eso o es que soy demasiado atractivo que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí?- Me sonroje más de lo que estaba ante su cuestionamiento. Era un libro abierto, todos podían leerme al solo ver mis ojos._

_Qué vergüenza. Ahora el pensaría que era una obsesiva con él._

_.-Oye Hina-chan no te pongas así, solo bromeaba- Rio un poco por mi reacción ante su suposición. Baje el rostro. –Al parecer estaba en lo correcto -Afirmo con una sonrisa burlona. Bufe frustrada. ¿Tan obvia era? -Hina-chan. No te enojes conmigo -Paso sus brazos por mis hombros con delicadeza -No te lo creas, solamente jugaba. Realmente no soy así de atractivo como para jugarle pasadas a tu gran intelecto. Supongo que la materia está algo difícil últimamente, incluso creo que yo la reprobaré hehe-dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado para destensar el ambiente._

_No le conteste. Estaba un poco molesta. Quizás más conmigo que con él. ¡Es que era tan ridícula cuando estaba enamorada! ¡Incluso en esos momentos me percataba y era molesto!_

_-Hina…-_

_Acerco sus labios en dirección a los míos pero gire el rostro logrando que me besara en el mentón._

_-Hina-chan.-Me llamó nuevamente - Hinata-chan ¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿Tan tonto soy? -pregunto con tono infantil. _

_Sonreí ante su comportamiento infantil, siendo bajados todos mis sumos de sopetón. Nunca podía enfadarme con él, me era imposible pensar el estar enojada con él. Él siempre era tan radiante que desentonaría la negatividad a su entorno. _

_.-Umm…déjame pensar -Le dije acomodándome en pose pensativa. Él hizo un gracioso puchero -Creo que si-Le conteste sonriéndole para después sujetarle el rostro entre mis manos y besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la timidez desde que comenzamos a salir._

_.-Te quiero –susurró con una sonrisa boba, entonces sujeto mi rostro con ambas manos, tomando el control mientras me acercaba mi rostro al suyo. Nuestros labios estuvieron por casi rosarse, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban ante nuestra cercanía. Amaba esa sensación. Él poder estar así con él…era mágico: - Te mirabas hermosa hoy - comento sonriente._

_.-Tú también.-Le dije ansiosa por acortar la distancia que nos separaba. Entonces fue cuando él junto nuestros labios en un dulce y tierno beso._

_Había perdido la noción del tiempo puesto que después de un tierno beso empezaron los besos apasionados y algo fogosos que provocaban que me pusiera roja de pies a cabeza._

_.-Naruto…-Susurre pero mis palabras fueron calladas por los labios del mismo de una forma necesitada. Al parecer de un momento a otro todo el ambiente se había tornado caliente. Lastimosamente necesitábamos oxigeno por lo que tuvimos que separarnos, respirando agitadamente._

_Naruto desde su lugar se quitó el cinturón, hizo lo mismo con el mío para después abalanzarse hacia mí._

_Todo para mí era confuso. De tiernos besos pasaron a ser más demandante. Sabía que eso podía llevar a otra cosa pero no podía detenerme, estaba poseída por sus besos…_

_Malditas Hormonas descontroladas._

_De un movimiento a otro estábamos en el asiento de atrás siguiendo con aquella cadena de besos que me robaban el aliento.g_

_.-N-Naruto-kun…-Suspire cuando el empezó a bajar sus besos por mi cuello._

_.-H-hinata… y-yo t-te deseo.- Ese comentario hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba._

_.-Y-yo…-No podía decir nada, estaba anonada por su última afirmación. _

_Estaba muerta de la vergüenza, era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba así._

_De un momento a otro el introdujo sus manos bajo mi camisa hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos._

_.-¡Naruto-kun!.-Gemí con un sonrojo que podía llegar a color de un tomate maduro. _

_Estaba llegando a mi límite. Eso era nuevo para mí… no estaba lista. Aun no estaba preparada para eso. Lo amaba pero… simplemente no podía. _

_.-N-Naruto-kun e-espera.-Intente frenarlo pero mis palabras fueron luego calladas con sus labios. ¿Acaso Naruto me estaba siquiera escuchando? Pues parecía que se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y no daba paso a su conciencia. Debía hacerlo despertar o todo terminaría en algo precipitado._

_Todo paro cuando él intento desabrochar torpemente mi sostén._

_Eso sí fue mi límite. _

_Bienvenido pudor._

_.-¡ESPERA! -Lo frene bruscamente anteponiendo mis manos en su fornido pecho, el cual dejaba ver su torso desnudo pues antes en un arranque de desenfreno y pasión había desabotonado su camisa ¡Qué pena! -N-naruto-Kun no estoy lista. N-no puedo avanzar al siguiente paso.- Mire en sus ojos un brillo de frustración pero a la vez comprensión._

_.-S-si… y-yo entiendo. L-lo siento, me deje llevar un poco hehe- confesó sonrojado pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras se rascaba la nuca – Además, pienso que es muy pronto para que sea n-nuestra p-primera vez y como te dije la otra vez: No me importa. Te esperare-_

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dulce conmigo? Él era el ¨chico perfecto¨… o al menos eso percibía en aquellos tiempos donde aún no caía en la realidad._

_Le sonreí con ternura. Definitivamente lo amaba, sabía que sonaba cursi al salir de los labios de una adolescente, pero era verdad._

_.-Te amo.-Le dije sin pensar en lo soso que podía ser eso._

_.-Yo también mi ojos luna. Eres muy importante para mí.-Me sujeto las manos y las beso con ternura.-Amo todo en ti. Tus sonrojos se ven tan adorables al aparecer en tus mejillas. Eres especial-_

_.-E-es m-muy lindo de tu parte decir e-eso.-Le conteste con mis mejillas que siempre estaban ardiendo.-N-naruto-kun. Creo q-que e-es demasiado tarde, d-deberías entrar.-sugerí mientras me arreglaba la ropa intentando no hacer notar lo que habíamos estado a punto de hacer. Recalcó: ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Realmente me había perdido a mí misma en esos momentos!_

_.-Adiós Hina-chan.-se despidió mientras se inclinaba a darme el último beso de esa noche. Fue dulce y un poco apasionado.-¡No quiero que te vayas todavía!.-Exclamo infantilmente haciendo un puchero. _

_Me reí ante sus reproches infantiles-Que descanses Naruto-kun.-me despedí mientras hacía ademán de abrir la puerta._

_.-Adiós.-Salí de su auto haciendo caso omiso a la lluvia ya que mi mente no estaba concentrada realmente en el resfriado que podría pescar._

_Entre a casa nerviosa. ¡No me había puesto a pensar en que estábamos en las afueras de la mansión! El cuidador siempre rondaba la mansión en la noche, existía la mínima posibilidad de que ese fogoso encuentro pudiese pasar a oídos de mi padre…y de Neji…incluso todos podían enterarse._

_Sí. Si. Era vergonzoso, pero valía la pena sufrir todo tipo de regaño por pasar tiempo con Naruto a solas. _

_Sé que si se enteraban de que estuvimos a punto de hacer eso la madre de Naruto lo mataría por ser pervertido como su abuelo._

_Sonreí a la nada y a la oscuridad de la mansión._

_Naruto era lo más importante en mi vida y si algo llegaba a pasarle por mi culpa no sabía qué haría con la mia._

_¡Bah! Me estaba volviendo paranoica y cursi._

…_Fin del flashback…_

Suspire pesadamente.

¡Por un demonio! Casi me había entregado a él ¡¿Cómo había permitido que me tocará de esa forma?! ¡Ah! ¡Y lo peor fue que esa misma noche me habían regañado por su culpa! …bueno… quizás la de ambos, aunque cabe mencionar que él empezó todo…

¡AHHHH! ¡Ese no era el punto! ¡El punto era que…!

Mi cabeza estaba por explotar. No me cabía en mi cabeza lo cursi que había llegado a pensar antes. ¡Naruto era un imbécil! Ahora que lo recordaba, él siempre me decía un _Te Amo _en la escuela. Era un mentiroso de…

_-Hinata. Basta de intentar pelear con tu mente. Esto no ayudara en nada-_me dije mentalmente.

Mejor dejaba de pensar en _eso. _

Con las mejillas sonrojadas salí a ver a Sasuke.

…

…

En la sala se encontraba Sasuke esperándome pacientemente, no como otro que era rubio, de ojos azules y revoltoso…

¡¿Por qué siempre pensaba y comparaba todo con Naruto?! Eso ya empezaba a irritarme.

.-Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte tranquilamente, evitando mis contantes pensamientos por el rubio.

.-¿ Tiene algo de malo venir a ver a su novia? -Respondió mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa de lado a mí.- Dime ¿Te gusto mi obsequio?-Cuestiono colocando un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.- ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en ti toda la noche mientras usabas mi regalo -Comento mientras me besaba en la mejilla - ¿Te parece bien ir hoy a mi casa? Mis padres no estarán así que…- Sus besos bajaron hasta mi cuello.

.-¡Eh! Y-yo pues…y-yo.- Esta escena me parecía incomoda. Estaba Nerviosa y no sabía cómo excusarme. Sasuke no sabía que tenía un anillo de castidad del cual solo mi familia sabía su existencia, por no decir los más cercanos.- ¡No! ¡Espera! -Me aleje de él a una distancia prudente.

Él solo frunció el ceño -¿Qué te sucede? ¿Algo está mal? Actúas de una manera un tanto extraña, no como la Hinata que conozco – acusó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

.-¿Extraña? ¡No! Es que pienso que todo esto es muy precipitado. Ya sabes, primero ahí que…-No se me ocurría nada que decirle.

.-¿Qué?-

Pronto un haz de luz me ilumino.

.-¡H-hacerse exámenes! ¡Nunca se sabe si podemos contraer enfermedades! –me excusé nerviosa.

.-¿Estas tratando de decir que me acuesto con tantas que te puedo enfermar? -Exclamo un Sasuke Incrédulo y ofendido - No soy un playboy que busca a cualquiera -Dijo cortante.-

.-¡No te llame playboy! ¡Solamente quería cerciorarme de que no contrajéramos enfermedades como… El SIDA! -Exclame inventando excusas incoherentes.

.-¡Hmp! No necesito pruebas para saber si tengo o no una enfermedad -Afirmo fríamente y reacio a dar su brazo a torcer.

.- ¡Ah! ¡No te enojes por eso! No es mi problema que seas un adicto a _eso_. Si no quieres hacerte ni una prueba no hay más solución que donarle tu obsequio a Sakura -

.-Has lo que quieras -Me dijo fastidiado.

.- Sasuke. No te comportes frio conmigo, eso me molesta -Le dije irritada. Dos caracteres fuertes podían colisionar y eso era malo – Además, solo tenemos cuatro días de estar saliendo y ya piensas en i-intimar -

-Hpm. Ya no me importa - Contesto cortante.- Si no quieres, yo menos -

Suspire cansada. Sasuke era tan orgulloso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba me había convenido puesto que estaba más que segura que ya no intentaría nada por una larga temporada. El tema del sexo era frustrante ¿Es que Sasuke no entendía que no quería? O ¿era yo quien no lo explicaba del todo bien?

En definitiva era lo segundo. Sasuke no era como Naruto, él era frio, arrogante y orgulloso, agregándole el hecho de que era un genio en clases.

Solo esperaba que no me fuera infiel, no soportaría una segunda traición. No es que lo mío con Sasuke fuera tan profundo pero me limitaría a decir que me bastaba con lo de hace dos años. Debía dejar descansar a mi dignidad.

-Iré a casa de Temari ¿Vienes? -Le pregunte mientras me dirigía desde el salón a la puerta principal.

.-¡Hpm! Como tú quieras - Respondió todavía molesto.

Sujete el pomo de la puerta y al girarla para abrirla note que alguien del otro lado de la puerta lo estaba intentando abrir.

.-¿Pero que le pasa a esta cosa? … -Intente abrirla nuevamente pero sucedía lo mismo. Cansada de intentar abrirla espere a que la otra persona abriera la puerta.

.-_Debe ser Neji, tal vez el genio olvido las llaves de su auto.-_Pensé

Pero no había sido así, mis suposiciones fueron erróneas ya que el que abrió la puerta fue nada más y nada menos que…

.-¡Naruto! -Exclame sorprendida. ¿No es que él tenía que venir a las 4 de la tarde?

Justamente tenía que venir al que menos quería ver.

.-¡Hinata-chan! -Grito mi nombre emocionado y … con un brillo especial en sus ojos que lo hacía ver realmente adorable y…. ¿¡Que me pasaba?! ¡Hinata! ¡Tú lo detestabas! ¡Recuérdalo! Él es molesto e irritante. Además, tienes a lado al chico más codiciado entre las chicas como novio… él cual te regala lencería en su cuarto día de novios y al no querer hacer e_so _rechaza su propia idea por orgullo.

¿Por qué mi vida no era normal?

.-Y… ¡Teme! -Siseo furioso al pasar sus ojos de mí y caer en la cuenta de que no me encontraba sola-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le pregunto con enojo incrustado en su voz.

Con una sonrisa arrogante: -Visitando a mi novia -Dijo pasando sus brazos por mis hombros en forma de aparente abrazo -No veo el problema de estar aquí -

.-Teme…-Iba decir Naruto enojado pero lo interrumpí.

.-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -Le pregunte irritada-Pensé que llegarías más tarde rubio oxigenado -

.-E-es que el profesor de cálculo no llego y…-Lo interrumpí nuevamente.

.-Solo dame tu cuaderno y vete. Tu sola presencia me da dolor de cabeza -Le dije cortante.

.-P-pero Hinata-chan…Mi madre se enojara si no estudio estadística, así que tendré que esperar por mi cuaderno. Por lo que lo mejor sería si me quedo ¡Oh sí! También puedes preguntarme si tienes alguna duda-Menciono un poco ¿sonrojado? ¿Era una excusa para quedarse? Y ¿Cómo que Hinata-chan? Él nunca me llamaba en clases así, solo cuando ¨salíamos¨.

-¡Ha! ¡¿Cómo si tú tuvieras la suficiente capacidad para explicarme?!- me mofé – A duras penas sabes leer – me burlé a lo que él… ¿Sonrió?

-Como tú digas, pero me quedaré a esperar por mi cuaderno- Me quede boquiabierta ente lo despreocupada que había sonado su vos ¿Acaso no percibió mi ofensa? ¿Le importaba poco mis filosas palabras? ¡Él solía quedarse sin palabras ante mi hostilidad ¿Desde cuándo todo había cambiado? ¿Por qué? Y ¿Cómo había recuperado esa seguridad que antes lo caracterizaba?

Suspire vencida. Lo conocía muy bien para saber que terminaría antes ahogada en mi rabia antes de que él diera su brazo a torcer.

.-De acuerdo. Me apresurare para que te vayas de una buena vez -Le respondí para luego alejarme un poco de Sasuke y adentrarme a la casa.

-Gracias Hinata-chan - Me abrazo efusivamente por detrás, enfrente de un Sasuke sumamente molesto.

.-¡N-Naruto! -Exclame anonada. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

.-Dobe. Aléjate de Hinata.-Amenazo Sasuke molesto.-Si no quieres, tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza -

Pero él solo lo ignoro y me siguió abrazando, estrechando el mismo aún más.

Me encontraba sorprendida ante ese abrazo y me sorprendió más cuando empezó a oler mi cabello.

Mi cara estaba roja a más poder, ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no tenía que invadir mi espacio personal era incómodo y … tierno y… ¡Arg! ¡Necesitaba alejarlo de mí!

-¡Puedes soltarme! Invades mi espacio -Le dije sofocada.-

.-¡Ups! Lo siento -Deshizo el abrazo y me aleje de él -Bueno… vamos a tu habitación -Sujeto mi brazo y me llevo hacia a mi habitación que ante su atrevimiento no pude pensar en la situación y soltarme de él, dejando a Sasuke solo y enojado.

Sasuke furioso e irritado nos siguió.

….

Llegamos a mi habitación en donde Sasuke llego y me soltó del agarre de Naruto de manera brusca. Me hizo a su lado evitando que Naruto se me acercara.

.-Dobe no toques a Hinata de nuevo. Ella es MI novia -Le dijo Sasuke fríamente.

.-¡Teme! No la trates como si fuera un Juguete -Le replico Naruto furioso.

.-¡Hmp! Me habla el que la dejo por otra de menos valor -Le contradijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se callara y bajara el rostro.

Silencio. -…-

Pronto en la habitación resonó el sonido de un celular, Sasuke era el dueño. Él tomo su celular y contesto a la llamada de la cual parecía sumamente importante. Se alejó de ambos.

_-Está bien padre, estaré en unos minutos allá.-_Mientras Sasuke hablaba por el celular en una esquina, Naruto y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá de mi habitación revisando los temas para el examen de estadística de la próxima semana.

.-Entonces… si cae en la región crítica la hipótesis nula no se rechaza -Naruto me explicaba la clase de ese día. Al parecer se había esforzado en poner atención en clases para explicarme luego.

_-Naruto no es tan tonto como pensé, creo que será un gran ingeniero… -_ ¡Hinata cállate! ¿Qué locuras estabas diciendo? Debía controlarme y prestarle toda mi atención.

.-…y eso es todo la profesora nos explicó hoy. Nos sugirió practicar los ejercicios del 3 al 7 de los folletos que nos dio hoy. Toma. Te traje una copia - Me entrego el folleto, per al tomarlo nuestras manos se rozaron levemente, surgiendo en el acto un choque eléctrico que paso por todo mi cuerpo, el tono rosado de mis mejillas se tornó rojo al igual que las mejillas de él.

.-H-Hinata y-yo…-Comenzó a decir Naruto

.-Hinata. Lamento por no poder quedarme pero mi padre tiene un problema en la empresa e Itachi no podrá ir por lo que me necesitará ahora mismo -Le interrumpió Sasuke mientras revisaba algo en su celular -Nos vemos más tarde - Me levante del sofá para despedirme de Sasuke pero antes él me sujeto el rostro entre sus manos y me beso enfrente de Naruto de una forma un tanto salvaje y posesiva… como tratando de demostrar algo a cierta persona.

Le correspondí torpemente. Era su novia ¿no?

_-¡Qué vergüenza! Nos está viendo.- _Pensé más roja de lo que estaba antes. Odiaba ser vista de esa forma.

Entonces se separó de mí y susurró seductoramente a mi oído, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Naruto escuchará: - Recuerda usar el conjunto que te obsequie, no puedo esperar a quitártelo un día de estos…- me besó el lóbulo de la oreja y me beso fugazmente una vez más, al separarse de mi le dirigió una mirada arrogante a Naruto, quién estaba cabizbajo tratando de desviar su mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera el sitio donde me encontraba junto a Sasuke.

.-Pedazo de imbécil. Déjame advertirte antes de irme: No te acerques de más a mi novia porque ella es MIA y de nadie más ¿me entiendes? Espero que no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte dobe -Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto amenazador y con el ceño fruncido –Adiós -Se despidió y salió de la habitación.

-….-

Silencio incómodo. ¿Qué había pasado? Me quede estática de la impresión. ¿Realmente Sasuke había dicho y hecho todo eso? ¿Dónde había quedado eso de olvidarse del sexo por un tiempo? ¡Se notaba que solo quería molestar a Naruto! ¡Era un tonto! ¡Para que molestarse si ese rubio no sentía nada con respecto a mí!

.-Sigamos. Quiero terminar pronto – rompí el silencio tratando de recomponer mis emociones, aunque note que Naruto aún permanecía cabizbajo. Supuse que se encontraba un poco desanimado por quién sabe qué. Reí a mis adentros al pensar que quizás el muy imbécil siguiera de duelo por la rosada, no me extrañaría de él dada su estúpida obsesión con ella. Ojala fuera eso, cuando lo miraba consumirse en la pena yo… al contrario de él…me sentía feliz. Su infelicidad alimentaba mi sed de venganza.

Pronto subió el rostro y lo que vi me dejo consternada.

No parecía tan desanimado como había pensado antes. En sus ojos vi convicción, determinación y un sin número de cosas que no pude determinar.

.-¿No quieres ir a tomar un café? -Me pregunto con emoción incrustada en su voz - Acaban de abrir una nueva cafetería a unas cuantas calles de aquí, tal vez podemos ir allá a terminar con estadística -Me sugirió con suplica.

-No. No quiero compartir un ¨cafecito¨ contigo porque en un principio nada de lo que hacemos me incita a un ambiente ameno, es decir, si quiero café, pero no contigo ¿Si me explico? Estás loco si crees que te considero mi amigo. No te andes con esa confianzas Uzumaki –

-¡Por favor Hina! ¡Según me contaron no hay comparación el café que ofrecen en el nuevo local! ¿No te da curiosidad? - Dio en el blanco. El clima estaba algo frio esa mañana… un café sería ¿tentador? Y no engañaría a nadie. Era curiosa y conocer nuevos lugares era mi fuerte.

Pero veamos…

Naruto y yo, ir a una cafetería, los dos juntos, y… solos, sin nadie que conozcamos. (_N/A: Hinata vivía lejos de la universidad_) No parecía buena idea, de hecho sonaba tonto que él me pidiera ir a una cafetería luego de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros pero tenía unas incontrolables ganas de tomar un café. Así que… ignorando todo el odio que sentía hacia él, acepte.

…

…

En la cafetería…

Desde que habíamos llegado a la cafetería no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra.

Mientras Naruto Jugaba con su celular, yo estaba copiando algunos ejercicios.

Era molesto.

Porque desde que cruzamos la puerta las meseras no paraban de dirigirle miradas a Naruto. Lo estaban examinando de pies a cabeza… ¡Casi se lo comían con los ojos!

_-¡Ja! Como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien atractivo como Naruto- _pronto me reprendí mentalmente._ -¡Por Dios! ¡Hinata! ¡Naruto no es atractivo! - _aunque tenía que admitirlo, él tenía un gran físico agregando también sus ojos color mar que hacían perderte en su mirada azulina profunda…

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre que pensaba en Naruto? Al final lo halagaba de una forma u otra y eso me tenía cansada, estaba pensando como la Hinata enamorada, me parecía absurdo ya que no amaba a Naruto, solo en mi cabía el sentimiento de desprecio hacia él.

Mejor ponía atención en el cuaderno.

-…- Hubo un momento de más silencio pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de una mesera que al parecer le mandaba miradas coquetas a Naruto. Él muy idiota parecía ni notarlo, no me sorprendió en lo mínimo por lo distraído que siempre era.

.- ¿Desean algo más?-Nos preguntó amablemente la mesera después de haber entregado nuestros pedidos a cada uno con la excepción del que el café de Naruto tenía por debajo un número de teléfono.

No sé cómo, pero esto hizo enojarme de sobremanera. Rebasó mi límite.

Cuando la mesera se disponía a irse le dije.

.-Pues desearía que no hiciera acto de su presencia cerca de mí y menos con números telefónicos en la taza de mi acompañante.- La mesera se asustó ante la manera brusca de mis palabras e hizo ademan de alejarse .No sabía con exactitud porque le había respondido de esa manera, suponía que era por mandarle numeritos telefónicos a Naruto en MI presencia.

-L-lo siento, d-debí suponer que s-salía c-contigo – se excusó avergonzada mientras se alejaba de ambos.

Alcé la ceja ante lo dicho. No logré entender lo que había dicho por lo bajo de su voz.

-Hinata. No debiste tratarla así -Me reprochó Naruto ante mi imprudencia con la mesera.

.-Ella puso su número telefónico debajo de tu taza y…-¿Qué podía decirle? -Eso me incómodo -

.- ¿te Incomodo?- Cuestiono un poco dudoso. Pero su expresión cambio al sonreír zorrunamente - O ¿acaso estas celosa? -Me volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa divertida.

.- ¿Y-yo celosa? ¡No estoy celosa! ¡Estás loco! -Exclame sorprendida y atónita.- ¿Celosa? ¿De esa mesera y tú? Ni en un millón de años Uzumaki. De hecho creo que ambos están al mismo nivel, te sugeriría guardar su número y llamarla -

.-Esta bien… aunque me pareció ver que tenías celos -Volvió a decir casi omitiendo lo que había dicho.

.- ¿Sabes? Necesitan llevarte a un psiquiátrico -Le conteste molesta.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Yo celosa? ¡Por favor! Tenía que ser una broma.

Suspiré pesadamente y tome un poco de mi bebida.

.-Oye… Hinata-chan. Debo decirte algo pero no he podido decirtelo por los nervios…-Comenzó a decir pero el sonido de un celular resonó en la cafetería, específicamente el de Naruto – Umm… debo contestar. Espera -Me dijo para luego contestar la llamada -_¿Shion? ¡Hola!... si… ¿quieres que vaya allá? ¿Ahora?... ahora mismo estoy ocupado, si quieres nos vemos más tarde… ¿Mañana estará bien?... bien…adiós -_Termino esa corta llamada mientras sonreía.

Entrecerré los ojos.

¿Shion? ¿Quién era esa? ¿Iban a verse mañana? ¿Naruto me olvido tan rápido? ¡¿Pero que estaba diciendo?! Él nunca me quiso ¿Por qué ahora? Naruto era un mentiroso. Como lo odiaba pero… en esos momentos sentía otro sentimiento surgir en mí fuera del usual odio. No sabía cómo explicarlo, era muy difícil de expresar.

.-Hinata. Como te decía…-Le interrumpí, estaba molesta, furiosa, ¡Arg! No sabía cómo explicarlo. Solo sabía que esa tal Shion me caía mal, la odiaba en solo pensar en su nombre y eso era que ni la conocía. Una total desconocida me había arruinado el día por completo.

.- ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy, al parecer tu amiguita Shion te quería ver hoy. No seré un inconveniente más, adiós Uzumaki - Le dije molesta en vez de estar feliz de que Naruto se alejara de mí. Cogí mis cosas, me levante de mi asiento y camine directo a la puerta del local.

-La novia de ese apuesto chico sí que es celosa. Mira que dejarlo solo por una simple llamada. Pobre- murmuró la mesera mientras negaba con la cabeza al presenciar toda la escena. Eso era el colmo de los colmos. Ahora si estaba más que fastidiada. ¡No estaba celosa! ¡Era la sola presencia de él la que me impulsaba a salir corriendo de ese lugar y a actuar como actué! ¡Lo odio tanto!

.- ¡Hinata! ¡Lo que tengo que decirte es importante! -Exclamo ¿desesperado? mientras sacaba unos billetes de su bolsillo y los lanzaba en la mesa y me seguía afuera de local.

.-¡Para de seguirme! -Le grite fastidiada - Esa tal Shion te está esperando. Ve por ella -Le dije sin molestarme en esconder el enojo que sentía.

.-¿Qué te pasa? Te pusiste enojada de repente.- Ese era un buen argumento para no buscar excusas.

.-¡E-es que tu presencia me enoja! -Exclame molesta dejando sorprendido a Naruto, quién se limitó abrir los ojos ampliamente -No solo me enoja sino que… ¡Arg! ¡No sé! ¡Tú haces que me sienta con el pecho comprimido y que me falte el aire y no sé qué sentimiento es pero yo ya no…-Naruto interrumpió mis palabras al tomarme de los hombros y robarme un beso, tomándome por sorpresa.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y no hacía nada por separarlo…de hecho creo que me gusto…

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué?

Tomando conciencia lo separe de mí al interponer mis manos sobre su pecho.

Jadeando -N-no lo h-hagas de nuevo -Fue lo primero que pude articular. Esto me era confuso.

-Hinata yo creo que…- Sin dejarle decir algo, no soporte estar cerca de él asi que mi única salida fue salir corriendo sin un rumbo fijo.

Tenía que pensar claramente. El beso de Naruto me había dejado aturdida.

Pronto mientras corría el tono de mi celular comenzó a sonar. Conteste y era Sasuke.

Quería reunir a la banda de los renegados en una reunión de suma importancia

…

…

Todos estábamos reunidos en un callejón en el que la noche hacia presencia.

.-¿Para que querías reunirnos? -Le pregunto Gaara a Sasuke.

.-Lo que tengo que decirles no lo repetiré dos veces -Nos Dijo Sasuke serio - Al parecer Akatsuki se ha unido al contrabando de drogas internacional-

.-¿Y en eso que nos afecta? -Le cuestiono suigetsu.

.-A uno de los miembros de Akatsuki la policía lo retuvo por encontrarlo vendiendo drogas a menores, la policía lo interrogo y él les mintió sobre que Los Renegados eran los que la vendían. Por lo que les digo que estén al tanto de la situación. Algunos policías encubiertos están merodeando las calles de Konoha en busca de alguna evidencia – advirtió.

.-¿Evidencia? Pero nosotros no traficamos nada Sasuke ¿O sí? -exclamo Karin atónita.

.- Claro que no traficamos drogas, pero nos pueden poner una trampa -hablo Shino.

.-Oí que había una nueva integrante en Akatsuki -Comento Sasuke -Ella se encarga de llevar las drogas a los jóvenes en Japón-

.-También oí de eso Sasuke-kun -Menciono Sai - Es Sakura Haruno si mal no recuerdo -

¿Sakura? ¿En Akatsuki? ¿Era una broma? …. Ella apenas podía defenderse. Y ¿por qué se unió a Akatsuki?

Era una de las cosas que iba a averiguar más tarde.

…

…

Al día Siguiente.

Me alistaba para ir a la universidad. Mi padre había hablado con Tsunade-sama y la convenció de dejarme ir a clases.

Tenía que ver a Naruto y eso era algo…¡Arg! No quería verlo ni en pintura. Seria incomodo volver a vernos después de los sucesos de ayer.

No había podido ni dormir pensando en él y su beso.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la universidad, en donde al llegar al salón de clases mire a Kiba, Shikamaru y… a Naruto y con ellos cerca una rubia hablando animadamente, aunque ella tenía un comportamiento tímido. Me recordaba a mi antigua yo. ¿Quién era ella? Supuse que venía de visita puesto que no estudiaba con nosotros.

Me encogí de hombros y le reste importancia.

.- ¿Verdad que si Shion? -Le pregunto algo Naruto entre su plática.

¿Shion? ¡Esa era ella! ¡La chica del día anterior!

Entrecerré los ojos y la observe de pies a cabeza, debía admitir que se parecía a mí pero en una versión rubia. ¿A Naruto le gustaba esa chica? De seguro que le recordé.

Estaba enojada. ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca? ¿Eran novios? ¿El beso de Naruto era solo una broma? ¿Por qué me sentía así? Tal vez eran… ¿celos?

¡¿Celos?! Tenía que estar dormida para solo pensar en ello. Era obvio estaba así debido a que no quería que Naruto fuera feliz con nadie. Quería que se quedara solo. Que nunca quisiera a otra, que nadie lo amara.

Quería que el sufriera de alguna manera.

Me acerque a mi asiento y me senté, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa. Mi cabeza daba vueltas.

.- ¿Shion ya te vas? -Le pregunto Naruto a _esa_.

.-S-Si l-las c-clases…- su tartamudeo hizo que explotara.

Entonces me pare bruscamente de la silla y me acerqué a ella, pegando ambas manos fuertemente en la mesa, acorralándola y fulminándola con la mirada.

.- ¡¿Podrías callarte?! - Le grite haciendo callar a todo el salón, llamando la atención de todos -¡Tú voz me da dolor de cabeza! -Le dije sumamente irritada.

.-Y-yo…-Volvió a tartamudear

.- ¡Deja de tartamudear! ¡Eso me molesta! ¡Me sacas de quicio! ¡Pareces una retrasada! ¿Acaso tú mamá no te enseño a hablar bien? -exclame furiosa.

.-¡Hinata déjala! -Se metió Naruto a salvar a la ¨damisela¨. ¿Acaso yo era la mala de la Historia?

.-No me mandas -Replique. Estaba molesta con él, ella y…conmigo. Me dirigí nuevamente a Shion - ¿Te podrías ir? Tú sola presencia me estorba… y no me quieres ver verdaderamente molesta -Le dije fríamente y amenazante, provocando que una intimidada Shion saliera rápidamente del salón. Pude ver como algunas lágrimas salían de sus orbes.

Sonreí complacida del resultado. Objetivo cumplido: Borrarle la sonrisa a esa tonta niña. Solo me recordaba a la estúpida Hinata que solía ser y yo…odiaba eso.

Todos en el salón empezaron a murmullar entre ellos sobre lo que acababan de ver.

.-¡Hinata! ¡No debiste tratarla así! -Me regaño Naruto cuando todos habían retomado sus propios asuntos.

.- ¿Qué? Ella me pareció molesta. Molesta como tú -Le conteste con despreocupación mientras le sonreía de medio lado.

.-¿Podrías dejar de decir por un momento lo molesto que soy? Deja de ser inmadura…- dijo, sorprendiéndome de sobre manera.

.-¿Inmadura? ¿Yo? Habla quien se comporta peor que un niño -Le respondí sarcásticamente. Me senté nuevamente en la silla e ignore a Naruto y sus palabras, pero entre sus palabras algo me dejo atónita…

.-Hinata. T-tú estabas sonriendo al hacer llorar a Shion. Tú no eras así de cruel ¿Por qué no vuelves hacer la misma de antes? -Me cuestiono tristemente.

.- ¿Por qué? Porque tú…-Me interrumpió

.-No digas nada Hinata. Entiendo lo que tratabas de decir -Me dijo con compresión y un deje de melancolía.

.-Que bien. Espero que eso sea suficiente para que desaparezcas de mi vida -

.- ¿Sabes? No quiero desaparecer de tu vida Hinata -Me comentó con firme convicción y brillo en sus ojos, sorprendiéndome más que antes.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Estas desquiciado o qué? No te quiero en mí…-Me interrumpió nuevamente.

.-Sé que no me quieres en tú vida pero…-Sus mejillas se tiñeron rojas.- ¡Luchare por estar en ella! -Grito esto último haciéndome respingar de la impresión.

Me sonroje violentamente.

¿Luchar por mí?

.-D-dudo que l-lo logres -Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, estaba nerviosa y además las miradas expectantes de todos no me eran de gran ayuda. Fije mi mirada en Kiba, el cual tenía una sonrisa al igual que Shikamaru, quién decía ¨Que problemática situación¨

.-Pues…-Se subió a una mesa. Llamando la atención de los que se encontraban en el pasillo junto al salón…-¡Todos pongan atención a mis palabras! ¡Yo! ¡Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto prometo que luchare por el amor de Hyuga Hinata! ¡Y! ¡No perderé ante Sasuke! -Vocifero haciendo que todos aplaudieran a sus palabras -¡Esto es una promesa!- finalizó su discurso mientras se bajaba de la mesa y acercaba a mí, sonriéndome de una forma especial: -… y yo nunca rompo una promesa Hinata-

.-Y-yo…-No podía ni hablar de la impresión. Estaba nerviosa, todos estaban expectantes a que dijera una palabra ¡Una sola palabra!, pero no podía, pues no me salían y no sabía realmente que decir.

Sentí los nervios fluir por todo mi cuerpo. Eso no era nada nuevo, eso era una costumbre de la antigua Hinata Hyuga y…

No termine de pensar. La impresión y la presión fue tanta que no pude controlarme y peor aún, mis pensamientos estaban desordenados y…sucedió lo que hacía dos años no hacía.

Me desmaye.

* * *

**¡Y este fue el capítulo 11! Espero no haberlos decepcionado en este capítulo y más luego de no actualizar desde hace mucho :)**

**Al menos ¿podrían dejarme un Review? :D (acepto tomatazos )**

**Gracias, agradezco a todos quienes leen, apoyan, siguen y dejan un review en mi fic. Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D**

**Bye :D**


End file.
